Curiosity
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Curiosity. It was only natural. Sasuke had never met anyone like him before. The man had absolutely no filter and was his partner on the Police Force. Officer Uchiha had never dreamed he would have to go undercover at a club, posing as Suigetsu's boyfriend. That's when he realized he wasn't actually straight and things just got crazier from there.
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** This is a YAOI story. That means male x male romantic relationships will be featured alongside straight pairings throughout this tale. Oh and I will gradually be going back over this story and adding scene breaks. So if you see some chapters without them, you'll know why. If that or the pairing in bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Story Notation** : In beginning of this, Sasuke is struggling with his sexuality. This is a Suigetsu x Sasuke pairing, so eventually he figures it out though. First couple pages might hint at Karin and Suigetsu, but isn't actually romantic. They are just like oil and water.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

Curiosity. He supposed it was only natural. His partner on the force was just so different from him. He'd never met anyone like Suigetsu before. The man had absolutely no filter. Yes, curiosity was why he was so fascinated by the other man.

"Karin could on the undercover mission. She's as flat as a board anyway. Not like anyone would know the difference between her and an actual man, if we dressed her up right." Suigetsu says.

Yes, he had absolutely no filter. Sasuke Uchiha was the newest member of the Konoha Police Force. It was a special division of the NYPD. To put it simply, they took the other cases that the city was too afraid to touch, but the government didn't want to send in the FBI down and cause a panic.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The red head twitches and gets in Suigetsu's face, ready to tear into him.

"Karin, forget it. You know he's just trying to get a rise out of you." Sasuke says and shakes his head.

Sasuke came from a small town in the middle of nowhere. His family had immigrated after the bomb was dropped during WWII. So his family had assimilated for the most part into American culture. Though his father, was clearly still Japanese at heart. The man had given him a very strict and proper upbringing. So being around someone like Suigetsu was…a completely foreign concept to him.

"He's such a jerk! Honestly, I don't know why they assigned someone like him to be your partner!" She grumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The white haired man demands to know and twitches.

"It means you are a loudmouth, rude, and have absolutely no manners! You could learn something from Sasuke!" She snarls at him.

Sasuke was tempted to just tell them to start dating and get it over with. It had to be sexual tension right? That was the only reason two people would fight that much. But he was the new guy and he really didn't want to get in the middle of this. He sighs and stands next to Jugo, content to watch the fireworks for the moment.

"I know what you're thinking. They fight like an old married couple." The orange haired cop muses.

Sasuke couldn't help but nod. They absolutely did. He really hoped at some point they'd learn to get along. It was getting a bit annoying. It could be amusing at times, but he was starting to get a slight headache from Karin's shrieking.

"It won't happen. Suigetsu doesn't bat that team." Jugo says simply and Sasuke cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" The Japanese American inquires in a baffled tone.

"He's gay. Suigetsu only likes men romantically. They are just like cats and dogs. I thought they liked each other at first too, but gone out drinking with him a couple times. He only hits on guys." The other cop informs him.

Sasuke blinks. He was gay? He never would have seen that one coming. Sasuke wasn't completely naïve. He knew that there were some men who liked men, some women who liked women, and some who liked both, but he'd never actually met anyone that was gay before.

Well strike that thought. Sasuke was logical enough to know, he probably had. He just came from a really small town. While people might be less likely to bat an eyelash in New York City, it would have been a fairly big deal to _come out of the closet_ where he was from.

"Really?" Sasuke asks in disbelief and Jugo nods.

"Is that a problem for you? Because if you have an issue with it, you should be reassigned. Better that than putting your life or his at risk, if you aren't comfortable working with him." The orange haired man suggests.

"No, it's not a problem. It just surprised me. He's a professional. It's not like he's going to try to jump me in the squad car or something." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Jugo laughs. Sasuke smirks because he knew why. Suigetsu was many things, but a professional was not one of them. The man was half crazy, Sasuke thought. The shit that he would pull, would have gotten almost anyone else killed. But he swore Suigetsu had nine lives or something.

"Alright. He's not a professional. But I still doubt he'd actually try anything. We've already been partners for a month. If he was going to, he would have by now. He's definitely not shy." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Suigetsu was currently proving this by getting into quite the impressive spat with Karin. The violet eyed man was dodging the woman's punches. Sasuke had to admit, Suigetsu was fast. But Karin was furious. Sooner or later, one of those hits was going to land.

"Karin, would you stop trying to beat up my partner? I kinda need him in one piece." Sasuke mutters.

"I guess you're right. He's an idiot, but he's a good shot. You need him to cover you." She replies and storms off.

"Thanks. I could have handled her, but the chief would have torn into me for beating up another officer." Suigetsu says with a sigh.

Sasuke shakes his head. He didn't know why they fought like cats and dogs. It was really none of his business. But still, Suigetsu had said something about undercover. He walks over to him.

"What's this about an undercover mission?" Sasuke says.

"Oh that. Yeah, I was saying that Karin could go. I don't really know if you would be comfortable with this one. It's hard to get a read off of you." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. What did Suigetsu mean by THAT? He was a professional. He was perfectly capable of going undercover. Once he had to pretend that he was a homeless man, that hadn't been fun. Still he had managed.

"What's the mission?" The new officer asks again.

"They need two officers to go undercover in a nightclub. They think that the club is just a front for a drug ring." His partner explains.

Sasuke didn't see what was so scary about that. Drug rings were dangerous, but not unexpected when you worked at Konoha. There had to be more.

"Why two male officers, specifically? I would have thought it would make more sense to send a man and a woman. That why they could pretend they were on a date." Sasuke says.

"It's not that kind of club. It's a gay nightclub." Suigetsu replies.

"Ohhh. Wait, what did you mean about me being hard to read?" Sasuke demands.

Suigetsu rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He knew Sasuke. He knew the man knew how to throw a damn vicious left hook. If he took this the wrong way, he'd be in for a world of pain. But he also knew the Uchiha wouldn't stop until he got an answer.

"Well I can't really tell which way you lean. I mean you don't really look at men, but you have completely ignored all the women that hit on you. You're too beautiful to be a man. So yeah, at the risk of sounding like a stereotypical bitch, I think that implies you're gay. But you told me you came from a really strict household. Your dad probably would have disowned you, if you were. So I don't freaking know. I didn't want to ask you because I didn't want to offend you." Suigetsu says.

"You were worried about offending me? Since when have you ever been worried about offending people? You do it every god damn day, especially with Karin." Sasuke says and decides to ignore the, _beautiful_ comment.

"Oh that's different. I'm just messing with her. I'm not taking any cheap shots or asking something that's really personal. Sexual orientation is a little different than pointing out that she has the body of a twelve year old boy." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke shakes his head. He didn't think he'd understand Suigetsu as long as he lived. He frowns. Did he really give off that ambiguous of a "vibe?" Couldn't people tell that he was straight?

Well at least he thought he was. He'd never been with a man. But the few times he had been with a woman, hadn't really been satisfying. Oh he made sure, his lover had been well taken care of. He'd never had any complaints. He hadn't hated it, but he just hadn't felt that spark with anyone.

Wait. What if he was actually gay? Maybe that's why he didn't have any real chemistry with women. The possibility had never even occurred to him. He couldn't be. No, he just hadn't found the right one yet.

"Sasuke, you okay? You look a little panicky. That's not like you." Suigetsu says.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm a professional. It doesn't matter which way I swing. It's not like we would have to have sex to complete this mission. I can handle it, if you can." Sasuke replies quickly, feeling a little embarrassed at having been caught freaking out.

Suigetsu couldn't help but eye his gorgeous partner a little skeptically. It wasn't like Sasuke to space out like that. And for a few seconds, he was sure that he saw some panic in those dark orbs of his. Yeah, something was up. He'd find out what later though.

Over the past month, he had started to get to know his partner. If there was one thing he had learned about Sasuke Uchiha, it was you did NOT corner him. He would talk when he was ready to talk and not one minute before.

Sasuke never lied. But he was damn good at not evading questions, when he wanted to be. Seriously, the violet eyed man was sure not even the CIA could get through the vault that was Sasuke's mind.

"Alright. I'll tell the boss we'll take it. Then we can go back to my place. We are going to need to get our cover story straight. Pun intended." Suigetsu says with a wink and heads off.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. It was tacky. But it was still funny. He sighs as he waits for his partner to come back, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

A few minutes later, Suigetsu comes back. He gestures for Sasuke to follow him. The dark haired man follows his partner to the car and gets in. Suigetsu drives off.

"So you never did really answer. Do you prefer men, women, or both? Because really, it doesn't matter to me. You know how to handle your gun, that's what is most important in a partner!" Suigetsu offers.

"I'm not really comfortable discussing my love life. I prefer to keep my personal and private life separate." Sasuke says, dodging the question.

Suigetsu shakes his head. Yeah, Sasuke was a freaking vault. Come on. He supposed it was better than outright saying he was straight. If he was straight, he was never going to tap that gorgeous ass of his.

He really hoped that Sasuke was gay and just a private individual. He could work with bisexual to though. Just as long as he was interested in men in some capacity.

"Alright. Noted. But you know we have to pretend to be together for this one." He warns Sasuke.

"I know that. I don't care if we have to dance together, hold hands, or whatever." Sauske says.

"Handholding? That's unexpectedly cute of you. What are you in middle school?" Suigetsu taunts him.

"Oh fuck you." Sasuke mutters in annoyance.

"Well I prefer to do the fucking actually." The white haired man replies as if it was the most natural thing in the world, just as Sasuke was sipping on his coffee.

Sasuke almost chokes. He had really just said that?! Suigetsu did not just say that. Oh wait, it was Suigetsu. Of course he did.

"I really didn't need to know that." Sasuke mutters as they get out of the car and head into Suigetsu's place.

"Well you kinda do. I mean if we are going to pretend to be lovers, it helps to know things like that. It has to be more natural." He says.

"I doubt anyone is going to ask strangers if they prefer to top or not." The Uchiha protests.

"In a place like where we are going, they probably will. You aren't in Nebraska anymore. This is New York City. People here are anything but shy. Nothing should surprise you." The violet eyed man offers.

"What's wrong with being from Nebraska?!" Sasuke snaps at him.

Suigetsu shakes his head, Sasuke didn't get it. He was just talking about the culture shock. He knew that Nebraska and New York City were worlds apart.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that it's pretty tame there. I'm a little worried about your poor virgin eyes." His partner teases him.

"I am not a virgin and stop stereotyping!" Sasuke grumbles and Suigetsu raises an eyebrow like, _"Really?"_

"Sasuke it's an expression. I know you aren't a virgin and if the cowboy boots fit, wear them. On second thought, skip the cowboy boots. Even you can't pull those off. Anyway, my point is, if people are going to believe we are together, we have to act like it. So does it bother you, to pretend that I take the reigns in the bedroom?" Suigetsu asks.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

He considers this. Did it really matter? His pride said yes, but Suigetsu was actually gay. He knew what the he was doing and Sasuke didn't. It might be better to just let him take the lead on this one.

"You seem to know more about this type of place than I do. Probably because you are a damn pervert. So if you want to pretend that you top, well it's your fantasy. It'd be cruel to crush it." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"You are such a feisty bottom. Alright, so how did we meet?" He inquires.

"We can say that we went to college together. We were roommates and one thing led to another." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Now we are going to need to get out of our uniforms. We can't walk into the club dressed like this." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke nods. He was surprised when Suigetsu handed him something. It was a black pair of leather pants and a long sleeved white shirt that was clearly designed to be rather form fitting.

"What makes you think this will even fit me and why did you give me leather pants?" Sasuke demands and twitches.

"You have a hot ass. You might as well show it off a bit. It doesn't take a genius to guess someone's size and that goes for clothes and other things." Suigetsu says with a smirk.

"…" Sasuke is left speechless again.

He looks upwards as if asking why? Why did he get such a pervert for a partner? Why had he ever agreed to this? Was he out of his damn mind?

"I'm going to go change." Sasuke says and heads into the bathroom.

For Suigetsu, it was like his birthday had come early this year. He was going to get to see Sasuke in some leather pants. This was going to be fucking fantastic.

He still didn't know which way the Uchiha swung, but it was a start. He'd been lusting after his new partner in a big way for over a month.

The officer wasn't sure if it was love at first sight, exactly. But Sasuke's eyes had made him a big believer in lust at first sight. Sasuke had those dreamy eyes that were blacker than a starless sky. It was so easy to get lost in them. Oh and those damn eyelashes. He knew women who would kill for those eyelashes.

That wasn't all though. His skin was an exotic ivory cream color and looked so inviting. He had raven black hair that was spiked in a feral fashion in the back and two long bangs that framed his face elegantly. The man definitely had aristocratically beautiful facial features.

"These pants are a bit snug." Sasuke grumbles as he comes out.

Sasuke had a medium build. He was fairly tall, but not excessively so. His shoulders were broad enough to show he wasn't a pushover, but he definitely wasn't a steroid abuser. He was built with sleek muscles in a way that reminded Suigetsu of a leopard. Oh and that ass, let's not get started on that ass.

"They're supposed to be." Suigetsu says.

"Oh. Well, I guess I can wear them for one night. But next time, a size bigger would be better." He says with a sigh, resigned to his fate of wearing the tight leather pants.

Suigetsu heads off to change. He couldn't resist taking one last glace at Sasuke as he did. He was sure the man would somehow find a way to make wearing a potato sack look sexy, but damn. He really needed to snap a picture before the night was over. He'd just gotten enough material for his sexual fantasies to last him for years.

He came out wearing a sleeveless purple shirt and some dark blue jeans. Sasuke noted they were also tight. Must be the theme of the club. And immediately, he tried to tell himself that he wasn't checking Suigetsu's ass out. He wasn't even gay! Well maybe. Alright, he wasn't sure. But now was not the time to have a sexual orientation crisis!

"Alright. We have to practice a little bit. You know "handholding" and things like that." Suigetsu taunts him.

"Oh screw you! You know exactly what I meant!" Sasuke hisses at him.

"Easy there, Hell Cat. Retract those claws. We need more sex kitten and less, vicious jungle cat." Suigetsu tells him and suddenly pulls Sasuke into his arms.

Sasuke blinks. He was standing in front of Suigetsu. The white haired man had wrapped his arms around him. Which meant that Sasuke was treated to the sight of his bare arms. Suigetsu must have worked out a lot. Those were some nice biceps. Shit! He really had to stop checking Suigetsu out.

"Well if you would stop being a dumbass, I wouldn't have to kick your ass so much." He mutters.

"I was right about the outfit though. Every gay guy in that club is either going to want to shove you up against the wall or be shoved up against it by you. Those pants and that shirt look amazing on you." He whispers into his ear and Sasuke shivers.

That wasn't his usual voice. That was the, _"I'm going to fuck you, until you scream ,"_ voice. He recognized it because he had used it on a few of his lovers before. It had worked every single time to. But this time, he wasn't sure if Suigetsu was just practicing or if he was actually trying to seduce him.

"Thanks. I think." He says quickly.

"Shit, you're wound up tighter than a cobra. You need to relax. I'm not going to bite you. Well not unless you are into that sort of thing. Are you?" He asks.

"I don't know. I haven't really been bitten before. I might have nipped a little bit here and there. But no one's ever done it to me. And why the fuck am I discussing this with you?" Sasuke growls in irritation.

Suigetsu notes that biting might or might not be acceptable. Though right now, necking was probably pushing his luck. He settles for running his hands across Sasuke's arms.

"Just relax. It's not going to work if they think you are a second away from punching me. You don't need to be so uptight." Suigetsu informs him.

"I'm not uptight!" Sasuke says and grabs Suigetsu by the arm, tossing him onto the floor.

"Yes, you are. I blame the daddy issues really." Suigetsu says, swiping underneath Sasuke's feet to make him fall and then pinning him.

Sasuke glowers at the white haired man. He did NOT have _daddy issues._ Bastard. He really shouldn't have told him anything about his childhood.

He had been stupid one night. It was his first night on the force. Suigetsu offered to take him out for drinks. He'd actually agreed. Sasuke should have known nothing good would come of it. Sasuke got intoxicated after like two drinks.

"I do not have daddy issues." He snarls at him.

He wasn't an angry drunk. Sasuke wasn't a frisky drunk. He had never passed out from drinking too much. No, drinking apparently made him more talkative. It took away whatever normal mechanism that let him know saying stupid shit was a bad idea and Suigetsu had gotten the full story.

"Oh please, yes you do. It's okay. I get it. You aren't the first person to have an issue with your old man. He sounds like he has a giant stick shoved up his ass. Let me guess, he'd totally flip if he knew you were going to a gay club." He says.

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't thought of that. Fugaku Uchiha was extremely traditional. Suigetsu was right, he'd probably flip. Well maybe not. Fugaku was also a very professional man. He was a career man. He'd understand it was just part of the job, wouldn't he?

"You are not my therapist. I am not talking about my childhood with you again." Sasuke grumbles.

"You have a therapist?" Suigetsu asks.

"What?! No. It's an expression!" Sasuke snaps at him.

"Sasuke, just relax. At the rate you are going, you are going to have a stroke before your thirty. Don't take everything so seriously." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke bristles. He manages to flip them. Oh he was so not letting Suigetsu get the better of him again. He got lucky that time.

"Maybe I'm not taking things too seriously. Maybe you don't take them seriously enough. Did you ever think of that?" Sasuke asks.

"Well maybe we'll rub off on each other. Either way, I'm not going to argue with the view." He replies and Sasuke quickly jumps off of him at THAT comment.

Suigetsu shakes his head. Either Sasuke was as straight as an arrow and uneasy when a guy hit on him or he was still firmly in the closet. He'd jumped off him way too fast there.

"Sasuke, if we are pretending to be together, you have to chill. That's nothing compared to the type of stuff I'll be saying at the club to you." He says.

"Alright. Well if you are done psychoanalyzing me, I guess we can get back to it. What's next?" He asks.

"I think kissing is pretty standard." He says.

Sasuke blinks. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that. He was currently wondering what his sexual orientation was and now was really not a good time to be making out with the other cop. But he knew Suigetsu. Once he got an idea into his head, there was no letting it go.

"Like…on the cheek?" He asks, hopefully.

"Uchiha, don't be such a chick." Suigetsu says.

"That was incredibly sexist." Sasuke replies and rolls his eyes, causing his partner to shake his head.

"Fine, don't act like I'm trying to steal your virtue or something. I know damn well that you've been kissed before." Suigetsu says.

"Well yeah. But never with a man. Alright once. Well, technically twice, but they were accidents. They didn't count!" Sasuke protests.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at this. He was interested to hear THAT story. But right now, he had an Uchiha to potentially seduce or at least go on an undercover mission.

"Well you can tell me all about the 'accidents' later." Suigetsu says as he pins Sasuke against the wall.

Damn it. Suigetsu had fantasized about pinning Sasuke against a wall for a month straight. Well to be more accurate, against any hard surface would have done. He wasn't picky. He saw Sasuke look up at him with those hypnotic eyes of his and he knew he was a goner. He leans in and claims Sasuke's mouth with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. They really make me happy. I was shocked by how many there were. I guess this story might get more attention than I originally thought it would. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation** : I decided to use a new main "villain" for this story. Lol, I really do pick on Danzo and Orochimaru too much. He may or may not be OOC. **Sasuke is also in deep denial.**

 **Viewers' Choice:** Let me know if you prefer this unexpected choice to be sympathetic/redeemable "villain" or a bad guy, that everyone loves to hate. I kept him somewhat neutral in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw that Suigetsu was about to kiss him. He was so stunned that Suigetsu had the balls to pin him to the wall, that he was frozen in shock.

Yes, that was the reason why he didn't dodge, wiggle out of Suigetsu's hold, or kick the other man in the nuts for daring to try this. It wasn't that he WANTED him to kiss him. No, he was just in shock. Yes, that was it.

"Just relax." Suigetsu says as he claims Sasuke's mouth with his own.

Sasuke had been kissed before. He had done the kissing in a lot of cases. But it had never been like this. This was…electric.

Suigetsu's lips were rougher than a woman's, but equally as warm. Sasuke found that he liked the slight hint of roughness to the otherwise gentle kiss. He could feel his toes curling in pleasure and his heart was racing. It was all consuming, but in way that felt painfully good. Deciding that he had an excuse, he cautiously kisses back.

"Nhh." He finds himself moaning into the kiss, as this was apparently all the permission that Suigetsu needed.

The other man deepens it. Gone was the gentle, seductive coaxing. It'd been replaced by something far more primal. Suigetsu's tongue was practically plundering his mouth and Sasuke _liked_ it. None of his other lovers had ever dared to be this aggressive with him.

The fact that he liked it, disturbed him. He really needed to end the kiss now. He was NOT gay.

Not that he had a problem with gay people. He just wasn't. He was 23 freaking years old. If he was gay, he would have known it by now. Wouldn't he?

"I think that's enough practice for now." Sasuke says quickly.

"Yeah. Well I guess that answers that question." Suigetsu says happily and Sasuke looks at him suspiciously.

"That answers what question?" He asks and was almost afraid of whatever answer his partner might come up with.

Suigetsu considers lying. But he knew Sasuke would see through any bullshitting. That's part of the reason why he was such a good cop. Well that and he really knew how to handle a gun. (Which made him wonder how well he'd handle another type of gun). Normally, it was a good thing, but right now it was annoying.

"Well I asked if you liked men, women, or both. You never really gave me a specific answer. Those sexy moans of yours, did it for you though. You're gay." Suigetsu says.

"I am NOT gay." Sasuke growls at him and his eyes flash ruby red in a dangerous fashion.

Suigetsu didn't know why. He doubted even Sasuke really knew why. But for some reason, whenever Sasuke got worked up about something, his eyes changed color. They'd go from that mysterious obsidian black to a ethereal ruby red.

The first time that his eyes had changed color like that, Suigetsu had panicked. He thought Sasuke's blood vessels in his eyes had ruptured or something. But Sasuke had assured him that it was just something that happened sometimes.

It ran in his family. He'd gotten all sorts of tests done on his eyes, but not a single doctor could find anything wrong. So he had just leaned to live with it. (Sasuke claimed it was great for when Halloween rolled around).

"Well then you deserve an Oscar. You are in the wrong field. You should have been an actor if you are able to fake being turned on that well." He says.

"FUCK OFF!" Sasuke snarls at him.

Yeah, he was gay. He also happened to be completely in the closet. Suigetsu wasn't even sure if Sasuke knew that he liked men consciously yet.

Damn. That was a little annoying. Still he could work with this. Sasuke just needed a little coaxing. He probably should stop pissing the other man off, if he ever wanted to hear those gorgeous moans again though.

"Sasuke, relax before you burst a blood vessel or something. Alright. Alright. If you say you're straight, I believe you. I was just teasing you. I had too many drinks while out on my break. You know how I say stupid shit when I'm drunk." Suigetsu says.

"Yeah. You do say a lot of crazy shit when you are drunk." Sasuke mutters and Suigetsu watches him for a few tense seconds before his eyes fade back to black.

"Yeah. By the way, no more than two drinks for you at the club." He says.

"Yeah. I know. I told you that I was a light drinker, but you goaded me into it last time." Sasuke mutters and Suigetsu nods.

"Come on. Sun's going down. We'll want to get in there early, if we don't want to wait in line all day." He says and heads out to the car, with Sasuke following him.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrive at the club. Sasuke blinks. It looked more like a mansion than a nightclub. This place was huge. There was already a line forming. Fortunately, they manage to get in the front of it.

It didn't take long for Sasuke and Suigetsu to get inside. Sasuke sits down at the bar, figuring that would give them the best view of the place. Suigetsu curses.

"What's wrong?" His partner asks him.

"Forgot my wallet. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. This place is huge. I might not find you, if you do." The white haired man says as he heads back to the car.

Sasuke nods. He orders himself a sex on the beach. He sips it very slowly. As much as it hurt his masculine pride to admit, Sasuke knew that he was a lightweight when it came to anything alcoholic. His entire family was.

"So do you just like the drink or do you enjoy the literal meaning as well?" Sasuke hears someone say.

"You aren't the subtle type, are you?" Sasuke asks with some amusement and looks to see who was hitting on him.

He wasn't gay. But he guessed if he was, he probably would have considered the other man to be attractive. He was tall and had short dark hair. His skin was even fairer than Sasuke's, which was saying something. The Uchiha also estimated that he was also around his own age.

He also clearly wasn't shy, judging the by fact his entire midriff was exposed. The man was wearing a black leather top and white leather pants. Yeah, he wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

"Not really. Life's too short to waste time. Why not go for what you want? I'm Sai by the way." He says, introducing himself.

"I'm Sasuke. Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to try your luck elsewhere tonight. I'm not here alone." He says and turns his attention back to his drink.

"He's not worth your time." Sai says simply.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Sai didn't even know who the Hell he'd come with. What right did he have to put down a stranger like that?

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke demands in a disturbingly defensively tone.

"He left you all alone, wearing that. I'd never make that mistake if you were mine." He continues pleasantly.

"He's my boyfriend, not my slave owner. I don't belong to anyone. Got it?" Sasuke asks and twitches because that comment got under his skin in a big way.

 _"If you were mine."_ What fuck kind of freak was that guy? People didn't own people. (Or at least they shouldn't). Just because he was sleeping with someone, didn't mean that he was their freaking pet that needed to be watched in case someone got any ideas.

Sai sighs. It seemed that had been the wrong thing to say. Hmm he had taken the beautiful man to be the type who preferred to be cherished by his partner. A natural submissive.

A submissive with a wonderfully sculpted body. He really liked judging the way Sasuke's leather pants and shirt clung to his lean, muscular frame. It looked like he might have been mistaken. Maybe he was actually a Dominant.

"My apologies. You are a Dominant?" He asks.

"A what?!" Sasuke demands.

"Do you prefer to take the reins or be pampered?" The other man asked bluntly and Sasuke's eyes bled red.

That was it. He was going to kick this pervert's ass into next week. At the moment, he didn't care if it blew his cover. He wasn't going to tolerate some stranger talking to him like that.

"Found my wallet. Uh oh. Red eyes. What the Hell is going on here?" Suigetsu demands, once he made his way back to Sasuke's side.

"Your eyes just changed color!" Sai says.

"Yeah, about that. My boyfriend's eyes tend to change color when he gets pissed off. So what the fuck did you do?" Suigetsu growls at him.

Sasuke blinks. Oh for goodness sakes. Somehow he had become the chick in this strange situation. He was NOT a damsel in distress. Alright, he was a little distressed because Sai asking about his sexual preferences ten minutes after they met, was creepy as fuck. But honestly…

"Oh so you're the idiot. You're the one that left his fine ass alone when he's dressed like a cocktease. You sure you want him? I prefer to be the Dominant, but for someone like you…I can make an exception. He's clearly too stupid to be anything more than a toy, if he left you alone." Sai says cheerfully.

"Yeah, Sasuke. I completely understand the red eyes now." Suigetsu mutters as he slugs the other man.

"Yeah, I left him alone for five freaking minutes to find my wallet. I didn't know some stupid slut was going to throw himself at him that quickly. Sasuke, you okay?" Suigetsu asks.

Sasuke blinks. He couldn't believe that just happened. Suigetsu had just hit a guy for hitting on him. He knew they were undercover and Sai had it coming, but still. It was so surreal.

"I'm fine and I don't need you to fight my battles for me." He states and crosses his arms, looking away from him.

"I wasn't fighting your battles for you. I know you are perfectly capable of handling yourself. I was just making it easier. Come on, Baby. Don't like that." Suigetsu says as he turns his back on Sai and walks over to Sasuke.

"Don't call me baby. It's stupid." Sasuke mutters and keeps his back towards his "Lover."

He couldn't believe this. Sasuke was sulking. Somehow the Japanese man made even sulking look…sexy.

"It's not nice to hit people." Sai says and he pulls out a knife.

Sasuke saw the light reflect off the blade out of the corner of his eye. Shit! He whirls around quickly slams his foot into the other man's chest. In a flash, Sasuke was on top of him. Sasuke slammed his fist into his face.

Sai wasn't a pushover. He managed to reverse Sasuke's pin. He was now on top of him and wielding the knife. By this time, there were lots of bystanders watching in horror.

"GET THE OFF OF HIM!" Suigetsu says and slams into Sai's side, shoving him off of Sasuke.

By this point, the bouncers were rushing over. They quickly get between the three. It was clear that they were trying to figure out who had started it.

"I saw it. The skinny one was hitting on the one in the white shirt. Goaded the other one into punching him. Then he pulled a knife like a sissy. So the white shirt guy attacked." The bartender explains.

The bouncers nod and start dragging Sai off. Sasuke noted with a smug satisfaction, that he had a lot more bruises than Sasuke did. Ha! See? He wasn't a damsel in distress. He could handle himself. Hmpf.

"If you two want to get cleaned up in the VIP room, that's fine with me." A man says.

Sasuke looks. The man looked like he was in his mid to late forties. He had light red, short spiky hair. His eyes were pitch black. He was also a very large man, easily over 200 pounds of solid muscle. Yeah, he was probably somewhere in his 40's, but it was a damn good forty something.

"Thanks! Yeah that'd be good. You wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit or a steak we could use for Sasuke's eyes, would you?" Suigetsu asks.

"I have both. Come, I'll show you to the room and then go get it. I am deeply sorry about this. If his employer wasn't a good customer, I would have kicked him out a long time ago. Sai has always been on the outrageous side. But I've never seen him get violent before." He says and leads the men to a VIP room.

"It's not your fault that he's a prick." Sasuke says and the other man chuckles, heading off.

* * *

Suigetsu gestures for Sasuke to sit down on the couch. Surprisingly, he does without protest. The white haired men pulls him into his lap to get a closer look at Sasuke's face. He winced. Yeah, that black eye was going to be painful as fuck.

"Thanks for having my back. Sick fucker actually pulled a knife on me." Suigetsu says and smiles when Rasa comes back with the first aid kit and the steak.

"Here this will help." He says and places it over Sasuke's swollen eye.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you boys. I don't want my club to get a reputation for being dangerous. That would be bad for business. Really, this almost never happens." Rasa says.

"Thanks. This should be good. It was really nice of you to let us use the VIP room." Sasuke says and Rasa nods, before heading off.

Suigetsu nods and focuses on the first aid kit. Thankfully, the black eye was the worst of Sasuke's injuries. But that split lip didn't look so hot either.

"So much for keeping a low profile and any time. That's what partners do. They watch each other's backs." Sasuke says with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah. I probably kinda asked for something stupid like this to happen though. I knew that people were going to hit on you when you were wearing leather like that. Just figured it'd be good if the criminals thought you were hot. An easier in, you know?" He asks.

Sasuke shrugs. He couldn't really argue with that logic. It wasn't like he hadn't used his looks to get his way on undercover missions before. This was just a little different because it was on men. Though he supposed in a way it was flattering to know that both genders found him attractive. Alright, so he might have been a little vain. Who wasn't?

"You're right. Well I suppose them knowing we can hold our own in a fight, is just as good." Sasuke offers.

"Glad you are being reasonable about this. You were being a little prissy about me stepping in before. I know you are a badass, but you're supposed to be my lover here. It's expected that I'd stick up for you." The white haired man continues.

"I know. I just don't really want to be viewed as the damsel in distress. It pissed me off." The dark haired man replies with a shrug.

Suigetsu shakes his head. He gets behind Sasuke and pulls him into his lap. Sasuke tries to wiggle out of his lap, but the violet eyed man manages to keep a firm grasp on him.

"Relax. Your neck just looks really stiff. You keep tilting it to the side." Suigetsu says.

"Oh. How are you going to fix that?" He asks.

"Massage. Besides, it looks good for the cameras." The other man replies as he begins rubbing Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke's eyes widen. Shit! Cameras?! There were cameras in this room? He would have thought the VIP rooms would garner some more privacy. Shit!

"Relax. They are only visual. They can't tell what we are saying, only what we are doing." He explains.

Sasuke sighs in relief at the knowledge that they hadn't blown their cover. He decides to let Suigetsu give him a neck massage. He'd already let the man kiss him. He'd just bit his tongue to keep from moaning.

Sasuke's spot had always been his neck. Really, it was the easiest way to get him going. He had tried to get his lovers to notice that. Most hadn't. So he would kiss, nip, suck, or do whatever he could to THEIR neck. Maybe they'd return the favor. It just felt weird to actually ask a lover to touch his neck during sex. So he hadn't.

"So you have to make it look convincing. Make them think that you are the worried boyfriend." Sasuke mutters and Suigetsu nods.

"Yeah." Suigetsu agrees and begins to massage his neck.

Sasuke bites his tongue hard. He was really trying to stifle his moans. Suigetsu had already heard him moan into the kiss. He didn't need the other man to hear him moaning from a simple neck massage.

It was hard though. God, that felt good. He closes his eyes in pleasure and leans back into the other man.

"Damn you are tightly wound. Shocked you weren't seeing a doctor for this. What are you so stressed out about?" Suigetsu whispers into his ear and continues the massage.

He smiles when he saw Sasuke lean back into him. Clearly, he was enjoying the attention. The dark haired man might not admit it verbally, but his body language was loud and clear.

"It's hard sometimes. I'm still adjusting to being in the city. I'm the new guy on the force. Family issues. Itachi and my dad have had a major falling out. I don't know over what though. Neither of them will tell me. Mother is crying all the time about it." He sighs.

"Itachi is your brother, right?" Suigetsu asks, shocked but pleased that Sasuke was much more open once he was getting a massage.

"Yeah." Sasuke confirms and because he had to let go of his tongue long enough to speak, he couldn't hide his moan of pleasure.

 _Good. So fucking good._ Suigetsu hands were warm and strong against his skin. He was being gentle, yet firm. He had seen Suigetsu punch a guy straight into a wall before and leave a Hell of a dent. The man could easily bench 300 pounds. So yeah, he knew that he was strong and being purposely gentle. Which for some odd reason was a turn on.

 _He was not gay. He was not gay_. His neck was just sensitive. That was it. At least he knew they were putting on a damn good show for the cameras. So that was a plus.

"Older or younger? Is he your only sibling?' Suigetsu asks, making conversation.

"Older. He's five years older. Yeah." Sasuke says and decides fuck it.

If Suigetsu asked him about the moaning, he'd just lie. He'd say he had only done it to make it look more convincing. Yeah, he could bullshit his way out of it.

"You close?" He asks.

"Yeah. We used to be. I don't know what happened in the last couple years though. I guess he pulled away from me, because he didn't want to damage my relationship with father. What about you? Do you have any siblings?" Sasuke inquires.

"Yep. One older brother. We're really close. He knows all my dirty little secrets. Fortunately for me, he's even more of a vault than you are." The other cop says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke demands.

"It means you don't open up easily. Had to get you drunk to tell me anything. You're honest. But you are a very private person." Suigetsu explains.

"Oh. I can't really disagree with that assessment." He states with a shrug.

Suigetsu nods and continues kneading out the kinks in his partner's neck. He smirks, enjoying when he heard those glorious moans. The kind that made him want to turn Sasuke around, kiss him, and pin him against the couch.

Those moans were lethal. They made him wonder how quick he could get Sasuke and himself undressed. Because the sooner, the better in his mind. Yeah, about two minutes was all that he had the patience for. Those pants were probably going to be difficult to get off. They looked hot as Hell, but it'd be hard to get them off. Damn.

* * *

Rasa watches them from his security room. He had never seen either man before, but he couldn't doubt the image was stunning. The black and white contrasted beautifully. It was clear they were rather long term partners.

The way that the white haired one had gotten jealous. The other one had been willing to risk getting stabbed for his lover. Now they were in the VIP room and seeming to all the world like a contented pair of lovers.

"Though I suppose the image would be even more erotic, if the poor boy didn't have a steak over his black eye." He muses.

These men were clearly trained fighters. Perhaps they had a military background? He'd watch them closely. Hopefully, they would come back and become regulars.

If they became regulars and they didn't send up any red flags, he might recruit them. Rasa was a jack of all trades. He ran the night club and the drug ring.

"Hey, Boss… what do you want to do about Sai?" One of the bouncers asks him.

"Call Danzo. I need talk to him about his underling's behavior." He mutters.

The other man nods. He quickly heads off to call Danzo. Rasa detested Danzo, but he knew the man kept his house in order. He'd want to know about Sai stepping out of Line.

ROOTS was successful because they were so easily able to blend into the background. Picking fights like that, was not smart for a member of an organization that only thrived because of stealth. Sai knew that. Which is why it surprised him that he had been willing to go so far for a pretty face.

Granted, it was an exceptionally pretty face. But still. Sai was usually smarter than this. Oh well. It was no skin off his nose, how Danzo decided to punish him.

"Hmm well they seem to be getting along rather well. I suppose should turn off the monitor to prevent getting a full show." He says with a chuckle and does exactly that.

He was bisexual. Since the death of his beloved wife, he had preferred men. Rasa was a bit of a voyeur. But he had his standards. He wouldn't watch a couple without their consent. A man had to have some standards, after all.

"Looks like the fun may just be beginning." He muses.


	3. Chapter 3

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Either I'm not nearly as clever as I think I am or I have really good detectives for readers. Yes, Itachi is gay and you get a chance to weigh in on who our eldest Uchiha is paired with. The grand reveal will be in chapter four. Oh and we have mixed results on Rasa. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Viewers' Choice:** Who would you like to see be Itachi's future husband? Kisame, Gaara, or another person? Feel free to get as creative as you want with your suggestions.

Chapter 3

Itachi blinks. Had he imagined it or had that really just happened? Did he just see Sasuke in a **_GAY CLUB?!_**

"Sasuke?" He whispers to himself as he watches the crowd fan out, now that the fight was over.

Not entirely certain he wasn't hallucinating or that it wasn't just someone who _looked_ like his younger brother, he follows them to the back. The elder Uchiha hung back a bit. There was still a very good chance that he was likely to walk in on two strangers, instead of one.

He knocks on the door. Figuring it was better manners than just barging in. It was also smarter. After all, they had just had a knife pulled on them in a bar fight. It was only natural they'd be jumpy.

"Coming." He heard a voice call out and the door open.

Itachi's eyes widen. There was no mistaking it now. That was Sasuke and well he didn't know who the white haired man was, but he assumed he was his brother's lover.

"Sasuke?" He asks in disbelief and he saw that the other Uchiha's eyes also widen in shock.

"Itachi?" The younger man asks in an equally stunned voice.

"Wait, Itachi? As in your brother, Itachi?" The violet eyed youth says as he gets off the couch and saunters over to the door.

The elder Uchiha's eyes scan the man up and down from head to toe. He didn't bother to disguise what he was doing. If the man couldn't handle his assessing him, he wasn't worthy of Sasuke.

Attractive. He was certainly attractive. Snowy white hair, exotic violet eyes, and a nice build. Powerful, but not too bulky. He was also age appropriate, which Itachi always considered to be a plus.

"Yeah. He's that Itachi. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"I was about to ask you the same question. What are you doing at a gay nightclub and getting into fights? And how painful is your eye?" Itachi asks softly in concern, as he notes Sasuke still had a steak over it.

Sasuke mentally gulps. Shit. Itachi had just found him at a gay club. He probably thought he was gay. It was the logical conclusion. Damn it! But he couldn't blow his cover.

"I'm Itachi. It seems you have already heard of me? It is a pleasure to meet you." Itachi offers smoothly and offers his hand to Suigetsu.

"Yeah. A little. I mean Sasuke mentioned he had a brother. I'm Suigetsu. Nice to meet you." He replies, shaking the other man's hand.

It was so _formal._ Suigetsu supposed that made sense. Itach was raised by the same uptight businessman as Sasuke had been.

"It's not as bad as it looks, but you still didn't answer my question." Sasuke says.

"Nor you, mine. I'm waiting for my lover. He should be getting off work shortly. Sasuke, I had no idea that you preferred men. Had I know that, I wouldn't have shut you out as much as I did. I didn't want our relationship to damage the one you had with father. Does father know?" He asks and Suigetsu gestures for the elder Uchiha to come in, closing the door after him.

If they were going to talk about something as personal as all that, it was probably best not to do it in the hallway. The white haired man watches half in amusement at seeing Sasuke squirm and half in concern. He really didn't know what to do about this odd situation, other than to let it happen.

"You're…gay? That's what you and dad were fighting about?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, I'm gay. Father is rather set in his ways. He's not a bad person. I'm sure he'll come around someday. I just didn't want him to use you as a middleman between us. My issues with him have nothing to do with you. Sasuke, I had no idea. If I had known, I would wouldn't have left you alone to deal with this. How badly, did he take it?" Itachi asks in concern.

"He doesn't know yet. I'd kinda like to keep it that way for now. Please?" Sasuke asks.

He hated lying to his brother. Maybe he could explain later. If he could get Itachi's new number, they could meet somewhere. He'd explain it later. But he didn't want to risk blowing his cover.

"He would never return any of my calls anyway. How long have you known that you preferred men? Last time we talked, you were seeing a woman. Of course that was awhile ago." He offers.

"Since college. We were roommates. It just kinda happened." Suigetsu interjects and saves Sasuke from further awkwardness.

Itachi considers this. Sasuke was 23. He had graduated from college at 21. That meant they had been dating for at least years, even if they had gotten together during his last year. This was a serious relationship.

"Yeah. What about you, you mentioned you were waiting for someone?" Sasuke asks.

He couldn't believe it. Itachi was gay. Damn. He probably should have seen it coming though. Women were always throwing themselves at his brother, but he had never seemed interested. Sasuke had always assumed it was because Itachi was so focused on his studies and didn't want to be distracted. Now he knew the truth though. It was hard to wrap his head around. But Itachi was Itachi. To Sasuke, it didn't matter if he was attracted to men. It was just…shocking is all.

"Yes, if you like, I can introduce you to my partner. This is actually wonderful news. I didn't know how you would react when you found out. Now that I know that we're the same though, I can invite you to our wedding." He says with a serene smile.

"Wedding? Sounds awesome. So who is the lucky guy who snatched your hot ass up? Is everyone in your family insanely hot or did you two just get lucky?" Suigetsu asks.

Itachi chuckles. Well Sasuke's lover was certainly blunt. He supposed it was a good thing. Sasuke had always been more on the reserved side, unless he was around people he knew well. It'd be good for him to be with a natural extrovert.

"You'll see and we do come from a rather handsome family, if I do say so myself." The elder Uchiha replies.

"Yeah, I can see that." Suigetsu says.

"Sasuke, if you aren't in too much pain…come and have a drink with me. It's been too long. Suigetsu can come as well? I would not want to interrupt your date. Forgive me for crashing. I just someone get attacked, who looked like my brother. I had to investigate and its been so long since we have seen each other." Itachi says.

Suigetsu nods. Well Itachi seemed cool and really fucking _hot._ He preferred Sasuke though. Itachi had that whole mysterious beauty thing going on. Sasuke had more of a classical beauty vibe going to him. He could easily picture Sasuke as a ninja, samurai, or some Japanese Emperor. Sasuke just had that type of bone structure really.

"Oh I don't mind at all. I'd feel like a major prick, if I didn't let you two catch up. You feel up to it, Sasuke? That eye does look painful." He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Like I said, it's not as bad as it looks." He says and the three of them head out to the bar.

Sasuke orders a second drink. He knew that drinking the one he had left behind was a bad idea. Someone might have spiked it while they were away. He sits down next to Itachi.

He was surprised when Suigetsu didn't sit down. The white haired man stood behind him and massaged his shoulders. God, that felt good. Sasuke closes his eyes and sighs softly in pleasure.

"Well it seems my brother is in good hands. How did you two get together?" Itachi asks curiously as he orders a shot of vodka.

"Oh don't worry about that. I take VERY good care of him. But yeah, like I said, we were roommates in college. At first, I thought Sasuke was straight. He dated some. I mean he wasn't a slut, but he had a couple girlfriends. I noticed after awhile, he didn't seem to be getting what he needed…" Suigetsu trails off.

Sasuke shakes his head. Well how nice of Suigetsu to be worried about protecting his imaginary virtue for Itachi. Though that was disturbingly accurate. He had dated in college a bit. A few girlfriends here and there. He wasn't a player, but if he didn't date at least some…it'd look too weird.

Obligation and hope were the main reasons he had dated as much as he had. Obligation because his parents and peers expected him to. Hope because he wanted to find someone he clicked with. If he dated enough girls, it had to happen eventually, right? But the relationships had never lasted more than a couple months after they began being intimate.

Sasuke could _fake it_ , but he felt guilty about doing so. If he felt guilty, he knew he shouldn't be in the relationship and would let the girl down as gently as he could. He had felt like a jerk every time though. Most of them had been very nice girls, Sasuke just didn't want them that way. He had been so relieved when he graduated college and didn't have to keep up that charade anymore.

"Son of a bitch, almost gave me a heart attack when he hit on me." Sasuke continues the story.

"And how did he do that?" His elder brother asks in amusement.

"Snuck up on me in a shower. I don't really wanna go into detail." Sasuke says and blushes lightly.

Itachi chuckles. It did seem like something Suigetsu would do. He struck the elder brother as being rather outrageous and bold.

"Yeah, showers are the best." Suigetsu says smilingly, smugly.

"Yes, I am quite fond of them as well. Though I think Sasuke is correct in this matter. I really do not need to know the details of my brother's love life." The dark haired man muses and Sasuke notices Itachi's eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Yeah. Good point. How's that feel, Baby?" Suigetsu asks, obviously delighting in making up a how they got together story for Itachi.

"Really good." Sasuke murmurs, not even objecting to the pet name.

He shivers when he felt Suigetsu slide his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt and over his chest. He wasn't gay. Why was his body responding this way.

Wait. Maybe he was. That would explain why none of his relationships had ever worked out.

"Good." Suigetsu says and places a light kiss to the back of Sasuke's neck and Sasuke swore his body just turned to jello.

"I'm very happy that you found someone, Sasuke. Will you two attend my wedding?" He asks.

"Yeah. Of course. When is it?" His brother inquires.

He'd explain everything later. There was no way he was going to miss Itachi's wedding. Sasuke wondered what type of guy his brother was going to marry. What would he be like?

He'd have to be smart. Itachi was an academic at heart. Probably in good shape to. His brother had always been slightly OCD about health and fitness in his own way. Oh Itachi would never be a steroid abuser or someone who spent every waking minute at the gym, but he was a vegan and exercise was important to him. (He was also a black belt in karate)!

"Oh next month on the 23rd at 8. We are getting married in Vegas!" Itachi says.

"Yeah, I think I can take a few days off work. The boss seems to like me. Plus I get some paid time off every year. It's a nice benefit." Sasuke says with a smile.

"Yes, that is always a nice benefit. I was surprised when you left our small town to join one of the largest police departments in the world, but you have always been an overachiever." Itachi muses.

Sasuke gives Itachi a look that said, _"Oh that's rich coming from you."_ Itachi as far as Sasuke knew, had never gotten a test result below an A-, had been the captain of the track team, won state for his karate team, and generally was just perfect in pretty much every conceivable way. It was frustrating. Now, it was a cruel irony that his sexuality was apparently the thing that caused Fugaku to view him as a less than perfect son.

"You being an overachiever, does not mean that I am not as well. The two are not mutually exclusive." He clarifies quickly.

Suigetsu chuckles. Itachi had a rather dry sense of humor. Sasuke was more sarcastic. They were both funny in their own way though, when they wanted to be.

He was just enjoying being able to actually touch Sasuke this way. Granted, he wanted to go further than a neck and shoulder rub, but it was a start. He wondered how far he could get away with and decides to push his luck a bit.

He places a trail of light kisses along Sasuke's neck. He heard soft sighs of contentment and felt the other man lean back into him. Kissing was acceptable it seemed, even encouraged.

He bites down lightly and sucks hard at his collarbone. This drew a rather wanton moan from Sasuke. Suigetsu was sure at the moment, that he was probably going to spend the rest of his life jacking off to the memory of that moan.

"I just got a text. It seems he's going to be late. Here, I'll give you my number and we can make plans to meet up later? Perhaps on a double date? It seems that it wouldn't be fair to keep you here. Obviously, Suigetsu is feeling rather affectionate and you seem willing to indulge him. Remember, Sasuke if it lasts longer than four hours, call a doctor." Itachi says cheerfully and writes his number done for Sasuke on a napkin.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls at that last comment.

"Safety first." He says with a shrug and hugs Sasuke, whispering that it was so good to see him again.

"I missed you to. But if you make another crack about my dick again, I'm going to start cracking your bones." Sasuke scoffs.

"Foolish little brother, you'd never be able to land a hit on me. Though I suppose it is nice to know your self esteem is so healthy. Remember, there is a fine line between confidence and being delusional." Itachi replies with a smirk.

"Yeah and you've crossed it,but I guess you're right. We should be going. I'll definitely give you a call later though." Sasuke says as he heads off with Suigetsu.

* * *

He shifts uncomfortably as they walk to the car. Sasuke was really hating the leather pants at the moment. If anyone happened to glance down, there wouldn't really be any hiding his problem. He just hoped that Suigetsu didn't notice as he got into the car and buckled up his seatbelt.

"What was that about not being gay? You can fake a moan, but you can't fake THAT!" Suigetsu says as he notices.

Damn it. Sasuke swore sometimes that he had the worst luck. He turns his head away and looks out the window to hide his blush.

"My neck is just really sensitive. It always as been. That's all." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu didn't doubt that Sasuke's neck was one of his spots, but he was really deep in that closet. Sheesh. Well ,maybe the fact that his brother was gay, might help him feel more comfortable comingout.

"Uh huh. Anyway, that looks painful. Everyone's going to be getting out of the clubs now. Which means if I drive you home, we are probably looking at least a half hour or twenty minutes to my place. You sure you wanna wait that long?" He asks.

"What do you expect me to do? It's not like I can do anything about it now! HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Sasuke snarls at him when he felt Suigetsu reach for the zipper.

"Helping you. Look, I totally get it. Believe it or not, I wasn't always this confident Sex God. There was a time, when I wasn't sure which team I swung for. Consider this a freebie. If you like it, then you know. If you don't like it, then you can stop me, and I won't bring it up again. It will be our secret." He says.

Sasuke blinks. Suigetsu was offering to help him with apparently with no strings attached? He didn't see that one coming. Well, it would be a safe way to find out.

He knew Suigetsu. The man had passed the background checks necessary to become a cop, he was safe. It wasn't like he would turnout to be some crazy stalker… It was a safe experiment.

"Won't that make things awkward, if I don't?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke, if I can manage not to strangle Karin everyday, I think that we can work through any awkwardness." He says.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but okay. Just to prove you wrong." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu blinks. Sasuke must have been painfully hard to agree that 'quickly.' He had expected Sasuke to tell him off.

Suddenly, he realized he was under a lot of pressure. If Sasuke didn't like it, he'd probably never let Suigetsu touch him again. Their relationship as partners would probably be awkward. Hell, if he fucked up…Sasuke might spend the rest of his life thinking he was really straight and end up miserable. Was it really worth that big a risk?

"You won't regret it. I promise." He whispers.

He took one look at those ruby red eyes and knew that it was. What was that saying? Better to live a day as a lion than a lifetime a lamb? Yeah, Suigetsu was going to go with that.

 **Warning Lime**

Sasuke nods. He tried to keep his expression natural as he undid his zipper and kicked off his pants. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd be able to get them back on afterwards, but figured his boxers would have to when he made the mad dash for his door later.

Suigetsu reaches for the navy blue silky boxers and Sasuke shakes his head. When this didn't work, he didn't want Suigetsu to remember what his dick looked like. That would just make things more awkward. He was completely confident in his sexuality. Alright maybe that was a lie. At the moment, it was more like 50-50.

"Boxers stay on. You can just slide your hand underneath." He says.

"Awe are you shy? That's cute, Sasuke." Suigetsu says.

"I'm not shy. I just think after you find out that I'm not gay, it'll be a lot less weird if you don't have such intimate knowledge of my anatomy." He growls.

Suigetsu shook his head. While he wanted to see, his imagination had a pretty good idea of what the other cop was 'packing.' That bulge in his pants, was pretty explicit. Sasuke definitely was large and thick. He'd find a way to get the boxers off him later.

"Uh huh." Suigetsu says as he slides his hand underneath the silky boxers and grasps Sasuke in his hand.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hisses, but Suigetsu knew it was one of pleasure and not pain.

The poor guy did have a massive hardon. He smirks and starts pumping him slowly. He made sure to glide his hand over the sensitive flesh in a sensual, but firm fashion. Suigetsu wouldn't lie, he was very gratified when Sasuke bucked into his hand, wanting more contact.

"That's it. Just relax." Suigetsu says and he strokes him faster.

Evidently, Sasuke liked it fast and hard. He throws his head back in pleasure and bucks frantically into the other man's hand. The white haired cop smirks when he heard those desperate little moans and pants of pleasure. Sasuke might say he wasn't gay, but his body definitely didn't agree.

Shit! That felt good. So fucking good. Sasuke felt like he was a teenager again, getting his first hand job. He hadn't been this turned on by a 'tame' sex act in a long time. He bucks his hips and was embarrassed when he came hard and fast. He doubted he lasted more than two minutes under Suigetsu's rather skillful touch.

 **End Lime**

Suigetsu watches Sasuke, a little worried about how he might react. The man couldn't deny he'd enjoy it, but that might just make him retreat further back into denial. He hoped that wouldn't be the case, but this was Sasuke. Almost nothing was easy.

"Damn." Sasuke pants desperately trying to catch his breath.

"You know it doesn't have to just be pretend." Suigetsu offers.

Sasuke knew he was screwed. He couldn't deny that he liked it. The evidence was embarrassingly obvious, nut he didn't know how to respond to that. What the was he supposed to say?

"I just found out that my brother is gay, getting married, and that I'm probably gay. I don't really think that I'm in the right frame of mind to be making decisions like that." He says.

Yeah he had probably pushed too far. Damn it. Well at least Sasuke wasn't denying he liked it. That had to mean something right?

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't really fair to ask you out, right after all that. Sorry." Suigetsu sighs.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Sasuke says with a small smile.

"So you want me to drive you home?" Suigetsu asks and Sasuke nods in agreement.

He sighs and drives them home. It was an awkward half hour. Sasuke was doing his best to look out the window. Though every once in awhile, Suigetsu saw the other man looking at him. He had no idea what was going on in the Uchiha's mind.

"So I'll see you at work tomorrow?" He asks when they arrive.

"Yeah. Night, Suigetsu." Sasuke says as he darts inside his house, at record speed.

He sighs. On one hand, tonight had definitely prove Sasuke Uchiha was gay. He was gay and attracted to him, at least physically. On the other, there was a good chance Sasuke might just try to pretend the night had never happened or maybe blame the alcohol. (Sasuke was a lightweight and logical enough to know if he used that excuse, Suigetsu wouldn't press).

"I'll just have to coax him into it. Blunt seduction would never work on him. Hmm, maybe Itachi can help." He glances at the napkin and heads home, deciding to give the elder Uchiha a call later.


	4. Chapter 4

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The results for the Viewers' Choice are in and it was a very close race. We had Kakashi, Kisame, Gaara, Deidara, Neji, and even Naruto. With the exception of Deidara, everyone got one vote. Deidara got two. So we'll see how Itachi x Deidara works out. Maybe blondes really do have more fun? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Sasuke sighs as he heads into his house. He makes himself a nice, hot bubble bath. Then he strips and gets in the tub. Few things in life were more relaxing than a bubble bath, well except for Suigetsu's massages apparently. That last thought disturbed him enough to call Itachi.

"Itachi?" He asks into the phone.

"Sasuke? What are you doing calling at 2 in the morning. Are you alright?" His older brother asks in concern.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. Was he alright? He had just found out that Itachi was gay. That he could handle. Him getting off from having his dick played with by another man, that was a little harder to swallow.

Sasuke mentally winces. Yeah, he really shouldn't have thought that. Now the word swallow was making his thoughts take a far more…dirty turn. His mind was now completely in the gutter, damn it! This couldn't be happening!

"I don't know. I have a confession to make. Well two actually. I really need your advice. I know it's late, but I remembered you were a night owl when we were kids. I'm really glad you haven't grown out of it. I just needed clarify a few things and some advice." He mutters with a heavy sigh.

"Of course. I'm here for you. Deidara has gone to bed already. I may have worn him out earlier." Itachi says with a chuckle.

"Who is Deidara?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"He is the man who is going to be my husband. I can't wait for you to meet him. Though I must warn you, he is a little eccentric to put it mildly. I find that appealing though. The unpredictability is exciting in a way." Itachi says and the normally articulate man struggles to find a way of explaining his attraction to the boisterous blonde.

"Oh right. I can't wait to meet him, but that's the thing. Itachi, I'm not gay. Well at least I didn't think I was. Suigetsu is actually my partner on the force. We were going undercover on a mission." Sasuke replies.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. An undercover mission? Well he supposed that made sense. Still Sasuke appeared accepting of his sexual orientation, so he wouldn't complain about the man not wanting to blow his cover. But then there was the, _"Well at least I didn't think I was,"_ part that caught his attention

"I'll forgive the deception, as you were just doing your job. I must admit that part about your not thinking you were gay has my…attention though. What is going on?" He asks.

"Well, you know that I've been with women before. I didn't dislike being with them, but I never felt a connection with them." He trails off.

"It wasn't satisfying. Yes, I believe I understand. Are you saying that you enjoyed Suigetsu's attention and that has you questioning your…preferences?" His older brother asks tactfully.

Sasuke gulps. He had just admitted it to Itachi. There was no way of going back now. If he had kept it to himself, he could have denied it, but Itachi wouldn't let him get away with not confronting his 'problem.'

He never had let Sasuke run away from his problems before. That included a rather vicious school bully in high school, who apparently didn't like Asians for some reason. Sasuke privately thought it had more to do with the idiot's girlfriend checking Sasuke out than his heritage, but he digressed.

"Yeah. Exactly." Sasuke admits.

"I hope you weren't planning on just pretending it didn't happen. Ignoring the issue won't help. You have to face it, just like that prick in high school. Besides, that would be rather cruel to Suigetsu. I think he deserves an answer. I can't imagine, he's not going to comment on it. Suigetsu is actually gay, right? Or was he _pretending_ for the sake of the mission to?" Itachi inquires.

"Oh Suigetsu is definitely gay. That much I know." Sasuke informs Itachi.

Itachi nods. Well that was good. He had suspected that was case. Suigetsu had been practically ravishing Sasuke with his eyes in the club, but there was always the slight chance that he was just an extremely skilled actor.

"He's currently unattached, I presume?" The elder Uchiha continues.

"Yeah. He doesn't have anyone. Jugo says he flirts with guys at bars, but that's not serious." Sasuke replies with a shrug and settles further into the bubbles.

"Who is Jugo? Nevermind, what are you going to do about this?" Itachi questions Sasuke, determined to get an answer out of his brother.

"Jugo is another cop on our force and I don't know. I can't really deny that I liked it. Suigetsu knows that I did. It was obvious. Nevermind, let's not go into details. But I don't know if I'm really into men or if I just reacted because well…it's natural when someone touches you that way, to respond." Sasuke confesses in a rush.

"I am probably gong to regret this, but what does he know you liked and why is it so glaring obvious?" Itachi asks in amusement.

"Itachi, I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke mutters.

There was no way that he was telling Itachi about THAT. He wasn't a high school kid anymore. That was just embarrassing.

"Sasuke, I can't really help you, if I don't understand what is going on. Whatever you say, will stay between us. I won't even tell Deidara." He promises.

"Alright. I got excited from the massaging and necking. We were going back to the car. Suigetsu noticed. He offered me a 'try it before you buy it' kinda deal." Sasuke mutters.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Sasuke couldn't see it. But he just instinctively knew that on the other side of the phone, his older brother was raising an eyebrow.

"And what does freebie entail in this context?" He asks.

"Just some tame stuff. I could see if I liked it. If I did, then I'd know that I was gay. If I didn't, well he promised that we wouldn't bring it up again. I ended up taking his offer." Sasuke whispers in a rush.

Itachi blinks. Suigetsu was certainly quite bold. That was rather clever. It gave Sasuke an easy out, if he wasn't ready to come out of the closet. (Which Itachi was convinced that Sasuke was still hiding inside).

"I take it that you enjoyed his…administrations, enough to call into question your sexual orientation?" Itachi asks gently.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do about it now. I'd be lying and he would know it, if I pretended I didn't enjoy it." Sasuke growls.

"Well they say it tends to run in families. Some people realize they are _wired_ this way early on. Others take longer. You appear to be a late bloomer is all. Ignoring the sexual attraction, how do you feel about Suigetsu in general?" The elder Uchiha brother inquires delicately.

Sasuke frowns as he considers the question. How did he feel about Suigetsu before all of this? He liked him. Things were a lot easier, when he thought his partner was straight though.

"He amuses me. The man has absolutely no filter. He's funny. Suigetsu is a damn good shot and a crazy motherfucker out in the field. I swear that he must actually be a cat. It's miracle he's still alive after all the insane shit he's pulled. I mean we got along great before all of this." Sasuke answers.

"So you are sexually attracted to him and liked his company before you knew that he was gay and you might be gay? I don't see the problem. Why not tell him that you are still not sure, but want to pursue things slowly? You've never been in a relationship with another man and don't want either of you to get hurt, so you want to take things slow. I'm sure he would understand that." He offers.

Sasuke considers this. He wasn't really sure if Suigetsu was the type to take things _slowly,_ but maybe Itachi had a point.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll talk to him. You should probably get back to Deidara. Night Itachi and thanks." Sasuke says.

"Anytime. Where would you be, without me? I love you, my foolish little brother. Stop making things needlessly complicated though." He says with a chuckle as he hangs up.

* * *

The next day, Suigetsu heads to work. He got there really early. He knew that Sasuke felt he had to compensate for being the new guy. The Uchiha was usually the first one to arrive and the last to leave. So he was going to try to take advantage of this.

Sure enough, he heard the sound of Sasuke's car pulling up about ten minutes later. Sasuke heads inside. He sees Suigetsu and freezes, but the white haired man saw determination flash in those dark eyes as Sasuke walked over to him.

"Hey." Suigetsu says and mentally winces, wishing he had come up with something a little bit more, well smooth.

"Hey. About last night, I thought about it…" Sasuke says and trails off.

"Yeah?" Suigetsu says, trying to encourage him.

"I've never been with a man before. I don't really know why I respond to you the way I do. But I know up until now, I haven't really…had any sparks with the women that I've dated. Maybe it's because I'm gay. Maybe it's because I just haven't found the right one yet. If you were willing to try though , if you were willing to go slow…maybe?" Sasuke asks.

Suigetsu blinks. He had expected Sasuke to try to pretend it hadn't happened or even pretend he didn't like it. Sasuke had done the opposite.

"I know it's not really fair to you. Because I might find out that I'm just not into men. It could have been a fluke. So I understand if you just want to forget about it. Actually, on second thought…that might be better." Sasuke says, taking Suigestu's stunned silence for rejection.

Suigetsu shakes his head. He grabs Sasuke by the hand before he could dart off. He pushes him against the wall.

"Don't be so flighty. I was just surprised you decided to take one step out of the closet, is all. I'm okay with slow. I'm not a complete animal. As much as I would really love to bend you over a desk right now, I can be patient." Suigetsu says.

"What makes you think that I'm the one that would be bent over and not doing the bending?" Sasuke demands.

"Damn you're feisty today. That's really hot, actually. It's obvious though. You already agreed to pretend that is how we do it for the mission. Besides, like you said, you've never been with a man before. I have. I can make it good for you. You might need to…experiment a bit before you get your footing. I have no doubt that you can be a very sexy tiger once you are more sure of yourself, but for now…it'd be better." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke blinks. Well, it was logical. Still, that was quite a bit of detail for a relationship that had just officially started five minutes ago.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to slap some handcuffs on you and bend you over the first day that I saw your sexy ass, if you want me to be honest." Suigetsu says.

Oh boy. If that was Suigetsu's version of slow, what the hellwas his definition of fast? Maybe he'd bitten off more than he could chew here.

"But I won't. Not until you are ready. Sheesh. Don't look at me like I'm some kind of wolf that wants to eat the cute little lamb. I can control myself." The white haired man clarifies.

Sasuke nods. He was gong to respond to that, but Jugo headed inside. He waves to the gentle giant and Jugo returns it, with a smile.

"Hey, guys. Wow, not used to seeing you here this early, Suigetsu." He greets them.

"Well Sasuke and I have an important undercover mission together. So figured it'd be a good idea to go over a few things. We're gonna head off now. See you later? Meet you at your place later this week to catch the game?" The violet eyed cop asks.

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it." Jugo says heading to his work station.

* * *

Sasuke heads off with Suigetsu. He vaguely wondered what game, but decided he didn't care. Suigetsu might be gay, but Jugo was as straight as they came.

Suigetsu holds the door open for Sasuke. Sasuke hops in the car. The other man leans over and buckles his seatbelt, using the opportunity to steal a quick kiss.

Sasuke kisses back. It was more a brush of lips than anything, but it still made him shiver. Damn this whole going slow thing wasn't going to last long.

"You agreed to go slow." He reminds him.

"That is slow, compared to last night." Suigetsu points out and buckles up before driving them off.

Sasuke feels his face heating up as he remembers the night before. The massages, the gentle kisses to the back of his neck, and the feeling of Suigetsu's hands on his… STOP. BAD SASUKE. He really need to stop that train of thought.

"Alright. Well what's off limits then?" Suigetsu asks.

"Anything below the waist." Sasuke replies.

"Awe, come on. That's mean, but I guess that means I can still at least make out with you and give you those shoulder and neck rubs you seem to like so much. Bit frustrating though. You make the hottest moans, when I do that. Do you have any idea how cold I had to make my shower last night?" He asks.

Sasuke looks out the car window. Suigetsu was a really blunt person. He said whatever came to his mind. On the plus side, you didn't have to wonder what he was thinking. On the not so plus side, sometimes, Sasuke didn't know how to react to it.

"You agreed. So deal with it or go bang Sai instead. God knows he'd probably put out, even though you kicked his ass. He's got a few screws loose." Sasuke replies.

"Meow. Shit that was vicious. You must need one of your massages again or something. Damn. Like I'd bang a slut like that. I mean he's hot and all, but yeah. Sheesh give me some credit." Suigetsu says as he continues driving.

Sasuke blinks. All he heard was, _"He's hot."_ Suigetsu thought Sai was hot. That damn jerk! He felt his eyes bleed red.

"Sasuke, your eyes are doing that thing again. What's wrong?" Suigetsu asks utterly baffled.

"You called that psychopath hot! The man who drew a knife on us! What is wrong with you?!" Sasuke snarls.

Suigetsu blinks. Oh so that was it. Sasuke was jealous. He finds a parking lot and parks the car. He really didn't want to risk getting into a fight with the feisty raven haired man while driving.

"You're jealous of SAI? Really, Sasuke? I'm just talking about from a looks perspective. Besides, you are way hotter and I really shouldn't have to tell you that. Though it is kinda flattering that you're jealous." He murmurs and leans over, kissing him again.

Sasuke wanted to tell Suigetsu off. He wasn't jealous, but then Suigetsu kissed Sasuke and his brain shut down. The only thing he could think about was how _good_ it felt. Then Suigetsu added his damn seductive tongue again and Sasuke heard himself moaning to the kiss, as he grabbed his boyfriend's white hair and tugged him closer.

Suigetsu smirks into the kiss and quickly undoes their seatbelts. Screw those things. He wanted to get closer. He slid over until he was in Sasuke's lap.

"Never figured you for a hair puller. It's very sexy though." He says, breaking the kiss.

"I'm not, usually." Sasuke mutters.

"Well glad I bring out the more aggressive side of you. Seriously though, Sai's nice to look at. He'd be a lot nicer to look at if he didn't look like he was half starved to death, but he's no you. Hell, even Itachi isn't as hot as you. And that's saying something. Because your brother…" He trails off.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

"Right. Right…um you get my point." Suigetsu says nervously.

"If you are trying to reassure me that I shouldn't be jealous, saying how hot my brother is, isn't very helpful. That's a first, though. I've never really beaten him in well…anything." He mumbles.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but to me you are better looking." Suigetsu says and kisses Sasuke again, sensing that the other's annoyance was weakening.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. Funny thing was that he actually believed that Suigetsu thought he was more attractive than Itachi. That made him happy. He loved Itachi, but he always won at _everything._ It was nice to have something, well someone, that was just _his._

"So how firm is that nothing below the waist thing? Negotiable?" He asks hopefully, once they break the kiss.

"You're such a pervert. Can't you just kiss someone without trying to screw them?" Sasuke asks and shakes his head.

"Well yeah, but not when it's you. A guy has to try. Alright, let's get going." He says and soon enough they arrive back at the club.

* * *

They head inside. Sasuke and Suigetsu order themselves a drink. Sasuke blinks when the white haired man pulls him into his lap.

"Relax. I'm not going to bite you. I know how much you like it and I doubt you are into exhibitionism." He murmurs as he holds Sasuke drink to his lips.

"Guess that answers that question. You are definitely a submissive. A feisty one, but a submissive nonetheless." Sai says cheerfully.

Suigetsu twitches. Not this guy AGAIN. He really needed to get it through Sai's thick skull. Sasuke's hot ass was taken. Thank you very much.

Alright, so Sasuke was still a little unsure. But he'd still agreed to be his, for lack of a better word… _boyfriend._ Sai needed to back off, before Suigetsu lost his temper.

"Just ignore him, Baby." He says and kisses Sasuke.

"Mmm okay." Sasuke says and returns the kiss.

Sai didn't particularly care for being ignored. Rasa notices this and sighs. He heads over to breakup the fight that he knew was building.

Those two had far too much potential to lose them this early. He still didn't understand what had gotten into Sai. He was usually smarter than this.

"Sai, I spoke with Danzo. Get your ass out of my club. I'm not going to deal with another fight. He's clearly not interested." Rasa says.

Sai looked ready to argue, but he knew it was pointless. Once Danzo gave an order, you followed it or you ended up dead. As he wasn't feeling particularly suicidal today, he headed off.

"Thanks. That guy is such a creep." Sasuke mutters.

"He's normally better behaved than that. I guess he must be panting after you pretty badly. I see your eye is doing better." Rasa comments.

"Yeah, a little. Thanks for everything yesterday. Most people would have just thrown all our asses out." Sasuke says.

Rasa smiles. He was far from most people. He knew a good opportunity when he saw one. These two could handle themselves in a fight. They were also willing to risk their necks for each other.

That meant they were loyal people. Loyalty was the most important quality, he valued. Unfortunately, it was also one that had become increasingly hard to find these days. Now how to get them to join?

"I'm not most people. So are you two going to be regulars?" He asks.

"We might be." Suigetsu says.

"Ah well your boyfriend's brother seems rather fond of the place. Itachi and Deidara come here at least a couple times a week. Oh look, here they come now." He muses.

Sasuke blinks. Itachi and Deidara? That meant Itachi's lover was with him. He had to admit that he was curious. Itachi had only said that Deidara was…eccentric.

"Guess your brother into blondes." Suigetsu whispers and Sasuke nods.

Deidara was very blonde, with long golden hair and pretty blue eyes. If Sasuke hadn't seen those biceps, he might have mistaken Deidara for a woman from a distance.

The two of them were holding hands. The blonde had a bounce in his step. Clearly, he was happy to be there with Itachi and Itachi was smiling at his partner.

"So you're Sasuke, yeah? Itachi told me all about you. You have no idea how much he's been struggling over whether he should invite you to our wedding. He had no idea you were gay. Hope your father doesn't find out, he can be a jerk. Yeah?" Deidara says.

"Yeah. I'm Sasuke and…me to. Father is very traditional. I don't think he'd understand about me and Suigetsu." He mutters.

Suigetsu looks curiously. Deidara was easy on the eyes, but a bit too bubbly for his tastes. Itachi could have him. He smiles and wraps his arms tighter around Sasuke.

"Well if you boys need anything, let me know." Rasa says as he heads off into the back room and the 'boys' give various acknowledgements that they had heard the club owner, before he departs completely.

"So how did you guys meet?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"Oh we met here. My buddy Kisame drug me here one night as a joke. Didn't know I was gay back then." Itachi says.

Deidara nods. He remembered that night well. The blonde was really good at figuring out who was just a few steps away from coming out. It was just his luck, he happened upon the gorgeous man at the right time.

"So I bought him a couple drinks. Kisame is a mutual friend, yeah? Didn't realize Itachi was such a lightweight when it came to drinking. Anyway, that loosened him up and I asked him to dance. One thing led to another." Deidara says with a sly smile.

"Itachi, you didn't sleep with him on the first date, did you?" Sasuke asks, completely scandalized that his brother might have done such a thing.

"Of course not." Itachi says.

"We did something else that motivated him to come out of the closet pretty fast though!" Deidara says happily.

"DEIDARA!" Itachi scolds him.

"Yeah. I didn't need to hear that." Sasuke says and shudders.

At this point, Suigetsu wondered if that ran in the family. Maybe all he had to do to get Sasuke to relax was get particularly cuddly? He really should have thought of that before. Screw taking it slow. When they got home, Suigetsu was going to pounce.


	5. Chapter 5

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Warning, Sai will asking some pretty cringe-worthy questions in this chapter.

Chapter 5

"So are you going to tell me, who you were talking on the phone with last night?" Deidara asks.

"Deidara, I told you that it was Sasuke." Itachi says in amusement and watches his partner with slightly wary eyes, Deidara currently looked like a rather hyper kitten.

Itachi knew that look. The blonde wanted answers. He wasn't going to stop until he got them. Still, he didn't want to betray Sasuke's confidence in such a way. So for once, he was going to have to put his foot down.

"What did your brother want at two in the morning, yeah?" The blue eyed man demands.

"He wanted relationship advice. Let's just leave it at that. I don't want to betray his confidence. He might get a little embarrassed and I haven't talked to him much these past few years. We just started reconnecting. I don't want to jeopardize that. Please understand." The Uchiha pleads.

Deidara frowns. He didn't like Itachi keeping things from him. But his lover had never lied to him before. If he said that it was Sasuke, then it was Sasuke who called him. It must have been pretty embarrassing, for Itachi to basically be implying he was sworn to secrecy.

"Alright. Is it about sex? Because if your little brother needs some pointers or if Suigetsu isn't satisfying him, I'm sure that we could give them some useful tips!" The blonde says.

"Deidara." Itachi says warningly.

"I'm just trying to help, yeah?" The other man asks and Itachi shakes his head, pinning the blonde underneath him.

"I know but Sasuke didn't make it out of that small town as unscarred as I did. He's very…private about his love life. If you say things like that to him, he's just going to become embarrassed and withdraw." Itachi says and kisses his lover.

Deidara smiles and kisses back. He was still curious about the phone conversation, but not curious enough to resist Itachi's kiss. The man was an amazing kisser.

"Mmm I love you." The blonde says when the kiss breaks.

"I love you to and DAMN IT! Hold that thought." Itachi hisses when his phone rings.

He sighs and picks it up the phone. Honestly, couldn't a man enjoy some quality time with his lover, without interruptions? This was very frustrating.

"Hello. This is Itachi, right? Sasuke's brother?" Itachi hears Suigetsu's voice over the phone and blinks.

"Yes, it is. How did you get my number?" He asks in confusion.

"When Sasuke got it off you, I saw it. I have a photographic memory. Um I kinda need some advice. It's a really long story, but Sasuke and I weren't together when we bumped into you. We were on an und-" Suigetsu begins to explain.

Itachi shakes his head. It was like he was dealing with a pair of teenagers. It seemed that it had fallen to him to set them "straight." (Well more accurately, set them gay, but he digressed).

"Yes, I know. Sasuke called me yesterday. He told me everything. You should know that I am currently in bed with Deidara and that he is listening to our conversation." Itachi warns him.

"Oh um thanks for the heads up. Yeah, I guess this does make it easier. So you don't hate my guts, now that you know the truth?" The white haired man asks nervously.

"I have no reason to hate you. You were simply doing your job and not blowing your cover. Though it seems you are just fine with the idea of doing that to my little brother."" He states.

Suigetsu blinks. Itachi struck him as a pretty classy individual. So it shocked him to hear the man make a dirty joke.

"Well yeah. I'm all about you know mutual satisfaction and I don't care if Deidara listens. Maybe he'll be able to offer some useful advice too." Suigetsu replies.

"Yeah! See, Itachi? I can help." Deidara says smugly and Itachi chuckles as he places Suigetsu on speaker.

"So…um yeah, about your little brother. Sasuke is still you know a little unsure about things?" Suigetsu continues.

Itachi nods. It was an accurate way of describing the situation. Still the fact that Suigetsu cared enough to call for advice, was a good sign. It showed that he was interested in more than a booty call. Which was good. Sasuke's first gay experience, should not be a one night stand.

"Well I may have an idea. My friend Kisame owns a spa. That way it's a public date, yet still offers some privacy. Very romantic as well. I can get you in for free." Itachi says.

"Plus hot tubs are fun!" Deidara adds cheerfully.

"Yes, hot tubs are very fun." Itachi agrees and nods his head enthusiastically, though Suigetsu couldn't see that last part.

Suigetsu considers it. Well it meant he'd probably get to see a shirtless Sasuke. He knew how much he loved getting massages, though he preferred to be the one giving them to Sasuke. Could be fun.

"That'd be great. How soon could you pull the strings?" He asks.

"Oh I can ring up Kisame after I get off the phone with you. He owes me a few favors. The man is horrible at poker and owes me a couple hundred dollars. If he lets you guys in for a romantic weekend, then I'll just tell him I'll _forget_ about the money he owes me." Itachi answers him.

"Wow. Really? That's really nice of you. I owe you one." Suigetsu says. "Oh never tell Itachi that you owe him one. He always collects." Deidara says with a laugh.

"Right. Well, you have my number now. I'm assuming you have caller ID. I live at 126 Madison Avenue, if you wanna just mail the tickets or whatever." Suigetsu says.

"Sounds good. Now I would like to be able to thoroughly ravish Deidara in peace." Itachi says and hangs up and Suigetsu laughs.

* * *

The next day, Suigetsu had to hand it to Itachi. He worked fast. He got the tickets in the mail. After another day of going undercover at the nightclub, he heads back to his car with Sasuke. It was Friday, which meant they had the weekend off. This was going to be great.

"You look pretty happy." Sasuke comments as he buckles up.

"Yeah. It's Friday and I have a surprise." Suigetsu says and pulls out the tickets.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. God only knows what Suigetsu meant by a surprise. The man's mind worked in mysterious ways. That's when he glanced down at the tickets.

"You got us weekend passes at a spa?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Yup! What do you think?" The white haired man asks.

"The spa sounds nice. But I think this is mostly a way for you to get me to share a room with you." Sasuke mutters.

Damn. He probably should have thought of that. Sasuke probably thought that Suigetsu just wanted to use this romantic getaway as an excuse to get Sasuke alone and bend him over so they could go at it like rabbits. Which was true, but Sasuke didn't need to know that (yet.)

"Well we can stay in separate rooms if you want. I just wanted to do something nice for you. I know how much you love massages and this week has been pretty…stressful for you. So I thought this might help you relax." He offers.

"You're right. It has been and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you were just using this as an excuse to seduce me. You're a pervert, but you're an honest one." Sasuke mutters.

"I'm not sure if that qualifies our first fight or not. But you wanna kiss and make up anyway?" He asks.

"Oh that wasn't. Believe me, you'll know when we are fighting. Your ass will be on the ground, when we are having a real argument. Maybe later, you should probably focus on getting us to this spa first." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu smirks. Sasuke agreed to come. This was going to be fucking awesome. Sasuke in a hot tub! He was definitely going to have to get Itachi a really awesome Christmas present this year, if things worked out…to thank him.

"You're pretty feisty." Suigetsu says as he drives them off.

"I've been called worse." Sasuke says.

"I kinda like it really. I don't mind if you like it a little on the wild side. Feel free to dig your nails into me, bite me, or whatever. As long as you don't draw blood, I'm up for almost anything really." Suigetsu tells him.

"You are SUCH a fucking pervert." Sasuke mutters and rolls his eyes, though he couldn't completely hide the small smile on his face.

"Maybe. But you like it. You're smiling." He points out as they arrive at the spa and get out of the car.

Sasuke shakes his head. He couldn't really deny that. Suigetsu if nothing else, was always good for a laugh and massages. (Definitely massages!)

Suigetsu smiles and wraps his arm around Sasuke's waist, leading him inside. He would have wrapped it around his ass, but he didn't know how far Sasuke was willing to let him push his luck yet.

Ah a whole weekend of nothing but a nice relaxing spa and a potentially shirtless Sasuke. Once again, he was really grateful to Itachi. Yeah, going to need to get him that Christmas present.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Suigetsu and Sasuke, they were being watched. Sai had thrown on a dark blue wig and some sunglasses. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He figured he looked different enough that he could watch them without him being recognized.

"I don't get what he sees in him." Sai mutters quietly and his eyes darken when he sees Suigetsu place his arm around Sasuke's waist.

Sai had never met a submissive who acted like such a dominant before. It was intriguing. That and Sasuke's hot ass probably had something to do with his new fascination. But still, it was mostly the contradiction.

He was even worth the minor tongue lashing that Sai got earlier. The young man hadn't been reprimanded by Danzo in years. But had earlier and sighs as he remembers it.

 _"Sai, what the Hell is wrong with you? I got a call from Rasa saying you picked a fight with a random couple in his establishment!" Danzo growled at him._

 _"I didn't pick a fight. I was merely making my interest for a newcomer known and his pathetic boyfriend showed up. He got jealous and one thing led to another. It was not my intention to cause a disruption." He replied._

 _Danzo couldn't believe his ears. Sai had fought with a complete stranger because he was lusting after some stranger? That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard!_

 _"I trained you better than that. Rasa is too important to risk alienating. We need him to continue our business successfully. He provides a legitimate cover for us. If you upset him, he may cease doing so. Then we would have to find another organization who is willing to help us. Do you realize how inconvenient that would be? Do you understand how much money we would lose?!" The elderly man snarled at him._

 _Sai had actually gulped at this point. He had never seen Danzo so angry with him. He had to fix this somehow or he might not live long enough to see Sasuke again._

 _"It was a mistake. I won't do it again. I'm certain that Rasa views our partnership as far too valuable to end over one bar fight." He offered._

 _"You had better hope that is indeed the case." Danzo warned him and stormed off._

 _At that moment, Sai knew he was extremely lucky. He had seen his mentor kill people for far less. Fortunately for him, he had proved himself too valuable to dispose of casually. But he would have to be more careful from now on._

That was why he had disguised himself. For now, he had to observe Sasuke. He'd learn more about him. Then he'd use whatever knowledge he acquired to seduce him.

Most people would have considered the fact that Sasuke had fought him, to mean the Uchiha wasn't interested. But Sai wasn't one to give up so easily. He was sure an attraction was there. Otherwise, the other man would have tried to kill him. (Sai lived in a world where it was kill or be killed).

* * *

"So what do you wanna do first?" Suigetsu asks.

"Do they have a hot tub?" Sasuke replies and Suigetsu smirks as he nods.

"That sounds good." Sasuke says and heads off towards one of the locker rooms.

Suigetsu let Sasuke go into the locker room first. If he went in with him, he knew he'd jump Sasuke. While Sasuke was definitely receptive to massages in public places, jumping probably not so much.

Sai wasn't nearly as much of a 'gentleman' though. He darted inside after Sasuke. The Uchiha had just finished stripping and was wrapping a towel around his waist when Sai walked in. He got a nice view of Sasuke's ass just before he did so, since the other man's back was towards him.

"Someone there?" Sasuke asks and turns around.

"Oh hi!" Sai says, disguising his voice.

"Hey." Sasuke says.

It seemed he had decided the other man hadn't seen him naked. Sasuke was being too casual for him to be operating under that assumption. Sai was debating about just yanking that towel off of him again.

He decided not to. Sasuke seemed like the 'shy' type to the artist. Sai would just have to win him over the old fashioned. The fact that his version of the old fashioned way included stalking, well that didn't matter to him.

"Would you mind doing a survey for me? It's for my college class. I'm supposed to ask random people to protect the integrity of the results." He says.

Sasuke tilts his head. Eh, maybe if it was fast. He used to be a college student once. It was amazing the stupid things you had to do, just to get that piece of paper.

"What's the survey about?" Sasuke asks.

"Psychology. More specifically the psychology of human sexuality." He explains.

Sasuke blinks. Sheesh. He hadn't seen that one coming. Well, maybe if it was anonymous. As long as his name wasn't going to be plastered next to his sexual fantasies, he didn't care.

"Do you have to use my name?" He asks.

"Oh no. We find that keeping the identities of participants a secret, helps them to feel freer to answer the questions more honestly." Sai replies.

"Alright then. Go ahead and shoot." Sasuke says, sitting down on one of the benches.

Sai smiles. Well that had been easier than expected. This would be useful information indeed. He knew he had to start off somewhat slow or Sasuke might get suspicious. Sasuke seemed rather intelligent to him and suspicious by nature.

"Are you still a virgin?" He asks.

"No." Sasuke gives him a look like he couldn't believe Sai was dumb enough to actually ask that.

Well to be honest, he expected that one. It would have been shocking to hear someone that looked like Sasuke was. But it seemed like a standard thing to ask on a survey about human sexuality.

"How old were you the first time you were intimate?" He asks.

"18. I had to wait until I was in college. Strict father." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Was it with a man or a woman?" Sai continues.

"A woman" Sasuke replies.

"So you only recently discovered you are gay then?" The other man inquires.

"Wait, how did you know that I just found out I was possibly gay?" Sasuke demands and his eyes narrow.

"Oh just intuition?" He asks nervously and Sasuke twitches.

* * *

Meanwhile Suigetsu was getting a little worried. Sasuke had been inside that locker room for about 15 minutes. Seriously, how long did it take to throw a towel over yourself? Maybe something was wrong.

He heads inside the locker room and blinks. Sasuke was glaring daggers at some blue haired guy. Not again! Couldn't he take Sasuke's hot ass anywhere without some guy hitting on him. Apparently not.

"Look. I don't know what you did to annoy my boyfriend, but get away from him." Suigetsu says.

"Suigetsu, I can handle myself." Sasuke says.

"I know you can, but you are a lot nicer than I am. I will totally kick his ass for you, if you want." The white haired man says.

"I don't need you to." Sasuke says and Sai tries to sneak off.

Suigetsu grabs him. Oh no, he wasn't going anywhere until he got the full story. This asshole had pissed off Sasuke and was ruining their romantic get away. He was going to get an explanation out of him.

That's when the wig fell off. Sasuke blinks. It was _Sai._ That pervert was stalking him or something.

"You've got to be kidding me. You really don't know when to give up, do you? Did him kicking your ass confuse you or something? He's not into you. Back off." Suigetsu says and he quickly drags Sasuke off.

* * *

"That creep is stalking me." Sasuke mutters as they get to the hot tub.

"Yeah. He totally is. I'd say we should report him to the police but…" Suigetsu trails off.

"We are the police. Yeah." Sasuke says, sighing as he gets in the hot water.

Suigetsu nods. He didn't think twice about stripping and throwing on the towel. Sasuke saw everything and blinks. He blinks both at his boyfriend's obvious lack of modesty and well…he didn't lack anything else. Damn. If he was gay, he would definitely be attracted to Suigetsu.

"You aren't…the shy type." Sasuke mutters.

"Don't see a reason to be. When you got it, flaunt it." He says smugly.

"You such a conceited jerk sometimes." The younger Uchiha brother informs him bluntly.

"Well judging by the way you were staring, I have reason to be. Besides, I figure you have a right to see what you could be getting, if you decide to stay with me." He says and pulls Sasuke into his arms.

Sasuke tries not to blush. Somehow he manages. Which was a miracle. Thankfully, that meant his pride was still intact.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sasuke mutters and sighs laying his head on Suigetsu's shoulder.

Knowing that he had a stalker, his brother was gay, and he might be gay was really beginning to be exhausting. He just didn't know anything anymore. Besides, Suigetsu's shoulder looked really comfortable. He probably wouldn't object to being used as a pillow. So it was a win-win in Sasuke's exhausted mind.

"Well anything you like really." He says cheerfully.

"You're a damn deviant. I am NOT doing any of that, besides kissing in a public hot tub. Have some consideration for others!" Sasuke grumbles.

"You were that boy, that never colored outside the lines." Suigetsu says.

"What does that even mean?" The Uchiha demands.

"You never broke the rules. You never did anything you weren't supposed to, just for fun." Suigetsu says.

"Hey! I stayed out past curfew a few times in high school." Sasuke mutters in annoyance.

"Oh really, how much later?" Suigetsu says.

"An hour or so." The Uchiha defends himself.

"Uh huh. What a rebel." Suigetsu says and shakes his head in amusement.

Sasuke twitches. Alright, so he hadn't been a juvenile delinquent. He was not boring! Which was what Suigetsu was implying in a roundabout way.

"I'll show you how well I can color outside the lines!" He growled at him.

"I like it when you growl. Can you do that again?" Suigetsu asks hopefully.

Sasuke grabs him and drags him off to one of their rooms. He shuts the door behind him and shoves Suigetsu on the bed. Then he straddles his waist.

Suigetsu blinks. Yeah maybe he should accuse Sasuke of being a square more often. The results were fucking fantastic.

"Alright, so now that you got me where you want me, what were you planning to do?" Suigetsu asks.

Sasuke blinks. He didn't really think that far ahead. He just wanted to prove he wasn't boring. Now that he actually had Suigetsu underneath him, he didn't really know what to do.

If Suigetsu was a woman, Sasuke would know what to do. But Suigetsu was Suigetsu! Shit.

"You tried to run before you could crawl." He states in amusement.

"I did not!" Sasuke growls and his eyes flash red.

Suigetsu looks up at Sasuke. He had to admit the whole demon eye thing was a major turn on. That and the growling. Though, Sasuke clearly didn't know what he was trying to do here. He wasn't sure if he should stop him or give him guidance.

He decides on a combination of both. He rolls them over and pins Sasuke underneath him. Suigetsu shivers because he knew Sasuke was naked underneath him, save for that damn towel. It was really tempting just to yank it off, but he knew better. He didn't want to push him too far.

"Yes, you did, but that's okay. I guess it's only natural to be a little unsure at first. If you think you are up to it, you could try to do what I did to you. It's not complicated. Just do to me what you like and I'll probably like it to. You are overanalyzing this. I know you. That's what you do. You have a brilliant mind, but sometimes you get hung up on the details. Instincts are there for a reason." He says.

"It's not that I think too much. It's that you don't look where you leap." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he gathers his resolve.

He wouldn't back down now. His pride wouldn't allow it because Sasuke was an Uchiha and Uchihas never backed down from a challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Sai frowns as he saw Suigetsu drag the object of his affections off. The white haired man was really becoming annoying. Unfortunately, it was rather clear, he'd have to get rid of the competition. Sasuke seemed fond of the other man for some reason and likely wouldn't give him the time of day, until he was out of the way.

"Looks like they went back to their room." He mutters as he follows them.

The young man stands in the hall. Fortunately, he had really good hearing. So he was able to hear bits and pieces of what they were saying. He heard enough to understand the gist of what was going on.

From what Sai was able to gleam, this was actually Sasuke's first gay relationship and possibly first sexual experience with another man. He had never considered himself the type to become hung up on idealistic notions of being someone's _first,_ but that thought irritated him. It irritated him enough he considered bursting in, but curiosity stayed his hand. He decided to listen in instead.

* * *

"Show me what you've got Sassy." Suigetsu smirks at him.

Sasuke was unaware that they had an audience standing outside their door. If he had known that, he might not have done what he did next. He kissed Suigetsu.

Suigetsu's eyes widen in surprise. Sasuke was kissing him AND he had actually initiated it! He hadn't expected to make that kind of breakthrough for awhile, but God it felt good.

Sasuke's desire to prove himself, seem to have overcome his any bashfulness. Well at least it had done so when it came to kissing. What a kiss!

Cinnamon. Yeah, he definitely tasted like cinnamon. Hot, but not overpowering. His lips were warm and slightly rough, which Suigetsu liked. When Sasuke felt confident, he was clearly a natural seducer. Suigetsu wouldn't say it was an aggressive kiss, but his tongue was rather confident in its ability to seduce the other person into a sensual submission.

"You've been holding out on me." Suigetsu breaks the kiss long enough to say and pins Sasuke underneath him.

 _Gorgeous,_ Suigetsu thought as he looked down at Sasuke. His eyes were ruby red and made him look like he was some being that he snuck in from another realm. His ivory cream colored skin had a rosy hue to it, he decided this was probably Sasuke's version of blushing or maybe he was just flushed with arousal.

"Maybe a little, but I told you that we're going slow. So were you always into me?" Sasuke watches him a bit warily.

He didn't know how to feel about everything. It was all going so fast, but it was a rush that he was quickly becoming addicted to.

"Yeah. When we weren't you know, catching the bad guys…pretty much, yeah." Suigetsu replies.

"Now I feel like an idiot for not noticing." Sasuke mutters.

"You aren't an idiot. You just had blinders on." Suigetsu assures him.

 **Warning Lime**

Sasuke nods. Suigetsu's massages felt divine. When they kissed, he to resist the impulse to moan. When he took him into his hand, he got off really quickly. He wasn't in denial enough anymore to pretend that the sexual attraction wasn't there.

It was just that up until now, Suigetsu had initiated basically everything. Other than Sasuke's kiss a few minutes ago. This was…a rather symbolic step.

"Sasuke, you are doing it again. You're overanalyzing. If you aren't ready, that's fine. I'd rather wait a little longer than force you to do something that you aren't ready for yet." He says.

"You're right. I'm over thinking it." Sasuke admits and rolls then around until he was on top and had the other man pinned.

Oh yeah. Sugietsu could stare at those red orbs all fucking day long. Speaking of fucking though, he really hated this whole slow thing. He grinds against Sasuke and smirks when he heard the other man moan when they touched.

Sasuke might be wearing pants. But that wouldn't completely mask the sensation. The friction apparently drew a reaction out of him.

"So I guess, I just do to you, what I do to myself." Sasuke muses and takes Suigetsu into his hand.

"Shit!" Suigetsu groans and bucks into Sasuke's hand.

Apparently, Sasuke preferred to jack himself off hard and fast. Damn that felt good. There was something very animalistic about it, that had Suigetsu's erection pulsing like crazy.

"Am I doing it right?" He asks.

"Fuck yes, you are." Suigetsu moans and thrusts into his hand faster.

It was amazing really. Somehow Sasuke's hand was rough and calloused, yet felt like silk at the same time. Suigetsu hadn't gotten this turned on from simple foreplay, in years.

He figured it was because you couldn't beat the view. While he normally didn't care about such things, he knew that the other man hadn't touched someone else like this before. (Well he hadn't touched another man like this before, Suigetsu mentally corrects himself).

"I guess I must be, if you're already this worked out." Sasuke smirks and slows his strokes down, apparently deciding to tease him.

"Sasuke, I swear to God if you have decided to be a cocktease, I'm going to grab you and bend you over the side of the bed. You won't be able to walk the right way for a fucking week when I'm done with you." Suigetsu warns him.

Sasuke shivers. Most women weren't as blunt as Suigetsu. If they were, it was usually them begging, not threatening. For some reason, his words sent a wave of white hot lust racing through his veins.

It made him feel bolder. He wanted to press his luck. Sasuke licks his lips somewhat nervously and hops off the bed.

"You said we would take it slow. That means I get to set the pace." Sasuke says and heads over to his jacket, getting something out of his pocket.

"Sasuke, what the Hell? You can't just walk off like that when that close. Wait, what the fuck is that?" Suigetsu says as he notices Sasuke had just pulled something very shiny out of his pocket.

"Handcuffs. I know you. You like to color outside the lines too much. You'll never let me set the pace, if I don't cuff you." He states simply and before Suigetsu could respond, Sasuke had slapped the cuffs on him.

Suigetsu was impressed by how fast Sasuke could get a pair of cuffs on someone. He smirks. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Sasuke had demonstrated that the first day they met.

 _"You're out of your mind. Look, I don't know what it was like back down on the farm, but you aren't ready to go on a drug bust like this." Suigetsu said._

 _"I didn't live on a farm. You stereotypical son of a bitch! Now shut up and drive us there. Just because I'm from the country, doesn't mean I don't know how to handle myself in a fight." Sasuke growled at Suigetsu and dragged the white haired man into the squad car._

 _Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected his new partner to be so fucking hot. So yeah, he wasn't really eager to take said sexy ass right into a dangerous drug bust. He'd rather not have the man shot before he even figured out which team Sasuke swung for. But Sasuke was a stubborn son of a bitch, it seemed._

 _"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Suigetsu muttered as he drove off._

 _They had been outnumbered by about 15 to 1, even after backup arrived. But damn, Sasuke knew how to handle a gun. Which just turned Suigetsu on more. It was really hard to focus. He blinks when he saw Sasuke slap cuffs onto a gang member, before the gang member could even realize what happened. He did this over and over again. He was like lightning._

 _"Guess you made a lot of arrests down in Oklahoma." Suigetsu said and blinked when they were done._

 _"I'm from NEBRASKA!" Sasuke growled._

 _"Right. Right. Well, damn you are good with handcuffs." Suigetsu mused._

"Like I'm going to argue, as long as I get off." Suigetsu says.

"Then you shouldn't have a reason to argue." Sasuke replies, though he sounds a little uncertain.

Before Suigetsu could ask what Sasuke was planning, the raven haired man was back on the bed, sitting on his knees at the edge of it. He lightly takes the tip of Suigetsu's arousal into his mouth and gently sucks.

"FUCK! Y-Yeah you didn't need the handcuffs. God, that feels good." Suigetsu moans and arches.

He could feel Sasuke smirk around him. For some reason, that was even more of a turn on. The Uchiha lavishes the tip with his warm, rough tongue and sucks a little harder, taking another inch or so into his mouth.

"Y-You are a natural at this." Suigetsu praises him and really wished he wasn't cuffed, he wanted to tug on Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's face turned a light shade of red at those dirty words. But he kept going. He strokes what he couldn't fit into his mouth and sucks more. While Sasuke's technique might have been a little sloppy, he more than made up for it in creativity. Suigetsu practically lost it when he felt the other man graze his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh and suck him faster and harder.

It took every ounce of self control Suigetsu had EVER possessed not to slam into Sasuke's wickedly hot mouth. God, that felt good. That's when Suigetsu made the mistake of looking down and saw those gorgeous ruby red eyes looking up at him and he came, hard.

"Sorry, it's just that mouth and those eyes of yours are lethal. Hottest thing I've ever seen in my life." Suigetsu says as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"I guess I don't need to ask if I did it right." Sasuke mutters after they both make themselves presentable again.

"Definitely not. Mind taking the cuffs off me now?" His boyfriend asks.

"I don't know. I kinda like the cuffs on you, really." Sasuke says as he takes them off of Suigetsu.

"God, you're perfect." Suigetsu says and kisses him.

Sasuke was a little surprised that Suigetsu wanted to kiss him after that. Still, Suigetsu was a really good kisser and before he knew it, he was moaning and on his back.

"I think that's enough exploring for tonight." Sasuke says and lightly pushes on Suigetsu's chest.

"Alright. I definitely can't complain after all that, but you sure you don't want some attention too?" Suigetsu asks.

"You don't have to. It's not like there's a scoreboard." Sasuke says with amusement.

"I know that. But I want to. I'm not some selfish prick who doesn't reciprocate. Besides, hearing you make those sexy moans of yours, is more than enough to make me happy." Suigetsu says.

"I know you aren't a selfish prick, but I'm not ready for more. That's enough for tonight." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu nods in understanding. While he would have loved to have gone further, he knew when to push his luck. Sure, he might tease Sasuke. He knew when to stop though.

 **End of Lime**

"Alright. But how about you stay with me tonight? I don't have a good feeling about Sai." He admits.

"Normally, I'd call you out for just wanting an excuse to get me into your bed, but I can't lie. I have a bad feeling to. I don't think he's going to back off anytime soon." Sasuke mutters.

"So you'll stay then?" He asks and Sasuke nods.

"Yeah." Sasuke says and slides under the covers.

Suigetsu gets in the bed with Sasuke. The white haired man pulls him into his arms. Sasuke decides fuck it and just lays his head on the other man's chest. It made a surprisingly comfortable pillow.

"How's that?" He asks.

"Surprisingly, good." Sasuke murmurs and sighs softly in pleasure when he felt Suigetsu run his hand up and down the length of his arm and sides in a gentle caress.

"We need to work on that surprisingly part. You really shouldn't be surprised that it feels good, but I'm happy about the second part. Get some sleep. Don't worry about that creep." Suigetsu says and Sasuke nods, closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sai was NOT a particularly happy camper on the other side of that door. It didn't take a genius to realize what had just happened. Sasuke had just granted Suigetsu quite a few privileges that the other man didn't deserve in Sai's mind.

He supposed it was a good thing in a way. It meant Sasuke was becoming more comfortable with his sexual orientation and wasn't adverse to acting on an attraction he was experiencing. Which were all good signs for him, but still he really needed to do something about the whitette.

"I really need to get rid of him." He mutters and heads off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Deidara and Itachi, Itachi was making a call to Kisame. Deidara in typical Deidara fashion, was listening in. The elder Uchiha brother didn't mind this. He didn't want any secrets between him and his blonde anyway.

"So did Sasuke arrive with Suigetsu yet?" Itachi asks Kisame on the phone.

"Yeah. They came in together. They went in Suigetsu's room awhile ago. I think they are going to share after all." Kisame replies with a chuckle.

Share a room? Hmm that was surprising if true. Sasuke had seemed rather skittish about embracing his sexuality earlier in this regard. If so, he had to give Suigetsu props. He must have found a way to make Sasuke feel more comfortable around him.

"Can you let me know if that was indeed the case, tomorrow morning?" Itachi asks.

"Sure. No problem. So how are you and the little psycho doing?" He asks with a laugh.

"I'm not little or a psycho! Yeah?!" Deidara grumbles and twitches.

"He's certainly not little and his "psychoness" can be rather endearing. But he's doing well. Are you planning on coming to our wedding?" He inquires.

Kisame laughs. He wouldn't miss Itachi and Deidara's wedding for the world. Besides, who would turn down a free trip to Vegas?

"Wouldn't miss it. How did Deidara talk you into Vegas anyway?" He questions the normally stoic man.

"Oh well you see it involved a hot bubble bath, yeah?" Deidara begins.

"Right. Right. You let him fuck your brains out. Got it. Don't need to hear anymore details than that." Kisame replies.

"Thanks Kisame. Good night." Itachi says and hangs up on his friend, turning his attention back to his lover.

"Suigetsu and Sasuke are so cute. Reminds me of when we first met." Deidara says with a smile as he snuggles into his Uchiha.

"Yeah, it does." Itachi agrees and kisses the top of the blonde's head as he remembers that night.

 _Itachi was agitated. He couldn't believe that Kisame had drug him to a nightclub. Well it wasn't the fact that it was a nightclub exactly that bothered Itachi Uchiha. It was a GAY nightclub._

 _He didn't have any issue with gay people, of course. He wasn't his father. But Itachi was straight. So going to a gay club seemed like, well lying. Plus it would be extremely awkward if anyone did hit on him._

 _"Oh chill. I am telling you this place has the best drinks in town. By the time we are done, you'll be way too wasted to notice some men making out and dry humping on the dance floor." Kisame told him cheerfully._

 _"Charming." Itachi replied dryly._

 _An hour or two later, Itachi did have to admit Kisame had a point about the drinks. They were good. He'd had about 4 or maybe it was 5?_

 _Normally, Itachi would never have more than two. He knew that he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. But Kisame had promised to be the designated driver that night. So he figured it was safe to indulge._

 _"He's cute, yeah?" Itachi was vaguely aware of someone saying, but he wasn't really paying attention._

 _He forgot the name of what he was drinking. But it was very fruity and colorful. It was good. He should probably ask so he could order it again later on._

 _"You're barking up the wrong tree. He's straight." Kisame told someone._

 _"No man with hair that silky is straight. Hmpf!" Came the amusing reply and Itachi raised an eyebrow as someone walked over to him._

 _He was tall, blonde, and had blue eyes. He was VERY blonde. That hair was long and looked rather inviting to the touch. Itachi had never spent much time thinking about hair before, but it was an impressive mane. Those eyes were also lovely. Which was an odd thought to have about another man. He blamed the alcohol._

 _"Hi!" Deidara said cheerfully and reminded Itachi of a golden retriever that had once followed him home._

 _"Hello." He replied._

 _"I'm Deidara. I thought you should know my name." He continued._

 _"Why is that?" Itachi inquired in amusement._

 _"Because you'll be screaming it later tonight, yeah?" Deidara said as he dragged Itachi to the dance floor._

 _Itachi blinked. He had never met anyone that was THAT bold before. Usually it was women who hit on him. But once in a blue man a man might. He would politely turn the men down, but Deidara hadn't given him the chance to do so. Oh well, it was only a dance._

 _Somehow that "only a dance," turned into "only a kiss." Not long after that, it became "only experimenting." Itachi tried to rationalize it. Oral sex was oral sex. It was going to feel good, no matter who performed it, right?_

 _A few weeks passed. Itachi couldn't get the blonde off his mind. He'd try to ignore it, but he always ended up returning his calls and meeting up with him. Each encounter got hotter. Eventually, he had to admit that he was gay and had a very hot blonde for a boyfriend. Fugaku had been less than pleased._

"Hopefully, Sasuke gets over his shyness sooner than you did. You were such a tease." Deidara says with a smile.

"Says the man who got to third base with me on our first date." Itachi replies with a chuckle.

"I would have gone further." The blonde protests.

"I know you would have. Believe me, I know you would have. I hope Saskue is ready for this. Suigetsu strikes me as an all or nothing guy, once he settles down." Itachi muses.

"I think he's ready." Deidara says.

That's when the phone rang. Itachi answered it. He recognized the voice instantly as belonging to Suigetsu.

"Hey, thanks for the spa tickets. I really owe you." Suigetsu whispers into the phone.

"You're welcome. Is there a reason why you are whispering?" He inquires.

"Yeah. I have a very hot sleeping Uchiha curled up in my arms. Don't worry, his ' _virtue'_ is still intact, but we had a lot of fun." Suigetsu smirks.

Itachi rolls his eyes. God only knows what Suigetsu was trying to say, but he encourages him to continue anyway.

"You know how Sasuke is very much a by the book kinda guy. I kinda teased him about that a bit. Didn't expect him to prove me wrong in such a fucking hot way, but yeah. I really owe you." Suigetsu says.

"Ha! Looks like Sasuke is less shy than you were." Deidara teases Itachi.

Suigetsu laughs. Well he knew one thing about Deidara and Itachi's relationship, it definitely wasn't boring. He really need to hear some elaboration on that comment later.

"Whatever, Deidara. As you were saying, Suigetsu?" Itachi continues.

"Yeah. We clicked in a pretty epic fashion. I think we are official now. Have you heard of a guy called Sai though? I get the impression he was a regular at the club?" He asks.

Itachi's eyes narrow. He had heard of Sai. While he hadn't had any personal run ins with him, he knew he was somehow connected to Danzo. And Danzo was very bad news.

"Stay away from him. I know he's probably involved in some twisted dealings." Itachi warns him.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. But the thing is, he's kinda stalking Sasuke. That's part of the reason why Sasuke is sleeping with me tonight." He admits.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Itachi asks.

Suigetsu rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Itachi was clearly a rather protective brother. But he had to talk to someone about it. He really was worried about Sasuke.

"The creep came to the spa. I don't know how he knew we were going here. But he was disguised and everything. He found Sasuke in the lockeroom. I don't know what he pulled. I got there before anything happened. But yeah." Suigetsu explains.

"Tell Sasuke he can stay with me until this is sorted out. You keep him safe until your weekend is finished." Itachi orders him.

"Yeah. No problem. Thanks. I don't want you to worry, but like you said…Sai is probably involved in some shady stuff. Better safe than sorry." The white haired man says.

"Exactly." Itachi agrees.


	7. Chapter 7

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

"Are you trying to bribe me with food?" Sasuke asks in amusement a few days later, once he and Suigetsu were back at the nightclub.

"Maybe. Is it working? I know how much you love tomatoes. So I got you the tomato salad." The white haired man says as he sits next to his boyfriend.

Their spa weekend had ended a few days ago. Sasuke noted with some amusement that Suigetsu did seem to be trying to butter him up. The youngest Uchiha sensed that this was because he wanted attention.

Still Sasuke wasn't going to argue with the little gestures. It was sweet that he remembered his favorite food, even if he was hoping to get another blowjob out of it. Plus it showed he did pay attention to the little things, which was always nice.

"It might be working, a little." He admits as he begins eating and sips on his drink.

"Great!" Suigetsu says cheerfully as he glides his hand over Sasuke's left arm, suggestively.

Sasuke notices that Suigetsu seemed to be running his hand along his bicep longer than necessary. So the other cop apparently had a thing for his arms. Good to know.

He smiles. His almost lover reminded him of a kid, hoping to get a puppy for Christmas or something. God help him, it was _cute._

"Maybe. We'll see." He says and looks around, nothing unusual seemed to be going on yet.

Sasuke decides it was safe. He leans in and brushes his lips against Suigetsu's in a chaste kiss. Of course, this was Suigetsu. Nothing stayed chaste very long with him!

Suigetsu smiles. Sasuke seemed to be getting more used to it. He was even initiating a little bit. Granted it was nothing like the weekend at the spa yet. But still, he considered this progress. This was especially true because he hadn't had to tick Sasuke off to get him to do it.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke says after breaking the kiss, once the violet eyed man got rather…enthusiastic.

It had started off as a 'Y _ou're Cute Kiss,'_ but of course Suigetsu had turned it into more.

"Too far?" He asks with a pout.

"In public, yes!" Sasuke says as if he couldn't believe the man had actually asked that question.

"Sorry. Just got a little excited. I forget you are just out of the closet and still a little shy." He says.

"I wouldn't _Sex Kiss_ with a woman like that in public either. I'm not into PDA." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at Sasuke's description. _Sex Kiss,_ really? Though he supposed that was good to know in a way. Sasuke wasn't embarrassed to be making out with a man in public, he was just embarrassed at PDA in general.

"What the Hell is a ' _Sex Kiss?'_ Suigetsu asks in amusement.

He got the general idea, but he wanted to watch Sasuke squirm a little bit. Yeah, maybe he was a little sadistic.

"You know exactly what it is." He mutters and the violet eyed man notes that Sasuke seemed to be blushing slightly.

He leans in and caresses Sasuke's cheek. It was like the Uchiha was wearing a _Take Me Sign_ on him or something. It was odd, but really cute to see his normally very confident partner turn so bashful.

"I kinda figured, but mostly I wanted to hear you say it." He admits.

"So what do you two boys do for work?" Rasa asks as he pours them each a shot of whiskey.

"I'm a marine biologist. Sasuke's an advertising executive." Suigetsu lies.

Sasuke wondered how his boyfriend had pulled that out of his rather shapely backside, but decides to go with it. He merely nods. Rasa seems to be considering those answers.

"I never thought you were an academic type, Suigetsu. Would have guessed a fitness trainer or something. Advertising executive, I can see for Sasuke. You do strike me as the practical type. Besides, with a pretty face like that, I bet people will buy anything from you." Rasa says.

Sasuke fought back the impulse to say, _"You stereotypical son of a bitch."_ But he realized that Rasa had MEANT it as a compliment. Plus he didn't want to blow his cover, so he bit his tongue.

"Yeah and you have no idea how hot his ass looks in a suit." Suigetsu says with a grin and kisses Sasuke's cheek, sensing his irritation.

"Oh I bet. If I was ten or twenty years younger, you would have stiff competition. Pity. You are both about my youngest son's age. So that would make it far too awkward." He states with a shrug.

"Yeah. No offense, but if anyone tries to touch him, they will get their ass handed to them." Suigetsu says and lays his head on top of Sasuke's.

Sasuke shoots him an annoyed look. Rasa chuckles. Well that must certainly be quite the interesting sex life. The shy tiger cub and the shark.

"I can't say I blame you. The reason I asked is because I was wondering if you two might be interested in a second job." He says.

"Second job?" Sasuke asks and Suigetsu had to admit, it was impressive how Sasuke could pretend to be clueless about what Rasa was likely offering.

"It would be good money. Mostly making some deliveries for me. You two seem like a couple of nice kids. I'm sure that your jobs pay well, but well who couldn't use the extra cash?" He inquires.

"Delivery? Sounds easy enough." Suigetsu says.

Rasa nods. He hands them a list of addresses. Then he takes them outside to a car, that was filled with stuff. Sasuke couldn't see what was in the boxes, but he guessed probably guns or drugs.

"Yeah we can take care of it. Most of these stops are on the way home anyway." Suigetsu says.

"Great. Just don't open the boxes. Clients are pretty sensitive about that type of thing." He says and Sasuke nods as they head off.

* * *

"I can't believe he trusted us with what's probably tens of thousands of dollars in illegal items." Suigetsu muses begins driving.

"Probably helps that he wishes he could have me." Sasuke mutters and glances back at Rasa as they head off.

Suigetsu shakes his head. He didn't know if Sasuke was upset he had been hit on or if he was being sarcastic. It was hard to tell. After awhile he pulls in at the station.

"We got this. Best to see what's in it and put it in new boxes, so they can't tell it's been tampered with." Suigetsu says and the other police officers start going through the boxers.

"There's got to be thousands in jewelry alone. There's lots of drugs and guns to." Karin mutters.

"You two did well. We'll pack this stuff up and you can deliver it. If you don't, Rasa will know something is up. After that you can take the rest of the night and tomorrow off." The chief says.

They mutter their thanks. Once the goods were packed up again, they quickly deliver the stuff. Suigetsu notices once it was over, Sasuke was twitching a bit in agitation.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad about Rasa?" He asks.

"No. I'm annoyed that last woman was checking you out." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu blinks. Oh. He hadn't even noticed. He never paid attention to women sexually. Apparently, Sasuke having just come out of the closet, noticed when a woman was checking someone out.

"Didn't even notice. You're way hotter and you give really amazing h-" Suigetsu wisely doesn't finish that sentence when Sasuke shoots him a dirty look.

"You're only with me because you think I'm hot and you enjoyed the well you know." He grumbles.

"Well both of those things are true, but that's not the only reason I'm with you. I like how you don't take shit. We have a lot in common with our jobs. You're funny in a sarcastic way. You're smart. And honestly, kinda worried you'll realize you can find someone much better than me once you're more comfortable in your own skin" Suigetsu admits.

Sasuke blinks. He didn't know Suigetsu felt that way. He was supposed to be the one that felt insecure. He had no idea what he was doing.

"I'm not going to find someone better. You're a pervert, but you're a patient one. Yeah, you try to seduce me. You eventually lay off if I tell you to though. Damn it. I sound like such a virgin." Sasuke mutters in disgust and looks out the window.

"Thanks and well, you kinda are in a way. I know you've been with women, but not with a man. So you have a reason to be. Want me to drive you home?" He asks.

"Yeah. But I don't want you to leave afterwards. We have the day off tomorrow. If you want, you could stay the night. We've already shared a bed together anyway and I'm pretty wired. Maybe you could…" He trails off.

"You want a shoulder rub?" He asks and Sasuke nods.

"I'm really beginning to suspect you only want me for my massage skills, but I'm totally cool with that. Yeah, I can do that and anything else you want me to." Suigetsu says as he drives them to Sasuke's place.

"There are other reasons. But I'm not going to lie, your skills in that department are a plus." Sasuke murmurs.

Suigetsu laughs. Soon enough they pull up in Sasuke's driveway and get out of the car. Suigetsu was just happy that his boyfriend actually invited him back to his place. He doubted he'd get lucky, but hey it was a start.

"And I think it's cute that you get jealous." He admits.

"Really?" Sasuke asks and the white haired man nods, as they walk inside and head to the couch.

Sasuke sits down on the couch. The violet eyed man does as well and pulls the other cop into his lap. He commences the shoulder rub.

"You have to be the most tense person that I've ever met. Really, if it wasn't for me, I'm convinced that you would have a stroke before thirty." He whispers in his ear.

"Nhh. Then I'm lucky to have you to take s-uch good care of me." Sasuke moans in pleasure and arches back against him.

Suigetsu smirks. Well Sasuke if nothing else, was very easy to please. He wished that his kink was a little more intimate, but still. But this was a nice start. He knew the other man was likely a pile of goo by now. Maybe he could ease Sasuke into the more advanced stuff later.

 **Warning Lime**

"Mhm. Only fair. I mean you took VERY good care of me the other day." He purrs into his ear and Sasuke shivers.

"You provoked me. You basically said I was boring." Sasuke protests and Suigetsu shakes his head, placing kisses along his neck.

"Maybe I did a little. But I really liked the results." He says and sucks on his collarbone, hard enough to leave a dark bruise.

Sasuke squirms. His neck had always been his spot and that was driving him crazy. He could feel his erection forming rapidly and suddenly his pants were way too tight.

"F-Fuck." Sasuke pants and turns around, kissing him deeply.

Suigetsu happily kisses back. Bingo. Now they were making progress. He groans into the kiss. Now, he totally got what Sasuke meant by _Sex Kiss._

Sasuke wanted more. He needed more. So he grinds his arousal against Suigetsu's inner thigh. They were still dressed. But he doubted the fact he had a throbbing erection would go unnoticed.

"Want me to even that imaginary scoreboard out a little bit?" He asks and Sasuke nods.

He was really grateful, Suigetsu didn't actually make him say it. Even more grateful that the other man knew what he was trying to say. The other cop didn't waste any time yanking off Sasuke's pants.

"Guess you took my advice about going commando. Nice. VERY nice." He murmurs approvingly and Sasuke tries his best not to blush.

"I figured I'd humor you." Sasuke says.

"You should humor me more often. Just relax. You'll like it." He promises and before Sasuke could ask what he'd like, he felt Suigetsu push him onto his back and hover over his thighs.

He couldn't hide the blush this time. Sasuke also no longer needed to ask what Suigetsu had in mind. It was obvious he was going to suck him off. And he was far too turned on to protest. (Seriously, no man in their right mind would have anyway).

"Suigetsu, stop talking and suck me off. We can talk later." Sasuke pants.

Suigetsu smirks. It wasn't exactly dirty talking, but it was flirting in that area. He quickly takes about half of Sasuke into his mouth. He was rather gratified when Sasuke groaned and immediately shut his eyes in pleasure.

He decides to make sure that Sasuke enjoyed it. He licks, sucks, and even nips lightly. Suigetsu notes with more than a little interest that Sasuke preferred it hard and fast. He also made the most gorgeous _Fuck Me moans,_ when nipped.

"Oh God!" Sasuke pants out and tries desperately not to give into the urge to fuck his boyfriend's throat raw.

 _Hot! So fucking hot!_ That's when he took all of Sasuke into his mouth and Sasuke forgot how to breathe. All he could think was that he must have died and gone to Heaven.

He enjoyed oral sex as much as the next guy, but it had never been this mindblowing before. Sasuke was too lost in his pleasure. His mind just completely shut down and his body took over. He came HARD and with a roar.

"Fuck." Sasuke says and pants as he tries to come down from the high of his orgasm, but it was impossible.

His heart was racing. It felt like his body was on fire, but in a good way. Which his more rational mind, realized didn't make any sense. If that was just oral, he wondered what sex was like?

Sasuke considered himself to be a very healthy man. His heart was in great shape. But he wasn't sure if he could handle sex, if it was anything like that. But fuck, what a way go.

"Told you that you would like it." Suigetsu says.

"T-Told you I wasn't going to find anyone better. You're a GOD." Sasuke pants.

"Would you mind saying that on tape? My ego would love to play that over and over again on a loop." Suigetsu murmurs as he leans down and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and laughs. How Suigetsu could make him laugh after the most intense orgasm of his life, he didn't know. But it was Suigetsu, he decides just to go with it at this point.

"At the moment, I'd probably agree to almost anything that didn't involve whips." He admits, after returning the kiss.

"Ah good to have boundaries. Yeah, not a fan of whips myself. Though I notice, you don't mind handcuffs." Suigetsu muses.

"Well I figure there has to be some advantages to being a cop. Free handcuffs are a nice perk." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Yeah, like I said…you're fucking perfect. Gorgeous, smart, knows how to handle BOTH kinds of guns, and secretly you are a kinky bastard." Suigetsu says.

"Well don't stop there. My ego was enjoying it." Sasuke states in amusement.

Suigetsu laughs. Sasuke gets up and leads him to the bedroom. The white haired man was content just to curl up with his half naked boyfriend and snooze the rest of the night away. So they did exactly that.

 **End of Lime**

* * *

Meanwhile at the nightclub, Itachi finds Sai. He walks up to him and slugs him. This asshole was stalking his brother, he wasn't going to put up with that.

"Itachi, what the hell is going on?" Rasa demands.

It was clear that the owner of the club, wasn't particularly pleased with Itachi's behavior. He couldn't blame him. No club owner would be. But pervert had it coming.

Sasuke was going through enough right now. He didn't need to deal with some obsessed stalker. For Godsakes, he was still coming to gripes with the fact that he liked men in general.

"That freak is stalking my brother. He deserves far worse." Itachi mutters.

"If you punch me again, I hope you have life insurance." Sai hisses at him.

Deidara twitches. How DARE he threaten Itachi and stalk Sasuke. He should just shoot this fool right now. Maybe he'd fire off a warning shot. Yeah, that was it!

"If you ever threaten my Itachi again or bother his baby brother, I'll shoot your dick off. Yeah?!" He growls.

"What the hell? You're a GUY?" Sai asks.

Itachi smacks his forehead with his hand. Oh boy. This wasn't going to be pretty. Deidara was a little sensitive about the fact that many people mistook him for a woman at first. Sai had just bought himself a one way trip to the Emergency Room.

"Deidara, Itachi, I think this was all a big misunderstanding. You two are some of my best customers. I'd rather not lose you over whatever this is. Perhaps this can be resolved peacefully? I'd rather not have to call the cops." Rasa pleads.

"Alright. For you, I won't kick his ass. But if you don't stop stalking Sasuke, I'm going to call the police and get a restraining order. You will need it to protect you from me. I won't put up with anyone harassing my brother." Itachi warns him.

"And I won't put up with anyone upsetting Itachi or my future brother-in-law, yeah?!" Deidara says and Itachi nods.

Rasa shakes his head. This was going to spiral out of control soon. Danzo needed to do something about Sai. He was becoming a loose cannon. Loose cannons were extremely dangerous.

"I think he gets the point." Rasa assures them and the couple leave.

* * *

Itachi and Deidara head home. The next day, the eldest Uchiha invites Sasuke out to meet him for ice cream. Sasuke used to enjoy going out with him for ice cream whenever he was upset about something.

The elder Uchiha damn well knew that his brother would be upset about having a stalker. Honestly, who wouldn't? And what was he going to do? Call the police? He was the police.

"Hey, Itachi." Sasuke says as he walks into the ice cream shop.

"Morning Sasuke. So is there anything you want to tell me?" Itachi asks.

To his surprise, the cop looks at his shoes. Was Sasuke blushing? Yes, he was certainly was. Itachi blinks. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Suigetsu stayed over at my place last night. We didn't go all the way. But we went pretty far." He whispers.

"Uh huh. How far is pretty far?" Came Itachi's response.

"Well let's just say it wasn't ice cream that he was licking and sucking last night." Sasuke admits.

Itachi blinks again. Yes, he definitely hadn't seen that one coming. He figured Sasuke would take things slower. Still, he was happy for his brother. Obviously, he was accepting his real sexuality much faster than Itachi had.

"How did that go?" Itachi asks cautiously.

"…" Sasuke is speechless for a moment as he considers how to answer Itachi's supposedly simple question.

"I'm definitely gay." He mutters.

"That good?" Itachi asks in amusement when he hears Sasuke's answer to his inquiry.

Sasuke could only nod. He really didn't want to blush in front of Itachi. His brother would never let him live it down. The younger Uchiha adored his elder brother, but like all older brothers…he couldn't resist teasing his younger sibling.

"Yeah. We're pretty official now." Sasuke continues and orders his food.

"In that case, you'll probably want to eat a lot more ice cream. Might as well practice." Itachi says and Sasuke swats him.

"You pervert." The younger Uchiha grumbles and looks away from Itachi, to hide his blush.

Itachi shrugs. Well maybe he was a little. But when you had Deidara for a lover, that was just a given. Even if you started off completely innocent, you'd be a complete Nympho by the time he got done with you.

"I'm not going to bother denying that. I'm just saying. He seems to have been rather affectionate towards you so far. Is it mutual?" Itachi asks.

"It's disturbing talking about my love life with you." Sasuke mutters.

"Sasuke, I'm your brother. While I do get genuine enjoyment out of embarrassing you, I am really mostly trying to help. Besides, I have more experience in this area than you do." He offers.

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that. Maybe Itachi could actually help him. But it was just so fucking embarrassing.

"Is it different? I mean what's considered too soon? I mean how long is a good amount of time to wait, so you don't look too easy, but you don't lose their interest?" He asks.

Itachi chuckles. Adorable. Sasuke was worried about looking too slutty. It was cute. He might as well be back in high school. Still he decided to take pity on him and not tease him, as he answered the other man's question.

"It varies from person to person. But I saw the way he was looking at you, Sasuke. I doubt he's going to get bored anytime soon." Itachi assures him.

"So how bad was it? You know when dad found out about you and Deidara?" He asks.

Itachi sighs. Horrible was the kindest way to describe it. He really didn't want Sasuke to be suggested to that.

"I'm not telling you to live a lie. But if you decide to tell him, it is going to be rough. Perhaps it'll be easier on you, than it was on me. But I can only tell you that it was brutal. If I didn't have Deidara, I don't know what I would have done." His brother admits.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Sasuke whispers.

"The question need to ask yourself is, is it worth it? If you tell him, you will be risking your entire relationship with him. If you don't, you'll be hiding part of who you are from him." Itachi replies.

"I'll tell him…eventually. I want things to be more established between Suigetsu and me, before I potentially subject him to that type of abuse." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"So you aren't so foolish after all. " Itachi says with a smile and pokes his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

A few weeks pass. Suigetsu and Sasuke were now Rasa's favorite _delivery boys._ Almost every other day, they would get packages from him. Quickly they would take them to the station, have it catalogued, and then deliver them.

"I don't know why we can't just bust them now." Suigetsu says one day, as they were driving in the car.

"The chief doesn't think Rasa is the real leader in all this. Bigger fish to fry. We'll find out who, if we stick it out long enough." Sasuke replies.

"Guess so. So your place or mine tonight?" The white haired man asks.

"Yours. Sasuke answers.

The two had been together for a month. In that month, Suigetsu had slowly been learning what he called Sasukese. This was a language that sometimes Itachi would speak in and add his own twist to. Then it would become Uchihaese. (Uchihaese was even more confusing than Sasukese).

It was almost like cracking a code. Nothing with Sasuke was ever as simple as it looked on the surface. But after the first couple weeks, Suigetsu noticed that there was a pattern. If Sasuke wanted to go to his house after work, he was feeling more bold. If he wanted to go to Suigetsu's place, he was more likely to want Suigetsu to take the reigns.

"Alright. Should be there in about ten minutes. What station you want it on?" He asks.

"Classical." He replies and seems content to just enjoy the car ride with his boyfriend.

"Classical? Really? I would have expected country. I mean that's where you are from." Suigetsu muses.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. It was a running gag with them. Suigetsu just couldn't resist making cracks about Sasuke's background.

There was no real malice in it. Sasuke knew that. Suigetsu honestly, just liked it when his eyes flashed red in annoyance. (It was hot really and if you pissed off Sasuke enough, things could heat up quickly).

"You're so damn stereotypical." He mutters.

"Maybe. But I'm a GOD of stereotypical son of a bitches." The violet eyed man says smugly and Sasuke feels his face heating up slightly.

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" He asks and Suigetsu shakes his head no.

Sasuke laughs. He knew he had walked right into that one. But fuck, it had just felt so good. He probably should have realized saying something like that would go to Suigetsu's head. It was too late now though.

"You are so lucky that I love you or I would kick your ass." He mutters and looks out the window as they arrive at Suigetsu's place.

Suigetsu blinks. Had he heard Sasuke right? Had he actually said that he _loved him?_

"Why are you staring at me with your mouth gaping open like a fish?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow, not realizing his slip up.

"You said you loved me. Did you mean that?" The other cop asks and Sasuke makes an _ohh_ sound.

Shit! He shouldn't have said that. They'd only been together for a month. It had just slipped out though.

Suigetsu was probably going to turn tail and run. Sure, they had fun together and the sexual chemistry was insane. But he doubted that Suigetsu was the type who committed to someone that quickly.

"I didn't mean to say that, but I'm not very good at lying. I meant it." Sasuke admits.

Suigetsu smiles. He wasn't as good with words as Sasuke was. So he decided to say it back in his own way. He drags Sasuke into the house and shuts the door behind them. Quickly he pushes the other man against the wall and captures his lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around his neck. He hadn't expected that reaction. He expected his boyfriend to bolt. While SuigetsuI hadn't said it back, he was very much not bolting. (Much to Sasuke's relief).

"You know, hard to believe a month ago you thought you were straight. You don't kiss like someone who ever considered women." Suigetsu tries to reassure Sasuke that everything was okay, in his own unique way.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult." Sasuke notes in amusement.

"Compliment. I'm really happy you came out of that closet." Suigetsu purrs into his ear and nibbles on it.

Sasuke sighs in pleasure and runs his fingers through those snowy white locks. Suigetsu was really good at this pinning him against walls thing. He'd never admit this out loud, but he always thought that was incredibly erotic. It made him feel wanted. Suigetsu was good at that.

"I'm really happy you drug me out of it." Sasuke pants and arches against him.

Suigetsu had never been one to fight fair. He soon moved from nibbling on Sasuke's ear to kissing the pale column of his throat. His boyfriend knew what that did to him.

"Always happy to help, partner. Now make some more of those pretty little moans you do so well, for me." He whispers and sucks hard on the other man's collarbone.

Sasuke arches against him. That drove him crazy. And that prick knew it to. He could feel his eyes turning ruby red with desire. Suigetsu also knew him well enough to realize that meant he was likely hard.

"Tease." He growls at him warningly.

 **Warning Lemon**

"You like it though. I mean that much is rather obvious in a very BIG way." Suigetsu reaches down and cups Sasuke's clothed erection, causing the dark haired man to moan.

He couldn't really deny that. Sasuke settles on glowering at him. Suigetsu laughs, knowing in this case, his almost lover was far more bark than bite. He moves away from Sasuke, grabs his hand, and then pushes him onto the couch. The white haired man straddles his waist.

"If you are going to mock me, you better at least get me off." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Trust me, I plan to." Suigetsu says as he pulls Sasuke's shirt over his head and glides his hands over the muscular planes of his partner's chest.

Really, Sasuke reminded him of one of those ancient statues. It was like he was carved out of white marble or something. The effect was stunning. He couldn't resist flicking his tongue against a sensitive nipple and dragging it over the well sculpted muscles.

His skin always had a slightly salty taste to it. Suigetsu enjoyed it. He also knew that licking made his partner squirm. Which was something he enjoyed. It was nice to see Sasuke lose control, however briefly.

"Feels good." Sasuke murmurs and looks at him with smoldering ruby red eyes.

"Good because it's supposed to. Sorry about the teasing earlier. You are just really hot when you are mad. You know, I don't have anything against you being from Wyoming." He says with a teasing smile.

"For the FINAL time, it was Nebraska!" Sasuke growls and Suigetsu chuckles as he tugs off Sasuke's pants and boxers.

He knew it was Nebraska. The white haired man just couldn't resist jerking Sasuke's chain a little bit. He'd get so annoyed, whenever Suigetsu said the wrong state. Some fire would flash in his eyes.

Yeah, Suigetsu lived dangerously, Bbut it was still really fucking hot. So he was willing to risk whatever punishment, Sasuke dished out later. It was worth it.

"That does look painful." Suigetsu muses as he strokes Sasuke's arousal, causing him to groan.

"D-Damn it." He pants out and quickly rips off Suigetsu's shirt.

Yes, Sasuke ripped it in half. The white haired man blinks. Sasuke was really strong. He'd always known that. He didn't know he would use his strength to pick on poor shirts though.

"Now Sasuke, what did my shirt ever do to you?" He asks in amusement.

"It was blocking my view." Sasuke states as if that were obvious and of course the shirt deserved the "death penalty" for such an offense.

"Mmm I see. Well that makes sense." Suigetsu says and covers the other man's abs in butterfly kisses.

Occasionally, he would lick or nip. He enjoyed the way Sasuke arched underneath him. God damn the Uchiha had the sexiest _Fuck Me moans_ , he had ever heard.

"I thought so." Sasuke agrees, running his hands over Suigetsu's back in a sensual massage and squeezing his firm ass.

"I like it when you moan like that for me. How you completely lose control the second I start to play with your cock. At work you were always so…untouchable. So it's nice to know that I can make you moan like a porn star." He says and before Sasuke could response to THAT, Suigetsu takes him in his mouth again.

"FUCK!" Sasuke growls in pleasure and really tries to resist the urge to fuck his almost lover's throat.

How the Hell had Suigetsu gotten so good at this? Was there an Olympic Event for Oral Sex? There should be. Suigetsu would get the Gold. Sasuke briefly contemplates starting the Sex Olympics.

His brain didn't get too far on this train of thought because soon the only thing he could think about was how GOOD it felt. He groans and bucks against him, tugging on his white hair. Shit that felt good.

"Go ahead. You don't have to hold back." Suigetsu murmurs and sucks harder.

He was very gratified to see that it didn't take long for Sasuke to do exactly that. Sasuke had to be the most sensitive guy, he'd ever been with. Probably because of years of sexual frustration, he figured.

Sasuke pants. He writhes against Suigetsu. The youngest Uchiha was riding high on the afterglow of his orgasm and was afraid his heart would never stop beating so fucking fast.

"You don't have to hold back either." Sasuke says.

"I never do." Suigetsu replies in confusion.

He was actually going to make him say it. Sasuke wanted to be smooth or romantic. That definitely wasn't what happened.

"I think I'm ready to try, if you want to…" Sasuke says in what he perceived to be a really lame way.

Suigetsu blinks. He hadn't expected that. But yeah, no way was he saying no to that offer.

"I want to do the right thing and give you a chance to change your mind, but I'm not a fucking saint. I'll be right back." Suigetsu says as he darts off.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He didn't get where the other cop was going. But as he said he'd be right back, Sasuke waits.

He came back with his hands full. Suigetsu had handcuffs and a silky blindfold. Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Figured it might be a little intense for you. So the blindfold will make you less anxious. That way you don't tense up. Plus it heightens your sense of touch, so it feels better. The handcuffs are just for fun." He explains.

"Well I guess it's only fair. I did cuff once." Sasuke nods after a minute.

"Great. So bend that sexy ass of yours over the side of the couch and trust me. I know you, don't worry about returning the favor. I want to make this good for you. Really good. So just relax, alright? The more you tense up, the more awkward it will be." He murmurs and caresses his cheek in a surprisingly tender way.

Sasuke nods. He felt his face heating up as he bends over the side of the couch. The Uchiha squirms, feeling rather exposed and vulnerable.

"You really don't have to be embarrassed. You have the hottest ass that I've ever seen in my life. Plus this is pretty fucking nice to." Suigetsu says as he grabs Sasuke's arousal in his hand, giving him a few teasing strokes.

Sasuke groans and Suigetsu slaps the blindfold on him. He couldn't see it, but Suigetsu sucks on his fingers hard. He made sure to coat them with saliva. He kisses the back of Sasuke's neck to distract him and then gently parts the other man's legs, sliding a single digit in.

The reaction was immediate. Sasuke jerks back against him. Shit. He was tight. Suigetsu's lower half jumped in anticipation at how fucking good it was going to feel to be inside him. That was if he could get Sasuke to loosen up some.

"Just relax. I know it's awkward at first. But it'll feel good soon." He says and places soft kisses along his back as he strokes his lover.

Sasuke nods. He couldn't help but jerk against his lover. It didn't hurt exactly. It just felt odd. He wasn't really sure if he was trying to get more of the sensation or wiggle away.

Suigetsu playing with his dock on the other hand, that was something he always liked. It made for a nice distraction. He thrusts into his hand and Suigetsu continues stretching him. After awhile he adjusts a second digit

"FUCK!" Sasuke cries out and moans in such a lewd way that once again, Suigetsu knew he was going to have ample material to jack off to in his fantasies for the rest of his life.

He smirks. Yeah, he definitely for THAT spot. Deciding that Sasuke was as ready he was ever going to be, he slides his fingers out of him. Before Sasuke could figure out what was going on, he slowly buried himself inside his lover.

Sasuke hisses. He definitely wasn't used to having anything THAT big there. But he knew that he was lucky. Suigetsu definitely hadn't skimped on the foreplay.

"Just relax. I'm sorry. It does get easier." Suigetsu murmurs and kisses his neck, while he strokes him more.

The other man begins to move inside his lover's hot, tight core. He couldn't help but moan at how fucking good it felt. It was even better than he had imagined (and Suigetsu had imagined a lot, especially after seeing Sasuke in those tight leather pants.)

"I know." Sasuke whispers and shivers.

It was strange. The sensation of being so fucking full, the loving kisses, and the hand job. Any pain he felt from being taken for the first time was overshadowed by the other things.

That's when Suigetsu hit something inside him. Something that made Sasuke scream in pleasure. He arches back against his lover encouragingly.

"That's better." Suigetsu says and he begins slowly rocking against that spot. Each time he did, Sasuke moaned or panted. Suigetsu marveled at how tight Sasuke was. How fucking hot he was. God, he was perfect. He really had to thank the chief for assigning them that mission.

"F-Faster!" Sasuke pants out and Suigetsu was happy to grant that request.

He slams into his lover hard and faster. The white haired man didn't need to be told twice. He had two months of sexual fantasies to indulge in. He reveled in the sounds Sasuke made, his scent, the taste of his skin, and the feeling of being inside him.

Yeah the couch never stood a chance. They both slide off it. But that didn't matter to either of them. Suigetsu didn't let up for one second, as he took his lover hard against the carpet.

"SUIGETSU!" Sasuke cries out and cums hard, with his lover soon joining him in bliss.

Suigetsu slides out of Sasuke. He pulls him into his arms. Neither felt was in a hurry to get up. Both men just held each other, content to enjoy the afterglow.

"God, you're perfect." Suigetsu says and kisses the top of Sasuke's head.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to sit down after THAT." Sasuke grumbles though seems to enjoy the praise all the same.

"That's okay. You can just lay here with me. Sitting isn't needed right now. You alright? I know I got a little carried away, but you were just so damn perfect." Suigetsu asks.

Sasuke considers it. He felt warm, maybe a little sore. But he supposed that was to be expected. He hadn't done that before.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Now every time I call you a big prick, I know that I'm at least being accurate." He says smugly.

 **End of Lemon**

"Mm that's my Sassy." He says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. What did he just call him? He looks at him as if to demand an explanation.

"You're very sassy. The nickname stays." He says firmly.

"Maybe in private that's okay, but if you call me that in public or in front of Itachi, I will castrate you." He warns him.

"Sheesh, such a sadistic Sassy. Alright. Alright. I get the point." Suigetsu relents.

* * *

Meanwhile Danzo was speaking with Rasa. It seemed Rasa had two new delivery boys. He couldn't fault their work. They hadn't missed a stop yet, but anything someone new was involved, it made him uneasy.

"So other than the fact that Sai is lusting after the dark haired one, what else do we know about these two?" He asks.

"White haired one is named Suigetsu. He's a marine biologist. The one Sai won't leave the fuck alone is named Sasuke. He's an advertising executive. Sasuke's brother Itachi, is one of my regulars. That's why Sai showed up with the black eye. Itachi doesn't like it when someone messes with his kid brother, apparently. I can't say I blame him." Rasa replies with a shrug.

Danzo frowns. He didn't like the fact that Sai had gotten sucker punched by someone. But he knew that Rasa wouldn't allow anything to happen to one of his regulars. It'd be bad for business and for the public image they were trying to project.

They needed this place to maintain an air of respectability. That made it easier to conduct their more illegal activities without anyone being the wiser. If club regulars started disappearing that would get the cops involved. That was the last thing they needed.

"I don't really like new people being brought on board, without prior notification." He says.

"I don't give a fuck. You need me more than I need you. I like the extra cash, Danzo. But this place does well enough that I don't need it. You do. You've grown too used to your lavish lifestyle. You've forgotten what it means to struggle to survive." Rasa replies.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" He hisses.

"I shall speak to you in whatever manner, I please. I am not one of your lackeys. They might fear you, I do not. I have more than enough on you, to get you a one way ticket to prison. Men your age, generally don't do well there. Do they?" The other man asks cruelly.

"I think we are done here for the day." Danzo says as he storms off in a rage.

He had to do something about this. Rasa was correct. He did have a lot of dirt on him. The other man was quite good at covering his tracks. Danzo couldn't say the same.

That thought was unsettling. Usually his relationships had a more clear chain of command. He always held the cards, but Rasa was a different case. Danzo knew he needed leverage.

"Oh sorry!" He hears someone say and looks up.

"It's alright." Came a raspy voice's reply.

Danzo recognized that voice instantly as belonging to Gaara Sabaku. He was Rasa's youngest boy. As far as he knew, Gaara and his siblings had no idea what their father was really up to.

The leader of Root was as straight as they came, but he was no longer really phased by other sexual orientations. It was rather obvious that these two were attracted to each other and he could use that to his advantage.

He'd have to do some research on the man who bumped into Gaara. He knew a little about the red head, but he smirks because the power dynamics were about to be changed drastically.

"I should have watched where I was going." Mangetsu says.

"I could say the same about myself. Don't worry about it." The red head says with a smile and head off to find his father.

* * *

Later that night, Mangetsu calls up Suigetsu. He didn't know what had happened to his little brother, but it had suddenly become a lot harder to get in touch with him. He was half considering walking over to check up on him, but he didn't want to be rude.

Suigetsu smiles and brushes the bangs out of a now sleeping Sasuke's eyes. God, he was fucking beautiful. He probably would have been content just to watch him sleep all day. He frowns when his cell rings. He answers it.

"Hello?" He asks

"There you are. I was wondering what happened to you." Came the voice of his older brother, Mangetsu.

"Oh hey! Yeah, sorry bout that. Been kinda busy with work and well busy with getting _busy."_ He says happily.

Mangetesu shakes his head. He really hoped it wasn't another one night stand. Though he did note that for the past couple months, Suigetsu hadn't talked about any recent conquests. Mostly he talked about his new partner. Or he had been about a month ago, when it became like pulling teeth to get in touch with him.

"Please tell me it wasn't someone you picked up at a bar for a midnight booty call." He murmurs in amusement.

"No way. It's Sasuke. Remember, I told you about him? He's my partner in more ways than one now." Suigetsu replies.

Mangetsu blinks. He didn't even know the cop was gay. Suigetsu hadn't shut up about him, since the _Asian Hottie_ showed up on the force. He assumed the man was straight. Suigetsu wasn't shy about approaching people, he found attractive.

"Didn't even know he was gay. How's that going?" He asks.

"Amazing. Emphasis on amazing by the way. Sorry, I haven't really been in touch. Work and Sasuke, but we should totally get together sometime. I mean I already met his brother. It's only fair." He says with a smile.

"Yeah. Sure that might be fun. I might have met someone too. A really smoking hot red head." Mangetsu says.

"Cool. What's his name?" His brother asks.

"I don't know. I kinda just bumped into him at the club, but I know he goes there regularly. It's a gay club so…" He trails off.

"Good luck. Well you know what they say about red heads." Suigetsu chimes in cheerfully.

"I know." Mangetsu says with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

 _"Good luck. Well you know what they say about red heads."_ Sasuke woke up from his slumber to hear Suigetsu say in a far too cheerful fashion for his liking.

"No. I don't know what they say about red heads." The youngest Uchiha growls at his lover, once he got off the phone.

Suigetsu gulps. Damn Sasuke had lousy timing. Now he was going to have to explain that he didn't have a thing for red heads. His BROTHER did. Speaking of red, shit Sasuke's eyes were red. Yeah, he was pissed off and rightfully so. He probably thought he was checking someone out, just after they had made love for the first time. This was so not good.

"Sasuke, I swear it's not what it looks like. Just give me a minute and I can explain." Suigetsu says and umpfs when he was tackled onto the bed.

Sasuke was positively lethal with those handcuffs. He had the white haired man cuffed and pinned before he could blink. Really, his lover could be quite he scary son of a bitch, if you thought about it.

"Then you better start talking right now. Because so help me Suigetsu, you better not be cheating on me. I'll castrate you and feed the leftovers to that stalker Sai, if you are." He practically snarls.

"Whoa. Whoa. I am definitely not cheating on your sexy ass. An ass that I have every intention of tapping as often as you'll let me, by the way. I was on the phone with my brother. He has a thing for red heads. That's all it was. No castration necessary!" He says in a rush.

Sasuke looks at Suigetsu intensely. It was clear the Uchiha was trying to figure out if he was being lied to or not. After a few very tense minutes, his eyes fade back to black.

"Well you did mention you had a brother. I can't recall if you said if he was gay or not. I guess it wouldn't matter. Red heads come in both genders." Sasuke observes as he slowly settles down.

The youngest Uchiha felt a little silly and even a bit guilty now. Suigetsu wouldn't cheat on him. When would he have had time? They were almost always together at work or in their free time. He mentally kicks himself. He sounded like such a jealous girlfriend.

"Oh Mangetsu is gay. Definitely gay. But really, relax. Why would I cheat on you? You're hot, you know how to handle BOTH kinds of guns, you're really good with my mouth, and well yeah." He says happily.

Sasuke feels his face heating up slightly. He uncuffs his boyfriend. He had really overreacted. Suigetsu hadn't given him any reason to be so insecure.

"Thanks." He mutters.

"Don't worry about it. I'll remind you later, that I have totally claimed that fine ass of yours EXCLUSIVELY. Anyway, I want you and Mangetsu to meet. I met your brother. It's only fair you get the standard _Big Brother Speech._ " The white haired man says happily.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Oh yes, he knew the _Big Brother Speech_ well. Itachi had taken it somewhat easy on his girlfriends, but he knew that Suigetsu had probably already gotten an earful or was about to.

"You're right. It's only fair. Yeah. I don't mind meeting him. If you survived Itachi, I can survive Mangetsu. What's with your parents and getsu names, anyway?" The dark haired cop asks.

"I don't know, but that's the spirit." The violet eyed man says.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to go hop in the shower, before work." He says.

"I'll join you." Suigetsu says with a smirk.

Sasuke shakes his head. He knew Suigetsu. If he joined him in the shower, neither of them were actually going to leave the house today. He figured that now that the other cop knew sex was an option, he would take every opportunity to grab it. He had said so himself, only a few minutes ago.

"Can't. You'll probably try to seduce me and we really do need to get going in an hour or so. Not enough time. I doubt you do quickies." Sasuke says and stretches.

"Yeah. That's true. A body like that deserves to be worshiped. Don't think I could skip right to dessert. Probably better to shower separately today. But sexy showers are definitely going to be a thing, right?" He inquires hopefully.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He hadn't really thought about it. Of course, he'd done it with a couple of his other lovers, but they had been women. Sauske wasn't really sure what he'd grab onto, since it was clear Suigetsu was probably going to be the one in control of that situation.

"Maybe." Sasuke replies and darts off into the bathroom.

Suigetsu smiles and gets out one of Sasuke's uniforms. They had decided it was just easier to make sure they had them at both places, in case they stayed the night. He'd hop in the shower, after Sassy was done.

He smiles. It was nice to know he could make the other man jealous. It'd be hot, if there wasn't threat of dismemberment attached to it. Lesson learned, don't make Sasuke jealous.

"DAMN IT!" He hears Sasuke call out and Suigetsu goes running to see what was wrong.

"You alright?" Suigetsu asks.

"You must have used up all the hot water. It's fucking freezing." Sasuke grumbles.

"Poor Sassy. Want me to warm you up?" Suigetsu smiles teasingly at his rather irritated lover.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. What he wanted was some hot water and he wanted it now. He sighs and decides that a cold shower was better than none at all.

"We already talked about that and don't Sassy me! It feels like ice water was just spilled on me." Sasuke sulks and Suigetsu privately thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Alright. Well sorry about that." He says.

"You better be sorry." Sasuke says as he gets out of the water and starts drying off.

Suigetsu , never one to miss an opportunity, helps him with this task. Of course, he couldn't resist the chance to frisk Sasuke a bit. Sasuke shakes his head. Yeah, Suigetsu was Suigetsu.

"Get your ass in the shower." He mutters and heads off to go change.

Suigetsu sighs. It would have been much more fun to have some shower sex with his lover, but he knew they had to go to work. Damn. Sometimes being an adult sucked sometimes.

If he had found Sasuke in college, maybe he could have talked him into playing hooky. Sadly, they had a job to do. A really important job. He soon finishes cleaning up and joins Sasuke in the living room.

"You aren't really mad about the cold water, are you Sassy?" He asks cautiously.

"Irritated, but not really angry." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu smiles. He wraps his arms around his lover and places soft kisses along his neck. He smirks when he heard Sasuke sigh in pleasure and tilt his head to the side, to grant him better access.

"Sorry about that. You know that I love you, Sassy." He murmurs and nips lightly.

"Suigetsu, don't you do it. Don't you dare get me worked up before work. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that is?" He demands.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. Of course, he knew how uncomfortable it was. He'd had to deal with it almost daily since Sasuke became his partner.

"Well yeah. I know. I mean I was around you all the time. I'll behave for now though." He says and gives Sasuke's ass a nice swat as a parting gesture.

"When we get home from work, I'm busting out the handcuffs again." He mutters as Suigetsu finishes dressing and the two head out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Deidara and Itachi were also getting up and around for their day. The elder Uchiha chuckles as the artist gets out his canvases and enough paint to do an entire building. The blonde looked so utterly focused on the task before him. It was cute.

"Do you think you have enough paint?" The dark haired man asks in amusement.

"Yeah. Should be enough. If I need more, I will just make a quick run to the store." He says cheerfully, not really getting that he was being teased.

Itachi smiles. He heads over and kisses Deidara. The elder Uchiha enjoys it when Deidara kisses back. But he knew he couldn't allow himself to get too distracted. He did have a major surgery scheduled for that day.

"Have a good day, at work. Good luck with the surgery." Deidara says.

Itachi was a doctor. He was a general surgeon. Itachi preferred to be able to help as many people as he could, rather than limiting himself to one specialty.

"You to. I'll give you a call when I go on lunch break. Maybe Sasuke and Suigetsu could meet up with us." He suggests and Deidara nods, as he watches Itachi leave.

Itachi was such a source of artistic inspiration. He smiles and begins painting a flock of crows. Crows reminded him of Itachi because their feathers matched his hair so well.

"Could be fun to have lunch with them." He muses.

It was fascinating to watch Suigetsu and Sasuke. It reminded him of his lover so much. Though he supposed Sasuke was adjusting to coming out of the closet sooner than his brother had.

Quite honestly, he blamed their strict upbringing. If they hadn't been brought up that way, maybe they both would have realized which way they swung sooner. From what the blonde gathered, both brothers had tried to be with women and the results hadn't been great.

"Well one day their father will accept it." He mutters as he pants a blue sky on the canvas.

Fugaku Uchiha wasn't a bad person. He was just really set in his ways. Deidara knew this. Mikoto was more accepting. He knew she was a little confused by it. But she had secretly kept in touch with Itachi, without her husband's knowledge.

That poor woman was stuck in the middle of the rift. It couldn't be an easy position. Maybe he'd send her a painting or something to cheer her up. Yeah, that might be nice. Her birthday was coming up. She might like that.

* * *

While Deidara focused on his painting, Itachi drove to work. He was quite fond of his red convertible. He knew that his father disapproved of such a "flashy car," which just made him love it more.

Once he arrives at work, he sends Sasuke a quick text. It would be nice for them all to get together for lunch. He hoped Sasuke and Suigetsu were able to make it. He understood they were undercover though.

"Good morning, Dr. Uchiha." One of the nurses says and smiles at him.

"Good morning, nurse Haruno." He replies back to the pink haired nurse.

Itachi knew Sakura. She was a good nurse. The young woman had gone to high school with Sasuke. He knew that at one point she had quite the crush on his little brother. He wasn't entirely uncertain if she had outgrown it. Occasionally, she would ask about him.

He chuckles as he imagined her reaction. Itachi wondered how she would handle it, if she found out that Sasuke was actually gay. He supposed shock would be the most natural reaction. Itachi had been rather shocked himself.

"Your patient has been prepped and is ready for you." The nurse continues.

"Thank you." He states and heads to the operating room.

He certainly had never expected Sasuke was like him. Though, he supposed he should have seen the signs. His brother's longest relationship with a woman had lasted six months.

Sasuke certainly wasn't the type to have an issue with commitment. He would always say something about there not being a spark. Now Itachi knew why.

"Hello. Do you have any questions before we begin?" Itachi asks, going into doctor mode and pushing aside all other thoughts to focus on the surgery at hand.

"No. I have to confess that I am a little nervous." The patient tells him.

"That's only natural. Don't worry though. This is the 38th time that I've performed this procedure." He assures him and the patient nods, as Itachi has another nurse put him under.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke and Suigetsu were out making some deliveries. Sasuke checks his phone. He blinks when he noticed a text from Itachi.

 ** _Sasuke,_**

 ** _Do you and Suigetsu want to meet Deidara and I for lunch today at Twin Dragons?_**

 ** _Itachi._**

 ** _PS: If I don't get an answer by 1, I will just assume you were busy at work._**

"Hey, Suigetsu do you want to go to the Twin Dragons? It's a seafood place. Itachi invited us on a double lunch date." Sasuke inquires.

Suigetsu tilts his head. Well he did like seafood and he was kinda hungry. Plus it'd make Sasuke happy. Bonus points if he got any childhood stories about his lover, to embarrass him with later.

"Sure, sounds fun." He tells them as they drop off their last package for the day.

Sasuke smiles. He quickly sends a text to Itachi. He notices that it was about 12:30 now, so he tells Suigetsu just to drive them there. They could meet Itachi and Deidara there whenever they showed up.

 ** _Itachi,_**

 ** _Yeah. We can meet you there. Heading that way there now. We'll probably get there first, so will find us some seats. Tell Deidara not to be embarrassing and don't you dare tell Suigetsu anything embarrassing about me from when we were kids!_**

 ** _Sasuke_**

 **PS: I mean it!**

"Yeah. We should be there in a few minutes." Suigetsu says happily and glances over at Sasuke's phone.

"Hey!" Sasuke says.

"Just curious. Awe come on. Half the fun of hanging out with Itachi is trying to find out what you were like as a kid. I bet you were cute." Suigetsu says.

"Hmpf!" Sasuke grumbles and Suigetsu gives him a quick kiss, which Sauske returns.

* * *

Suigetsu just laughs. They arrive at the seafood place and get out of the car. The white haired man quickly gets them a table for four. Not long after, Itachi and Deidara arrive.

"So happy you could make it! Yeah?" Deidara says.

"Us to! I know you got the goods on Sassy here, Itachi." Suigetsu says happily.

"Sassy?" Itachi raises an eyebrow and Sasuke kicks his lover underneath the table for that one.

"Ah I see. A nickname. Understood. I used call him foolish little brother when we were children. Of course mother always called him Bubbles. He used to have these adorable bubble eyes. Shame he grew out of them." He chuckles.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke growls.

Itachi laughs. He couldn't resist teasing Sasuke. He was just too much fun to annoy. The couples scan the menu.

Itachi and Sasuke order sushi. Deidara chooses shrimp and Suigetsu lobster. The all go with red wine.

"Careful. I know that you can't drink too much. You are a lightweight." Deidara states cheerfully.

"I am well aware of how much I can handle." Itachi mutters in amusement.

* * *

Back at the club, Danzo smirks. He had tipped one of the waiters to accidentally spill something on Mangetsu as soon as the red head got close. He'd feel obligated to get him a new shirt. That would get them alone together. Then nature would take its course.

He had done a background check on the white haired man. It seemed he owned the law firm the man worked at. Perfect. That would give him something to lord over Rasa, if Gaara took the bait. He expected he would.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." One of the waiters says as they 'accidentally' spill the tray of drinks they had been carrying.

"It's alright. Guess I'm going to have to go home early though." Mangetsu says with a sigh.

"No. You don't. These things happen. We always keep some spare shirts in the back. If you like, we can get you one." Gaara offers.

"Sure. That'd be great." He replies and follows the red head to the back of the club.

Mangetsu figured it was more than worth the shirt, just for the view of that ass alone. He had to be gay right? The red head was at a gay club. Then again sometimes straight guys went for giggles or for the cheaper drinks.

"What size shirt do you wear?" Gaara asks as he looks through the closet.

"Medium." Mangetsu answers his hot red head.

Gaara nods and tosses a black t-shirt at the other man. Mangetsu imagined it was a medium. He tugs off his shirt over his head.

He decides to take a chance. The white haired man gives a semi strip tease. Mangetsu slides it over his head slowly, letting Gaara get a good look at what he was offering.

Gaara seemed smart. He had to realize that Mangetsu was hitting on him. The red head was definitely looking. Though to his credit, he wasn't being too obvious about it.

"I feel as though I should tip you for that show. Are you an exotic dancer by profession?" The red head asks dryly.

"No. Definitely not. Only for people that I like. Right now that only includes you really." The white eyed man says.

Gaara wondered if Mangetsu was blind. He'd never seen someone with white eyes before. But he doubted it. The man seemed able to focus his eyes rather well and had no issue following him through a crowded club. He decided that the eyes weren't the result of a medical condition and were just an exotic mutation.

"I'm rather flattered. You could go the professional route if you wanted though. You have the body for it." He admits.

"Thanks." Mangetsu says, smiling.

He should probably thank that klutzy waiter. The other man probably wouldn't have spoken to him otherwise. He couldn't wait to tell Suigetsu about this.

"I'm Mangetsu by the way." He introduces himself.

"Gaara." The object of his lust answers.

"I like it. Sounds like a growl. Your name I mean." He Mangetsu clarifies.

"Thanks." Gaara replies with a smile.

Mangetus decides to go for it. The red head was clearly flirting with him. Maybe he could get somewhere. If Suigetsu could land his Asian Hottie, he could win over the sexy red head.

"Are you working or here for fun?" He asks.

"I don't actually work here. My father owns the club. So I guess you could say that I'm here for fun." Gaara replies with a shrug.

Well that explained why the other man was such a regular. His father owned the place. Sweet!

"Your father owns a gay night club? So I take it he's cool with…everything?" He asks tactfully.

"My father is bisexual. He's very much cool with it. Did you want to interview me for my biography or dance?" Gaara asks slyly.

"I can multitask and do both." The other man replies and Gaara laughs, heading towards the dance floor with Mangetsu in hot pursuit.

Mangetsu smiles and wraps his arms around the red head's waist. Gaara wraps his around the other man's neck. It was rare that Gaara found someone he was attracted to in this club, who wasn't already taken.

He decides just to enjoy the fact that he had. It was only a dancing after all. Besides, who could resist those strangely beautiful eyes? They looked like freshly fallen snow.

"I have always valued that ability. Myself, I can't do it. I'm obsessive about completing my current task." Gaara admits.

"That's fine. I mean it depends what your current task is. All a question of priorities." He replies with a smile and decides to go for it.

He grabs the other man's ass. Mangetsu was normally slower to approach someone than this. But he knew someone that looked like that, wouldn't stay single for long. (Especially when their father was a night club owner).

Gaara blinks. The white haired man definitely wasn't shy. Well he had had men be more grabby than that before. It was bold. But he somehow managed to grab his ass without it feeling sleazy. He had to give him points for that.

"Well right now, it's getting your number before you leave." Gaara says.

"You can have my number and anything else you want." Mangetsu replies with a smile.

Ah ha! Success! He had nabbed the red head. He was at least giving the other man his number tonight and who knows? Maybe they'd go back to one of their places for drinks or something.

Mangetsu wasn't the type to sleep with someone on the first date. But making out, definitely. He just had to figure out how to convince Gaara that was a good idea.

"I'm sure you get this all the time, but your eyes?" His dancing partner inquires.

"Oh. I was just born this way. I've had lots of tests done. Doctors say there isn't anything wrong with me. My brother has violet eyes. I guess different eye coloration just runs strong in our family." Mangetsu says.

"Oh. Well I'm glad there is nothing wrong with you. They are quite beautiful in a way." Gaara admits.

"Well as long as you like them, that's really all that matters. What do you think about going back to my place for a couple drinks?" He asks and Danzo smirks triumphantly from the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well we had a couple requests for a shower lemon, so we'll see about working that in somehow ;). This chapter is a little bit longer than normal. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Some dirty talking/descriptions. No, Sasuke isn't actually into Naruto that way in this story. We had a request for a jealous Suigetsu, so I granted it. ^.^ That's all. He's a good Sasuke and wouldn't stray.

Chapter 10

"So how are the wedding plans coming?" Sasuke asks as he sips his wine, making sure to pace himself.

"We are getting married next week. Are you sure that you can take the time off of work? I know you two are working on an important case." Itachi inquires.

Sasuke nods. He had missed out on a lot with Itachi. If he had known that Itachi had pulled back just because he preferred men, he wouldn't have allowed it to happen. He definitely wasn't going to miss his older brother's wedding.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I mean, it's Vegas!" Suigetsu says cheerfully.

"Suigetsu, you live in New York City. You can't be that excited about going to Vegas." Sasuke states in amusement.

"Are you kidding me? Sin City? This is going to be great! Hell by the time I'm done with you, they are going to need to write a book about us and use it for advertising. There's so much we can do! Like I could bend you over a slot machine and give everyone a good show!" The white haired man continues.

Sasuke chokes on his drink. He blushes redder than he ever had in his entire life. He couldn't believe that Suigetsu had just said THAT in front of his brother! What the fuck was the wrong with him?!

"Vegas is quite the fun city, so I'm told." Itachi agrees diplomatically.

He would use this for blackmail material later. Right now, he was somewhat worried Sasuke might actually faint if he was embarrassed further. Safety first. Teasing his foolish little brother, second.

"You are going to have your hands full with this one, Sasuke. Yeah?" Deidara asks with a laugh.

"Suigetsu, I can't believe you just fucking said that." Sasuke growls at him.

"You're hot when you get mad. Don't be like that, Sassy. They know that I'm just joking around. I wouldn't actually do something that crazy." The violet eyed man reassures his lover.

Sasuke grumbles, but he looks pacified for the moment. Which was why Suigetsu just couldn't resist poking a stick at him again. Sasuke was just too much fun to rile up.

"I'm the only one that gets to see you naked, except for medical professionals." Suigetsu says.

"Possessive bastard!" Sasuke yells at him.

"This from the man who threatened to castrate me this morning, if I was cheating on him? I'm the possessive one? Really?" The other cop demands.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He didn't need to say it. Sasuke just knew what he was thinking. His elder brother was going to find out the story behind THAT comment sooner or later. There would be no Pleading the Fifth on this one.

"I never said I wasn't possessive, just that you were being possessive!" Sasuke volleys back.

"Anyway, we are both so happy you can make it to the wedding!" Deidara continues on.

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it." Sasuke replies, giving Suigetsu a swift kick to his leg underneath the table for being bad.

"So what do you two do anyway? You know we are cops. But I don't really know anything about you guys." Suigetsu winces and tries to get himself out of the doghouse, by making conversation.

"Oh Itachi is a doctor. I'm an artist." The blonde continues.

Suigetsu blinks. Talk about opposites. An artist and a doctor, though that did have interesting possibilities in the bedroom.

"Yeah! We also play doctor all the time and Itachi let's me paint him." Deidara says, seeing where Suigetsu's thoughts were going.

"We fell in love with complete perverts." Sasuke mutters and Itachi nods in agreement.

Meanwhile Gaara had left with Mangetsu to go back to his place for drinks. The red head was feeling rather hopeful. Finally, someone he was attracted to, who wasn't taken.

"So what's your poison?" He asks cheerfully.

"Vodka." The other man answers him simply and Mangetsu nods, heading to the kitchen.

Gaara follows and watches. Mangetsu was a very graceful person he noticed. There was something about the way he seemed to glide when he walked, almost as if he was floating. It was very hypnotic.

"Vodka's pretty strong stuff. You sure?" He asks as he hands him the drink.

"Trust me, I can handle almost anything. When your father owns a nightclub, you have to develop a strong stomach. I think my liver is probably a medical miracle at this point." The red head replies and downs his shot.

"Well that's always good. I can usually handle about three shots of vodka, before I'm totally trashed." The white haired man explains.

Hmm Gaara briefly contemplating making him have four shots of vodka. He decides against it. He wasn't that devious. He didn't need to get the white eyed hottie drunk to get laid. Besides, he wasn't desperate enough to sleep with someone who he had only been on one date with, no matter how attractive they might be.

"Good to know." Gaara says with a smile.

"You are single, right? You wouldn't have come home with me, otherwise? I'm not going to have to deal with a jealous boyfriend, am I?" Mangetsu asks teasingly.

Gaara shakes his head. No, he definitely wasn't going to have to deal with a jealous boyfriend. The red head hadn't been on a date in months. (Honestly, you would think that there would be more eligible gay men that would perk his interest at the type of establishment Rasa owned!)

No. You don't need to worry about that." Gaara assures him.

"Ah good. You don't need to worry about it either. Kinda curious what a hot red head like you is doing being single in the first place though." He muses.

"I could ask the same question of you, minus the red head part." Gaara replies.

Maybe he was just picky. That was probably why. Gaara's standards might just be too high. But Mangetsu so far seemed promising. That and his father could be very intimidating. Most of his boyfriends hadn't made it past the _Meet the Parents Stage._

"Just hadn't met the right person yet, I guess. Well until now." He says with a cheeky smile.

"You are really bold." Gaara muses.

"If you think I'm bold, wait till you meet my brother." Mangetsu replies to the red head.

Gaara blinks. He knew that the other man had mentioned a brother before. But his first thought was, _"There's more of you?!"_

Magnetsu tilts his head. He wondered if maybe he had laid it on a little too thick. He usually was more subtle in his flirtation attempts. But he was seriously lusting after the other man in a big way and Gaara had already agreed to come back to his place. So why not go for it?

"Well maybe if things go well, I might meet him." He says and Mangetsu smiles in relief.

He was thankful he hadn't scared him off yet. That would have been a disaster. The white eyed man wasn't nearly as bold as Suigetsu, so it probably would have been awhile before he worked up the nerve to hit on someone who was even halfway as hot as Gaara.

"Maybe. So what do you do, when you aren't at the club?" He asks.

"…" Gaara is speechless.

Mangetsu gulps. Maybe that hadn't been the smartest thing to ask. But it was a pretty standard question to ask on the first date. Shit what if he was a stripper or something? Maybe that's why he asked Mangetsu if he was an exotic dancer?

"I'm the mayor." The red head answers and the snowy haired man realizes his screw up.

Gaara was a public figure. He should have known the answer to that question. Now the red head probably thought he was an airhead. Great. Just great. Well maybe he could salvage this somehow.

"Oh. Well that's cool. I mean you are pretty young to be a mayor. Sorry, I don't really follow politics much. I mean if every politician looked like you, I would…but yeah." He says.

"You're sweet. It's alright. I know not everyone does. Maybe I'll make an informed citizen out of you." Gaara says and pushes him onto the couch, straddling his lap.

"Maybe." Mangetsu agrees and kisses the red head.

The white haired man was ecstatic, when he felt the mayor kissing him back. He tasted like strawberries. Mangetsu runs his fingers through the other man's hair and deepens the kiss.

Yeah, he had managed to salvage that after all. He could tell the red head was just as into it as he was. He was making some really sexy moans. This looked like it was going to be a very promising night.

A week later, they were all in Vegas. Suigetsu tells Sasuke he was going to check them in at the hotel. Sasuke nods and says he'll wait for him in the lobby.

"No way! Bastard, is that really you?!" Sasuke hears a familiar voice call out.

Sasuke blinks. It couldn't be. He looked around and it was. It was Naruto. Damn it was a small world. What were the odds of running into his former classmate. (The classmate that just happened to be his first and second kiss, though he still didn't count them because they had been accidents!)

"Naruto?" He asks in disbelief.

"Wow, it really is you." He bounds over and looks him up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks.

"I work here. I'm a security guard. Yeah, not the fanciest job title, but it pays great. Which is a good thing, expensive as fuck to live in the city. How you been?" The blonde asks cheerfully.

That was a complicated question. How had he been? Oh he had just discovered that the reason he couldn't make any of his relationships work with women, was because he was gay. Oh and his brother was gay. And then there was that minor thing about dealing with a stalker. Other than that, his life was perfectly normal at the moment.

"It's a long story. I'm a cop now though." Sasuke says.

"Really? Yeah you always were one to follow the rules. Still I bet you look hot in your uniform." The blue eyed security guard continues.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto had just called him hot. Was Naruto…no way. Couldn't be. He remembered the blonde having the biggest crush on Sakura ever. There was no possible way.

"Wait are you, you know…into men?" Sasuke asks tactfully.

"Yeah. I tried to date women. Didn't really work out. I guess I have you to thank for it in a way. I mean I liked our accidental kisses more than I liked the real kisses with the girls I was dating. Why, is that a problem? Don't tell me you are homophobic, bastard!" Naruto says.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He definitely wasn't homophobic. Great, this was going to be a bit awkward.

"I'm not. I'm kinda freshly out of the closet and seeing someone." The Uchiha replies.

Suigetsu gets their keys and heads back to find Sasuke. He blinks when he saw Sasuke talking to a gorgeous blonde. Tall, athletic, and stunning blue eyes. He was also checking Sasuke out.

Suigetsu did what any man would do. He eavesdropped from a safe distance. He wanted to figure out what was going on, before he jumped to conclusions.

 _"Wait are you, you know…into men?"_ Suigetsu hears his boyfriend ask cautiously.

 _"Yeah. I tried to date women. Didn't really work out. I guess I have you to thank for it in a way. I mean I liked our accidental kisses more than I liked the real kisses with the girls I was dating. Why, is that a problem? Don't tell me you are homophobic, bastard!"_ The sexy blonde replies.

 _"I'm not. I'm kinda freshly out of the closet and seeing someone."_ He hears Sasuke say.

Well that was a relief. At least Sasuke had told the blonde he was taken. Still he didn't like it. The cop quickly walks over to his lover and wraps his arms around him.

"Hey, I got our room." He says in what could only be called a seductive voice.

Naruto definitely noticed it. It looked like the blonde was considering what the most polite way to make an exit would be. Suigetsu smirks. Hmpf! He was nuts if he thought for one second he was going to have a chance with HIS Sassy.

"Great. Naruto, this is Suigetsu. He's my boyfriend. Suigetsu this is Naruto. We went to K-12 together." Sasuke introduces them, apparently unaware that of the fact that his violet eyed lover was considering whether or not he was going to have to punch the blue eyed security guard.

"Nice to meet you. Well, Sasuke I can see why you came out of the closet now." Naruto says cheekily.

"Thanks." Suigetsu says and decides not to kill him for now, unless his eyes lingered on Sassy longer than they should.

"Yeah. So it was great to see you again. But we just got off of a long flight. We flew in from New York. So I'll see you around. Jet lag is such a killer." Sasuke says, yawning slightly.

"Yeah. Jet lag sucks. Cya guys." The blonde says and he makes a tactical retreat.

Suigetsu doesn't waste any time. He practically drags Sasuke back to their room and locks the door behind them. He was in the middle of dragging his Sassy to the bathroom, when Sasuke decides to protest this treatment.

"What the fuck is your problem, Suigetsu?! I'm not a God damn rag doll!" He growls.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you, Sassy. So I take it that's the guy that you kissed accidentally, huh? You didn't mention that he was a sexy blonde." He grumbles.

Sasuke blinks. You had to be kidding. Suigetsu was jealous of NARUTO?! Seriously? He shakes his head in disbelief. This was unbelievable.

"Yeah. That was him and of course I didn't mention he was sexy. We were fucking twelve! He wasn't back then. He was still in his awkward phase, not that that matters!" Sasuke seethes.

"But you DO think he's sexy, now?" Suigetsu presses.

"Well yeah. I think by any objective measure, that's pretty obvious. But it doesn't matter. Number one and most importantly, I'm with YOU. Number two, he lives across the country. Number three, he drove me crazy as a kid. I doubt we are anymore compatible now. So yeah, knock it off. It's not cute, Suigetsu." He growls.

Suigetsu sighs. Yeah, he had just fucked up royally. Sasuke had threatened to castrate him for cheating. That made it really unlikely that Sasuke was the type to try to get some side action. He had just lost it, when he saw the blonde looking at his Sassy.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just…when I saw him looking at you and realized you two had a history, I just lost control. You aren't the type to cheat. I know that. I acted like an ass. I'm sorry, Sassy." Suigetsu apologizes.

Sasuke looks at him. The dark haired man was clearly trying to decide if he should forgive him so easily or not. Maybe he should make him work for it.

"Is this going to be an issue in the future? Are you going to freak out every time someone attractive talks to me?" Sasuke demands.

"No. I mean you had a history with him. He was obviously checking you out. I'm not going freak out if say Jugo talks to you." Suigetsu replies.

"Jugo is straight. That doesn't count. I mean someone who is attractive and gay." Sassy clarifies.

"Maybe a little on the inside? But I'll behave. I promise. Unless they try to touch you, like that freak Sai." His lover answers him.

Sasuke shakes his head. He really didn't want to be reminded of Sai. God that man creeped him the fuck out. He wanted to resolve this with Suigetsu. It would be smart to nip this in the bud, before it got out of hand.

Suigetsu was strong. Suigetsu was a cop. He knew how to handle a gun. If jealousy became a real issue, things could actually get dangerous. Not that he thought Suigetsu was violent, but sometimes things happened in the heat of the moment. Clearly, it was up to him as the brains in the relationship to prevent that from happening.

"Whatever. It's late and I wasn't kidding about the jet lag. Let's just get some sleep." Sasuke says.

"Come on. Don't be like that, Sassy. It's not a good idea to go to bed angry." Suigetsu says and pulls him into his arms.

"I'm not angry." Sasuke mutters and Suigetsu gives him a look like, _"Really? You are actually going to try this?"_

"Alright, maybe I'm a little annoyed. But I wouldn't say that I'm angry." Sasuke clarifies.

Suigetsu resisted the impulse to call him out for that obvious lie. He knew if he called Sasuke a liar, that the other man would flip even more. Instead he decides to try another tactic.

"Yeah. I got jealous. Yeah, I acted like an ass. But it's only because I love you. Come on, Sassy. Let me make it up to you. You look exhausted. How about a nice, hot shower and shoulder rub?" He asks.

Sasuke knew that was bullshit. Oh he believed Suigetsu about the shower and shoulder rub. He just didn't for a second think it was going to stop at that. Suigetsu was offering makeup sex, pure and simple.

"Alright. But it had better be a Hell of a shoulder rub." Sasuke mutters as he heads to the bathroom.

Makeup sex was supposed to be really good. He'd never really found out. He'd done it a couple times, but it hadn't been better than regular sex for him. But Sasuke suspected that was because it had been with women. With Suigetsu, it might be a completely different experience.

"Great!" Suigetsu says, following him and turning on the hot water.

Sasuke nods and quickly strips, getting in the shower. Suigetsu didn't take long to join him. He quickly places his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and starts giving him a nice rub down.

"Nhhh. God, that feels good." Sasuke murmurs and closes his eyes in pleasure.

Suigetsu smiles. Thank God, for Sasuke's kryptonite. The man turned to jello as soon as his neck was played with. Suigetsu rubs his shoulders more firmly and places a trail of kisses along the back of his neck.

"I love you, Sassy. You know that, right?" Suigetsu asks.

"I k-now." Sasuke sighs in contentment.

 **Warning Lemon**

"And you love me to?" He asks as one hand drifts further south, grasping Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke groans. Fuck. He wanted to stay at least a little miffed at him or pretend to be that way. But it felt so good. He could already feel himself beginning to get hard.

"You know that I do." Sasuke says.

"Good. So don't be mad. I mean yeah, you're hot when you get playful mad. But not mad mad. You know?" He asks and massages his back, while stroking him.

"Not really. That doesn't make sense. Bu-t that feels good." Sasuke groans and bucks into his hand.

"Well as long as it feels good, that's the most important thing." Suigetsu says and glides his other hand over Sasuke's chest, tugging on his nipples, causing the other man to moan.

"Fucking tease." Sasuke pants and turns around, kissing Suigetsu hotly.

Kissing and making love to Sasuke was the most intense high that Suigetsu ever got to experience thus far in his life. Honestly, he didn't expect it would ever be topped.

He moans into the kiss, deepening it and smiles when he saw Sasuke's ruby red eyes. Yeah, Sasuke was into it. Those eyes said it all.

Sasuke breaks the kiss. He begins placing kisses along Suigetsu's throat and over his muscular chest. His hands gliding over his abs and finally grasping his cock. Sasuke might have been a late bloomer, but he had learned fast.

"Shit! You've definitely learned how to handle a cock really well in the past month or so." Suigetsu groans and cups Sasuke's ass, slowly inserting a single digit inside his tight lover.

"Well to be fair, I had some experience. Masturbation." Sasuke states in a fashion that reminded Suigetsu why he had nicknamed him Sassy.

"Good point. Just relax and let me take care of you. Alright? I'm the one who fucked up." He murmurs seductively.

Sasuke would have protested. But he was really turned on and exhausted from the trip. This was not a good combination. So he nods his head.

"Good, Sassy." He praises and continues stretching him, by adding a second digit.

Sasuke squirms. He was adjusting a little bit faster every time they made love. But at first it was always at least a little uncomfortable or at least odd. Though Suigetsu had a really good sense of direction and it usually didn't take him long to.. SHIT! Sasuke moans loudly when his lover finds his spot.

Suigetsu maneuvers him so that Sasuke was facing the shower wall. He has him pressed firmly against him. Sasuke thought this was so he wouldn't fall.

"Do you have any idea how utterly fuck-able you look right now?" Suigetsu growls in his ear and Sasuke shivers.

He didn't really know how to answer that. Apparently words weren't really necessary. He sighs in pleasure when he felt Suigetsu kiss his back and groans when he strokes him. Then Suigetsu slowly buried himself inside his lover.

Suigetsu would never get over how tight and hot Sasuke was. It didn't matter how many times they made love, he just stayed that way. He looked fucking gorgeous leaning against the white shower wall.

His black hair completely soaked and framing his face perfectly. That ivory skin of his and those muscles, glistening as the water slowly slide down his body. Oh and yeah, Sasuke's rather impressive cock probably helped to!

"Bad Sassy. You are supposed to answer me! It's rude to ignore someone." He slaps his ass playfully while still inside him.

Sasuke gasps and jumps at that. Suigetsu knew his lover well enough to realize it was a pleasure filled gasp and not one of pain though. So he does it again and again.

"N-ot really! Shit! Suigetsu! Th-at's driving me fucking crazy." Sasuke pants out.

"That's better. Well since you don't know, I'll just have to tell you…" Suigetsu says as he slams into his lover's spot, loving how tightly Sasuke squeezed him as he did so and the gorgeous moans he made.

"FUCK! O-KAY!" Sasuke screams in pleasure.

"Really fuck-able. I've been thinking about this all fucking day long. Do you know how awkward it is to sit on a plane with a hardon? You didn't even notice. Bad Sassy, you should have at least given me a hand job or taken me to the bathroom and sucked me off or something." He answers him continues pounding his lover against the wall.

"Shit! Fuck! Suigetsu!" The other cop moans and bucks into Suigetsu's hand desperately, seeking some relief for his arousal.

"And if anyone even thinks about touching you, I will fucking kill them. I love you, Sassy." Suigetsu says and bites down on his neck as he thrusts into him powerfully.

"I LOVE YOU TO!" Sasuke screams and cums hard, with Suigetsu joining him.

The white haired man pulls out of his lover. He smiles and licks the bite mark tenderly. Both men pant as they try to come down from the high of their orgasms.

 **End Lemon**

"Two things." Sasuke murmurs.

"Yeah?" Suigetsu says as he tries to catch his breath, after their lovemaking.

"Shower sex is amazing. Makeup sex is amazing. Together they are fucking phenomenal." Sasuke tells him.

Suigetsu laughs. He holds Sasuke against him tightly. He definitely couldn't disagree with that. Still he wondered if maybe he hadn't fucked Sasuke's brains out hard enough, if he was using a big word like phenomenal.

"Yeah. But as amazing as makeup sex is, I'd rather not fight with you." Suigetsu murmurs.

"Mhm. Yeah." Sasuke agrees and lets himself be drug off back to the bed.

Suigetsu flops onto the bed. Sasuke soon joins him. The white haired man wraps his arms protectively around his lover.

"Was I too rough? Might have gotten a little carried away with the spanking." He asks.

"Suigetsu, I'm not some China Doll. I can handle it, if you get a little friskier than usual." Sasuke assures him and snuggles into his arms.

"Good. I meant it. I do love you and yeah, I'm a possessive bastard. But so are you." Suigetsu says.

"I guess that makes us perfect for each other." Sasuke says with a smile and closes his eyes.

Suigetsu nods. He was going to come up with a reply to that. He wanted to say something romantic or smooth. But he blinks when he realized Sasuke had fallen asleep.

"Guess he really wasn't kidding about that jet lag. Poor Sassy." He murmurs and cuddles into him.

Suigetsu smiles as he watches his lover sleep. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. Sasuke was actually gay and into him. Oh and his fine ass was also loyal to! They were together and in Vegas, nothing could go wrong. He'd later regret thinking that. He should have known that he had just jinxed them.


	11. Chapter 11

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well it seems that everyone wants a pool lemon, lol. Suigetsu thanks everyone for their support in this regard. We did have a couple people who want Sasuke top at some point, so I will see what I can do about fitting that in there. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

The next morning, Sasuke heads off with Itachi to help him with some last minute arrangements. Suigetsu shrugs and heads off with Deidara, figuring the Uchihas needed some brotherly bonding time. The blonde was more than happy to drag Suigetsu around Vegas to various casinos.

"So what's this about castration and being called Sassy?" Itachi asks and his eyes dance in amusement.

"He gave me a stupid nickname. I don't know why he insists on calling me Sassy. But it makes him happy. I wish he'd at least only do it in private. But whatever. As far as the castration, that's a long story." Sasuke says with a sigh.

Itachi flicks Sasuke's forehead. His brother apparently wasn't going to let the matter drop. Itachi could be a rather determined individual, when he wanted to be. Sasuke decides just to get it over with.

"I woke up the morning after we had sex. Heard him talking about a hot red head on the phone. So I thought he might be cheating on me…" The younger Uchiha begins to explain and trails off because the implication was obvious.

"Ah I see. Yes, I suppose that does make sense. God knows if I thought Deidara had cheated on me, especially immediately after our first time…there would have been Hell to pay. What happened next?" The doctor inquires.

Sasuke looks at his feet. He felt a little embarrassed at overacting. But in his defense, he had just lost his gay virginity. It was natural to be a little insecure.

"Apparently, he was talking to his brother. Mangetsu has a thing for red heads." Sasuke explains.

"Ah. Suffice to say, he learned never to cheat an Uchiha?" Itachi says with a chuckle.

Sasuke smirks. Yeah, Suigetsu had looked more than a little terrified. He had stood his ground. He was sure the violet eyed man would never do something that stupid now.

"Yeah. You could say that." Sasuke replies.

"That's my brother. Come on. I want to make sure the cake is ready. I couldn't take Deidara with me. He would have eaten it before the wedding. Honestly, I don't know where that man puts it." His elder brother says with a somewhat envious sigh.

"Me neither." The younger Uchiha agrees and heads off with Itachi to check on the cake.

He blink when he saw it. That thing was taller than him by at least a foot, if not two feet. It was massive and chocolate. There were red frosting roses scattered along it in beautifully intricate patterns.

"How many people did you invite to this wedding? That's big enough to feed a small village in Africa." The cop muses.

"Probably. But trust me Hidan and Kisame alone can probably eat at least half of it." Itachi says with a chuckle.

Sasuke mutters something about gluttons. Still it'd be almost a shame to eat the cake. It really was beautiful. It must have taken forever to make. He doubted it'd take nearly as much time to eat. Whoever had done this, was an artist.

"Keep that in mind for your own wedding. It's better to have too much food, than too little… _Sassy."_ His brother warns him with a smirk.

"You asshole!" Sasuke growls and lunges at his brother, who begins to laugh hysterically as he dodges.

Sasuke wasn't one to give up that easily though. He keeps lunging at his brother. Eventually the two brothers end up by the indoor pool. Sasuke tackles Itachi into the water.

Deidara and Suigetsu blink. The two of them happened to be walking by. They saw their two lovers go into the water and begin what could only be described as a splash battle.

"This has to be every gay man's fantasy." Suigetsu muses.

"Yeah! Get him Itachi!" Deidara calls out excitedly and the two brothers blush at being caught acting like overgrown children.

Suigetsu shakes his head. Being Suigetsu he promptly removes his shirt and jumps into the water with them. Deidara didn't need further prompting before following suit.

"You two are so cute! Yeah?" Deidara says as he snuggles up to Itachi.

Sasuke thought his brother looked ridiculous. He was wearing an expensive business suit and was now in the pool, soaking wet. He knew that he didn't look much better. But at least his clothes weren't worth thousands of dollars. He smiles smugly at the thought.

"You look pretty smug." Suigetsu muses and captures Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke smiles and returns the kiss. He wraps his arms around the other man's neck and moans into it. He didn't even mind that Itachi and Deidara were only a few feet away from them.

"I think I have every reason to be. I beat Itachi and I have a very hot boyfriend kissing me, in Vegas. A soaking wet, shirtless boyfriend by the way." Sasuke tells him.

"You're feeling pretty playful today. I like it." Suigetsu muses.

"You'd feel playful to, if you saw that cake. I swear to God, it's bigger than me." Sasuke says.

Deidara laughs. He had specifically ordered a large cake, because he knew Hidan and Kisame. Sasuke would understand soon enough why they got it in that size.

"Well let's get rid of those soaked clothes. You'll get sick in them." He muses.

"I suppose I should head off with Deidara and get this suit dried." Itachi states in amusement and hops out of the pool.

He extends his hand to his lover. Deidara smiles and takes it. It was rather obvious that neither Suigetsu or Sasuke were paying them any mind at the time. As the two leave the room with the pool, they hang up a sign on the door. It read **DO NOT DISTURB.**

"Do you think they heard us?" Deidara asks Itachi curiously and the Uchiha shakes his head.

"I doubt it. Doesn't matter." Itachi replies with a smile and leads his lover off back to their hotel room.

Back in the pool, Sasuke kisses Suigetsu again. In his defense, a shirtless Suigetsu was a pretty irresistible sight. There was just something about Suigetsu in the water that was beautiful. He was far more graceful in water, than on land.

Suigetsu wasn't a klutz outside of water, but he was practically ethereal when it came to swimming. He sometimes wondered if his lover, was secretly a merman or part dolphin. (He figured dolphin because they were the only other animal, other than humans who had been proven to have sex solely for pleasure.)

He breaks the kiss to laugh at that thought. Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. The Uchiha gives him an embarrassed look. No, he definitely wasn't going to tell him about that thought.

"You usually don't laugh when I kiss you. What's so funny?" Suigetsu asks.

"It's nothing." Sasuke lies and tries to distract him by nibbling on his ear.

"Uh huh. H-ey, that's not fighting very fair, Sassy. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asks.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look for that comment. Suigetsu looks amused. Sasuke was clearly protesting the use of the word _pretty._ Alright, maybe that was too mild of an adjective.

"Alright, that beautiful head of yours. Better?" He asks.

"I'm not a woman." Sasuke grumbles.

"Oh I know that. Believe me, I definitely know that." Suigetsu says.

 **Warning Lemon**

To illustrate his point, Suigetsu completely strips both of them. He smiles mischievously and wraps his hand around Sasuke's manhood. This soon elicited the desired results.

Sasuke groans. Damn him. Why couldn't Suigetsu just let him be annoyed with him for a little while? It was hard to stay miffed when he grabbed him like that.

"Good. Don't f-orget it." Sasuke pants out and bucks against his hand.

"I won't. I promise. So what was so funny?" The white haired asks his lover once again.

"Just that you remind me of a merman or a dolphin. You have this thing about water. It's not that you are a klutz outside of it, but when you are wet…" He trails off.

Suigetsu shakes his head in amusement. Sasuke was embarrassed to say that he reminded the dark haired cop of a dolphin? He didn't know his lover could be so whimsical.

"Well I was the captain of my high school swim team and in college to for that matter. We made it to state. Coach thought I'd make it to the Olympics, but I was never good at the whole following rules thing. I couldn't handle being in the public eye like that." He says with a shrug.

"Only you, Suigetsu. But I'm glad you passed on the Olympics. We wouldn't have met otherwise." Sasuke says with a smile and pulls him closer.

"Eh even if I tried out, didn't mean I would have made it. Besides, wanna go for our own Gold? How about a new competition. How many times, can I make you scream my name? Five for Bronze. Ten for Silver. Twenty is Gold." He says with a smirk.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Sometimes Suigetsu could be more than a little conceited. He was about ready to tell him that when the other man pushed Sasuke until he was sitting on the side of the pool.

"Suigetsu?" He asks a little uncertainly.

"You are still such a blushing virgin. You know that, Sassy?" He asks and takes the other man in his mouth.

Sasuke was about to come up with a clever retort for that blushing virgin comment, but it only came out as a strangled moan. It was hard to stay angry, when your very talented lover was sucking you off and looked like some sort of Sea Nymph in the pool as he did it.

"Suigetsu!" He groans and pants, trying to resist the impulse to fuck his throat raw.

Hot and wet. The other man new how to use his sandpapery tongue to heighten already pleasurable experience to euphoria. Sasuke was never going to admit this to Suigetsu, but he probably would have forgiven him for almost any offense after oral.

"That's one." He says and smirks around Sasuke's cock as he sucks harder.

"FUCK! You a-re actually serious about that Olympian thi-ng?" He pants out and bucks against his mouth lightly.

Suigetsu looks up at him with his violet eyes dancing with mischief. Sasuke had his answer. Yes, he was actually serious.

The white haired man smirks as he watches the glorious picture that Sasuke presented. His eyes ruby red with desire and ivory skin, glistening thanks to the water droplets that still clung to his skin. Oh and the sexy moans he was making, were driving him fucking insane.

"Be a good Sassy." He whispers after he releases him from his mouth.

"Why the FUCK did you stop?!" Sasuke practically snarls.

"You were making those hot moans of yours. I was going to cum if you kept that up. I prefer to be inside you when that happens. Be a good Sassy and suck." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke was about to tell Suigetsu where he could shove his _Sassys_ and to go fuck himself. He wasn't getting oral when he had stopped before Sasuke got off. That's when he realizes Suigetsu wanted him to suck on his fingers at the moment.

"If you don't get me off, I will find those handcuffs and I'm going to chain you to the bed. I'm going to leave you there, with blue balls until the actual wedding. That's three days from now. Three days with NO sex. No NOTHING. Got it?" He warns him and sucks on his fingers.

"You are as sadistic, as you are beautiful. You know that?" Suigetsu asks with a smirk and Sasuke gives him a dirty look as he nips his fingers lightly in retaliation.

Suigetsu laughs and shivers when he felt Sasuke take him into his hand and stroke him as he sucked. God, Sasuke was a fast learner. He knew exactly how he liked his cock to be played with. Hard and fast. Soon Sugietsu was moaning, instead of laughing.

"Now you know why I call you Sassy." SuigetsuI says, sliding his fingers away from his lover's mouth and gesturing for him to get back in the water.

"I thought it was because you are secretly a Masochist and get off on getting beaten up." Sasuke replies with a smirk and jumps back into the water.

Suigetsu smacks his ass for that one and then slowly slides a finger inside his lover. Sasuke kisses him heatedly and the white haired cop was more than happy to return it.

He'd never get tired of the other man. Suigetsu realized he had a problem. He was definitely addicted to sex at this point. Sasuke's threat of blue balls was a serious one. The thought of three days without being with his Sassy was…frightening.

"You are so lucky you are such a good kisser." Sasuke murmurs after breaking the kiss.

"You know that you love me." Suigetsu says and slides a second digit inside him, stretching his gorgeous lover.

"Mhm. I n-ever said I didn't. Just that you really like to see how far you can, push things! FUCK SUIGETSU!" Sasuke moans when Suigetsu hits his spot.

"Yeah. I do love to push "things." Mostly inside you. Fuck, you are the tightest person I've ever met." Suigetsu growls lustfully into his ear and pushes him until he was leaning with his chest against the side of the pull and bent over.

Sasuke squirms. He was getting more used to it. But it was always, well it always made him feel vulnerable. Having his ass exposed like that was always a little unsettling.

"You don't have to squirm. You know that you are gorgeous and I'd never hurt you. Well at least not in a way you won't like." He whispers and slowly buries himself inside his lover.

Sasuke moans and arches back against him. Suigetsu places a trail of kisses along the back of Sasuke's neck and shoulders knowing that was his spot. He strokes him and starts moving at a slow, steady rhythm. The two of them moving as one.

 _Hot and tight._ That was all Suigetsu could really think about at the moment. Sasuke felt so fucking good. He looked stunning bent over the side of the pool and the sounds he made were so fucking erotic. Suigetsu was pretty sure he could cum just from listening to Sasuke's moans for a few minutes.

"SUIGETSU!" Sasuke moans as the man continued hitting that spot inside him that made him see stars.

The sounds of their passion were rather loud. But neither man really cared at the moment, if someone happened to overhear them. They were both too lost in each other.

Sasuke pants. He couldn't think straight. It felt too good. The warmth of Suigetsu's skin against his, his scent, moans, and the way he touched him. The violet eyed man seemed a master of touching everywhere all at once. His hand was on Sasuke's cock. His lips against his neck and of course he was claiming Sasuke with in the most primal of ways, causing the other man to scream his name again and again.

"Fuck, Sasuke! I'm going to cum." He pants out.

"Me to!" Sasuke moans again and came hard, with Suigetsu joining him.

The other man slid out of his lover and pulls Sasuke away from the ledge. Sasuke was soon firmly back in his arms and being held by the mischievous cop. They lean into each other and were for the moment content to just bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

 **End Lemon**

"Ye-ah you definitely have a thing about water." Sasuke pants out as he cuddles further into his lover.

"Mmm didn't see you complaining. So did I get the Gold?" Suigetsu asks cheekily.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. Only Suigetsu could compare sex to the Olympics. Honestly, they couldn't be more different. Well he supposed opposites attracted after all.

"You got the Gold. Don't let it go to your head." He mutters and rests his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Oh that's pretty HARD to do. I mean now I'm a God with a gold medal." Suigetsu playfully teases him and Sasuke rolls his eyes at his lover's antics.

"Whatever. We should probably get out of here before we get caught." Sasuke muses and they hop out of the pool, getting dressed.

The next day, Suigetsu was not a happy camper. The blonde was talking to Sasuke AGAIN. He knew that they were just talking. They went to school together. Of course they would want to catch up with well everything. Sasuke wouldn't cheat, but God was it irritating.

"So yeah, I guess another person arrived early for the wedding." Naruto says as Suigetsu eavesdrops.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. No one was scheduled to arrive for another two days. That was odd. He gestures for the blue eyed security guard to continue.

"He was asking about you. I don't know. I just got a really weird vibe off the guy." The blonde elaborates and at this point, Suigetsu walks voer.

A weird vibe? Someone was asking about his Sassy? This clearly merited his attention. Naruto just shakes his head when he saw the violet eyed man wrap his arms around Sasuke, possessively.

"Is he always like that? Didn't figure that you would like that sort of thing." Naruto muses.

"What sort of thing?" Suigetsu demands.

"Well it's Sasuke. He's always been like a cat. He only likes his attention in small doses. He's not really someone that I can see liking the whole possessive and overprotective thing. He's a cop. Clearly, he can handle himself." The hyper man replies with a shrug and Sasuke sighs, immediately getting between the two of them.

He knew where this was going. It wasn't going to be pretty. Naturally, Sasuke realized he had to nip this in the bud, before shit spiraled out of control. Sasuke knew he had a possessive boyfriend and Naruto had the same problem Suigetsu did. The blonde didn't possess a filter either. This was an explosive combination.

"Both of you, need to knock it off. Suigetsu, I love you. I'm not interested in anyone else. But I am NOT going to put up with you threatening Naruto. He has a big mouth. He always has. He doesn't mean any harm by it." Sasuke mutters.

"HE STARTED IT!" They both say and glare at each other.

Sasuke sighs. He looks upwards at the ceiling, as if to ask, _"Why me?"_ The younger Uchiha hears an amused chuckling and instantly knew that Deidara and Itachi had arrived on the scene.

"You certainly know how to cause a scene. Everyone is staring." Itachi chides them all gently.

"Well let them stare. Naruto, here needs to learn to respect that Sasuke is TAKEN." Suigetsu grumbles.

Naruto blinks. Sheesh. This guy was possessive. He had no idea why Sasuke wasn't going postal on his ass.

He vaguely remembered Sasuke dating a bit in high school. As soon as the girl got possessive, she was usually gone shortly after. He wondered what made the white haired man different.

"I'm just talking to the guy. I'm not trying to steal him. Besides, Sasuke is way too high maintenance for me. I imagine now that he's out, he's a pretty big diva. He's hot and all, but he's a stuck up bastard. We are just friends. So cool it." Naruto growls.

"Fuck you, loser!" Sasuke mutters.

Itachi smacks his forehead in amazement. That might not have been the best choice of words to say in front of one's jealous boyfriend. Sasuke is dragged off by his lover.

"You wanna explain THAT comment, Sassy?" He demands.

"You're kidding me. Obviously, I didn't mean it THAT way. I don't know whether to be flattered or pissed off at this point. I really don't." Sasuke growls.

Suigetsu sighs. As far as he was concerned, the sooner they got away from Naruto, the better. The blonde admitted he was attracted to Sasuke. He might act on it sooner or later.

"Sorry. I know you wouldn't cheat. Just you know, it's hard sometimes. First that psycho Sai and now Naruto? I feel like I need to scare off men constantly to keep you." Suigetsu admits.

"I'm gonna let this one go. Mostly because of the amazing sex last night. But seriously, you don't have to feel that way. I mean, yeah I'd probably go a little crazy if some guy was hitting on you. But I love you. I don't want anyone else. It doesn't matter if others look at me. I'm sure there are a lot of gay guys and straight women lusting after you to. Doesn't matter as long as you don't let them touch you." Sasuke says and kisses him.

Suigetsu kisses back. Yeah, he was being a little ridiculous. He was Sasuke's first male lover. He doubted that Sassy would have bent over for many other men. (That was a privilege he intended to make sure was reserved solely for him.)

"I love you to." He replies after breaking the kiss.

"Good. Now you have been kinda a jealous ass lately. I think you should make it up to me." Sasuke says.

"What'd you have in mind?" His partner asks, a little wary about what Sasuke might demand as an "apology."

Sasuke bit his lower lip. They'd been together for awhile now. The sex was always mindblowing. Still he'd be lying, if he said he wasn't curious about what it was like to top.

"I want to take the reigns for once. I've done it before." He states.

"That's a little different. You've done it with women. There are a few differences between taking a woman and taking a man." Suigetsu murmurs.

"I know how to do it. I've been taken enough times now, to know. It's not really fair that you always get to be the one in charge." Sasuke mutters and gives him THE look.

Suigetsu was familiar with this look now. It meant that Sassy had decided to be stubborn. It was not a question of IF he would get his way, but WHEN. He sighs and decides to make it easier on himself.

"You weren't complaining last night or any of the other times. I don't usually bottom. I prefer to top, honestly. But for you, I can make an exception." He whispers and kisses his forehead.

"Good." Sasuke says smugly.

"Yeah. I guess I should probably apologize to Naruto. That and we should see what he was talking about. Someone was asking about you." Suigetsu reminds him.

Sasuke nods. They head back to the blonde. The security guard was eyeing Suigetsu a little warily. The younger Uchiha couldn't really blame him after what happened.

"So he was really pale, even paler than Sasuke." Naruto begins and receives a dirty look for that comment.

"You are pale, but I like it. Your skin is like ivory or white marble." Suigetsu muses and kisses his cheek.

This seems to pacify Sasuke. He nods for Naruto to continue with his description. So far it was pretty vague.

"Dark short hair with matching eyes. His clothes were a little weird. Most of his stomach was exposed. He was really skinny. I mean other than being way too thin, he's good looking." The guard elaborates.

"Sai." They all say together.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. We'll find that stalker and kick his ass! Yeah?" Deidara says with a smile.

"Yes, we will. I can't believe he actually followed you across the country. This man is dangerous." Itachi chimes in.

Suigetsu holds Sasuke protectively. The dark haired cop raises an eyebrow. Did everyone seriously think he was a damsel in distress.

"I appreciate the support. I really do. But you know I can handle myself. I AM a cop and I have a really big gun that I know how to use. I don't shoot blanks." Sasuke says smugly and Suigetsu snickers.

"What?!" He demands.

"Really big gun…don't shoot blanks." His lover continues laughing and Sasuke glowers.

"You fucking pervert!" Sasuke growls and smacks him upside the head.

Naruto blinks. Yeah, he could only conclude that Suigetsu really liked getting beaten up. That was the only reason he would provoke Sasuke so much. Oh well, everyone had their kinks. Who was he to judge? His own made Suigetsu's look tame in comparison.


	12. Chapter 12

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the review. It seems like the pool lemon was a hit ;). Yes, Sasuke will eventually top. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Uchihas everywhere!

Chapter 12

"Mikoto, would you care to explain why the credit card company just called me to make sure that our credit card hadn't been stolen? It seems someone purchased two plane tickets to Vegas for a flight scheduled to leave tomorrow!" Fugaku says.

Mikoto Uchiha loved her husband dearly. She truly did, but she also loved her sons. One of her sons was getting married and she wasn't going to miss out on it. So she had purchased two plane tickets. One for herself and she was planning on calling Sasuke. Perhaps he would be more open minded than his father about Itachi's preference towards men.

"My love, it is a very long story." She says quickly.

"I have all the time in the world, but it seems you do not. Now would you kindly tell me what is going on before you miss this flight?" Fugaku demands.

She bit her lower lip. They had a very strong marriage. Never before had Mikoto actually kept a secret from her husband. She did feel guilty about it, but she knew that deep down she had made the right decision.

"Itachi is getting married. I know that it is difficult for you to accept the fact that he is gay. I understand that, but I am not going to miss my son's wedding. I had hoped that perhaps Sasuke would join me. That's who the second ticket was for." She answers him.

Fugaku was stunned. His wife had never been that sneaky before. He knew that Itachi's preferences had put a strain on their otherwise happy relationship. He did not approve to put it mildly. Mikoto was willing to look the other way.

He could not fault her for wanting to spend time with her children. She was an excellent mother and that was just one of the many reasons why he loved her. Still he felt that her indulging them so much, was likely one of the reasons why Itachi thought his behavior was acceptable.

"I wish you had felt that you could be honest with me. Have you already spoken to Sasuke about this?" He asks.

"Not yet. I am sorry, my love. I do not like keeping secrets from you, but I will not miss one of the most important days of Itachi's life." The dark beauty says firmly.

Fugaku covers his face with his hand and rubs it slowly. He was torn between his disapproval for Itachi's behavior and wanting to make his wife happy. She was a grown woman. It wouldn't be right to forbid her from seeing her son and it wasn't as if they couldn't afford the trip. Perhaps for one day, he could humor her.

"Call Sasuke. If he does not wish to go, I will take his ticket. If he does, I'll buy my own. It will cost extra to get a ticket on such short notice, but we can afford it. I still don't like this Mikoto. I don't like it at all. But I don't want to see you unhappy, when I can prevent it." He says with a heavy sigh.

"You mean it?" The brunette asks and her eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, I mean it. I know that it's very likely I will come to regret this decision, but you can stop looking at me with those sad eyes now and UMP-F!" Fugaku calls out as he was glomped by his wife.

He blinks. He would never have thought a middle aged woman would glomp someone. Honestly, where had everyone's dignity gone? Well, maybe glomps weren't so bad.

His hand did end up on her rather firm backside. It did truly amaze him that she still looked like she was 25 in many ways. No one would ever guess that she was actually in her 40's, just by looking at her.

"I love you, even if you are the most thick headed man that I have ever met." She says with a smile and kisses his forehead.

"I love you too, even if you are far too indulgent with the boys." He replies.

She shakes her head and bounds off of him. Mikoto darts into the other room and quickly calls Sasuke. Fugaku chuckles, it would almost be worth it just to see Mikoto carrying on like a teenager again in this moment.

He supposed that explained why she wanted to visit Sasuke so badly. That way they would have been able to board the flight together, if Sasuke said yes. Mikoto was a sneaky woman, when she wanted to be.

Meanwhile in Vegas, Suigetsu and Sasuke had returned to their room. The white haired man wasn't particularly happy to know that some stalker was lurking around and after his lover. Sasuke wasn't either, but he was keeping his composure compared to Suigetsu.

"I swear if he even tries to touch you, I will shoot his nuts off." The violet eyed cop says.

"I love you too." Sasuke says with a smile and kisses Suigetsu.

Suigetsu never one to miss an opportunity, quickly pins his lover to the bed. He wondered if Sassy would be up for two rounds in one day. Hmm maybe. He muses and returns the kiss. That's when Sasuke's damn cell phone went off and the Uchiha broke the kiss to lean over and answer it.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Sasuke! Oh good, I'm glad I caught you. I know it's late." Mikoto says, realizing it was midnight.

"Mother? No, it's not that late. It's only nine. What's going on? Are you and father okay?" Sasuke asks, wondering why his mother would call him so "late." (Well her version of late.)

Mikoto's giddiness was gradually giving away to fear. What if Sasuke had a similar reaction to his father? Maybe he would want nothing to do with Itachi. The two of them used to be so close. She would hate to ruin their relationship.

"Mother, are you still there?" Sasuke inquires a few minutes later, as Mikoto had gone silent for far too long.

"Yes, I'm still here. Are you sitting down? This may come as a shock. Please try to keep an open mind." She pleads with him.

"Yes, I'm sitting down. What is it? You are kinda scaring me." Sasuke replies and he felt his alarm growing.

Something had deeply shaken up his mother. Mikoto was always a woman who went with the flow. You had to be to stay married to Fugaku Uchiha. It was a rare event that could rattle the Zen like woman.

"It's about Itachi. The reason that he and your father had a falling out is because he is attracted to men. He's also going to get married in Vegas really soon. Your father has agreed to attend the wedding. I was so shocked! I'm so happy. I hope that maybe you will consider coming. I can pay for your plane ticket. We are in New York City, right now. We could still make his wedding, if we leave tomorrow. I know that it would mean the world to your brother." She replies in a rush.

Sasuke blinks. He knew that took a lot of courage for his mother to ask. He was shocked that his father was actually going to come.

"Um yeah…about that. I kinda already knew that Itachi was gay. I ran into him in the city. He told me. Big brother invited me to his wedding. That's why it's only 9 pm here. I'm in Vegas already." Sasuke explains.

"Oh. Well that's good. I'm so glad that you are having an easier time processing this than your father did at first. I suppose we'll see you there." Mikoto replies after getting over her shock.

"Of course. I can't wait to see you mother. But are you sure this is a good idea? I don't know if father should come if there's a chance he can't control himself. I don't want anything to ruin Itachi's wedding." Her youngest son inquires.

Mikoto sighs. It was a valid concern. She could certainly understand why Sasuke would be skittish about Fugaku attending.

"Your father has always kept his promises to me. I will make him promise to behave himself or else." His mother informs him.

"Or else what?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"He'll be sleeping on the couch alone, for a year." She answers pleasantly and Sasuke shivers.

He didn't even want to know what his father would be like if he didn't get any for a year. Honestly, he figured that was the only thing that kept Fugaku from going completely postal. Straight or gay, it didn't matter. That was the fastest way to hurt a man, depriving him of sex.

"That would do it. I'll tell Itachi." Sasuke says.

"Thank you. Please let him know that I will do my best to ensure your father plays nicely. I don't want anything to ruin this occasion either." She states.

"Of course. Good night, mother. I love you." Sasuke says.

"I love you too, Sasuke. Good night." Mikoto tells him and hangs up.

Suigetsu tilts his head. Sasuke's mother had been on the phone. Sasuke had never really mentioned his mother. He'd always assumed she had died or maybe she had divorced his father and left.

"That was your mom?" The white haired man asks.

"Yes. She's coming to the wedding. So is my father. I hope that she can keep a tight leash on him. God knows she is the only one who has ever been able to reason with him." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she wouldn't bring him, if she thought something bad was going to happen. So I guess I get to meet your parents after all?" The other cop says, sounding oddly chipper.

"Yeah. My mother is very kind and gentle. That shouldn't be a problem. It's my father that I don't really want in the same room as you. Don't do or say anything stupid. You can't make cracks in front of them like you do with Deidara and Itachi. Please Suigetsu?" He pleads.

Suigetsu sighs. He pulls Sasuke into his arms. He loved to tease his Sassy. But he wouldn't actually do anything that would hurt him.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll be on my best behavior. Which granted isn't usually much, but I won't tell them about all the hot gay sex we have. I promise." Suigetsu lightly taunts him and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"That's very comforting." Sasuke mutters.

"I know it is." Suigetsu says with a smile and snuggles into his Sassy.

Back in New York City, Mangetsu smiles as he continues cooking. Gaara was coming over tonight. He wanted to impress him with a romantic dinner. Things were going great with the red head.

He was contemplating asking if Gaara wanted to be exclusive or not. They had never mentioned it. He said he was single. But that didn't mean that someone who looked like Gaara didn't have one night stands every once in awhile. Logically, he knew that it wasn't really smart to assume exclusivity without it being said.

"Mangetsu?" He hears Gaara call out as he knocks on the door.

The white haired man quickly bounds over. He opens the door and lets his hot red head in. God, he was gorgeous. Yeah, he was going to have to risk it. If he saw someone touching Gaara, he'd go postal. He just knew it.

"Hey! Really glad you could come. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. You are kinda early. Not that I mind." He says quickly.

"I know, but I missed you. Work has been brutal this week." The red head admits and places a soft kiss against his lips in a gentle apology.

Mangetsu wasn't picky. He'd take a _sorry kiss._ He smiles and deepens it. Fuck, he had never met anyone who could get him hard just from kissing before. He pulls the mayor into his arms and deepens it.

He heard Gaara moan into the kiss. That's when he lost it. Their tongues soon battle for dominance and he squeezes the other man's ass. He was gratified when he felt the red head grind up against him, clearly also just as excited as he was.

"Mangetsu, do you smell smoke?" Gaara asks, breaking the kiss.

"Smoke?" He asks in confusion and then he points to the kitchen.

Indeed there was smoke coming out of it. Damn it! He had left the food on the stove too long. In his defense, it was very easy to get distracted when you were making out with such a sexy red head.

He races into the kitchen. Quickly, the white eyed man grabs the fire extinguisher. He puts out the fire and sighs. There went the perfectly crafted romantic dinner he had in mind to win over Gaara.

"I think it's sweet that you tried to cook for me. It likely would have worked out, if I hadn't distracted you. We can always order a pizza?" Gaara offers.

"Yeah. A pizza sounds good. How do you like yours?" He asks.

"Just cheese and pepperoni. I'm not that exotic when it comes to my food choices. Temari always says that I'm too picky and boring." He states.

He tilts his head. Mangetsu wondered who Temari is. He plucks up the courage and decides to ask.

"Who is Temari?" The white haired man dares himself to ask the object of his affections.

"She's my sister. She's the eldest. Kankuro is my brother and the middle child. I'm the youngest." Gaara explains simply.

"Oh I didn't know you had any siblings." He muses.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. We did just start seeing each other." The mayor notes with open amusement.

Mangetsu smiles. He pushes Gaara onto the couch and sits in his lap. The other man wraps his arms around the red head's neck.

"Well I'd like to get to know all about you, if you want. I'd particularly like it, if I was the only one who had that privilege." He says and dares himself to look at Gaara to see his reaction.

"You want us to be exclusive. That's what you are saying, right? If that's the case, I don't mind. I meant it when I said I was single. I don't do one night stands or casual sex. It's too dangerous these days." He admits.

"Really?" Mangetsu says and grins at his boyfriend's reaction.

"Mhm." Gaara says with a nod and moans when Mangetsu kissed him with the joy that a man dying of thirst in a desert would drink from an oasis.

Somehow he could always make him feel wanted. Oh he was used to men and some women lusting after him. But it was just a physical attraction. Flattering, but meaningless. With Mangetsu, there was definitely meaning involved. Gaara liked that.

The fact that the other man was gorgeous also helped. Yes, with his snowy white hair and exotic matching eyes, Mangetsu was nothing short of stunning.

He idly wondered if the brother he had mentioned once in passing, was an identical twin? This was the start of a lot of forbidden fantasies. He'd never act on it though. Gaara was just wired for monogamy.

"I'm really glad that you agree. I was worried about how you would take that. I mean someone like you must be getting offers every day at the club." Mangetsu says after he breaks the kiss.

"I get offers. I just don't accept them. I want more than just a quick fuck in a bathroom stall or a drunken tumble in a hotel room. I enjoy sex, but not when it's just…lust. Lust is fun. But there has to be more than that." The red head says.

"Good. That's how I feel too. Oh and I have PLENTY of lust for you. I wanted your sexy ass the moment I saw you." He admits.

"Good then we are in agreement then." The red head says with a smile and Mangetsu nods his head enthusiastically.

He wondered if he could get Gaara to stay the night. It would be nice if the first thing he saw when he woke up was the red head, curled up next to him. Maybe that was pushing his luck though.

"And to answer the question you are too scared to ask, yes. I'd love to stay the night with you." Gaara informs him.

"How'd you know?" Mangetsu asks.

"I'm in politics. It's my job to be able to read people. Everything else is just fancy window dressing. Essentially, it's just a more mercenary version of psychology." He answers him.

"Mercenary sounds pretty hot actually. I bet you would look sexy as Hell in some kind of military uniform." Mangetsu muses.

"Well you might find out one day, if you are a good soldier." The red head says and kisses him, smiling when he felt his boyfriend kissing back.

The next morning, Sasuke goes to find Itachi. He had to let him know what was going to happen. He wasn't sure how his older brother would react to the knowledge that Fugaku was coming to his wedding.

Would he be happy? Would he be angry? Maybe Itachi would be scared. He honestly didn't know and that kinda frightened Sasuke. Itachi had always been his rock. Sasuke always knew what his brother would do in any given situation, but not this one.

"Itachi?" Sasuke calls out as he knocks on the door of the hotel room.

A few minutes later, Itachi comes out. He looks at Sasuke in confusion. Sasuke hated getting up early. If given the choice, he'd sleep till at least Noon. The younger Uchiha was definitely a night owl, much to his father's annoyance.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You never get up this early unless you have to and why do you look so scared? Come in." He says and steps aside, letting the younger man walk into the room.

"It's about father. I know you guys had a falling out over…well everything. But mother talked to him. He's coming to the wedding. She promises she'll do everything that she can to ensure he's on his best behavior. She doesn't want to see your wedding get ruined either." Sasuke says in a rush.

Deidara stretches as he comes out of the bathroom. His toothbrush was still in his mouth. The blonde blinks when he sees Sasuke in their room. He looks at Itachi curiously.

"Sasuke just came to inform me that our _dear_ father has decided to attend our wedding. It seems mother believes she can force him to behave. What do you think my love? If you don't want him there, I'll have him shown out by security." Itachi asks gently.

Deidara blinks. Itachi's father wanted to come to their wedding? Had Hell frozen over? It must have. That was really the only logical explanation for this 180. He frowns as he considers the question.

He didn't want anything to ruin their special day. But he knew Itachi. Itachi might try to deny it, but the man did want to repair his relationship with his father. Besides, it would be good for Sasuke as well.

Sasuke was gay, but hadn't come out to his father yet. If Fugaku could get over his disapproval for their relationship, it might make things easier for Sasuke and Suigetsu later down the line. He liked the two of them. They were funny and reminded him so much of him and Itachi when they first started seeing each other.

"If you are okay with it, I'm okay with it. Besides if he acts like an asshole, we can just have Naruto throw his ass out. Yeah?" Deidara says with a smile and Itachi kisses him.

God he loved this man. Deidara was eccentric, but he was stable where it most counted. He knew that the blonde would always support him where it mattered most.

"Well Sasuke, you have your answer. Thanks for the advance warning. I don't know what I would have done, if he just showed up and I had no idea he was coming." Itachi mutters.

"Yeah. I'll let you guys get back to whatever, you were doing. I think Suigetsu is probably going to wake up soon." He says and heads down the hall.

That's when Sasuke saw him. He saw Sai. He knew the stalker saw him to because he came over to him. He bites back a snarl. The Uchiha didn't want to cause a scene and get thrown out of the hotel before the wedding.

"Sasuke, it's so good to see you" Sai says with that creepy smile of his.

He would be attractive, if he didn't have that damn smile. That's what Sasuke thought. Oh and if he actually ate more than enough to keep a bird alive, that would do wonders for him. Of course he would never be able to compare with Suigetsu or even Naruto, but still.

"It's not good to see you. Leave me the fuck alone. I can't believe you followed me across the country. But I am telling you right now, that I am not going to put up with it. I'm here for my brother's wedding. I won't let you mess that up. You got it?" Sasuke growls at the other man.

"Has anyone ever told you, how beautiful you are when you get angry? I particularly like the way your eyes flash red, like a demon's." Sai inquires.

Sasuke twitches. He was really fighting back the impulse to punch him. This man had it coming. It'd almost be worth it. But he knew he couldn't. He kept reminding himself that if he did it, he would miss Itachi's wedding. And no asshole, was worth that.

"A few people, minus the demon part. Has anyone ever told you that you are a demented stalker, who needs to get a life?" Sasuke replies.

"Hmm nope. Most people are much more happy to return my affections. Maybe that's part of the attraction really. I do love a challenge and you certainly are one." He says and pushes Sasuke against the wall.

Sasuke was about ready to tell Sai off, when the bastard had the nerve to _**KISS**_ him. Sasuke bit down on his tongue HARD. He bit down hard enough to cause Sai to shout.

It seemed that someone had heard it. Someone rushes towards them and gets in the middle of them. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that it was Naruto. He was really that fast.

"I knew that you were going to be stupid. Get the fuck away from him." Naruto warns Sai.

"I wasn't doing anything. This man assaulted me. I should press charges. But if he apologizes, I won't." Sai says with a smile.

"Oh really? Is that what the police will find when they look at the security footage? Because we have security cameras here, you know. If you are lying, you are going to be in big trouble. So I'll ask you again, did Sasuke assault you?" The blonde demands.

"Fine. I kissed him and he bit me." Sai mutters.

Naruto nods. The implication was clear. _"That's what I thought. Now get your ass out of here."_ Sai sighs and heads off.

"You alright, bastard?" The blonde asks.

"Yeah. I think so. He's fucking crazy. Thanks for the help. I could have handled it, but I didn't want to get thrown out of the hotel." Sasuke replies.

"Yeah. I get it. Maybe it's not that smart of an idea for you to be walking around by yourself. I'll show the footage to the security team and get him removed from the hotel. I wouldn't put it past the creep to try to sneak back in though." The blue eyed security guard warns Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't disagree. It chilled him a little to realize that. Sai was definitely unstable in some way. Who seriously flew across the country to follow someone that wasn't even interested in them, just because they found him attractive?

"You're right. I'm gonna head back to my room now. I'll see you around. Thanks." Sasuke says as he does exactly that.

Suigetsu was just waking up as Sasuke walked in. He blinks when he saw BLOOD on Sasuke's face. It was just a trickle, but still. The white haired man leapt into action.

"Sassy, you're bleeding. What happened?" He asks.

"Sai happened. Don't worry. It's his blood, not mine. The bastard kissed me and I bit his tongue to make him stop. I guess I bit him harder than I thought." Sasuke says as he wipes the blood away from his face with his sleeve.

"I swear to God, if that freak doesn't leave you alone, I am going to cut off his nuts and watch him bleed to death." Suigetsu growls.

"I think that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." Sasuke says with a smile and kisses Suigetsu.

"Good. You're my Sassy. He can go get his own." Suigetsu says, after breaking the kiss.

"I love you, even if you are a little psychotic." Sasuke says with a chuckle.

"I love you too, Sassy. Don't you ever forget that." Suigetsu says and ignores the psychotic line, it was semi accurate after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. Let the wedding arc continue.

Chapter 13

"Suigetsu, we need to talk." Sasuke says the next morning as they were getting ready for Itachi and Deidara's wedding, which would be held that evening.

"There's a phrase that never ends well. You aren't going to breakup with me over the Naruto thing, are you? I know I was kinda a jerk about it, but I'm over it. I promise." Suigetsu replies.

Sasuke shakes his head. He kisses Suigetsu's cheek. No, he didn't want to break up with the other man. Still he was very concerned.

Suigetsu hadn't tried to seduce him at all the night before, after he escaped from Sai. That was very much not like his boyfriend. So he knew that the violet eyed man was worried. Really worried about him.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't want you to worry. I know that you are worried about Sai because you didn't try to have sex last night. That is NOT like you. You are the biggest sex addict that I have ever met." Sasuke says as he washes his face in the bathroom.

"Wait you're saying you WANTED me to jump you after that creep tried to molest you in the hallway?" Suigetsu asks in confusion.

Sasuke sighs. He wasn't really sure how to explain this to his lover. He dries off his face and peeks out of the bathroom.

"I wouldn't have been in the mood initially. You might have been able to change that. But no, not exactly. I'm just saying I know you are worried because you didn't try to. I don't want you to worry." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu looks at Sasuke in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the other man had just said that. He didn't want Suigetsu to worry when Sasuke's fucking stalker had flown across the country and tried to seduce him in the hallway?! Fuck that. He had every right to be worried.

"Sassy, there is no universe where I'm not gong to be worried. Sai is a complete creep. I'm not going to let that sicko get anywhere near you again though." The white haired man replies.

"Suigetsu, I am a cop." Sasuke says firmly.

"Well yeah, I know that." His lover says and Sasuke nods, shoving him onto the bed, straddling him.

He had to drill this through his boyfriend's thick skull. Sasuke Uchiha was a cop. He knew how to use a gun. The dark haired man was not some damsel in distress and could handle his shit. Thank you very much.

"I passed the same defense courses you did. I can handle myself. Sai is going to be the one to get his ass kicked, not me. So don't worry." Sasuke orders him.

"I can't help worry about you, Sassy. You know, I love you and that guy belongs in a straight jacket." The man underneath him says.

Sasuke couldn't argue with that. There were some serious screws loose when it came to Sai. Still he had to put his foot down. Suigetsu had to understand that Sasuke didn't need protection. He was fully capable of defending himself.

"I love you too. That's why I don't want you to worry over nothing." Sasuke replies.

"Nothing? You've got to be kidding me." Suigetsu says and flips them, pinning Sasuke firmly underneath him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was a gentle knock. So Sasuke knew it wasn't Deidara and it probably wasn't Itachi. He pushes Suigetsu off of him and goes to answer the door.

"Mother?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke, it's so good to see you!" Mikoto says and hugs her son tightly.

Suigetsu blinks. Well now he knew one thing. He knew what Sasuke would have looked like as a woman. Damn Sassy really took after his mother. Same color hair, skin tone, and even face (though obviously his was more masculine.).

"It's really good to see you too! When did you guys get here?" He asks.

"Oh just a few hours ago. But it was way too early to wake you. Who is your friend?" She asks in confusion when she notices Suigetsu.

Sasuke gulps. He knew that Mikoto either approved of Itachi's relationship or was at least willing to tolerate it. But he hadn't exactly sprung the fact that both of her sons were gay on her.

Sasuke was aware that Fugaku had only just barely come to Itachi's wedding. If he told her the truth, then she was probably going to tell his father. That would lead to a disaster.

"…" Mikoto is speechless for a moment.

She takes a better look at the other man. Well he did have beautiful eyes. Something told her instinctively that he was more mischievous than her youngest son.

He was certainly attractive. There was really only one logical reason why Sasuke would gulp like that. He shared Itachi's _appreciation_ for the same gender.

"This is Suigetsu. He's my partner. We both work at Konoha." Sasuke says awkwardly.

"I see that he's your partner in more ways than one. It's alright, Sasuke. I'm not going to tell your father. That's something you have to decide if you want to do or not. Though perhaps it would be a good idea to let him adjust to the idea that Itachi is marrying another man, before you tell him that you are seeing one?" She suggests.

Sasuke nods awkwardly. He knew that he was now out of the closet, at least when it came to his mother. His father was definitely going to be the tougher sell though.

"Wait how did you guess that he was gay?! I was his partner for a month before, I even thought he might be." Suigetsu asks.

"Well Itachi is gay. I thought it might be partially genetic. That and it's a bit odd that he would bring his partner to Vegas with him and apparently being sharing a room with him, if Sasuke didn't prefer men. He also gulped when I asked who you were." The dark beauty says with a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah. That would do it. Nice to meet you." Suigetsu says.

She nods at him kindly. Mikoto hugs Sasuke briefly and tells him she was going to get some breakfast with Fugaku. The woman sauntered off.

"Okay, I'm gay. But even I have to admire the sashaying. How the fuck did your dad end up with HER? I thought you said he was really tight laced?" Suigetsu asks.

"Mother is the only one who can loosen him up, a bit. I don't know either. Every time, I ask her…she just starts giggling. I decided a long time ago, that I don't want to know." Sasuke replies with a shrug.

Suigetsu nods. Yeah, he could work with that. He leads his Sassy off so they could get some breakfast as well.

Meanwhile back in New York City, Rasa was checking his email. He frowns when sees one was from Danzo. He clicks on it and reads.

 **Dear Rasa,**

 **Isn't this adorable? It seems your son has a boyfriend. Oh and I know this young man. He works for one of my companies.**

 **Danzo.**

Rasa clicks on one of the attachments. It was a picture of Gaara with a white haired man he vaguely recognized as being a semi regular at his club. The two of them were on a couch, kissing.

Damn it. Danzo now had leverage on him. He resisted the impulse to hunt that sick fuck down and send him to the ICU for daring to threaten his family. He knew that giving into such an impulse, would only make the situation worse.

"Damn him! He had to go and involve Gaara in this." He mutters.

Gaara had no idea what sort of shady business dealings he was really involved in. He was Rasa's youngest son. The last thing that his wife had left him and thus, he had tried to protect him from the harsh realities of criminal underworld.

The red head had done extraordinarily well for himself. Gaara was now the mayor of one of the largest cities in the world and he wasn't even thirty. Rasa didn't want to see his political career ruined because Danzo had decided to have a dick measuring contest with him.

"I have to do something about this and quickly. Gaara doesn't need to get involved in this. Perhaps if I encouraged him to break it off with the other man? Then all his leverage would disappear." He murmurs to himself.

Rasa takes another look at the photo. He sighs. The man knew that he couldn't do it. Gaara looked far too happy with the clubber to break it off. He'd demand to know why Rasa didn't approve and that would lead to some very uncomfortable questions.

Danzo had him by the balls. The bastard damn well knew it to. For now, he'd have to play ball. But he would find a way to bring that old codger down. He would pay for this.

"Once you involve family, it becomes personal." He mutters in irritation and downs a shot of whiskey.

He quickly sends an email back to Danzo. If he waited too long to respond, it would give the bastard too much satisfaction. Danzo would interrupt this as Rasa being afraid of him. He couldn't allow the prick to think that.

 **Dear Danzo,**

 **Why yes, they are adorable. I think I will meet with this new boyfriend and see if he is good enough for my son. Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. I look forward to seeing you soon. Oh and you should probably invest in an umbrella. It looks like it is going to rain soon.**

 **Sincerely, Rasa.**

Rasa knew a very important rule of email. Never send anything that you weren't comfortable being displayed on the front page of a newspaper. The umbrella thing was a subtle way of telling Danzo to watch his back. Rasa was not happy and it was going to rain blood soon.

He was not the type of man that would allow such a thing to stand. First things first, he had to get Gaara and his lover out of the city. Then he would strike. He was going to utterly destroy Danzo for this.

"How dare he threaten my family?" Rasa growls in irritation.

He gets out the phone and calls Gaara. He glanced at the clock, figuring the red head was probably home at this hour. Rasa hoped he would pick up.

"Hello, this is Gaara Sabaku speaking." He hears the familiar raspy voice of his youngest son greet him.

"Gaara. I was going to go to Vegas this weekend to see a show. But my friend canceled on me at the last minute. It's no fun to go alone. Perhaps you would like to go, along with a friend?" He inquires.

"Your giving me plane tickets and tickets to a show in Vegas, for free?" Gaara asks skeptically.

"It's too late to refund them and I don't wish to go alone. I know how you have always wanted to see Vegas." The other man continues.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. Instinct told him that something was wrong. But a romantic get away with Mangetsu was too good to pass up. It went against his better judgment, but he decides to take the offer.

"That's very generous of you. Alright, I'll take the tickets and I know just who to invite. Thank you." The mayor replies.

"Wonderful. I shall mail them to you or you can come and pick them up later today." Rasa says.

"Mailing would probably be better. I have a busy schedule today." Gaara admits and his father nods sympathetically, before biding him good night.

"Who was that on the phone?" Mangetsu asks as he walks out of the kitchen, munching on a piece of toast.

Gaara smiles. Well he knew that his boyfriend would be thrilled at the surprise. He grins and walks over to him.

"That was my father. We are going to Vegas. He said he was supposed to go to a show with his friend, but they cancelled on him. So he's giving us the tickets for the plane ride and the show." The red head says happily.

"Really, that's amazing news?!" Mangetsu exclaims.

"You free for this weekend?" Gaara asks and his boyfriend nods excitedly.

Gaara smiles and kisses Mangetsu. They were going to Sin City! Quickly the two of them begin packing for their trip.

Later that day, was rather awkward for everyone involved. The Uchihas (and Suigetsu) were having a lunch together. Mikoto apparently thought it would be best if Fugaku met Deidara before the wedding. That might not be her brightest idea.

"I am confused. I thought you were marrying a man." Fugaku muses as he looks at Deidara.

She was a little flat chested. But otherwise she was rather stunning. Long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and a lithe figure. He could understand the attraction.

Fugaku wondered if perhaps Itachi had decided he was straight again. That was clearly a woman. He didn't understand.

"Father, that's Deidara." Sasuke says and leans over to whisper into his ear the next part.

"Deidara is a man. He just has long hair." His youngest son explains and Fugaku blinks.

He looks at Deidara again. There was no way THAT was a man. Clearly, his sons were playing some sort of joke on him. There was no possible way that person had a dick.

"I AM a man." Deidara growls at Fugaku and the Uchiha Patriarch blinks.

That was definitely a man's voice. Oh. Sasuke had been serious. Deidara actually did possess an XY chromosome combination. How strange! Why would a man style his hair in that fashion?

"My apologies. It's your hair that made me mistake you for a woman. I am Itachi's father, Fugaku." He says, trying to be polite.

He didn't like this. The eldest Uchiha in the room didn't like this one bit. But he had promised Mikoto he would try to behave. The man had never went back on a promise to his wife in all their years of marriage before and he wasn't about to start now.

"Deidara. I'm going to be Itachi's HUSBAND. Yeah?!" The blonde man says, clearly still irritated at being mistaken for a woman.

"I see. Well it is interesting to meet you." Fugaku says and winces when Mikoto kicks him under the table.

"You as well. Hmpf." Deidara replies.

Sasuke watches the lunch take place anxiously. So far his father hadn't deliberately provoked Itachi or Deidara. But he couldn't say that it was going well. His father had just winced. So that meant Mikoto had probably kicked him or something.

Suigetsu holds Sasuke's hand under the table. The youngest Uchiha smiles. Suigetsu was trying to reassure him. It was really sweet.

He wanted to kiss his cheek as a thank you, but he couldn't. Fugaku was having a hard time accepting one gay son. Sasuke didn't feel like his luck by trying to get him to accept two.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Fugaku dares himself to ask.

He knew that he had to at least attempt to make conversation. The man would do almost anything for Mikoto. Fugaku just wished it wasn't THIS. Honestly, couldn't she have asked for a puppy or something?

"At a gay club." Deidara answers and Fugaku chokes on his drink.

"Come again?" He asks once he finally stops choking, not believing his ears.

He couldn't imagine Itachi at such an establishment. His eldest son had always detested nightclubs. What would he be doing at a gay one? It just didn't make any sense.

"Kisame drug me to one. He was being a smartass. We met there. Deidara asked me to dance and one thing led to another." Itachi says tactfully.

"That's quite funny actually." Mikoto says with a small smile and kisses Fugaku's cheek reassuringly.

She knew that he was trying. The man was at least making an effort. Mikoto decided to show some support for her husband. He was doing his best to be supportive of Itachi, even if he didn't understand his decision.

The rest of the lunch passes about as smoothly as one could expect. Fugaku was speaking with Sasuke. It seemed that somehow it had become the youngest Uchiha's job to serve as a mediator between his father and older brother.

"Yeah. You should have seen him on our first bust together. I have never seen anyone handcuff that many people so quickly. Damn he's a good shot." Suigetsu says.

"Ah yes, I taught Sasuke how to shoot when he was quite young. It was something he always excelled at." Fugaku muses.

Sasuke mentally sighs in relief. So far Suigetsu hadn't done something crazy. Hell, Fugaku seemed to at least tolerate Suigetsu. Sasuke might even go so far as to say it looked like his father might like his boyfriend.

"Well I suppose we should get going. I assume you have some final preparations to do and we do as well. We shall see you at the wedding." Fugaku says, as he pays for his portion of the meal and Mikoto's.

"Of course. I am glad that you could make it, father. I regret that we have not been as close as we once were. I do hope that this means you have finally come to accept my orientation." Itachi says.

Fugaku sighs. It was horribly awkward, but he supposed it was a start. It was the first conversation that they had had in years without it devolving into a shouting matching.

"I am trying to understand. It may take some time." He says and Itachi nods, as Fugaku leaves with Mikoto.

"Well that went better than expected." Itachi muses.

"Your mother, needs to hit him with her large purse a few times. That should help him understand faster." Deidara grumbles and Itachi kisses him.

Sasuke and Suigetsu bid a polite good bye to the soon to be married couple. It was clearly a private moment and neither of them really wanted to intrude on it.

"So I think your dad likes me." Suigetsu says as they head to their hotel room.

"As much as he likes anyone, yeah. But I think that will change once he finds out that you aren't just my partner in the professional sense." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu sighs. He kisses Sasuke's forehead. He knew that this was hard for Sasuke. His mother might be cool with his sexuality, but his father was clearly still lagging behind.

"Don't worry about it. He's trying. Your father will get there sooner or later. I mean he came to Itachi's wedding. That has to mean something." He offers consolingly.

"Yeah. I know. It does. It's just hard. It took me awhile to accept that I was gay. I can't expect him to do it overnight. I just hope he keeps his cool during the wedding. I don't want Itachi and Deidara's day ruined. You know?" He asks.

"Yeah. I got it. I completely got it. I'm sure he wouldn't have come all the way out here just to cause a scene. Your mother would probably kick his ass, if he even thought about it. Would a shoulder rub make you feel better, Sassy?" He asks.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He considers the offer. Suigetsu did give amazing massages. Actually, the man was just amazing when it came to touching in general. It wouldn't solve any of his problems, but it wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah. It might help a little." He admits.

"Good. So just sit that sexy ass of yours down and let me be a good boyfriend. Let me take care of you." He says and Sasuke sits on the bed.

Suigetsu gets behind him. Sasuke soon sighs in pleasure. Fuck, that felt good. He really need to learn to just accept platonic comfort from Suigetsu without it turning to lust.

He idly glances at the clock. Hmm it was only two. The wedding wasn't till eight. They would probably need to start getting ready around seven to make it on time. Maybe…

"Naughty, Sassy." Suigetsu says and lightly bites down on his neck.

"Mmm I have no idea what you mean." He murmurs and leans back into his lover's arms.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. He was amused that Sasuke actually thought he could pull that innocent routine on him now. Nu uh. That shit didn't work anymore. He had heard Sasuke's moans. He knew the man was anything but innocent.

"I saw you looking at the clock. You were wondering if we would have enough time to enjoy ourselves before the wedding. I know how your mind works by now." He tells him.

"I'm really that obvious, huh?" Sasuke asks feeling slightly alarmed.

"Only to those that know you well. Which I do by the way. As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, it's probably better we wait until after the wedding. No telling how long it will take and I wouldn't want you to be too exhausted to properly enjoy Itachi's wedding." He says with a smirk.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Suigetsu was a damn cocky bastard. Granted he had very good reason to be, but still. Sasuke knew it was his job to make sure that the other man's head didn't get so big, he couldn't get in the doorway.

"You are so full of yourself." Sasuke mutters.

"I have reason to be. I'm a GOD, remember?" Suigetsu taunts him with a smirk.

"You are such an asshole." Sasuke growls and turns around, pinning his lover to the bed.

Sugietsu laughs. He looks up at his Sassy. Sasuke's eyes were flashing red. The violet eyed man knew that his lover wasn't actually pissed though. He was more miffed than anything.

"Maybe. But you love me. So what does that make you?" He asks cockily.

"An idiot, I guess?" Sasuke asks and Suigetsu spanks the other cop for that comment.

Sometimes he thought that Sassy might actually get off on challenging him. He supposed it was a two way streak though. They loved getting under each other's skin. It was all in good fun.

"You can't be an idiot. You chose to date me, remember? That makes you a genius." Sugietsu points out.

"You are still way too full of yourself. You are lucky you have me, otherwise your head would never get through the door." The youngest Uchiha mutters.

"Speaking of lucky…" Suigetsu says and trails off suggestively.

"Fuck it. We'll just have to make sure we shower before we go." Sasuke mutters and kisses his lover passionately.

Suigetsu smiles. He returns the kiss eagerly. That was his Sassy, always so practical.


	14. Chapter 14

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ;)

 **Chapter Notation:** Sasuke gets pretty bossy. Mild dominant/submissive role play in the lemon. Warnings will be put up before and after the lemon, if you want to skip it. I understand it's not everyone's cup of tea. (This lemon is pretty massive.)

 **You're Beautiful:** For those interested, I have a new story up. It's Sasuke x alien Naruto. A physical description of his form is included before the chapter starts. I made him mostly humanoid in appearance, but people have different limits for what they view as too "exotic."

Chapter 14

Sasuke continues kissing Suigetsu for a few minutes. The dark haired cop was addicted to the activity, really. He moans into the kiss when he felt his lover grab and squeeze his ass. Suigetsu was never shy about letting Sasuke know that he wanted him. This was a fact that the Uchiha very much delighted in.

"You promised that I could try." Sasuke murmurs, breaking the kiss and sliding his hands underneath the other man's shirt.

"Mmm, try what?" Suigetsu asks as he sighs in contentment at the gesture.

Sasuke looks at his boyfriend in such a way that Suigetsu could swear he could hear him going, _"Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I meant."_ It truly was amazing how expressive those gorgeous ruby red orbs could be, Suigetsu realized.

"If you are really THAT innocent, maybe I shouldn't steal your virtue." Sasuke taunts him.

"Oh I think we both know that I lost that a long time ago. But you're right. I did promise. Besides, I've thoroughly ravished that fine ass of yours enough times in the past month or so, that I'm sure you know what to do by now." His lover says and runs his fingers through Sasuke's dark tresses.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. Well Suigetsu had given the okay. He bites his lower lip. Asking to do it in theory, was a little different than doing it in reality. Suigetsu knew what the fuck he was doing. Sasuke knew what he was doing in theory. It couldn't that much different than taking a woman, could it?

"If you don't feel up to doing it right now, it's okay. You know I have absolutely no objection to pounding you into this mattress." Suigetsu offers with sexy a smirk.

"I am fully UP to it." Sasuke counters and grinds their clothed arousals together to illustrate just how _up to it,_ he really was.

Suigetsu groans. Shit! Sasuke was really serious about this. He honestly preferred being on top, but he knew that he couldn't deny his Sassy anything he wanted.

The white haired man was grateful that as far as he could tell, the most kinky things that Sasuke was into were shower sex, pool sex, and handcuffs. So far no whips and chains. (Suigetsu was fine with chains, not so much on the whips.)

"We should probably use a safe word. That way I know to stop, if I'm hurting you." Sasuke says.

"Really? You're kidding me, right?" Suigetsu asks in utter disbelief at what his lover had just said.

Sasuke shakes his head. He didn't know how this would go. Yeah his boyfriend liked to push his luck sometimes and Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to smack some sense into him, but he didn't want to actually hurt him.

"No. I'm serious. So pick one." The Uchiha insists.

"Sasuke, you said it yourself. I'm a sex addict. I can more than handle your dick. Don't get me wrong, it's an amazing one. But I am not made of fine china. I'm not a blushing virgin, like you were." He replies.

"I was NOT a blushing virgin and just pick one or I'll tell Naruto that you are my love slave. That you let me tie you up, gag you, and the whole nine yards." Sasuke threatens.

Suigetsu blinks. He didn't know that Sassy could be that vicious. Fuck. That was evil. He was sorta impressed and terrified at the same time to see this new side of his lover.

"Alright. If it will make you feel better, fine. My safe word is leather because I remember how hot you looked in those leather pants." He teases Sasuke with a grin.

"You really are such a pervert. Fine. I want you to stand up, strip, and go lean against the wall, with your back towards me." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. Hmm Sassy was feeling a little bossy it seemed. That was different. He shrugs and hops off the bed, quickly beginning to strip.

"You're a little bossy, today. It's kinda hot really." He says and yips when Sasuke smacks his ass with a pillow case that he had rolled up.

"You're a little slow today. Love slaves who question their Masters, don't get off." Sasuke warns him.

"OWE! Damn. Didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Suigetsu mutters and heads over to the wall and turns so his back was towards his lover.

"Sometimes, I am." Sasuke says with a shrug.

He didn't want to tell him that a couple of his former girlfriends had been into it. Really into it. Sasuke figured if it drove them nuts, it might work on Suigetsu.

"What other kinks have you been hiding from me, Sassy?" Suigetsu wonders.

"It's MASTER and I'll tell you, when I decide to. Not a moment before. Got it?" Sasuke growls at Suigetsu and the white haired man could hear his boyfriend's clothes hitting the floor.

 **Warning Lemon**

"Alright, Sassy." Suigetsu says and Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

He places light butterfly kisses along the back of Suigetsu's neck, over his shoulders, and down his back. Once he heard Suigetsu sigh in contentment, he bit down lightly. Suigetsu was going to go along with it or he was going to end up with a lot of lovebites covering his entire body. Sasuke could be rather thorough when he wanted to be.

"Again it's Master." He says and glides his hands over Suigetsu's muscular chest suggestively.

"Sh-it. You are s-serious about this. Alright, Master." Suigetsu shivers and enjoys the feeling of Sasuke's hands over his chest and the warmth from his body behind him.

"Good. You're a slow learn sometimes, but I think you got it. You had better got it, if you want to get off." Sasuke warns him and uses one hand to stroke his boyfriend's erection.

Suigetsu groans. Damn. Sasuke really did know how to play with a cock. It was like he was a professional musician that knew exactly what notes to hit. It would be really beautiful, if it wasn't so fucking hot.

"You must like it. I barely started playing with your cock and you're already hard." Sasuke observes and his lover shivers at his tone of voice, that was new.

Suigetsu knew that tone of voice. That was the "I _'m going to fuck you until you scream,"_ one. He knew it well. He had used it on Sasuke many times before.

"Fuck yeah, I do. I have the hottest man in the world, giving me a hand job. What's not to like?" Suigetsu replies.

"Now you are making me feel a little guilty about probably bruising that gorgeous ass of yours with the pillowcase." Sasuke murmurs, strokes him more, placing another kiss to his shoulder, and teases his nipples with his free hand.

"Yeah. You should be nicer to me." Suigetsu says and moans.

Why did it feel so good when he did that? Damn it. Apparently, Sasuke was a bit more kinky than he had given his supposedly proper partner credit for, if the erection he felt pressing up against his thigh was any indication.

"Mmm maybe you're right. Turn around." Sasuke whispers hotly into his ear and then pulls away.

Suigetsu did as asked. He blinks when he saw Sasuke sit down on his knees. Then he moans when he felt his lover wrap his mouth around his cock. If the mischievous cop had thought the Uchiha was amazing at sucking him off the first time, that was nothing compared to what he could do now. Practice apparently made VERY perfect.

He groans and tugs on Sasuke's hair. The feeling of his hot mouth and that talented tongue teasing him, was driving him insane. Sasuke could now take half of him into his mouth with relative ease and most of him after awhile.

What he couldn't suck, he would stroke. It took all his will power not to cum right then and there when he looked down to see those ruby red eyes and that dark head of hair bobbing between his thighs.

"Fuck that feels so good, baby." Suigetsu groans.

"You going to cum?" Sasuke asks.

"Y-eah." The other cop answers and whines when Sasuke releases him from his mouth with a loud pop.

He was about to protest this treatment, when Sasuke got up. He walks over to the bed, slowly. The sight of Sasuke walking around the room naked, had his cock even more painfully hard than before. Suigetsu didn't know it could throb like that.

"You have to earn it." Sasuke says and sits on the bed, spreading his legs to reveal his own arousal.

"You are one kinky sadistic son of a bitch today." Sugietsu says and soon sits at the edge of the bed.

Sasuke pushes him so he was on his hands and knees. Suigetsu looks a little confused at this move, but doesn't argue. That's when he saw Sasuke sucking on his fingers hard and figured out that his lover wanted to multi-task. He wanted sucked off, while he stretched him.

"Maybe. But judging by that hardon, you like it. Now put that big mouth of yours to good use." Sasuke growls at him and Suigetsu takes his lover into his mouth.

Sasuke moans. It was really hard to remember that he was supposed to be preparing Suigetsu, when he sucked him off so fucking good. Damn it. He'd probably cum long before he was ever inside him at this rate.

Sasuke leans over slightly and parts Suigetsu's legs. He slides two digits inside. Suigetsu had said he wasn't a blushing virgin. Which Sasuke took to mean that he had bottomed before. Just not in the last month or so at least.

"Fuck you are so good at that." Sasuke moans and pumps his fingers inside his lover.

Suigetsu smirks at the compliment. Then he squirms and bucks back against Sasuke's fingers. He hadn't bottomed in months. So it took a bit of getting used to. But Sasuke was almost as good with his hands as his mouth. He groans when the other man finds his spot.

After a few minutes, Sasuke decides that Suigetsu was prepared enough. He hoped he was, because he couldn't hold back much longer. He removes his hand and slowly slides out of his lover's mouth, so as not to get accidentally bitten.

"Your turn to bend over for a change." Sasuke says.

"Oh I'm sure you are going to love the view. I know I love it when your ass bends over for me." Suigetsu says as he gets up and bends over the side of the bed.

Sasuke considers it. Yeah, the view was nice. He couldn't deny that Suigetsu had a great ass.

"Remember the safe word." He reminds Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, just man up and take me already. Don't be shy now." His lover replies.

Sasuke growls at Suigetsu in annoyance for that one. Maybe that was what he needed though, to finally take the plunge. He moans once he was safely buried inside the other man.

It was different than with a woman. Women were wetter, he decided. But fuck Suigetsu was hot and tight. Sasuke tries to move experimentally and was relieved to find he actually could.

"Shit!" Suigetsu moans and squirms when he felt filled to the brim by his rather large lover.

Sasuke soon begins thrusting in and out of his lover. He reveled in each moan that Suigetsu made and how tight he was. Fuck this felt good! Sasuke just decided that it didn't matter if he topped or bottomed, sex with Suigetsu was just good no matter what position you were in.

"Fu-ck you're a natural. Harder. I won't fucking break, Sassy!" Suigetsu cries out.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to give his lover exactly what he asked for. Soon the two moved as one. The bed began to shake underneath the force of their lovemaking, but neither cared. Soon they both came hard and with moaned each other's names as they did so.

Sasuke slowly pulls out of Suigetsu a few minutes later. His heart was pounding, but in a good way. No wonder Suigetsu had almost made it to the Olympics. Sex was a workout. A really hot work out, but a workout nonetheless.

 **End of Lemon**

"Mmm wow, Sassy. Guess you were up to it, after all." Suigetsu says as he rolls over and pulls Sasuke into his arms, so they were laying side by side on the bed.

"Told you that I was." Sasuke says smugly.

"Guess we probably should get in the shower. We don't want to show up to the wedding, smelling like sex. Your father would FREAK." He notes with amusement and Sasuke nods, as the two of them head to the bathroom to clean off.

Meanwhile Mangetsu and Gaara arrive in Vegas. The two of them were checking in, when the white haired man tilts his head. He points to someone for Gaara to look at.

"Hey, isn't that your friend from high school. Weren't you guys on the Student Council together or something? I remember seeing him and you in the yearbook you showed me." He says.

"Yeah. It is. Wow. I had no idea he lived in Vegas. NARUTO!" Gaara calls out and the blonde bounds over.

"Whoa. No way. It's like a class reunion or something. First Sasuke and now you." The blue eyed guard says cheerfully.

"Wait, Sasuke? Did you say Sasuke?" Mangetsu inquires.

It couldn't be. There was no way. He couldn't be THAT Sasuke. The Sasuke that Suigetsu had started dating. Must be a different Sasuke. The world wasn't that small, was it?

"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?" The guard asks.

"Was he with a man that looked like me? You know white hair, but with violet eyes?" Mangetsu questions Naruto.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. He wondered how the other man knew that. Oh well. If he was with Gaara, he had to be cool.

"Yeah. Sasuke is dating some guy named Suigetsu. He does look at lot like you, now that you ask." He replies.

"Sounds like your brother is here." Gaara says.

"I can't believe this. Damn, what are the odds? Do you know what room he's staying in?" Mangetsu asks.

Naruto frowns. Hmm he normally wasn't supposed to give that kind of information out. But it was pretty obvious that Mangetsu was actually Suigetsu's brother. The two looked too much alike, for him to be lying. So it was probably okay. Maybe just this once.

"Room 328. You might want to knock first. Suigetsu has to be the most possessive bastard that I've ever seen. I wouldn't be shocked if they were, you know…" Naruto trails off because his implication was rather clear.

"Thanks for the tip." Mangetsu says cheerfully as he heads off with his red head, towards his brother's room.

Thankfully, by the time that the other couple was knocking on the doorbell, Sasuke and Suigetsu had finished their shower. They had even managed to throw on some clothes. But both of them still had soaking wet hair.

"Mangetsu?!" Suigetsu calls out in shock.

"Hey, bro! It's so good to see you. I can't believe we both ended up in the same hotel. This is Gaara. He's my boyfriend. I guess you must be Sasuke? It's so good to finally meet you." Mangetsu says smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah. I know Gaara. We used to high school together." Sasuke says and Gaara seems just as shocked as Sasuke to see him.

Sasuke tries really hard not to blush. The red head had known Sasuke while he was "straight." Unlike Naruto, Gaara was a more serious person. This might require some awkward explanations. The other man was smart enough to figure out why both of them were still so wet. They had clearly showered together.

"Damn. It's a really small world." Suigetsu notes with amusement.

"Yeah. How'd you find out where we were?" Sasuke asks.

"Security guard used to go to school with Gaara. He mentioned Suigetsu had a boyfriend named Sasuke. Didn't take long to connect the dots." Mangetsu answers.

Suigetsu blinks. Sasuke had said he came from a small town. Now they had run into two of his former classmates? Seriously, how big was his school?

"Yeah, we are in Vegas. I'm going to go to a casino after Sasuke's brother ties the knot with this kind of luck." The violet eyed man says and they all laugh.

Elsewhere in the hotel, Deidara gives Itachi one last kiss as he is escorted off by the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki was a group of men that Itachi had met during his time in college. They had all belonged to the same fraternity and they were all at least slightly insane, but Itachi loved them all anyway.

"No peeking. It's bad luck! Yeah?" Deidara asks as he is dragged off.

"Of course. I won't peek." Itachi chuckles.

"That's because he's already seen everything anyway." Hidan states with his usual lack of tact!

Itachi sighs. He walks over to Hidan and smacks him. The Uchiha gives him a good tongue lashing, before biding goodbye to his friends as they drag the "bride" off. (Deidara apparently didn't mind being referred to in this way.)

"Your friends are rather boisterous." Fugaku notes as he comes down the hallway.

"Yeah. They are." Itachi agrees and then there was silence between the two men.

"Your mother thinks it would be best for us to spend some time together before the wedding. I have to admit that she is correct about this. While your choice in partner strikes me as odd, you are still my son. I really don't understand the point in choosing a man that looks like a woman. I suppose I should count my blessings that he isn't covered in piercing and tattoos." Fugaku says with a dramatic sigh.

Itachi twitches. He knew that his father was attempting to offer an olive branch of sorts. But it still irritated him. He didn't like anyone talking about Deidara in that way and he was going to let his father know it.

"Deidara does not look like a woman. Just because he has long hair, doesn't make him feminine. Would you think mother looked like a man, if she cut her hair short?" He inquires in a voice that didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

"Yes, he does. Your mother would never cut her beautiful hair short. But I suppose I do see your point." He concedes.

Fugaku didn't know where to begin. They had been estranged for years. He did want to repair his relationship with Itachi. There wouldn't have been anything to repair, if Itachi preferred women.

In every other aspect of his life, he was a model son. Itachi had been an excellent student and was now a well respected doctor. He had never been in trouble with the law. He was a devoted older brother and he had always been respectful, until recently.

"Good. You are going to be nice to Deidara or so help me, I will throw you out myself." Itachi warns him.

"You must love him or you wouldn't actually threaten me in such a fashion. I remember saying something similar to your grandfather once." He notes in amusement.

"I do love him. I wouldn't marry him, if I didn't. This is real and it is permanent. If you can't respect that than I am sorry, but I am not going to give him up." Itachi warns him.

Fugaku sighs. Itachi had made his position perfectly clear. He might not like it. But he could respect it. Itachi was standing his ground. In an odd way, it made him proud. (But why couldn't Itachi have put his foot down over wanting to get a puppy or something?)

"Yes, I understand what your intentions are perfectly. Well I am glad to see that you and Sasuke have reconnected. He has always looked up to you." He muses.

Itachi tries not to laugh. Yes, Sasuke had always looked up to him. Sasuke had even followed in his footsteps, by taking a gay lover. His father would probably short circuit, if he became aware of that last part. As it wasn't his place to tell, the elder Uchiha brother kept silent for now. Well mostly silent.

"I am as well. It's nice to see that Sasuke has become more social. I'm glad that he and Suigetsu are getting along so well." Itachi offers.

Fugaku doesn't get the double meaning. He simply nods. Yes, it was good to see Sasuke making friends. He had always been a little on the reserved side for the most part.

"Yes. That's good. In Sasuke's line of work, it is imperative to have a partner that you can trust. Your life might end up depending on it." He agrees.

"Yes, he does seem to trust him…completely." Itachi continues and tries not to snicker.

Sasuke definitely trusted Suigetsu. He had given the man his virginity in a way. Of course, Itachi wasn't cruel enough to let that slip just yet.

"He seems like a decent enough sort. Perhaps a bit…hyper? Maybe hyper isn't the correct word. Hmm." The Uchiha ponders over what was the right way to describe the white haired man accurately.

"I believe the word you are searching for is mischievous, father." His son replies.

Yes, that was it. Mischievous. That described Suigetsu very well. Fugaku nods his head at Itachi, grateful for the assist.

"Indeed, it is. You've both done rather well professionally. Your mother and I are very proud." He continues.

Itachi bit back a rather bitter reply. One that would have gone something like, _"Really? You could have fooled me when you cut off all ties with me because I prefer men."_

He knew that such a response wouldn't do him any good. Fugaku was clearly trying in his own way. It was a start. Perhaps things would get better between them in time.


	15. Chapter 15

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that everyone liked topping Sasuke. For those interested, I have a new story up. It's called _**You're Beautiful.**_ It's a Sasuke x alien Naruto. Physical description of Naruto's appearance included in author's note. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 **Viewers' Choice:** Let me know if you think Naruto should find a love interest and if you have any opinion on who that should be. You can be as creative as you want. Majority rules. I did add a possible love interest a "trial balloon." It is not set in stone, if this new crack couple isn't well liked.

Chapter 15

"You guys should totally come with us to the wedding. Do you think Itachi and Deidara would mind?" Suigetsu asks Sasuke.

Sasuke shakes his head. He doubted it. After all, that cake was big enough to feed a small country. He was sure they had enough room. Knowing Deidara, he would probably be happy to have more people to show off his undoubtedly very fashionable tux to. (The eccentric blonde struck Sasuke as more than a little bit of a Diva.)

"I don't think they would mind." Sasuke says.

"Well it wouldn't be Vegas without a wedding. Please tell me they aren't getting married in some tacky Chapel with Elvis presiding over the ceremony." Gaara muses.

Suigetsu snickers. Yeah, Mangetsu had good taste. Looked like he had went and landed himself a feisty red head. Hey, wait a minute. That red head looked familiar. The violet eyed man knew that he had seen him around somewhere before.

"Hey, Gaara. You look familiar. What'd you say your last name was?" Suigetsu asks.

"Sabaku." He answers simply.

Sasuke's twitch upwards in amusement. There was a very good reason why Gaara looked familiar. He was the Mayor of New York City. Apparently his lover was only slightly versed in local politics. (Which was odd for a police officer.)

"He looks familiar because he's the mayor." Sasuke informs Suigetsu and his boyfriend makes an _Ohhh sound._

"I knew it. I knew I had seen you around somewhere before. That's pretty badass. I can't believe someone under thirty is running one of the biggest cities in the world." The younger white haired man muses.

Gaara simply smirks. He was used to such observations. Though he had to admit, Suigetsu put it more bluntly than he was accustomed to.

"Yeah. That's my Gaara. Very badass. Gaara, do you want to go to the wedding? I mean free cake." Mangetsu asks happily.

"It could be fun. When is it?" The mayor of New York City inquires.

Sasuke looks at the clock. Shit they had less than a half hour. They had to get moving. Itachi would kill him if they were late.

"In a half hour. Rosewood Chapel, inside the hotel. See you there. We have to get dried off and change into our tuxes." Sasuke says and the other couple nods.

Soon enough Mangetsu and Gaara head off. They had to go change as well. Their casual clothes just wasn't going to cut it for a wedding. Once they were gone, Sasuke decided to address his frisky lover's antics.

"Suigetsu, you know trying to jump me in the shower kinda defeats the purpose of the shower, right?" Sasuke notes with amusement.

"Nah. We are still getting clean either way. It's multi-tasking. But I guess you're right. We are kinda cutting it close for time. I wouldn't want to make you late for Itachi's wedding. He's cool." The white haired man replies as he helps Sasuke change into his tux, using it as an excuse to run his hands along his lover's biceps.

Sasuke shakes his head in exasperation. Well Suigetsu must be feeling less anxious. He was back to being his normal perverted self. (Not that Sasuke minded.)

"Yeah. Mangetsu seems nice. I can't believe he ended up with Gaara and in the same hotel as us. It's kinda crazy." Sasuke mutters and he ties Suigetsu's tie for him because the other cop was clearly a lost cause when it came to such things.

"Thanks. I hate tuxes and ties. I can never get this shit on right." He grumbles.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He gives Suigetsu a brief kiss. The young Uchiha knew he wouldn't be able to steal any at the wedding. His father was having enough trouble adjusting to one gay son, Sasuke didn't think he could handle having two just yet.

Suigetsu kisses back. He smiles and breaks it. It would suck not to be able to snuggle up to his Sassy at the wedding. But he wasn't an idiot. He understood why it was important to be subtle right now.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Mhm." Sauke replies and the two lovers head to the Chapel as quickly as their feet could carry them, neither wanting to earn Deidara's wrath for being late.

Sasuke smiles when they arrive. It really was beautiful. The thing that stood out the most was the alter. The alter turned out to be two separate connected statues of dolphins, spitting out water and there was a fountain behind Itachi. There were flowers stuck onto the alter as well.

He notes with amusement there was a red carpet and the chairs had black velvet on top of them to cushion the seats. Thousands of light candles were all over the place, scented as well. Sasuke tries not to laugh when he saw the huge cake as he quickly makes his way to his brother's side. He was the best man.

"He really is such a Diva." Sasuke whispers to Itachi.

"Yes, he is. But he's my Diva." His brother replies and smiles slyly before poking Sasuke in the forehead for that comment.

Mikoto sniffles in the audience. Fugaku awkwardly pat pats his wife on the shoulder. Bless her, Mikoto was such a romantic. He knew she always cried at weddings. Apparently, it didn't matter what gender the "bride" was.

"Damn that's some fucking cake." Hidan muses and Sasori whacks him for that comment.

"OWE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He demands.

Sasori twitches. Idiot. You didn't swear at a wedding. What was the matter with him? Had Hidan been raised in a barn or something?

"You don't swear at a fucking wedding." He hisses at him underneath his breath.

"You just did! Hypocrite! You fucking hypocrite! Don't you smack me for swearing, when you just did the same thing. Kisame, tell this asshole he's being a hypocrite." Hidan says.

Kisame shakes his head. He gags Hidan. He had brought a gag just in case this happened.

He wasn't going to let anything spoil Deidara and Itachi's wedding. God knows that both of them would turn him into sushi, if anything or anyone spoiled their special day. (They could both be really scary when they wanted to be.)

"Children." Pein mutters in amusement as he holds his wife's hand.

Konan couldn't help but nod in agreement. The Akatsuki was a fun group, but they could be exhausting sometimes. She was the only woman in the group and often was forced by default to be the mother hen.

She was grateful that Kisame had shut Hidan up this time. The bluenette didn't want to cause a scene. Well at least Zetsu and Kakuzu were behaving themselves.

Classical music played in the background as a puppet walked down the aisle, throwing out flowers and another carried the ring. Yes, that was right. Puppets. Sasori was a ventriloquist and had made them especially for the occasion.

"Holy shit. Are those real kids or dolls?" Naruto asks, sitting beside Gaara, Mangetsu, and Suigetsu.

"I think they are dolls." Gaara muses.

"They look so lifelike." Mangetsu observes and glances at the exquisite detail on them.

Suigetsu vaguely wondered how the other red head was moving the dolls down the aisle like that, let alone how he had enough control over one to throw the flowers. He decided he didn't care. It was beautiful, but it couldn't compete with his Sassy.

Itachi was stunning. Suigetsu couldn't deny that. But in his mind, Sasuke was the hotter brother.

Sassy stole the show in his navy blue tux that perfectly complimented his dark hair, fair skin, and drop dead gorgeous body. He was rather eager to get it off of him, as soon as possible. Damn he hoped this was a short wedding.

"Wow, Deidara!" Obito Uchiha calls out.

Itachi smiles. He was inclined to agree as he watched his lover come down the aisle. He was wearing a white tux with a crimson red tie. He said it reminded him of Itachi's eyes when Itachi got "frisky" as the blonde described it.

His long blonde hair swayed with every step. His pale blue eyes sparkled proudly. There was a certain bounce and cockiness to his movements. Itachi smiles. His Deidara could always make him smile, even when he was nervous as fuck about having his father in attendance.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of Itachi and Deidara. If anyone has any reason, why they should not be wed…speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest says.

Mikoto elbows her husband rather sharply. The implication was obvious. If he said anything, he was in for a beating. Mikoto might not look it, but the petite woman had a vicious left hook.

"Wonderful. Do you Itachi take Deidara to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? To love, honor, and cherish for rest of your days…until death do you part?" The kindly looking priest continues.

"I do." Itachi says with a smile.

"Do you Deidara take Itachi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health? To love, honor, and cherish for rest of your days…until death do you part?"

"Yeah! I mean I do." Deidara says with a smile.

"Well that was quite enthusiastic. Then by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada and this country, I pronounce thee wed. You may kiss the other groom?" Iruka finishes with a chuckle.

Deidara and Itachi waste no time in kissing. Fugaku politely looks away. He was still adjusting to the idea of Itachi being with a man. He didn't really need to see his son kiss one. Thankfully, Mikoto decides this didn't merit a left hook. (Well at least not yet.)

"Time to throw the bouquets!" Deidara says cheerfully and he flings his flowers out into the crowd.

"OWE!" Sasuke mutters and rubs his head.

The flowers had smacked into him. He grumbles and the crowd has a good laugh at the bestman's plight. Sasuke shakes his head.

He vaguely wondered if Deidara done that on purpose or not. He decided it didn't matter. Sasuke could humor him. It was after all, the blonde's wedding day.

"Foolish little brother, you should have expected that." Itachi notes in amusement and tosses his own bouquet into the crowd.

This time Sugietsu catches it without thinking about it. This led to some rather outrageous catcalls. Fugaku looked ready to faint. Mikoto pat pats his shoulder consolingly.

"I swear that boy is sadistic. He did that on purpose." Fugaku grumbles.

"Maybe. But it was still funny, my love." The dark haired beauty muses out loud and rests her head on his shoulder.

Deidara laughs and the couple go to cut the massive cake. That was proving rather frustrating. Thankfully, Suigetsu was there to help. He pulls out a sword and slices that thing.

"…" Everyone is speechless.

"Where in God's name were you hiding that?!" Fugaku demands.

"Oh I brought it strapped to my hip. I knew no one would be paying attention. Everyone was gonna be focused on Deidara and Itachi. Sassy told me how big the cake was going to be. So I figured it was best to come prepared." The violet eyed man answers cheerfully.

Fugaku was torn between two emotions. The first being disturbed that someone had managed to smuggle in a deadly weapon. The second confusion. Who the Hell was Sassy?

"I think he's referring to Sasuke." Mikoto supplies helpfully.

"Sassy? Really? Did he have to give my son such a emasculating nickname?" He mutters.

"Well they are partners on the police force. It's normal for partners to give each other nicknames. Some of them can be quite comical. I wouldn't worry about it, my love." She reasons.

Fugaku nods. Thankfully, the Uchiha Patriarch seems to accept his explanation. Mikoto mentally sighs in relief. She wasn't quite sure that her lover was ready to accept that both of their sons were gay.

"Did you bring any other big weapons that I should know about?" Sasuke whispers to Suigetsu once he glides over to him.

"Oh you've seen my other sword already. Nothing else, I can show in public anyway." He says beaming at his own cleverness.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke says warningly.

He white haired man shrugs. He couldn't completely behave. Suigetsu thought he was being a mostly good boy.

The violet eyed man believed he was entitled to have at least a little bit of fun. Besides, Sassy was so much fun to tease. How could he possibly resist pulling his leg a little bit?

"I know. I know. I'll be good." He promises.

Everyone is asked to gather at the tables. It looked like Deidara and Itachi were going to make a toast. Sasuke was relieved when it looked like Itachi was going to be the one doing most of the talking. Deidara was eccentric to put it mildly and he knew his father's nerves were likely already fried as it was.

"Thank you, everyone for coming. I am very happy to have my brother and parents here. It means the world to us that you all could be here. Deidara, is there anything you'd like to say?" Itachi asks his lover.

"Have fun dancing! Oh and we got plenty of alcohol! BAD HIDAN AND KISAME! Don't think I didn't see you try to sneak some of the cake during the toast. Oh and yeah…I love you Itachi! That and you look really hot in your tux. I can't wait for the Honeymoon where I can take it off though. You look best in your birthday suit!" He says smiling brightly.

Suddenly, there was a loud THUD. Fugaku had fainted. That appeared to be a little bit more than the Uchiha Patriarch could handle right now.

Itachi smacks his forehead. He looks at Deidara like did you have to get THAT specific? Deidara just smirks.

"That's what he gets for saying I look like a woman. Yeah?!" He laughs.

"Please tell me you won't pull something like that at our wedding." Sasuke whispers to Suigetsu.

"Did you just propose?" Suigetsu whispers back.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. Suigetsu knew exactly what he meant. Deciding his boyfriend needed to be taught a lesson he ambles off to the dance floor. He wasn't cruel enough to dance with another man. But he did dance by himself.

Suigetsu mutters something under his breath about fucking cock-teases. He watches transfixed. Sasuke was naturally graceful. He might as well have been wearing a _**Take Me**_ sign on his back.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Suigetsu asks Mikoto, figuring she knew her husband's recovery times best.

"I'd say at least ten minutes. You should be able to get one dance in." She says with a sweet smile.

"Great! Thanks." Suigetsu replies and he heads to the dance floor.

Sasuke gulps when he saw Suigetsu approaching him. For some reason felt like a sea lion that had just been sighted by a shark. It didn't take long for his boyfriend to get behind him and wrap his arms around his lover.

"You are an evil tease, Sassy. You know I have to behave with your father here. Your mom says we have about ten minutes, well closer to nine now, before he wakes up." He whispers in his ear.

"You deserved it. You know what I meant." He mutters and sways against the other cop.

"Yeah, maybe. But when this wedding is over, guess whose ass is getting bent over the bed and who is going to have to explain to your dad why you are walking with a limp?" He whispers hotly into his ear and Sasuke shivers at the threat/promise.

Deidara smiles. He leads Itachi to the dance floor. It wouldn't be much of a wedding if only one couple was dancing, after all. Mangetsu and Gaara take this as their cue and soon bound over as well.

"Hey, blue eyes. You wanna dance?" Sasori asks.

"Me?" Naruto asks.

"You are the only person in this room with blue eyes, that isn't currently dancing." Sasori notes with amusement.

"Yeah. Um sure." Naruto says and walks over to dance with Sasori.

A few minutes pass. Suigetsu watches as Sasuke spins back into his arms. This apparently appeared to be an Uchiha thing, the graceful movements. Itachi also moved like some sort of nymph, just like his brother.

"God, you're beautiful." Suigetsu says and Sasuke smiles wrapping his arms around his neck.

"For the final time, don't call me that. I'm a man. Men aren't beautiful." Sasuke protests half heartedly.

"Oh yeah? I suggest you go look in a fucking mirror sometime." Suigetsu says and kisses Sasuke.

Suigetsu got the Gold Medal for worst timing. Fugaku wakes up and notices the kiss. There was no mistaking that for anything but a romantic kiss.

"Fugaku, behave." Mikoto says and shoves her husband back on the chair, sitting on his lap.

The eldest Uchiha looks at his wife in disbelief. She couldn't possibly be serious. Sasuke was GAY. Well so was Itachi. But he had thought at least one of his sons would be able to continue on the family name. This was ridiculous!

"Fugaku Uchiha, if you cause a scene, you will regret it!" She warns him.

"But he kept it a secret from me!" Her husband protests at his wife's threat because he believed he was completely justified to cause a scene.

"I wonder why THAT is? He saw how you reacted with Itachi! He just started seeing him. Besides, you liked Suigetsu before you knew they were together. So why should it make a difference now?!" She demands.

Fugaku sighs. He looks at Sasuke. His son hadn't even noticed that he was being watched yet. It was obvious that he was completely caught up in the act of kissing his lover. (They had to be lovers, people didn't kiss like that if they weren't.)

"Alright. I won't cause a scene. But that boy has some explaining to do after the wedding." He mutters.

"That boy is an adult! He doesn't have to justify his choices in sexual partners. Fugaku Uchiha…" She growls at him.

He shakes his head. It was probably wrong, but he had always found it erotic when she growled. (Even if a beating normally followed.)

"I suppose you are right. But you can't tell me you aren't disappointed. This means no grandchildren." He grumbles.

"They could always adopt or use a surrogate." Mikoto reminds him.

"Well I suppose that's true. I can't imagine what they find more appealing about a man, but you are right. They are adults. I can't actually forbid it. God, I wish they were teenagers again. I could ground them or something." Her husband muses.

"Bad Fugaku!" She says and swats him lightly.

Sasori watches as the hyper blonde dances. He was certainly energetic. Well that was always a plus. The red head wasn't exactly sure if he could keep up on the dance floor.

"Naruto, you realize this is a classical song right? It's not really supposed to be a nightclub song." Sasori notes with mirth.

"There's no rule against dancing fast to a slow song." Naruto replies and Sasori raises an eyebrow at this logic.

The wedding somehow passes without another major incident. The couples content to dance with their most precious person. Oh and Kisame and Hidan ate enough cake that Sasuke was wondering how their stomachs hadn't exploded. But he decided he didn't want to know.

Itachi shakes his head and laughs when Deidara jumps into his arms. It seemed he wanted to be carried off. That was fine with the eldest Uchiha brother. Deidara was light as a feather anyway.

"Ready to go to the Honeymoon Suite?" He inquires.

"You bet I am, yeah!" He says excitedly and Itachi carries him off.

Fugaku just watches in a stunned sort of way. It was just really odd. But he couldn't deny that Itachi did appear to love the feminine looking man.

As for Sasuke, he supposed in a way he had asked for it. He did name his children Sasuke, which could be pronounced as Sas-gay. Yeah, he'd walked right into that one.

"I am really proud of you. You behaved yourself throughout the entire evening." Mikoto tells him.

"It was not easy." He grumbles.

"So I think I should reward you. I believe I still have that sexy French Maid outfit you used to be rather fond of." She says with a smile.

THAT perked Fugaku up. He carried Mikoto off Bridal Style as well. The Uchiha parents were out of there almost faster than you could blink.

"Oh that wasn't disturbing at all." Sasuke mutters.

"Eh good to know that Uchiha sex drives are perfectly healthy once you get to middle age. I think that's genetic." Suigetsu muses.

Sasuke whacks Suigetsu for that one. He mutters something about perverts. Suigetsu smirks and drags his Sassy off for some fun. He had a promise to deliver on after all. Oh yeah, his ass was getting bent over that bed and Sassy was going to be limping when the morning came.

"Oh this is really pretty, yeah?" Deidara says once Itachi carries him through the threshold of their hotel room.

"Glad you like it." He says with a smile and places his lover on the white bed with the red rose petals spread out in the shape of heart as he pours them each a glass of champagne.

"Course, I do. It's beautiful. Wouldn't matter though, if it was an ugly shack. You on your back is the most important thing!" He replies cheerfully.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. They had what he considered to be an equal relationship. Sometimes he topped. Sometimes Deidara did. It seemed the blonde was feeling rather assertive tonight.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to be on my back tonight and not you?" He asks.

"I brought handcuffs." Deidara says in a giddy voice and Itachi gulps, it was going to be a very long night.


	16. Chapter 16

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well the reaction for Naruto x Sasori was pretty much split between nah and eh. So they won't be a ship in this story. I'll give a brief explanation as to why at some point, but other than that we are moving on from that one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16

The next day, Sasuke wakes up snuggled into the arms of his lover. His boyfriend was indeed a sex addict, but Sasuke was quickly getting there himself. He smiles as he remembered the night before.

Shit the things that Suigetsu could do with his mouth were unbelievable. Honestly, the Uchiha was impressed the bed was still in one piece. Suigetsu wasn't shy about swinging his other sword hard and fast.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke calls out softly, realizing that his lover was still asleep.

"Mmm." He mumbled and pulled Sasuke deeper into his arms, snuggling into him further.

It was tempting. Sauske would never admit this out loud, but he did enjoy being held. But still, he was fucking starving and he was going to get some food There was just one problem. If Suigetsu woke up and Sasuke wasn't there, he'd probably panic. He had good reason to do so. After all, Sasuke's stalker was still presumably lurking nearby. So Sasuke wanted to tell the violet eyed man where he was going and for that to happen, he'd have to wake him up.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke calls out a little louder this time and growls in frustration, when the other man still wouldn't wake up.

That was it. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Sasuke shoved him out of the bed and the white haired cop fell on to the floor.

THAT woke him up. Suigetsu was instantly alert and ready to fight. Almost faster than you could blink, the naked man had Sasuke pinned underneath him by the throat.

"Sassy?! What the fuck? I could have killed you." Suigetsu says in horror when he realizes who he was almost strangling.

"Pft. Please. There's a fine line between confidence and delusion. I was just trying to wake your lazy ass up to tell you that I was going to go get some breakfast. But you sleep like a log. So I had to shove you out of the bed." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu grumbles. He didn't really care for getting shoved off the bed. But it was Sassy. So he couldn't stay mad.

"Alright. Well I'm up." He mutters.

"Good. Would you like anything, Sleeping Beauty?" Sasuke taunts him.

"Your sexy ass back in this bed, as soon as possible. Preferably bent over the side of it, so I can give you the spanking that you so fucking deserve after shoving me out of the damn bed." Suigetsu replies cheerfully.

Sasuke mutters something about Suigetsu being a pervert. Then he hops out of the bed and starts getting dressed. Suigetsu laughs and gets up. He quickly pulls Sasuke into his arms and kisses him.

"I mean it. Hurry back. I don't like you out wandering around knowing that freak is probably hiding behind some corner." Suigetsu murmurs after breaking the kiss.

"Mmm Suigetsu, again I'm a fucking cop. I can handle myself. It's sweet that you're worried, but you don't have to. I'm just going to get us some breakfast and I'll be back in like a half hour or so." Sasuke says, returning the kiss.

Suigetsu reluctantly nods after a few minutes. He sighs and mutters something about getting a head start on packing up. They would be leaving in a day or so go back to New York City, after all.

Sasuke nods. He bounds off to one of the cafes in the hotel. He was surprised to see Gaara there. The red head definitely looked amused.

"I take it Suigetsu is a heavy sleeper like his brother?" He asks.

"Yeah. That obvious, huh?" Sasuke asks in amusement as they stood in line.

Sasuke hadn't really been friends with Gaara. They had known each other and been on cordial terms, but not much more than that. Of course, this had very little to do with the red head. Sasuke just wasn't the most social person in high school (or at all really).

"Yeah. Have to admit, I was surprised to learn that you swung this way. You were always popular with women." Gaara muses.

"Oh believe me, I was too. I guess it explains why it never really worked out. That and Suigetsu is…well very persistent." Sasuke mutters.

It was odd. He supposed the fact that it was unlikely Gaara was going to seek him out once they were back in New York, was liberating in some weird way. There wasn't a need to censor himself around the red head. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about his sexuality that wasn't Suigetsu or related to him. (Or a blonde with a really loud mouth like Deidara and Naruto.)

"Mangetsu is a special case as well. I'd say he's more of a romantic than his brother. Didn't expect you to give someone else the reigns. Judging by that limp, I guess you did though." Gaara says and his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"He has more experience. I just came out of the closet a couple months ago. I DO top though, sometimes." Sasuke says.

Alright sometimes was once. But Suigetsu hadn't complained about it. Sasuke felt confident that the white haired man wouldn't protest if he tried to do it again in the future. Besides, Gaara didn't need to know that.

The red head tries not to laugh. It was only thanks to years as a politician, that he managed to maintain his poker face. It was just hard to imagine that Sasuke Uchiha admitting that he was unsure of doing anything, especially when it came to anything remotely sexual in nature.

"Uchiha, I wasn't judging. Just making an observation. It doesn't matter what sexual position you prefer. I prefer bottoming myself, most of the time." He says.

Well Sasuke was a bit relieved to hear that really. If someone like Gaara was perfectly comfortable stating that he actually PREFERRED being the "bottom," than he felt like his masculinity was firmly intact. Suigetsu was just such a gifted lover, that most of the time Sasuke didn't think about it much. Sometimes though, he felt a little embarrassed at being the more "submissive" of the two of them.

"So how serious are you and Mangetsu anyway? Am I going to be seeing you at family dinners?" Sasuke inquires.

"We just started dating, not that long ago. But we have decided that we are exclusive. So I have high hopes. Though, neither of us has yet to give the other a limp." The red head muses.

"Don't worry. If he's anything like his brother. It's coming. Suigetsu is…yeah." Sasuke trails off.

Gaara tries not to laugh. Well that was very specific. Still he understood what the Uchiha was at least trying to say.

"Good. I do hope it runs in the family. Oh you can get your order before me, if you want. I'm not in any hurry." The red head says.

Sasuke nods his thanks. He quickly orders his food. Sasuke balances it carefully and heads off, leaving the red head to get his order.

Meanwhile back in New York City, Rasa turns on the evening news. He smirks when he saw the fire at Danzo's home. That would teach the bastard to threaten his son.

"You don't actually think that is enough to take out Danzo, do you?" One of his associates asks.

He shakes his head. Rasa wasn't a fool. He was positive that somehow Danzo had escaped. Don't ask him how, the man was just that good. Some days, the club owner wondered if the criminal was just too spiteful to die.

"No. But I know that despite the insurance, I just cost him a pretty penny and that it's likely some important information about his various illegal activities got burned. He's going to have an awful time, trying to figure out what he lost. That will eat into his profits. If he doesn't dig into his savings to pay his lapdogs, they will get very angry." He notes with a smirk.

"That's true. Well I hope you can manage to kill this bastard before Gaara returns. That was a stroke of genius to send him away. Hate to see the kid get mixed up in something like this. He's on that whole straight and narrow path. Well maybe not the STRAIGHT path exactly. Well you know what I mean." He says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Rasa nods. He sighs as he glances at a picture of his late wife. She really would have been so proud of their children. It was a shame that she died so young. He missed her horribly.

He did sometimes wonder what she would have thought about his nightclub. Rasa knew his wife was rather open minded when it came to things like homosexuality, but still. She was generally rather bashful in public. He smiles as he remembers how they met.

 _It was summer. He had graduated from high school only a few weeks earlier. A pool party was being held. Most of the girls were rather eager to show of their bikinis and swimsuits, much to the delight of the frisky high school and college aged boys._

 _One girl was off in the corner though. She had short sandy blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't quite describe their color. They were an exotic combination of blue, purple, and smoky gray. She was giving a shy, smile to one of her friends who was trying to get her to join them in the water._

 _"Come on Karura_ , _don't be shy. You can do it!" He heard one of her friends shout out at her._

 _"I can't swim." She mumbled and clutched the towel around herself tighter._

 _Rasa wasn't sure if she really couldn't swim or if she was just so shy that being seen in her swimsuit was flustering her. Either way, he decided to help. He got into the water and pulled her into it._

 _"Don't worry. I'll teach you. I'm Rasa, by the way." He whispered into her ear._

 _"Karura." She whispered back and clung against him for dear life, not that Rasa minded…she cut a beautiful figure in her one piece violet swimming suit. (It was a pity that it wasn't a bikini.)_

He was so distracted by the pleasant memory, that he almost got shot in the head. Fortunately, reflexes were triggered and he managed to dodge at the last moment. It was his associate.

"Damn. I was hoping that you weren't going to notice. Shame. I wanted to end this quickly." He says.

"Unfortunately, I can not say the same thing to you." He snarled at the traitor and lunged at him.

He was filled with righteous fury. This coward had tried to shoot him while his back was turned. Well there was also another reason that he was angry. How could he have employed a double agent, without realizing it?

He had just come dangerously close to joining his beloved wife in the afterlife. As much as he longed to be with her again, today was certainly not the day. Their children still needed them after all.

"You didn't actually think you could betray Danzo and live to tell the tale, did you? Danzo is an institution in the criminal underworld for reason. He's practically immortal. No nightclub owner is going to bring him down." The man seethes at him.

"We shall see about that. He made one fatal mistake. Danzo threatened my son. No one threatens my family and lives." He snarls.

Back in Vegas, Deidara and Itachi had just woken up and taken a shower. After some morning shower sex, they were pondering if they should go and see Mikoto and Fugaku off or not.

"I don't know. He was shockingly well behaved last night, but I don't really want to push my luck. Plus it could be awkward. Mother and father left together in a manner that was entirely too giddy." Itachi mutters.

"You should at least say goodbye to him. I don't like the guy, but he tried. Yeah?" The blonde asks.

Itachi smiles One of the many things he loved about the beautiful blonde before him, was his sense of fairness. He sighs. The eldest Uchiha brother knew that Deidara was right. He should at least go see them off.

"Alright. Come on. Let's see if we can catch them before they leave." He says with a smile and heads off with his lover, once they were dressed.

They see Mikoto and Fugaku heading down the hall, carrying their suitcases. Deidara smiles at Itachi. He gestures for him to go on ahead of him. This called for some private family time.

"Don't you think we should at least say goodbye to them?" Mikoto asks worriedly.

"My love, they are on their Honeymoon. As much as I loathe to think about it, they are likely to wrapped up with each other to notice that we have left." Fugaku reasons.

Itachi chuckles because he heard his father say that. He darts over quickly. His lover was right. He'd feel better if he and his father parted on good terms. Itachi doubted things would be completely resolved between them by exchanging goodbye pleasantries, but they had started on the long journey towards reconciliation.

"Father, mother. It is good to see you. I wanted to say goodbye before you headed off. Thank you, for coming to the wedding." He says.

"Oh Itachi! There you are. I'm so happy we caught you, baby." Mikoto says and hugs her eldest son tightly.

"It is good to see you. I hope you are happy with him. I don't really understand it, but I suppose as long as you are happy that's the main thing. I don't know what to do about Sasuke though. He kept his relationship with Suigetsu a secret from me. I can't really say that I am happy about that." He mutters.

Itachi sighs. He really hoped that Fugaku wasn't going to give Sasuke a hard time. It was difficult enough coming out of the closet, without your father piling on.

"You need to talk to him about this. Don't shut him out like you did me. Sasuke probably was just worried about disappointing you. That's all. I doubt he meant to hurt you." He says in his brother's defense.

"Exactly. Come on, my love. We should go. I want to get to the airport early. You know what security is like these days." Mikoto says, knowing that time was likely the best way to deal with this situation.

Fugaku just needed time to get used to the situation. If he talked to Sasuke right now, it wouldn't end well. They were both very proud men. Their feelings were raw at the moment. She couldn't see how it would end in any other way besides disaster.

"I suppose your right. We shall see you later. Give our love to your brother." Fugaku mutters as he heads off with his wife.

He was going to give Sasuke a very stern talking to though. Fugaku didn't like the fact that his youngest son had been keeping secrets from him. How could he have brought Suigetsu to dinner as if the man was only his friend, when he was obviously his lover?

Fugaku was kicking himself. He should have realized it sooner. Sassy? Really? No partner was going to call another man that, if they weren't lovers. He should have seen this coming. Itachi was gay. Perhaps it was only natural that Sasuke was wired the same way.

"I can hear you brooding." Mikoto states as they head out of the building and towards their cab.

"I think I have good reason to brood. I can't believe that one of our sons just married a man that looks like a woman and the other son kept a secret like this from us. Why aren't you more upset about this?" He asks.

"I think that I always knew deep down. There had to be a reason why none of their relationships with women ever lasted longer than a few months. Neither struck me as being afraid of commitment. It had to be something else." She whispers.

Fugaku sighs. He couldn't argue with his wife's logic. Beauty and brains, that was after all why he married her. Still it was difficult to process all this. He knew he would have to eventually. Family was very important to the traditional man.

Elsewhere in the hotel, Sasuke was heading back to his room. He felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up. Instinctively, he knew he was probably being watched. He quickens his stride and rushes into the room, shutting the door after him.

"Sassy?" Suigetsu asks in confusion as he watches Sasuke bolt the door closed.

"Bad feeling." He mutters and the white haired man walks over.

"You think that Sai was following you?" He asks in concern.

Sasuke sighs. Maybe he had just imagined it. He hadn't had the best luck with hallways recently. He might be overreacting and worrying his lover over nothing. Still he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

"Maybe. I don't know. It might be nothing. That stalker has just fried my nerves. I don't know what to think anymore." He says.

Suigetsu frowns. Sasuke had good instincts. It was part of what made him a good cop. If he was feeling creeped out, there was probably a good reason.

"Well the wedding is over. Maybe we should head back to New York? We can always call Deidara and Itachi on the way home. I doubt they'll notice we are gone anyway. They are probably screwing like rabbits right about now." Sugetsu offers him a cocky smile.

"I hate ruining our first trip together." He mutters.

"You didn't ruin it. I had LOTS of fun. Besides, there's no place like home." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke smiles. That did make him feel a little less guilty. He still felt like he was being a scaredy cat. He could take Sai, if he had to. Still he guessed there was no reason to go looking for a fight.

It didn't take them long to get to the airport. Of course, Suigetsu was Suigetsu. He had to go and make a smart mouthed comment to a security agent that was patting Sasuke down.

"Hey, get your paws off of my boyfriend. Oh and you can forget about your little x-ray machine. I'll vouch for the fact that the only weapon he's currently packing is his big, fat co-" Sasuke walks over and covers Suigetsu's mouth.

"Suigetsu, shut up. Do you want to actually get on this plane or not?" He demands.

The security agent was clearly less than amused. He twitches. Sasuke sighs and heads over to apologize.

"I'm sorry about that. I can't take him anywhere. I swear." Sasuke mutters and the agent pats Sasuke down.

He heads over to Suigetsu and seems to delight in making it as annoying as possible. Sasuke just rolls his eyes and waits impatiently. Suigetsu just had to go and mouth off. They'd be lucky to make their flight at this rate.

"Sorry, Sassy. Jerk had it coming though." Suigetsu says once they were on the plane.

"You really are such an idiot." He mutters, clearly not amused as he looks out the window.

"Awe come on. Don't be like that. I gave you the window seat to make up for it. I just didn't like the way he was feeling you up. Clearly, he was enjoying his job a little too much, if you know what I mean." The violet eyed man whines.

Sasuke rolls his eyes again. He was about to tell his boyfriend that contrary to whatever he might think, not every man wanted to jump him. That he was being stupid and jealous for no reason. That he was going to get his ass kicked, if he kept it up. Of course, Suigetsu masterfully avoided this fate by sliding his hand underneath Sasuke's pants and grasping him firmly.

"Suigetsu, don't you dare!" Sasuke growls at him.

 **Warning Lime**

Suigetsu apparently did dare though. It was Suigetsu after all. Sasuke had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning.

"Just relax, Sassy. I'm just saying that I'm sorry for the incident with the security guard. You know that I love you." The white haired man continues and pumps his lover in his hand masterfully.

Sasuke bites his tongue so hard, it was borderline painful. He bucks against Suigetsu's hand, suddenly grateful for the meal tray over their laps. At least he didn't think anyone would see him getting jerked off by his boyfriend.

"Wanna join the Mile High Club, Sassy?" He asks.

"You are such an asshole for getting me hard on the plane. You better get me off." Sasuke growls in Suigetsu's ear and gets up, bounding off to the bathroom.

Suigetsu smirks. He always did. He follows after a minute or two, not wanting to make it too obvious.

"Couldn't resist." Suigetsu says, locking the door behind them and pushing Sasuke against the wall.

Honestly, who could blame him? His boyfriend was fucking gorgeous and should be jumped at every opportunity. Suigetsu kisses him hotly, runs one hand underneath his shirt, and slips the other into his pants, pumping him hard and fast.

"Fucking tease." Sasuke growls into the kiss and unzips Suigetsu's pants, giving his lover similar treatment.

Suigetsu takes that as a symbol that the pants were optional. So he quickly removes Sasuke's pants and boxers. It'd be less messy that way later.

"Feel good, Sassy?" He asks.

"If you stop before I get off, I will fucking kill you." Sasuke groans and bucks frantically into his hand, as the other man does the same.

"You're so hot when you make death threats. You know that, right?" He asks as they both cum hard.

Sasuke pants and cleans them both up quickly. Then he dresses even more quickly. He couldn't believe he had just gotten a hand job in a fucking bathroom. A bathroom that was a few thousand feet above ground. Suigetsu could probably talk him into anything, he noted.

 **End Lime**

"You think it's hot, when I threaten to kill you? That's really messed up." The Uchiha comments as he tries to come down from the high of his orgasm.

"Maybe a little. I know you aren't serious though. I just like the way your eyes flash red and that growl." He admits and kisses his lover.

Sasuke kisses back. He sighs into it. It didn't matter what stupid stunt Suigetsu pulled, Sasuke knew he'd forgive him as soon as the other man kissed him.

"You're weird. But I must be even weirder for loving you. Come on. Let's get back to our seats. Someone might actually need to use the bathroom at some point." Sasuke mutters and opens the door as they head back to their seats.

"Well as long as you know you're weird and that you love me, that's all that really matters. Still mad at me, Sassy?" He asks.

Sasuke shakes his head. It was hard to be angry after getting off. He as a little embarrassed about how he had behaved, but he'd get over it. Thank God, his father had no way of knowing what they had just done. He couldn't help but laugh at the very thought.

Fugaku Uchiha would have been outraged. Maybe that was part of the reason why he was so attracted to Suigetsu. Sasuke was used to "coloring inside the lines." With Suigetsu, there weren't ANY lines and Sasuke have it any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter and for those interested, I have a new story out. I'm not sure how many of my yaoi readers, read straight stories. But I figure since this story is all about crack pairings, maybe someone would be interested in giving another crack pairing a shot.

 **The Uchiha Handbook:** Female Sasuke x Kakashi. Set after the war with Madara. Ages have been altered.

 **Chapter Notation:** Short fight scene with one death of a bad guy. Didn't feel it merited a warning though. It's not particularly graphic, but it might make some people squirm or wince. I was also planning on giving another lime originally, but it ended up being a lemon. Enjoy.

Chapter 17

Rasa knew that if he could get to the drawer in his desk, the fight would be over. No one could outshoot him. The only problem was getting to that drawer. He does a roll on the floor and narrowly avoids getting shot in the heart. This assassin wasn't an amateur.

It wasn't the first time that he had someone try to kill him. He knew it was unlikely to be the last. But Rasa had no intentions of dying today. The father of three slams his foot into the other man's kneecap, causing the assassin to cry out in pain and reflexively drop his gun.

"How poetic. The weapon you were going to use to kill me, will end you." He mutters and fires off a single shot into the other man's head.

It was a kill shot. Rasa didn't have to check to know the bullet had traveled straight into his brain. His would be killer fell over, instantly. He was dead. One shot to the head was all it took.

"I have at most a day before Danzo realizes I killed his lackey." Rasa mutters.

He sighs and quickly opens the drawer. He takes several forms of identification and lots of cash. Even with a fake identity, it was possible Danzo could track him. So cash was important.

Rasa quickly pens three identical letters to his children. If he called, texted, or used any form of digital communication…it'd be too easy to track. But he didn't want to risk a face to face meeting. No, letters were better.

 **Dear Gaara,**

 **I am going away for awhile on a business trip. I shall stay in touch through letters. Please don't worry about me. I hope all is well with you and your friends.**

 **Mr. Pointy.**

His children had used to call him that when they were younger. Rasa knew that Gaara would recognize that nickname. The red head had given it to him because Rasa had always had a gun on his person. Apparently, Gaara thought the gun was pointy. Children could be so amusing sometimes.

The name worked to his advantage now though. He doubted that Danzo would be able to determine it was from Rasa, in the unlikely event the living fossil got his hands onto the letter. In his current situation, Rasa would take whatever advantage he could get. Danzo wouldn't stop at just one assassination attempt.

"I can send this form the public library." He muses and heads off to do exactly that.

If Danzo found the letter and saw it was addressed from his home or club, he'd put two and two together. He couldn't allow that to happen. Rasa wouldn't put his children in danger, but he also didn't want them to worry about him. This was a compromise.

"It's not ideal, but it will have to work for now." He mutters as he mails the letters.

He sighs. The club owner couldn't remember exactly how he had gotten into this mess. Well actually on second thought, he vaguely did.

Rasa had been depressed after his wife's death. Danzo had offered him an easy way to make money. It had sounded glamorous and exciting at the time. He shakes his head. Rasa now realized he had been a naïve idiot to get involved with a snake like Danzo.

"Well there is no use crying over spilled milk." He mutters to himself and heads off the junkyard.

There was an old motorcycle that he had been working on restoring. It was drivable now. He knew that taking an airplane was too big a risk. He certainly couldn't drive his own car. Even using a rental was just asking for it. Therefore, the bike was the only option left to him.

He quickly hops on it and drives. Rasa didn't know where he was going, but he decided that might be for the best. If the father of three didn't know, then Danzo couldn't know either.

Rasa drives for hours before stopping at a gas station. He takes out a disposable cell phone and calls his most trusted employee. He tells him to take out the trash. Trash was code for someone that Rasa had killed in his office. Unfortunately, this had happened often enough to require a code.

"Maybe I can find a motel before dark." He mutters and drives off.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Suigetsu arrive back in New York. They headed to Sasuke's house this time. Both men were relieved to finally be home and were exhausted from the flight, so it didn't take long for them to flop onto the bed.

"Jet lag is such a bitch." Suigetsu says with a loud yawn.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees and rests his head on his lover's chest, snuggling into him.

"Get some sleep, Sassy. I still have to punish you for pushing me out of the bed like that. So you are going to need your rest." Suigetsu warns him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. The look he gave his boyfriend told him exactly what he thought of that. The violet eyed man chuckles at the defiant look. It was tempting just to pound him into the mattress right now, but he was fucking exhausted. So was Sasuke. It could wait until they both had a few hours of sleep.

"You wish. Maybe I'll just cuff you and pound your ass into the mattress, instead." Sasuke mutters.

"Promises. Promises. Get some sleep." Suigetsu says and kisses his forehead.

Sasuke shakes his head and closes his eyes. He soon falls asleep in his lover's arms. Suigetsu smiles and brushes the bangs away from his face tenderly, before settling in to get some sleep himself.

Sasuke wakes up the next morning to the scent of something burning. He panics and rushes to see what it was. He goes to the kitchen and blinks. Suigetsu had tried to cook them breakfast and failed miserably, it seemed.

"Suigetsu, you have a lot of talents. Apparently, cooking isn't one of them. Let me get the fire extinguisher." Sasuke says with a sigh and puts out the fire.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I thought it'd be romantic. I guess I cooked it too long though." He mutters.

Sasuke smiles and kisses him. It was the thought that counted. Besides, if it came between having a boyfriend who was a Sex God vs. one who could cook, well there was always takeout.

"That's actually really sweet. But next time, maybe it'd be better if I did the cooking?" Sasuke asks and Suigetsu nods.

"Yeah. You're probably right. How you feeling?" He asks.

"Jet lag is still a bitch. But we have work to do. It was nice of the boss to let the new guy have a couple days off, but we still have an important assignment to finish." His boyfriend replies.

Suigetsu nods. Sasuke was right. He took a brief moment to admire his lover's professionalism. That moment soon ended when Sasuke walked in front of him and over to the stove. The younger Uchiha began to make them some omelets. The sight of Sassy's firm backside standing in front of him, erased all thoughts of professionalism.

"Nice ass, Uchiha." Suigetsu says and playfully slaps it, causing his lover to yip and whirl around to glower at him.

"You are such a pervert. I can't even make breakfast, without you smacking my ass." Sasuke growls at him.

"Hey, I can't help it. You have a hot ass. Who could resist? You were taunting me with it." Suigetsu says and wraps his arms around his Sassy.

Sasuke shakes his head. What was he going to do with him? Forget coloring inside the lines, Suigetsu was that kid that scribbled on the walls.

"Do you think that you'll be able to stop jumping me long enough for us to get any work done?" Sasuke asks as he goes back to cooking.

"I don't know. It's going to be REALLY hard." Suigetsu replies and smirks at his pun.

He smiles and wraps his arms around Sassy. He was just so much fun to tease. The youngest Uchiha was just so easy to rile up. It was probably a little masochistic, but Suigetsu thought it was hot when Sasuke got mad. (As long as it was annoyed mad and not furious mad, it was hot.)

"Guess you'll have to wear loose pants then. I like that you want me, but we have to focus at work. I don't want you to get shot because you were fantasizing about me, instead of paying attention out in the field." Sasuke warns him.

"Oh don't worry. My battle reflexes are the stuff of legend. I'll be fine. I can manage." Suigetsu assures him.

Sasuke nods approvingly. He sets the table. Suigetsu smiles and pulls him into his lap.

"Who is the sexiest housewife in the world?" He teases him.

"Who is going to get their ass kicked, if they call me a housewife again? Just because I can cook and you can't doesn't mean that I'm in any way fem-" Sasuke starts to scold his lover, but is cut off by his kiss.

Suigetsu deepens the kiss and grab's Sasuke's ass. He was so cute when he got all huffy. Like an annoyed house cat or something.

Sasuke sighs and returns the kiss. It was hard to be mad at Suigetsu when he could kiss like that or he could feel his lover's arousal pressing up against him.

"Is that going to be your solution, every time we get into a fight?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

"What? Don't tell me that you've never heard of kissing and making up. But yeah, why not?" Suigetsu asks and Sasuke shakes his head in amusement.

"Eat your breakfast. It was nice of the Chief to give us time off. I don't want to show up late on our first day back." Sasuke warns him.

Suigetsu laughs. He digs into his breakfast. A short while later, they both were back at the police station.

"Well boys, something major is going on. We have witnesses that report hearing a gunshot from the club, but no one saw anything." The Chief explains to them.

"That's weird. You think someone would have run straight towards it to see what was going on. Someone moved fast." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu nods. He got a bad vibe off this one. The white haired man decides to ask.

"Was a body found or did the shooting victim escape?" He questions.

"Maybe it was just a shot designed to scare someone? A warning?" His lover muses.

"We don't know if it was a warning shot or a kill shot. There was only one shot fired, as far as anyone can tell. There was no body found. There was however some blood. Be careful when you go there and wear your bullet proof vest underneath your clothes." The Chief answers.

The two men nod. They head off to the club. Both of them were uneasy. Something big was going on. Neither liked walking into the situation, without having all the facts.

"Stay close, Sassy." Suigetsu whispers as they head inside.

Sasuke nods. He walks inside the club with Suigetsu. He sits down and orders them a drink. That's when he noticed they were being watched way too closely for his liking.

An elderly man kept glancing at them. He was probably in his sixties. Sasuke knew that he was trying to be subtle and if he hadn't been paying attention, he likely wouldn't have noticed.

"Good music tonight." Suigetsu says and Sasuke nods.

"Want to dance?" Sasuke asks and grabs one of Suigetsu's hands, trying to lead him to the dance floor.

"Sure. Like I'm going to say no to watching that hot ass of yours in action." He replies cheekily, as they join the other dancers.

Sasuke leans into Suigetsu. He wanted to make it look like he was whispering sweet nothings in his lover's ear. In reality, he wanted to let him know they were being watched.

"Old man at 3 o'clock. He's been watching us for awhile. I think something's up. We should follow him when we get the chance." Sasuke tells him.

"Yeah. I think you're right. Work with me, Sassy." Suigetsu says as he walks off with Sasuke, past the old man.

He makes sure to make a grand show of grabbing his lover's ass as they walked and kissing his cheek. They were clearly heading towards the VIP rooms. He was sure that Danzo would think they were going off to screw like rabbits. As he bumped him, Suigetsu slips a tiny tracker chip into the man's arm. It was like the type of tracker one might used to find a lost pet.

Sasuke didn't get what Suigetsu was up to, but he was a good cop. He went with it. The white haired man must have some sort of plan. He was sure eventually his lover would tell him what it was.

Once they got to the VIP room, Suigetsu pushes Sasuke onto the couch. Suigetsu earns a confused look for his efforts. Thankfully, Sasuke didn't protest and Suigetsu whispers into his ear.

"Better put on a good show. I shoved a tracker on that geezer. Don't want him to get suspicious, if we come out of here too early." He says.

Sasuke gives Suigetsu a look. He had better not be implying, what he thought Suigetsu was implying. The youngest Uchhia was NOT an Exhibitionist. He could see that camera rolling.

 **Warning Lemon**

Suigetsu though wasn't deterred by something as simple as a dirty look. He quickly reaches for the zipper of Sasuke's pants and slides them down to his knees, smirking when he found that Sasuke had gone commando that day. That made things much easier.

"Suigetsu, I'm warning you." Sasuke mutters under his breath and blushes when he realizes that his "gun" was now on camera.

His lover promptly ignored the warning. He takes Sasuke into his mouth and lavishes the tip, with his tongue. He knew Sasuke. Sasuke loved to be licked. He smirks around his boyfriend's rapidly hardening cock when he heard Sassy moan.

Idly, he mused his protests didn't last very long. Suigetsu knew he was playing dirty, but still. The violet eyed man bobs his head up and down slowly, sucking on his lover's cock like it was a very sexy lollipop.

"FUCK!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure and runs his fingers through Suigetsu's hair.

He knew that he should be kicking Suigetsu's ass for sucking him off on camera. But it was really hard to stay mad at him, when it felt so fucking good. Suigetsu really did deserve a medal.

Sasuke pants and bucks lightly into Suigetsu's hot, welcoming mouth. He had gone from completely soft to rock hard in under 20 seconds. That had to be some kind of record.

Suigetsu glances up. There was nothing hotter than Sassy on the edge of orgasm or right after one. He loved how his eyes would flash ruby red and how he'd arch like that. The sounds he made were enough to make his dick jump with excitement alone, but fuck he was gorgeous.

"Fuck!" Sasuke groans as he cums hard.

Suigetsu releases Sasuke from his mouth. He quickly crawls on top of Sasuke on the couch. The other cop whispers in his ear.

"Admit it, you sorta liked it." He taunts him.

"You are such a pervert." Sasuke whispers to him.

"Maybe, but you love it." Suigetsu mouths at Sasuke as he quickly strips himself and finishes stripping Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his face heating up. He couldn't possibly be serious. Suigetsu didn't actually expect them to do it on camera, did he? Nevermind. That was a stupid question. Suigetsu had just sucked him off on camera, so why would sex be any different?

"Just relax. We can always confiscate the tapes later." Suigetsu whispers and goes in for the kill.

He covers Sasuke's neck in soft kisses and playful bites. Suigetsu smirks as he felt Sasuke melt against him almost instantly. He didn't really know what it was about his neck getting teased that got the other man going, but God was he grateful for that quirk.

Sasuke closes his eyes in pleasure and moans. It felt so good to be touched like this. He arches against his lover and his hand slides further down, grasping Suigetsu's erection and stroking it.

"God that feels good, Sassy. You have no idea how much I love it when you play with my dick like that." He murmurs hotly and bites down lightly on his lover's neck, causing Sasuke to moan.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, judging by how much your cock is throbbing in my hand." Sasuke replies with a smirk, forgetting for the moment that they were on camera.

Suigetsu kisses him passionately. Sasuke returns it and glides his other hand along Suigetsu's muscular chest. He reveled in the feeling of the muscles under his fingertips. Suigetsu was no bodybuilder, but he was strong. Really strong and that thought was a major turnon for a certain Uchiha.

"Sassy, suck." Suigetsu says after breaking the kiss and holding his hand by his mouth.

Sasuke was frankly too turned on to protest the lewdness of the command. He wraps his hot mouth around Suigetsu's fingers and sucks hard, coating them with saliva. He'd gotten off once, Suigetsu hadn't. He knew that his lover's control was hanging by a thread.

"Good, Sassy. Lay on your stomach." He says.

Sasuke does exactly that. He squirms when he felt Suigetsu slide a digit inside him. It was always a strange sensation at first. It no longer felt painful. He bucks back against Suigetsu, eager to get to the main course. He was too wound up to handle much more foreplay.

"Easy, Sassy. I don't want to hurt you." Suigetsu says and kisses his neck as he stretches him faster.

It really did take a lot of self-control not to just slam inside the hot man currently writhing underneath him. But it was almost never fun for the other party when they weren't prepared. So he forced himself to calm down and stretch Sasuke.

After a few minutes, he deems his lover ready. Suigetsu slowly buries himself inside Sasuke, causing them both to moan. Fuck, it was a miracle that he ever did anything else besides pounding into his boyfriend all day. Sasuke felt so good wrapped around his cock.

"Yes!" Sasuke moans and groans when he felt Suigetsu start to move inside him and massaging his cock.

Sasuke wanted to touch his lover, but the position didn't really allow that. He shivers realizing he was completely at Suigetsu's mercy like this. The youngest Uchiha begins panting when he felt Suigetsu kiss his neck and slam into his spot.

"Fuck, I have no idea how you stay this tight." Suigetsu growls in pleasure and slams his lover further against the couch, reveling in the way their bodies lined up perfectly.

Sasuke moaned a response that wasn't entirely coherent. Suigetsu thought he caught the word, _"Big,"_ but was far too gone to analyze it. His thrusts grow faster and more animalistic in nature. Both of them moaning loudly and they screamed each other's names as they came hard.

Suigetsu slides out of his lover. He turns Sasuke around and holds him closely. He was so fucking grateful that they got assigned to this mission. Otherwise, he might never have realized Sasuke was gay. Then they wouldn't be together like this. That felt almost like blasphemy at this point.

 **End Lemon**

"Yeah, I would say that would definitely convince the old man that we slipped off to have hot sex, because we did." Suigetsu whispers to him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Suigetsu. He was still coming down from the high that was his orgasm, but he couldn't suppress the gesture. His lover was entirely too pleased with himself. (He had good reason to be, but still.)

"We should get cleaned up and go after him." Sasuke whispers back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sucks though, I know how much you like to cuddle afterwards." Suigetsu says and earns a rather dirty look from Sasuke for that particular comment.

"Whatever." Sasuke says and quickly dresses.

He didn't want to lose Danzo. Instinct told him that something was going on. The man had been looking at them way too much for it to be a coincidence. He was up to something and Sasuke was determined to find out what.

"You sweet talker." Suigetsu mutters and soon dresses as well.

"Come on. Let's head to the bathroom. We can look at the tracker there." Sasuke whispers and the pair head off to do exactly that.

They head off to the bathroom. Once inside, Suigetsu takes out the tracker. He frowns when he realizes Danzo was going to some fancy art museum.

"I think we might be a little underdressed for this one." He mutters.

"Way underdressed. That place has some of the most expensive art in the world. It's blue blood to the core." Sasuke mutters.

Suigetsu nods. Hmm they would have to go home and get some suits. If they did that though, Danzo would probably be gone by the time they got there.

"I think if we show up in our uniforms, we could probably pass ourselves off as security. We sure as Hell can't show up dressed like we are going to nightclub." Sasuke reasons.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Brains and beauty. Damn I'm lucky." Suigetsu says as they quickly head to their car and a nearby gas station.

They changed into their uniforms inside the gas station's bathrooms. The pair of lovers soon headed off towards the museum. Both of them hoped they weren't too late to see what Danzo was up to.


	18. Chapter 18

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I think that we might hit 100 reviews on this chapter! ^.^ That makes me really happy because I didn't expect many reviews for such an underappreciated ship. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** The tape falls into the wrong hands, which leads to a creepy scene. Your choice if you want to read it or not. Warnings will be put up before and after. Oh and Mikoto and Fugaku also get some more romantic screen time. So hopefully everyone enjoys that. (Remember without Mikoto seducing Fugaku, we wouldn't have a Sasuke and Itachi…)

Chapter 18

 **Warning Creepy Sai Scene**

Sai was not a happy camper to put it mildly. One of his many duties for Danzo was to help with security at Rasa's place. That meant he got to see the security tapes.

Normally, this didn't particularly excite him. He had seen enough people drinking, dancing, dry humping, and fucking in the VIP rooms (or bathrooms) that it had lost its thrill. That was until he watched one of the tapes today. This tape had Sasuke and Suigetsu on it. Apparently, they had decided to take advantage of the "privacy" the VIP room offered.

"Damn him." Sai mutters as he watches.

He was torn between fury and arousal. Watching Sasuke get lost in desire, was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. Seeing that it was Suigetsu who was responsible for it, was infuriating.

He manages to adjust the footage, so it only showed Sasuke. That was better. He decides to steal this tape and take it home. Sai doubted Rasa or Danzo would ever know.

"Besides, it's highly educational." He muses to himself.

By watching this, he could learn what Sasuke liked. That would make their first time even more enjoyable. Sai knew that there really was a fine line between love and hate. Sasuke hated him. But hate was very similar to love. Both were passionate and all consuming.

Idly, he realized it had been a mistake to watch that video at the club. He drove home and quickly dealt with his "problem" by taking a cold shower. Sai wished that he didn't have to resort to such methods. Clearly, Sasuke was a VERY sexual creature when he was in the mood to be. Sighing, he quickly cleans up.

"Well at least I got the license plates. It should be an easy matter to track them down." He calls the police station and asks Zabuza to run the plates.

Zabuza was their man on the inside. When you had been a criminal as long as Danzo, you eventually learned that the police didn't have to necessarily be your enemy. At least some of them could be bribed. Zabuza was an example of this.

"Looks like they are heading to that art museum downtown." He replies.

"Thanks. Good work. Pleasure doing business with you as always." Sai says.

Sai didn't know that Suigetsu and Sasuke were both cops. He only wanted their plates run. Now he knew where they were going. He swiftly gets into his car and drives off, eager to see _**HIS**_ Sasuke again.

He knew that eventually he'd convince him to see reason. There was no way that he could truly be happy with Suigetsu. It had to be purely about sex. What else could Sasuke see in that foulmouthed, cretin?

"Well I suppose it doesn't really matter. He'll come around sooner or later. If I can just speak with him for a few minutes, I'm sure that he'll see reason." He mutters as he heads inside the museum.

Sai hadn't felt this emotion in a long time, but he recognized it. He felt giddy. Yes, he felt giddy. He was going to see the object of his affections again. The last time he had felt this way, he had been a child on Christmas. Truly, it was a marvel. He didn't know that he was capable of feeling this way anymore.

Eager to savor this feeling as long as possible, he begins walking around the museum. They had to be here. The time between him watching the tapes and going back to his place was more than long enough for them to have arrived. He just had to find them.

 **End of Creepy Sai Scene**

"I have to admit, I never thought you'd take me to an art museum." Sasuke notes with amusement as he walks side by side with his lover.

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Suigetsu replies.

"Eh I'm not obsessive about it, but I like to look at the pretty pictures and sculptures as much as the next person." Sasuke replies with a shrug.

Suigetsu nods. Well maybe he should take Sassy to one, when they weren't on an assignment. Honestly though, he preferred staying home. A naked Sasuke was a REAL piece of art that everyone could admire, he thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Sasuke asks.

"It's nothing, Sassy. Do you see him?" Suigetsu asks and his partner instantly knew that he was referring to Danzo.

"No. Not yet. Wait, I think I hear someone." His lover exclaims and heads down the hall.

The violet eyed man sighs as he races off after his boyfriend. Usually it was Suigetsu who was the Impulsive one. So it did surprise him that Sasuke was rushing in head first, without a plan. But he wasn't going to let anything happen to his gorgeous lover. Therefore, he had decided that it was imperative that he not let Sassy out of his sight.

Sasuke strains to hear the voices behind the door. He recognized one of them. It was definitely Danzo. He gestures for Suigetsu to be quiet when the other cop reached him.

"The hit was unsuccessful. I know this because he would have returned to me by now. Rasa is a slippery son of a bitch." Danzo says.

"That's unfortunate. But he can't have gotten far. Besides, we can track him. He has to use a credit card or something at some point. Don't worry. We'll get him." He states.

Danzo sighs. He knew Rasa. The elderly man didn't get to the top of the criminal underworld, by not recognizing when someone knew how to handle their shit. This was not going to be an easy mark. Dammit.

"You have better hope for your sake that is accurate. I want his head delivered to me by next week. That man knows far too much about us, to let him live." He hisses.

The bodyguard gulps. He knew Danzo. The man was legendary for his controlled rages. Well most of the time they were controlled. It was a rare day when he stopped channeling his fury into cold, efficient results and just unleashed his fury. But it had been known to happen. The guard sensed the man was dangerously close to doing so.

"Yes, Sir! You can count on us. He's just one man. How hard can it be?" He asks.

"YOU FOOL! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM! I would not have done business with him, if he was that easy to dispatch. I don't associate with weaklings. Start by checking with his brats. See if they've heard from daddy dearest lately." He mutters.

The guard nods. He tries to still his rapidly beating heart as he turns the knob on the door. Sasuke and Suigetsu jump back when they saw it was turning. Quickly, Suigetsu pushes Sasuke against the wall and kisses him.

"Oh. Sorry." He mutters and heads off quickly, blushing slightly as he saw the couple making out.

"Really, Suigetsu?" Sasuke whispers once he breaks the kiss.

"Hey, it worked. We got what we needed. Come on. Let's go before we get caught." He says and grabs Sasuke's hand, leading him off at a leisurely pace.

If they were caught running, people would get suspicious. There was no faster way to get shot in the back on a mission, than to run away with your back exposed. They had their bullet proof vests on under their uniforms of course, but that wouldn't protect them from a headshot.

"Good idea." Sasuke agrees and they head back to their car.

By this point, Sai had headed back to the parking lot. He smirks, having the dirty cop run the plates, had been a stroke of genius. He saw Suigetsu leading Sasuke into the parking lot.

He frowns. He really wished that son of a bitch would get his hands off Sasuke. How was he ever supposed to win the dark haired man over, when his annoying boyfriend was constantly hanging all over him?

"This ought to do it." He says and reaches for his gun, firing off a shot in the opposite direction.

It distracted them long enough, that Sai was able to race over and grab Sasuke. He drags him off several feet before the Uchiha yanks his hand free.

"You fucking stalker!" He hisses.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I just had to get you away from your lapdog." Sai says with a smile.

"If you think Suigetsu is the one you have to worry about, you really don't know me at all." Sasuke says and pulls out his own gun.

The two stare each other down. Suigetsu races over with his own gun drawn. Sai wasn't an idiot. Two guns against one, probably wasn't going to end well. Even if he shot one of them, the other would have an opening.

"You are going to leave my boyfriend the fuck alone. First thing in the morning, we are going to get a restraining over from your crazy ass. If you ever come near either of us again, I will shoot you. Actually, I'm tempted to do it now." Suigetsu growls at him.

"Can't disagree." Sasuke mutters, holding his own gun steady.

"Alright. I'll go. Lower your weapons." He says.

Sasuke shakes his head. Like HELL was he lowering his gun. He fires off a warning shot, to show Sai he meant business.

"Not until your ass gets in one of those cars and drives away." Sasuke snarls at him.

"Alright. Alright." Sai says and holds his hands over his head as he heads towards one of the cars and gets in, driving off.

Suigetsu shakes his head. Honestly, he should have shot the son of a bitch. But he knew that Sasuke didn't like going in for the kill, if he didn't have to. (Paperwork could be such a bitch to prove that it had been self-defense.)

"Come on. We have to report this and tell Gaara. Rasa is his father's name. They tried to kill his dad." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. Come on, Sassy." Suigetsu says and gets into the car with Sasuke.

The two drive off. Sasuke bit his lower lip. He really hoped that Rasa would be okay. Gaara seemed like a cool enough guy. Hell, if things went well…they might be family sorta. They were both in love with a "Getsu Brother," after all.

Meanwhile back in Vegas, Deidara and Itachi were enjoying a lazy day of lovemaking and lounging in the bed. At the moment, Itachi was eating and Deidara was browsing the Internet with his laptop. Something clearly had gotten Deidara's attention.

"Deidara, I swear if that is another adult film site, I am going to have to spank you. We don't need to watch others to get ideas for how to please each other." Itachi observes with amusement.

"No. It's not that. Look there was a shooting at the nightclub that we go to in New York. Yeah!" He says and Itachi moves down the bed to see what his lover was talking about.

Itachi reads the newspaper article. It was very vague. Apparently no body had been found, but blood had. Only one shot was fired. Whoever did this, wasn't messing around, it seemed.

"That does explain why they had to go undercover." He muses.

"Yeah. Murder would do it. Do you think that we should call and warn them about it?" Deidara asks.

His husband shakes his head. Suigetsu and Sasuke were cops. It's likely they knew what happened before it article was even published. Still it made him uneasy.

Realistically, he knew what kind of work his baby brother did. It was dangerous work. Itachi did take some measure of comfort in knowing that Suigetsu was his partner. The violet eyed man did seem to genuinely care for his brother. So that was reassuring.

"I guess that's true. I wasn't thinking clearly. Of course the police would know about a shooting." The blonde mumbles in embarrassment.

Itachi smiles and kisses his forehead. Deidara could be truly adorable sometimes. This was especially true on the rare occasions he acted like an embarrassed puppy.

"That's true. They would. Don't worry. They are trained professionals. Sasuke and Suigetsu know what they are doing. If anyone can handle whatever is going on in that club, it's them." He assures the blue eyed man.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. Do you think we should check it out when we get back though. Maybe we could help somehow?" He suggests.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. That's considered tampering with evidence. But I will call Sasuke and see if we can help in another way. We are regulars at that establishment. We might very well know who the killer is." The elder Uchiha brother observes.

Deidara shivers. That was a pretty scary thought. Someone who was dancing and drinking at the club, might be a real killer. They could have been sitting or standing next to them the whole time and not have realized it.

"I guess you're right. You should call him. Yeah?" The newlywed asks his husband.

Itachi nods in agreement. He takes out his cell phone and dials Sasuke's number. He tried to maintain his composure on the outside. The dark haired man didn't want to worry his husband, but on the inside he was feeling more than a little panicky. What exactly had his baby brother gotten himself into?

Meanwhile with Mangetsu and Gaara, they had returned to New York. The red head was checking his mail. He frowns when he sees a letter from his father. Feeling somewhat alarmed, he read it.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" His boyfriend asks.

"I'm not sure exactly. It might be nothing. I got a letter from my father." The mayor replies.

Mangetsu tilts his head. That was a little weird. Rasa saw Gaara at the club all the time. Why would he send a letter? Wouldn't it just be easier to call, email, or even just wait for Gaara to show up at the club?

"That's a little weird. Maybe it's business stuff?" He suggests.

"No. It's definitely not business stuff. It's too personal to be that. I'm going to try calling him." Gaara says and takes out his phone.

He dials the very familiar number. The red head felt a sense of dread wash over him when Rasa didn't pick up. His father was obsessive about answering his phone immediately. That really wasn't like him.

"I might need to get in touch with Kankuro and Temari. Maybe they will know what on Earth is going on. Something isn't right." He mutters.

Suddenly his phone rings. He quickly answers it, thinking it might be his father returning his call. He was confused when it turned out be Sasuke's voice on the other end of the phone and not Rasa's.

"Gaara, I need to talk to you as soon as possible. It'd be better in person. Can you meet with me? You can come to my place." Sasuke inquires.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? Yes, I can meet with you. What's your address?" He asks.

"It's a long story. It's really not something that should be discussed over the phone." Came the reply as Sasuke gives the red head the address.

The mayor assures the young Uchiha that he could be there in about fifteen minutes. Gaara asked if he could bring Mangetsu along. The Japanese Cop said he could and hung up.

A short awhile later, Gaara and Mangetsu arrive at Sasuke's home. Mangetsu knocks on the door. Sasuke and Suigetsu open it and gesture for them to come in.

"What's with all this cloak and dagger stuff?" The white eyed man asks.

"We were undercover today. We went to a fancy museum. Sasuke and I overheard Danzo talking about Rasa. Sounds like the old bastard ordered a hit on him. Don't worry though. He was really upset. Your old man got away." Suigetsu assures Gaara quickly.

Gaara blinks. He couldn't believe it. Someone had tried to kill his father? But why? He was just a nightclub owner. Granted he was a very successful nightclub owner, but still.

"That does explain the strange letter I got in the mail then. I was wondering why he would write instead of just calling me. He didn't want to be tracked." The red head observes.

"You're dad's smart. That's probably what saved his life. I'm really sorry about this, Gaara." Sasuke whispers.

"Don't be, Uchiha. None of this is your fault. It's Danzo's fault. But if the only thing you have is your word that he ordered the hit, that's not going to be enough. Granted the word of two officers is really credible, but it's not hard evidence." The mayor says.

Sasuke nods. He didn't take offense to that. It was the fucking truth. They needed to get some evidence. Right now, they had only their word against Danzo's and Danzo had quite the powerful army of lawyers behind him.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to nail him." Sasuke promises and Gaara nods, hoping that the Uchiha was right about that.

Back in Nebraska, Mikoto was doing what she did best. She was trying to get her husband to go easy on the boys. She wasn't always successful, but the brunette did enjoy trying.

"I know what you are doing. You are trying to butter me up." Fugaku observes as he watches Mikoto add bubble bath to their bath.

"That's because I didn't just marry you for your good looks. Your brains were also a factor. Not as big a factor of course, but still taken into consideration." She says with a teasing smile as she wraps her arms around her husband's neck.

He shakes his head in amusement. Mikoto could be quite good at distracting him, when she wanted to be. The Uchiha Patriarch wasn't an idiot though. He knew exactly what she was up to. His wife was going to try to intercede on Sasuke's behalf.

Just because he knew what she was doing though, didn't mean he wasn't going to take advantage of whatever she had in mind. Right now that looked like a hot, romantic bubble bath. She had even added rose petals to the water and scented candles. His wife was certainly a romantic at heart.

"Well that's very comforting." He muses and Mikoto nods, smiling again.

The brunette could be quite evil. She strips and gets into the water. She beckons him to join her like a Siren of mythology. Fugaku liked to consider himself very firm in his convictions, but he was still a man. There was no way that any straight man was going to resist that offer. He quickly joins her.

"I thought so." She muses and leans into his arms.

"I love you, even if you are an evil temptress sometimes. Go ahead and make your case." He mutters as he runs his fingers through her long, silky hair.

He had always loved her hair. It was like the finest silk and blacker than a starless sky. Sasuke had inherited the color of his hair from his mother, with hints of his great uncle's spikiness. Actually, Sasuke just looked almost identical to Mikoto, save for being a man.

"I love you too, with all my heart. That's even though you are the most stubborn man that I have ever met." She replies.

"I'm the stubborn one?" Fugaku demands incredulously.

"Mhm. Yes, you are the stubborn one in this relationship. You always have been. Our boys take after you in that respect." The mother of two informs him.

He chuckles. No, he was quite certain that they had inherited their stubbornness from her. Still he wasn't willing to make an issue of it, especially not when he was being presented with such a lovely view.

"Go ahead. Say what you want to say." He encourages her.

"You've somewhat come to accept that Itachi prefers men. So it should be a relatively easy matter for you to accept the same is true for Sasuke. Yes, he kept it a secret from you. But he's only been in New York for a few months. That means the absolute longest he's been in this relationship is not that long. Maybe he just wasn't ready to play _Meet the Parents_ yet." She says in a rush.

He loved this woman. Fugaku truly did. Sometimes he felt she could be a little naïve.

"That's true. But there really is no way of telling if this is his first relationship with a man. He could have been gay for years and just never have told us. What if all his former girlfriends were just "covers?" He demands.

"Would it really matter? Fugaku, he's in love. I see the way he looks at that boy. It's the same way that I look at you. Who cares whether about his chromosome combination?" The Japanese beauty replies.

He sighs. Maybe his wife was right. Sasuke must care about Suigetsu to be willing to bring the other man to his brother's wedding. But still. It was unnerving to know that his son could keep such a large secret from him.

He missed the old days. He missed when Sasuke was a little boy who barely came up to his knee and would worship the ground he walked on. It had never taken that much to make him happy. But now Sasuke was a man. Now Sasuke had to go and grow up on him. It was infuriating really.

"Well it would have been extremely wrong to use those girls as covers without their knowledge. But I know. I can see it too. He does care for Suigetsu. I suppose that it's a good thing that Sasuke's lover actually looks like a man. I really don't understand Itachi. If you are going to be gay, why would you choose a man who looks so much like a woman. It really doesn't make any sense. I swear that boy gets some sort of thrill out of confusing me." He mutters.

"My love, if you want to heal the rift between you and Itachi, you had best stop commenting on Deidara's feminine looks." She says with a soft smile.

"AH HA! So you agree with me! He does look like a woman." Fugaku sys triumphantly.

She shakes her head in amusement. Most of the time her husband was so serious. He was her rock. So it was always deeply hilariously to see him act like such a child.

"Yes, he is rather beautiful. Now please stop commenting on it. I really want you and Itachi to reconcile and that isn't going to help." She pleads.

"Alright. Alright. I suppose you're right. I'll talk to Sasuke as well. I don't like that he kept this a secret from me. But I only have two sons, so I can't afford to hold things against them forever. " Fugaku says.

"Good. I'm glad that you have finally seen reason." She says with a smile and kisses him.

"Well that and your breasts. It is hard to be angry when those are displayed so nicely before me." He admits and kisses back, causing his wife to giggle.

"Yes, I thought that might help. You'll see. It will all work out somehow. Don't worry about it. Sasuke and Itachi love you. You love them. That's far more important than their sexual orientation." She reasons.

"I married well. Beauty and wisdom." He muses and Mikoto nods.

"Yes, you did. You'd be wise not to forget that." She says and splashes him.


	19. Chapter 19

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and I decided to grant a certain reviewer's request about a flashback in this one. She knows who she is ;). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and want to clarify a couple things.

 **Police Uniforms:** Sai noticed the police uniforms, but just thought they were security guard uniforms. He's unaware that Suigetsu and Sasuke are cops at the moment.

 **Sasuke and Rasa:** Sasuke is worried about Rasa because Gaara is a cordial acquaintance of his and Gaara is dating Suigetsu's brother. The basic logic is the following: If Rasa dies, Gaara will be upset. If Gaara is upset, then Mangetsu will be upset. Which will lead to an upset Suigetsu. Thus a chain reaction.

Chapter 19

A few days later and Mangetsu was getting very worried about Gaara. The arrival of his siblings had helped somewhat, but not enough. It was obvious his beloved red head was really worried about his father.

"You got the same letter, huh?" Kankuro asks.

Kankuro was Gaara's brother. Mangetsu thought he was pretty chill, especially for a middle child. The man wore way too much makeup though.

"We all did. I believe Sasuke and Suigetsu when they said someone tried to kill father. I'm not sure why though." Temari chimes in.

Temari was the eldest. She was a very feisty blonde. If Mangetsu had been straight, he would have asked for her number.

The three siblings couldn't be anymore different. He wondered how they shared the same parents. Oh well that was a matter to consider another day. They had more important things to worry about right now.

"It is strange. Who would go to this much trouble just to kill a nightclub owner. It doesn't make any sense." Gaara adds.

Mangetsu sighs. He hated to do it, but he was going to have to shatter the siblings' view of their father. They had to understand what was going on.

"I hate to say this, but I've always suspected your father might be involved with some rather shady business deals. Danzo's people were regulars at that club. I don't think it was a coincidence." He admits.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's eyes all widen. They might be unaware of their father's questionable business dealings, but they all knew who Danzo was. The white eyed man looks at his boyfriend apologetically. He didn't want to trash talk the other man's father, but he had no choice. They had understand what they were dealing with.

"A business deal gone bad might explain why he tried to have him killed. I should have seen it before. I just thought maybe Danzo liked the drinks or something. How could I have been so stupid?" Gaara growls at himself.

"Well they are really good drinks, my love. But it wasn't your fault. None of this is on any of you. Still do you have any idea where you think your father might have gone?" Mangetsu asks.

The three siblings frown in concentration. The eldest "Getsu Brother" could tell that they were really thinking hard. All of them were desperately wracking their brains trying to come up with an answer to his question.

"It's a long shot. But there is a pool he might go to. It's where he met our mother. He goes there a lot when he's upset." Temari offers.

"Great. We should call Sasuke and Suigetsu up and give them the tip. Maybe you'll be right. It'd be good to find him before Danzo's thugs do." Mangetsu mutters.

Gaara mentally winces. It didn't take a genius to realize that if Danzo's employees found his father, his life would be in great danger. Whatever unethical business dealings he might have been involved in, didn't really matter to the red head. At the end of the day, he was still his father.

"Good idea." He murmurs and takes out the phone to call the cops.

Maybe somehow this would all turn out alright. The siblings could only hope that somehow, their father was still alive. Each of them knew what Danzo was capable and the fact that Rasa had survived the first assassination attempt at all, was surprising. When Danzo wanted you dead, it was a good idea to start drafting up your will.

Meanwhile back at Sasuke's place, Suigetsu and Sasuke were hosting a dinner party of sorts. Itachi and Deidara had decided to stop by. It seems that they had gotten it into their heads that somehow they'd be able to help with the case.

"We appreciate that you are trying to help, but we are professionals. We know what we are doing. You shouldn't get involved. Someone already died. I don't want either of you to get hurt or worse killed." Sasuke says.

"Foolish little brother, you don't honestly think that we are going to let you have all the fun, now do you?" Itachi asks as he flicks Sasuke's forehead.

"OWE. Will you STOP doing that?!" Sasuke demands and shoots Itachi his dirtiest scowl that he could manage.

Itachi shakes his head. No, he definitely wasn't going to stop doing that. It was far too much fun to tease Sasuke with this move. Besides, what kind of big brother would he be, if he didn't annoy Sasuke? A very bad big brother who was neglecting his brotherly duties, that's what kind!

"Never. It's part of my sacred responsibility as your older brother to protect and annoy you at all times." He says smugly.

"He's so cute. Yeah?" Deidara asks as he smiles and kisses his new husband's cheek.

"Cute, my ass." Sasuke mutters as he goes to check the mail.

Suigetsu couldn't resist that opening. He slaps his lover's ass as Sasuke was walking off. Sasuke shot him a glare that was so icy, it would have frozen even Hell itself over.

"Awe come on, Sassy. Don't be like that. You know he's just teasing you and how much I love that gorgeous ass of yours." Suigetsu whines.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. He knew no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to stay mad at Suigetsu for long. It was pointless to even attempt to do so.

He checks the mail. Bill, junk mail, a magazine he subscribed to, and a letter. Sasuke blinks and opens it. He tears it apart immediately after reading it.

 **Dear Sasuke,**

 **I'm sorry that I scared you at the museum. I really didn't mean to do that. It's just that your boyfriend is really annoying. Anyway, I think we should talk.**

 **Why don't we get together and see a movie? I have a rather interesting one. It's an adult film about a gay couple fucking in the VIP room of a gay nightclub.**

 **I wonder if they'll release it more widely? The white haired one is annoying, but the dark haired one is gorgeous. Should make a bundle.**

 **If you are interested, come alone to South Street. I'll be waiting for you on Tuesday at midnight. If you don't come, I'll just assume you aren't interested and see what I can get for it on the Internet.**

 **Love, Sai.**

"Sassy?" Suigetsu asks once he realized that Sasuke had moved from annoyed to legitimately pissed.

"You fucking moron! I told you that it was a bad idea! He's got that tape now! He's fucking blackmailing me! Well us!" Sasuke snarls at him.

Suigetsu blinks. What was Sasuke talking about. He walks over and pulls Sasuke into his arms, trying to calm his very much furious boyfriend down.

"Calm down and explain." He says.

"Sai found that tape of us in the VIP Room. He's going to throw it on the Internet, if I don't meet with him." Sasuke mutters.

Itachi blinks. Sasuke was getting blackmailed over a sex tape? Well so much for his conservative upbringing. Damn. He didn't know his little brother had it in him to make a sex tape.

"I should have shot that sick fucker. How the Hell did he even get your address?! He's obsessed. Don't worry about it, Sassy. Idiot gave us a location and a time. The entire department can come down on his sorry ass." Suigetsu reassures him.

"I don't know how he got my address and are you out of your fucking mind?! If we have the department come to back us up, they are going to want to know why. Do you really want them to know that we did it on camera?" Sasuke snaps at him.

Suigetsu rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Well he honestly didn't care if the department knew he was tapping that hot ass on a regular basis (and occasionally being tapped.) To Sasuke though, it was a big deal it seemed.

Yeah, Suigetsu definitely didn't want it released on the Internet. He didn't want some random people getting off to the sight of a naked Sasuke. He was way too possessive for that. But he didn't really care if the department knew they had a spicy sex life. He wasn't dumb enough to say that though.

"Alright. No backup. I'm sure we are more than enough to handle that creep. Don't worry about it." Suigetsu says.

"We are coming as well. It's one thing for me to tease Sasuke. It's another for some stalker to try to blackmail him." Itachi says.

Sasuke shakes his head. No way in Hell. He wasn't letting Itachi or Deidara anywhere near Sai. They didn't know how crazy he was.

"No. That's sweet, Itachi. Really, it is. But you don't know this guy. He is not in his right mind. I don't want anything to happen to you guys. We are trained cops. We can handle ourselves. Plus I don't need my big brother to protect me. I'm not a little kid anymore that needs you to save me on the playground." Sasuke informs him.

"We are going, anyway. Yeah? Both of us know how to shoot just fine." Deidara says cheerfully.

"This is NOT up for discussion." Sasuke snaps.

Itachi nods in agreement. That was absolutely right. It was definitely not up for discussion. There was no way that Deidara and Itachi weren't going to help them deal with this stalker.

"Good. I'm glad you agree." Itachi says.

"Thank you. So you are both not coming. It's way too dangerous." Sasuke says.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Sasuke was apparently going to make him fight dirty. He didn't like aiming below the belt, but Sasuke had left him no choice. He couldn't in good conscience send his little brother into the arms of a potential killer, without doing his best to protect him. So he used his ultimate trump card.

"You are going to let us go or I will tell father that you made a sex tape. I wonder how he would react to you doing such a scandalous thing? Tsk. Tsk. You really should know better Sasuke. Sex tapes are fun, but they always get out. You should know that by now." Itachi says.

Sasuke sputters. He couldn't believe that Itachi had just threatened to tell their father. He knew what their father was like. Their father had always been very strict and conservative when it came to proper behavior. Hell, Sasuke remembered he first time that he had been dumb enough to color outside the lines with his father in earshot.

 _Itachi had only been ten. Sasuke was five. His older brother was pushing him on the swing as their mother told them a fairytale. Sasuke couldn't remember which one it was. It was definitely about at princess and a prince though. The standard fairytale, he supposed._

 _"And they lived happily ever after." Mikoto finished with a smile._

 _"I can't wait to find my princess someday." Itachi said cheerfully and continued pushing his brother on the swing._

 _Itachi hadn't known he was gay back then, obviously. The ten year old had never considered the possibility that two boys could like each other that way. So he was happy to imagine his "princess."_

 _"And what kind of princess are you hoping to find?" Fugaku asked with an amused chuckle._

 _"Someone who is nice and has really pretty long hair, like the princess in the story." Itachi replied automatically and Fugaku nodded at this answer._

 _That seemed to be an acceptable answer. Sasuke smiled. It was rare to get his father's approval on the first try. He was happy for Itachi._

 _"What about you, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked sweetly._

 _"Someone fun, who will play with me all day! We can do fun stuff like staying up all night and jumping all over the bed, really high." Sasuke said brightly and Fugaku shook his head in disapproval._

 _Sasuke gulped. He realized that his father had been less than pleased with his answer. The youngest Uchiha sighed and looked at his feet, showing that he was sorry._

 _"Sasuke, you shouldn't jump on the bed. You know you could fall and hit your head. As for having fun, that is important. But you can't have fun all day. Sometimes there are things that you have to get done first." Fugaku chided him._

 _"Yes, father." He mumbled._

 _"Have you been jumping on the bed?" His father demanded to know._

 _"Maybe a little." Sasuke admitted sheepishly._

 _Mikoto watched the scene. She decided she needed to intervene. Personally, she thought Sasuke's answer was cute. Though she understood Fugaku's concern for his safety._

 _"You can't really scold him for jumping on the bed too much. We make the bed rock all the time." She said with a sly smile and kissed his cheek._

 _Sasuke didn't really understand it at the time, but his father actually blushed slightly. He tilted his head to the side curiously. Well somehow his mother had saved him from a scolding. He smiled and told Itachi to push him faster and the small family spent the rest of the day at the park happily._

"That was just evil." Sasuke mutters at Itachi.

"You're right. It was. I apologize, but that doesn't mean I won't do it. Sasuke this man his clearly not right in the head. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do everything I could to protect you. After all, you are my favorite brother." Itachi tells him and flicks his forehead again.

"OWE! Itachi, I'm your ONLY brother." Sasuke grumbles and rubs his sore forehead.

"It still counts. Besides, that's just another reason to protect you. It's not like I have a replacement lined up." He says with a sly smile.

Sasuke grumbles about how that was nice. Suigetsu shakes his head and wraps his arms reassuringly around his lover. He was so going to kill that skinny psycho bitch. How dare he threaten Sassy like this?

"So looks like it's a double date!" Deidara exclaims and Sasuke gives Deidara a weird look for that gem.

"I suppose in a manner of speaking, it is." Itachi notes with amusement.

Meanwhile Rasa had arrive at the pool. He smiles. No one had been here in years, it seemed. It was a park by a forest. After some animal attacks, it had shut down. Rasa wasn't scared of animals and headed back to the pool.

Nature was beginning to reclaim the place. But the pool was still there. He smiles. It was the closest he could get to his late wife, short of visiting her grave. He preferred to think of her as the way she was when they just met and not of someone who had lost the battle for their life.

"Karura, I wonder what you would think of everything that has happened these past few years. You would probably scold me for being foolish enough to get involved with Danzo in the first place and I would deserve it." He mutters.

"Who would have thought you'd be so sentimental? You know talking to dead people isn't exactly a good sign of mental health? Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough and she can answer your question." He hears someone say and soon a hail of bullets begins flying.

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation." Rasa hisses back at him as he dives to the ground and rolls into the water.

He winces as he feels a bullet graze his shoulder. Shit, he'd probably have to get treatment for that. Nah. It wasn't that bad. Maybe he could handle it himself.

"Eh I doubt it matters. You're a dead man anyway. Nice dodging there for an old man." Zabuza says.

"Fifty is not that old. You are the one who is working for a living corpse." He growls and jumps out of the pool, clutching his gun.

Zabuza shrugs. He couldn't argue that Danzo was ancient. But you didn't to get to be that age in " _the business,"_ if you didn't know what you were doing. Besides, the prick paid well. He paid really well. One paycheck from Danzo was worth more than he made in a month at the station.

"Yeah. He's old. But the checks still cash. Nothing personal." Zabuza says as he fires off another shot.

"You know what's wrong with your generation? You talk too much! Quit bragging and just fucking take the shot. Like so." Rasa says as he shoots Zabuza in the heart and the man fall back into the pool, never to rise again.

Rasa sighs. It felt like he had defiled his wife's memory. That man's filthy blood should not be in the same pool where they first met. Still, he was sure that she would understand. It had been self-defense after all.

He couldn't stay here any longer. The place had been compromised. He darts off towards his motorcycle and takes off. Rasa frowns as he realizes he didn't have a particular destination in mind.

"What would be a safe location?" He muses to himself.

"Pop's cabin should work." Rasa mutters to himself as he drives off.

His father had owned a cabin not far from here. It hadn't been used in decades. It was highly unlikely that Danzo would know about it. It was the perfect place to lay low for awhile.

Back in Nebraska, Mikoto was cuddled up to Fugaku. She started to grow a bit concerned when her husband started laughing for no reason. The dark beauty raises an eyebrow and decides to ask.

"What amuses you so?" The Matriarch inquires.

"Do you remember when Itachi and Sasuke were children? We were at the park. The boys were still in elementary school? Sasuke must have been in kindergarten. I think Itachi was in fifth grade or so. You were telling them some fairytale and we asked what kind of princesses they wanted to find?" He replies.

Mikoto giggles. Oh yes, she remembered. The boys had been so adorable at that age. How could she forget that day?

"Yes, I remember. Why do you ask?" Came her response.

"I suppose minus the genders, they both got exactly what they wanted." He muses.

Mikoto tilts her head. She considers her husband's observation. She notes with amusement that he was right.

"Itachi wanted a nice princess with long hair. Well Deidara certainly acts like a princess. He seems nice and definitely has long hair." She giggles.

"Indeed." Fugaku agrees and wraps the blankets around them.

"What about Sasuke?" She asks playfully as she snuggles into his loving embrace.

Fugaku snorts. Though it disturbed him to think about, Suigetsu did strike him as the type of person who would do a lot of "jumping" and make the bed move a great deal. It might not be in the way that an innocent five year old Sasuke thought, but it still was accurate.

"He wanted someone fun. Someone who would play all day with him and jump on the bed, really high. Suigetsu strikes me as a rather…carefree spirit and someone who enjoys jumping him." He mutters.

"Well I suppose when you put it that way, they did both get what they wanted. That's amazing. They both knew what they wanted before they were even in middle school." Mikoto muses.

Fugaku shrugs. Perhaps not that amazing. Uchihas did tend to know what they wanted rather early in life.

"We were similar. Do you remember how we met?" He asks.

"How could I forget? I was only fifteen, at that county fair. That horrid woman was not pleased when I entered that beauty queen contest. She sent her boyfriend and his friends after me. I think she thought they would only scare me off. I'm not sure that she really knew that they were going to try to make me back after getting beaten up." Mikoto says with a frown.

Fugaku nods. He had happened by at the right time, he supposed. There were five of them attacking a mere slip of a girl. Mikoto had always been on the petite side, minus her rather feminine curves.

Still small as she was, she was holding her own admirably. But anyone could see it was a fight she wasn't going to win. It didn't matter how valiantly she tried to defend herself.

"Five high school boys against one girl, pitiful." He mutters.

"You saved me though." She says with a smile and cuddles into him.

"Of course. I can't believe that you chose to compete later that day, even with the black eye." He mutters.

She shrugs. The bitch had wanted her to back out of the contest. If she didn't compete, it would have been giving her what she wanted. So she had competed. She didn't expect to win because she was up against mostly high school seniors and the black eye didn't exactly go with her dress.

"If I didn't, she would have gotten what she wanted. That would have seemed a waste of your heroic rescue. I didn't expect to win." She admits.

"You deserved that crown. Had you wanted to, I imagine you could have won Miss America easily. It's a good thing for those women that you were only competing for fun and didn't want to go on further. You were so regal and I suppose that's when I fell in love with you." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Well I'm not sure if I fell in love with you that day. But you were magnificent in your fury." The brunette says with a bright smile.

He chuckles. Fugaku supposed that was one way to put it. They might have given her a black eye and some bruises, but they had ended off far worse off than Mikoto. They left the fairgrounds limping and with a few broken bones that day.

"Cowards deserved far worse. Five against one." He mutters in disgust.

"You didn't seem to have an issue with the numbers." Mikoto snuggles further into him.

No, he hadn't. He didn't remember what happened exactly. Fugaku had just been so angry, that the actual fight was a blur. He'd never tell her that though.

"Well in all fairness, you did warm them up for me. You have quite the vicious left hook for such a little thing." He chuckles.

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. She turns around and pins him underneath her. She holds his hands over his head and straddles his waist.

"My love, how many times must I tell you that it is not the size that matters, it is how you use it? Granted you are very…large in ALL respects, but this is still true." She inquires in a teasing fashion.

Fugaku smiles up at his wife and kisses her. He couldn't resist grabbing her rather shapely backside. His boys REALLY did not know what they were missing when it came to the joys that the female form could provide one with. Well to each their own, he supposed.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." Mikoto replies with a smile and the couple enjoyed the rest of the night in the way that only lovers could.


	20. Chapter 20

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, this one is a bit late. I got caught up with **Slaves to Love** and **The Monarchy's** battle chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one.

 **Chapter Notation:** There is a lot of drama going on in this chapter. So please that remember I only write happy endings. Oh and there is a lot of swearing in this one. Suigetsu and Sai have very filthy mouths.

Chapter 20

It was Monday. The day before they were going to meet with Sasuke's stalker. Suigetsu knew that Sassy would likely be jittery. Naturally, he had tried to comfort his boyfriend in his usual way. Of course this meant by seducing Sassy into some sexy fun times.

The white haired was highly disturbed when Sassy gave him a polite, though cold shoulder. Seriously, that was glacial cold. He frowns at this lack of a response. Normally, Sasuke wanted it just as much as Suigetsu did.

"Are you worried about tomorrow? I swear that I will fucking kill that asshole. Don't worry." Suigetsu tries to soothe him.

"Yes. It's not just that though. That's what got us into this situation in the first place. If I hadn't acted like such a stupid slu-" Sasuke begins to answer, but is silenced by Suigetsu's kiss.

Damn. He really should have realized what was going on. Sasuke wasn't really like Suigetsu. The guy had grown up so deep in the closet, he didn't even know he was there. That combined with his strict upbringing meant that doing something as outrages as making a sex tape, would make him feel guilty. Sasuke was now blaming HIMSELF for the sex tape.

Sasuke blinks as he got cut off in the middle of his sentence. Suigetsu was kissing him. As always, he felt himself begin to respond. His boyfriend was just such an amazing kisser that it was almost an instinct at this point. He catches himself though and breaks the kiss.

"Sasuke this is NOT your fault. It's Sai's fault for being a fucking stalker and blackmailing you. So I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. It's not a crime to enjoy sex. It's not something that you should feel guilty about. So we'll kick this pervert's ass and then move on, alright?" He asks.

"Well it's not my fault completely, but it is partially. I could have said no. I shouldn't have been that stupid. Itachi was right. Those types of tapes always get out. I was thinking with the wrong head because you played with my dick. God, I'm pathetic. I should have known better." Sasuke mutters.

Oh yeah. This was worse than he thought. Shit. He really to do or say something here. This could easily spiral out of control and he was not gong to lose his Sassy because of that fucking pervert.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm the one who jumped you and what man is going to say no to sex? We'll deal with your stalker. Come on we are two badass cops. Your brother and Deidara are going as well. Between you and me, I think Deidara has to be one crazy motherfucker. Any man that would use that would spend that much time on his hair, has to be nuts." Suigetsu offers.

Sasuke's lips twitch upwards in amusement at that last part. Suigetsu mentally sighs in relief. Finally, he was getting through to him.

"I kinda have to agree about Deidara. Still it disturbs me. I've never been that easy. I think I want you a little too much to be healthy." Sasuke admits.

"No. No. Don't got go there, Sassy. Sexual Repression Land is not a place you want to revisit. Wanting to have hot sex with your boyfriend is a GOOD thing. It's a HEALTHY thing to have desires. Don't guilt trip yourself over this creep. You didn't do anything wrong." Suigetsu says and pushes the dark haired man on the bed.

Sasuke looks up at Suigetsu. Yes, Sai was a pervert. That much he couldn't argue with. But still if he hadn't allowed himself to get so caught up in the moment, that tape wouldn't exist. It was because he had been so wanton, that Suigetsu, Deidara, and Itachi were now going to walk straight into a meeting with a psychopath.

"Suigetsu, we had sex at a nightclub. We did so on camera and you are saying we didn't do anything wrong?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Alright maybe it was a little on the wild side, but you have to admit that it was fucking hot. We'll destroy the tape and deal with him. I promise." Suigetsu says and places a soft trail of kisses along Sasuke's neck.

"Mmm. Th-at's not fair and you know it." Sasuke murmurs and runs his fingers through Suigetsu's snowy white hiar.

Suigetsu didn't care about fair though. He cared about calming Sasuke down. Yeah, it was playing dirty. He knew that. Sasuke's neck was definitely his spot. But he was okay with that.

"I know. What if I let you top? I kinda deserve to be punished for talking you into it." Suigetsu asks and bites down lightly.

"I'll go get the cuffs." Sasuke says, getting out from underneath his lover.

Suigetsu smirks. That was better. Sasuke just needed a little nudge in the right direction. He knew that Sasuke couldn't resist some necking and a chance to top.

"That's my Sassy." The white haired man says proudly.

Earlier that day with Mikoto and Fugaku, the Uchiha Matriarch frowns as she reads Itachi's email. There was something about the tone that she didn't like it. Almost desperate.

"What's wrong?" Her husband asks as he leans over her shoulder and reads the words on the screen.

"FUGAKU! That's very rude to read over someone's shoulder like that. You should respect my privacy." She squeaks.

He raises an eyebrow. Her reaction told him all he needed to know. He kept reading despite her protests.

"Deidara and Itachi are going on a double date with Suigetsu and Sasuke. I fail to see why that concerns you. You approve of their relationships, do you not? And don't look at me that way, Mikoto. There are no secrets between a husband and a wife." He chides her gently.

"I do approve of them. There's just something in the tone. Itachi was very insistent that he wouldn't be reachable on Tuesday. Something is going on. I don't like it." She mumbles.

Fugaku raises an eyebrow. If this was anyone else, he would accuse them of worrying over nothing. But this was his wife. His wife had very strong instincts.

"Do you want to do a little meddling then?" He asks.

"Of course. What kind of parents would be, if we didn't meddle in our adult children's lives and drive them crazy?" She asks with a teasing smile.

The Uchiha Patriarch shakes his head in amusement. He places an affectionate kiss upon his wife's forehead. She really was quite adorable when she thought she was being sneaky.

"Very bad parents." He states somberly.

"Precisely, my love. We would be utterly remiss in our parental obligations, if they did not wish to strangle us at least half of the time." The dark beauty replies with a mischievous smile.

He looks at the calendar. Hmm he didn't have anything scheduled for Tuesday. This would work out rather nicely than.

"We are going to have to buy planet tickets to New York again." He muses.

"Look at it this way. We should be racking up plenty of frequent flyer miles by now." His wife says happily.

Fugaku chuckles. That was Mikoto. She always looked on the bright side of things. Most people would have called him a pessimist. She was an optimist. Their sons were realists. He supposed their genes had balanced each other out in that respect.

"I shall go book us a flight and a hotel room." He states and heads off to his study to fire up his laptop.

Quite honestly, he was beginning to become quite skilled at this. Perhaps he should take up becoming a travel agent for a second career. He dismisses the thought as frivolous though.

Fugaku considered himself a practical man. At the rate they were going, it might be better just to move to New York. They could easily afford a second home. He would NEVER move to New York City, but perhaps somewhere within an easy driving distance. That way he and Mikoto could visit their children more easily.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to look." He muses as he browses real estate listings.

He had retired early. The Uchiha Patriarch had always had a head for finance and made several wise investments. To put it mildly, they were more than comfortable.

This was good because it meant if they did move, he wouldn't have to worry about finding employment. Mikoto had decided to become a stay at home mother, after she had Itachi. She was also a very popular author. (Though she never let him read her work, despite his curiosity.)

"It's amusing that she still thinks she's sneaky." He murmurs.

He knew the reason why she wouldn't allow him to read it. She must be writing romance novels. Fugaku thought the genre was silly. Still Mikoto did seem to enjoy writing and she did make good money at it, so he saw no real reason to protest.

"Ah that should work out perfectly." He muses as he clicks on the travel package for an over night flight to New York City.

"What should work out perfectly?" Mikoto asks as she peeks into his study.

He smiles. Fugaku gestures for his wife to come closer. He shows her the flight that he had just book them. The brunette smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You're right. That does look perfect. They are going to be so surprised to see us." She giggles.

Her husband couldn't help but nod in agreement. Fugaku could only imagine the looks on Itachi and Sasuke's faces when they showed up unannounced. Ah one of the greatest joys of being a parent with adult children was watching them squirm, when you showed up unexpectedly.

The next morning Sasuke wakes up, in his lover's arms. He smiles and gets up to go to the bathroom. The youngest Uchiha quickly brushes his teeth and begins grabbing some clothes.

It really was amazing how Suigetsu could talk him into almost anything. He should probably start worry a little about the other man's influence on him. But he knew that Suigetsu in his own way, did love him. He didn't doubt that. So he pushes that thought to the back of his mind.

"Sai is another story though." He mutters.

He couldn't suppress the white hot anger that raced through his veins as he thought of his stalker. Damn him. Sasuke wasn't even sure why Sai was so obsessed with him. He knew that the pervert was attracted to him, but that didn't really feel like enough of a justification for Sai to fly across the country after him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Sasuke mutters after he spits out his mouthwash and begins throwing on some clothes.

Sasuke at this point had just given up on wearing anything to bed. It never stayed on. He didn't even bother with boxers anymore. Suigetsu just liked pouncing too much. It was more practical.

"Awe that's no fun. You're covering up." Suigetsu says as he walks into the bathroom and wraps his arms around Sasuke, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah. I didn't really feel like giving my stalker another eyeful." Sasuke grumbles.

Well that was a damn fine way to throw ice water on his balls, Suigetsu thought. The violet eyed man had been wondering if maybe Sasuke would be up for another round, but he just had to bring up Sai. Talk about a mood killer.

"I seriously should just make you get a tattoo on your forehead that says, **TAKEN.** That way we won't have to deal with anymore crazy stalkers." He growls in annoyance as he kisses Sasuke's cheek.

"If they are crazy, do you really think they'd respect the whole taken thing? This prick doesn't." Sasuke points out.

"Good point. So are we really going to take Deidara and Itachi with us or did you just say that to humor them?" The other cop inquires.

Sasuke sighs. He really didn't like the idea of dragging the other duo into danger, but Itachi hadn't really given him a choice. The young cop wasn't entirely certain whether his brother was bluffing or not. He didn't feel like finding out. Fugaku would flip if he realized Sasuke had made a sex tape.

"I'd like to say that we are humoring them, but that'd be a lie. Let's go get their insane asses and get this over with." Sasuke says with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You know that, right? If we can handle a drug ring, we can handle some freak with an obsessive crush." Suigetsu tries to reassure him.

Sasuke nods. He tried to look more confident than he felt. It really was crazy. A couple of months ago, he didn't even know he was gay. Now he had some gay stalker and a gay boyfriend who jumped him at every opportunity. How the Hell did he get into these situations?!

"I hope so." Sasuke mutters as he calls his brother.

Thankfully, Itachi always had his cell on him. He was after all a doctor. It was important that he could be reached at all times in case of medical emergencies.

"Hello. Itachi Uchiha speaking. How may I help you?" He asks.

"Itachi, it's me. Are you and Deidara still fucking nuts and coming along for the double date?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, we are still fucking nuts. Yes, we are coming." Itachi says and Sasuke raises an eyebrow when he hears snickering on the other line.

Itachi gives his husband a dirty look. Honestly, his mind was permanently in the gutter. Usually the doctor liked it that way, but this was serious business.

"Not THAT way, Deidara. Honestly." Itachi mutters because he knew that his lover was snickering at the phrase, _"Yes, we are coming."_

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought Suigetsu was bad, but Deidara might actually be a bigger pervert." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"It is tough to be a bigger pervert than Deidara. I'm sure Suigetsu tries his best though. We'll meet you at the park in twenty minutes and then drive off together?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke agrees to this plan. He says goodbye to Itachi and hangs up. Soon he drives off with his love to the park.

Deidara and Itachi were already there by the time they arrived. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Deidara and Itachi were certainly ready to play. Damn they had chosen excellent guns for the job. He noted they were both wearing gloves to reduce the risk of fingerprints as well.

"Nice choice." He says, glancing at the guns.

"What can I say? Father taught us well. Now let's go deal with your stalker. He really should have just left you alone. Honestly, some men just don't know when to take no for an answer." Itachi mutters.

Sasuke nods in agreement with that. The foursome heads off. What they didn't know is that they were being followed by Mikoto and Fugaku. Both parents were rather alarmed when they saw the guns their children were carrying. Naturally, Sasuke was expected to be armed because he was a cop. The same was true of Suigetsu. But Itachi and Deidara? That set off alarm bells in both of their heads as they raced off after them.

"You ready for this, Sassy?" Suigetsu asks as they drive off.

"As ready as I'm going to be. Let's go deal with this sick fuck and get on with our lives." He mutters.

"That's right. Ride off into the sunset and the whole nine yards." Suigetsu says with a nod.

Sasuke makes a small snort of amusement. Only Suigetsu could make a life or death situation, funny. For the millionth time, he wondered how he had fallen in love with someone who was his complete opposite.

He knew that people said opposites attract, but they took it to extremes. Maybe it was that whole Yin and Yang thing. Somehow they complimented each other and they definitely fit together perfectly.

"Guess I should go in first." Sasuke mutters as they arrive at the location Sai had given them.

They pull to a stop. The youngest Uchiha entered the building. He fingers his gun in his pocket for reassurance. If there was one thing that he was confident in, it was his shooting skills. Sasuke would just claim self-defense if it came down to it.

Sai was a sick fucker, but the cop didn't actually want to have to kill him. He wouldn't. Well he wouldn't unless he absolutely had to anyway.

"You came. I'm glad. I really didn't want to have to resort to posting this online. It'd be a shame really." Sai says with a smile as he approaches Sasuke.

"You're right. I came. So you'll destroy it, right?" He asks.

He doubted it would be that simple. Still you couldn't blame a guy for trying. Sasuke eyes his stalker warily as he waits for Sai's reaction.

"I don't know. It is rather stunning once I edit your plaything out. I suppose he must be a good fuck. You did seem to enjoy being with him. Though he's so crude. I don't see what else you could possibly find attractive about him, other than animal attraction." He observes.

"What I see in him is really none of your business. Sai, I just want the tape. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Sasuke says.

Sai tilts his head to the side. Hmm talk about conflicting signals. Sasuke had come. He was talking in a civilized manner, but he was still defending his stupid mutt. Odd.

"You really can do so much better than him." Sai murmurs as he leans in to kiss Sasuke.

Suigetsu, Itachi, and Deidara had followed Sasuke into the building. All of them were trying to their best not to give away their locations. Unfortunately, the white haired man heard THAT comment. Well Suigetsu was Suigetsu. He snapped.

"I gotta disagree there." Suigetsu says and he fires off a warning shot at Sai.

"You see what I mean? He fucking tries to shoot someone because they hit on you. Do you really want to be with someone that possessive?" Sai asks with a fake cheerful smile as he pulls out his own gun.

"Considering everything that you've done to me, I find it kinda hot actually. Just give us the tape and we'll forget about this. I'm not interested Sai. I'm happy with Suigetsu. I don't know why you pushed things this far, but it ends now." Sasuke says firmly.

"Yes, I must echo my brother's sentiments. I really should have dealt with you more harshly in the beginning. I thought I was just dealing with a frisky drunk, not a psychopath." Itachi mutters in disgust.

Sai twitches. Hmm three against one. That's when he caught a flash of blonde hair. Alright, make that four against one. Those weren't good odds, but he had certainly faced worse.

"Your opinion is as important to me as the insect that I squashed under my shoe this morning." Sai says.

"I really don't like you." Deidara says as he rushes at the skinny dark haired youth.

As far as Deidara was concerned, this prick had it coming to him. First, he had harassed his brother in law. Now he was insulting Itachi?! No, Deidara was not going to stand for it.

Mikoto and Fugaku arrived on the scene and blink at the chaos they found. Deidara was grappling with some man they didn't recognize. Everyone was armed. What the Hell was going on?!

Deidara manages to give Sai a nasty black eye, before the other man managed to escape his hold. Sai though had punched Deidara hard in the cheek. The blonde was badly bruised and spits out some blood.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Itachi is really protective over Deidara." Suigetsu observes.

"I think there's something you should know about me. I'm a doctor. Sasuke and Suigetsu are cops. We can make your death look like an accident with ease." Itachi warns Sai as he raises his gun at him.

"And there's something you should know about me. I never give up. Better lower your gun. I'd rather see Sasuke dead than go back to that damn mutt!" Sai says and instantly, Suigetsu was on him in a flash.

Sasuke watches in horror as the two grapple with each other. The sounds of kicks, punches, and snarls could be heard. At the moment, they sounded more like rabid, wild animals than men.

The youngest Uchiha desperately wanted to take the shot, but he couldn't. He might hit Suigetsu on accident. He could tell that Deidara and Itachi were thinking the same thing.

"You fucking stalker! He doesn't fucking want you. Learn how to take a hint!" Suigetsu growls and slams his fist into Sai's face.

Sasuke was mildly disturbed by the fact that he was finding that again, oddly hot. But mostly he was worried for his lover's safety. Suigetsu was clearly physically stronger, but it looked like Sai had some sort of pain endurance training. No matter how many blows the white haired man rained down on him, he kept coming back for more and returning a few of them.

"SUIGETSU, GET OUT OF THE WAY." A feminine voice cries out and the violet eyed man was just stunned enough to do exactly that.

Mikoto didn't hesitate to take the shot. She shot at Sai's hands. That way he wouldn't be able to fire off his gun. The pain would also probably keep him from being able to launch another type of counterattack.

"Mom?!" Itachi and Sasuke ask in stunned voices.

"Your father isn't the only one who knows how to shoot." She says.

"AHHH FUCK!" Sai cries out in pain, trying to clutch his injured hands.

Suigetsu didn't waste any time. He slapped his handcuffs on Sai. He might not be as handy with them as Sassy, but he knew what he was doing.

"You really should give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you." Sasuke mutters as he walks over and crushes the tape.

"Because you are cops. You have bigger fish to fry. Hey, isn't that red head who is fucking your brother, Rasa's kid?" Sai asks Suigetsu.

Suigetsu didn't take kindly to that. He walks over and smacks Sai in the face hard. Sai felt his the world was spinning after the force of that blow.

"What about my brother's lover, asshole?!" He demands.

"Danzo ordered a hit on Rasa. I have all sorts of information on him. If you want to know where to find him, I'm your man. That's assuming you care about the red head at all. You wouldn't want daddy dearest to wind up dead, would you?" The stalker inquires with a fake smile that made Suigetsu want to punch his teeth out.

"If you want to live, you had better start talking." Sasuke hisses and Sai smirks, knowing that he had bought himself some time.


	21. Chapter 21

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Mikoto really feels the love. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Yeah, Sai doesn't really like a lot of people and his inner thoughts may make you want to slap him. But I've set him up to be rather insane, so I think people kinda expected it.

Chapter 21

Sasuke resisted the impulse to bash Sai's skull in. He didn't like that he had to keep his blackmailer in one piece, but somehow they managed to get Sai back to the station for questioning. This was mostly thanks to Itachi.

His elder brother had served as a buffer between Suigetsu and Sai. Itachi's logic was that the white haired man might want Sai dead, but he didn't want to have to go through Itachi to achieve that goal. (Killing your lover's brother wasn't exactly good for one's sex life, Sasuke muses.)

"You do have the right to a lawyer. If you can't afford one, one will be provided to you. You also have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be held against you in a court of law." Sasuke mutters as he and Suigetsu lead Sai into the interrogation room.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Deidara, and Itachi waited outside the room. They decided that if this did end up going to court, it would probably be better if they weren't accused of badgering the witness. Though Mikoto in particular wanted to badger Sai a lot. (How dare he stalk her baby?!)

He was trying to be professional. It was really, really hard though. Still the law was the law. His stalker did have the right to a lawyer, if he wanted one.

Sai shrugs. A lawyer wasn't going to help him. If Danzo lived, he was a dead man walking anyway. It didn't matter whether he went to jail or not. The fossil would find a way and Sai knew it.

"I don't need a lawyer. It wouldn't do me any good, anyway. The only way that I'm making it out of this alive, is if he gets the death penalty or I go to prison. Let's all be honest here. We all know that much." Sai says with a cheerful smile.

Sasuke shivers. God this man creeped him the fuck out. How could he talk about his own death so casually?

The youngest Uchiha knew that he wasn't suicidal. That couldn't be it. He wouldn't have tried to talk them out of killing him, if he was suicidal. So why was he acting this way?

"I suppose not. So tell us what you know. You can start with why Danzo wants Rasa dead." Sasuke says, fighting to keep his voice steady.

The cop knew that he was dealing with a complete psychopath. Not a lot of things scared Sasuke at this point. One of the main exceptions was dealing with someone who had no regard for their own life.

That made them unpredictable. In his line of work, unpredictable was very bad. It could be downright lethal. No, Sasuke definitely didn't like unpredictable. (The only exception was Suigetsu. But he was unpredictable in a sexy way, not a psychotic way.)

"I might feel more talkative if you have everyone else leave the room and we make good use of those handcuffs of yours." Sai replies with a seductive smile.

"And I might feel more talkative, if I bashed your fucking face in." Suigetsu practically snarls at the other man.

Sai smirks. It was fun to provoke Sasuke's dog. He was probably going to die, but he might as well have some fun on the way out. Fuck the other cop. Sasuke should have been his, not some stupid mutt's.

"Perhaps a lawyer might be a good idea. I believe I was just threatened by a police officer." He says in that infuriatingly cheerful voice of his.

"I think you know you deserved that one and worse. You just said you didn't want a lawyer. You sure you want to spend the rest of your time harassing Suigetsu or would you prefer finding a way to put Danzo on death row?" Sasuke inquires.

The criminal smiles. That was part of the attraction. Sasuke was definitely a pretty face, but he was also intelligent. (Which is why Sasuke's current attraction to Suigetsu confused him.)

"It is a tough decision, but I would rather see Danzo dead. I'm not suicidal. I just know what I'm up against. Do you?" Sai inquires.

"I think we have a pretty good idea." The dark haired cop informs him and gestures for the stalker to continue.

Suigetsu glares daggers at Sai. God, he hated this man. He hated him for blackmailing Sassy. He hated him for being a fucking perverted creep in general. It was really hard to resist the impulse to just tear into him.

Sasuke was really impressive. Somehow he was able to maintain complete composure when dealing with the nutcase. The violet eyed man knew that he wouldn't have been able to do the same, if positions were reversed.

"No, you weren't don't. You're going to have to lock me up or get him on death row, if I'm getting out of this alive. But anyway, I think it's time you understood what exactly you are dealing with." Sai says.

Two hours later, Sasuke blinks. The Uchiha had always known that Danzo was bad news. Really, really bad news. Still he hadn't realized the depths of depravity that the old man had sunk to. There was almost no crime that Danzo hadn't committed or ordered someone to commit.

It really was a shame he was so old. He'd never live long enough to pay for everything he'd done. Hell even if he was a newborn baby and lived to be a hundred, it still wouldn't have been enough. The man had left a trail of bodies and destruction in his wake, wherever he went. Danzo made Sai seem almost… _sane._

"This guy is like straight out of a mafia movie or something. Shit. Is there anything this fossil didn't have his prehistoric, wrinkly fingers in?" Suigetsu asks.

"Doesn't look like it." Sasuke mutters and Sai shrugs.

He knew the truth about Danzo. The old man was just really good at not getting caught. It didn't matter though. The stalker knew that he was a dead man walking, if Danzo wasn't sent to death row. That was the only reason he was cooperative. Well that and he liked irritating Suigetsu. That was just fun.

"If you want to find him, here's the address that he's usually staying at." Sai states and as he writes it down on a napkin.

"How the fuck do we know you aren't just setting us up?" The violet eyed man demands.

Sai smirks. They didn't know. That was just part of the fun. Still he would never deliberately hurt Sasuke. Suigetsu, Hell yes. Sasuke's birth of a mother who fucking shot him, well that was just fair play. He still had to get some payback when it came to Itachi. He didn't particularly care for Itachi's blonde slut either. Actually really only Fugaku and Sasuke were safe from his wrath at the moment.

"You don't, but you don't really have a choice." Sai informs Suigetsu with that fake smile of his.

Suigetsu twitches. God, he wanted nothing more than to bash the freak's head against the wall. He knew that it wouldn't help, but it would feel so fucking good. He could tell that Sassy felt the same way.

"Well in that case, I guess we better get going. You're under arrest for stalking Sai. I'm putting you in a cell for now. Besides, a police station is likely the safest place you could be. Once Danzo finds out you sold him out, he's going to come after you." Sasuke reminds him.

"It warms my heart to realize you want to protect me." The skinny man says with a smile.

"I don't want to protect you. I'm obligated to do so under the law. Now get your ass in that cell." Sasuke growls and shows Sai into it, locking it quickly.

Suigetsu glares at Sai. He wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist and places a kiss to his cheek. Hmpf. Bastard needed to get it through his thick head that Sasuke was TAKEN.

"Suigetsu, do you really have to mark your territory like that with my parents standing, right over there?" Sasuke demands with a sigh, though he leans back into his lover's embrace.

The white haired man nods enthusiastically. Fuck yeah, he did. That creep just wouldn't back off of Sassy. Suigetsu was going to make sure that he finally received the message and realized that Sasuke was definitely taken. It didn't matter how long it took.

"Well he is certainly possessive." Fugaku whispers to Mikoto.

"You are hardly in a position to judge. If anything, you are worse than he is. But it's alright. It just shows that you care, my love." The dark beauty says with a smile.

"As amusing as all of this is, we really should head off to find Danzo. I'd rather not have someone's death on my conscience because we didn't move fast enough." Itachi observes.

Sasuke nods. His brother was right. If they didn't want Gaara's dad to die, they needed to deal with Danzo. They needed to deal with him as soon as possible. Little did they know that someone else was currently trying to do just that.

Elsewhere the Sand Siblings and Mangetsu were trying to find Rasa. They found Zabuza's body in the pool. It didn't take a genius to realize what had happened.

"He sent out another hit. This one was also unsuccessful." Temari mutters.

"All of this over a business deal gone bad?" Kankuro asks in disbelief as he turns away from the sight of the floating corpse.

Mangetsu shakes his head. No, it had to be more than that. Rasa must have been threatening to expose Danzo. It was the only thing that made sense. Danzo was above all else practical. He wouldn't kill someone who he had such a vested monetary interest in, over one bad deal.

"I think that your father must have been planning on going to the cops. That's why Danzo snapped like this. Two assassination attempts means that the old codger means business." The white haired man observes.

Gaara bites his lower lip. He couldn't disagree with that assessment. He knew one thing though. They had to find his father and fast. Rasa was currently a dead man walking.

He had managed to avoid two assassination attempts. The red head wasn't sure how long his father's luck would hold out. They had to hurry.

"Well he's definitely not here anymore. Where would he go?" Kankuro muses.

"Father always said that it was best to address your problems head on. I think he might actually be crazy enough to go to Danzo's home and try to take him out." The Mayor states.

The other two Sabaku Siblings blink. Each was wondering the same thing. Could their father really do that? Was Rasa insane enough to attempt an ambush?

"It's worth a shot. He owns the company I work at. I know his main address. We can head there and try to stake the place out. We should call Sasuke and Suigetsu. Probably a good idea to let them know that the pool was somewhat of a bust, but we have another potential lead." Mangetsu reasons and Gaara nods.

Their hunch was proven correct when they arrived at Danzo's mansion. It was about an hours drive out of the city. It was in the countryside and surrounded by nothing but forest for miles. That made it the perfect location to organization your criminal activities.

"Sasuke, Suigetsu come to Danzo's mansion right now. We are already here. I think that my father might be with him. Come quick!" Gaara says.

"We are on our way there now." Sasuke replies and hangs up.

BANG! The sound of gunfire rang out, just as they were arriving. The Sabaku Siblings and Mangetsu look at each other in horror. It looked like a fight was going on. Whether Rasa was one of the combatants or not, they weren't certain. But they cautiously head inside the house, with their own weapons fully loaded and ready to go.

"I should have done this years ago." Rasa snarls at Danzo.

Rasa had decided that he had to end this. There was no way that he was going to sleep with one eye open for the rest of his life or until Danzo finally kicked the bucket. Though he privately thought that the crime lord might actually be immortal. He was simply too spiteful to die.

"Give it your best shot, Rasa. Tell me would you prefer to be buried or cremated? I think your children will want to know." The elderly man states as he fires off his own gun.

Danzo knew that he was old. Thankfully, there was thing that hadn't deteriorated in his old age. That was his accuracy with a gun. He was simply going to have to kill this sorry son of a bitch himself.

The crime lord couldn't help but feel annoyed. He'd sent two assassins after the club owner. Yet, Rasa was still breathing and standing right in front of him. It was so hard to find good help these days!

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." The father of three replies as he aims a shot at Danzo's head.

Unfortunately, he was a spry fucker for his old age. Danzo manages to narrowly avoid having his brains go splatter all over his beautiful windows. The windows themselves were not so lucky. The sounds of glass shattering could be heard throughout the house.

Gaara, Mangetsu, Temari, and Kankuro watch in horror from behind the couch as the shots rang out. These two men were really trying to kill each other. They were certainly not playing around.

"You're getting sloppy in your old age. There was a time when you wouldn't have missed." Danzo taunts him as he calls out for his guards.

That's when the guards came running. There had to be about thirty of them in all. There was no way even someone like Rasa was going to survive this.

Gaara bit his lip. Even if they helped his father, they were still outnumbered six to one. It was very likely they were all going to die today.

He gathered his resolve and stood up. If they all were going to die before sunset anyway, they might as well take as many of these assholes down with them as they could. The red head fires off his first shot.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?!" Rasa demands and panics when he sees his youngest son stand up and fire off his weapon.

This couldn't be happening. No, he was going to kill Danzo. His children were never supposed to find out about his dealings with the old crime lord. They most certainly were not supposed to be here in the middle of a battle. This was every parent's worse nightmares, their child being caught in the middle of a shootout.

"Saving you." The red head replies.

He quickly corrects himself when Temari and Kankuro stood up. Make that their CHILDREN getting caught in a shootout. He had no idea how they ended up here, but he knew he needed to get them to safety as soon as possible.

They weren't like him. His children weren't killers. He had never intended them to get mixed up in any of this. Well they always said that the road to Hell was paved with good intentions, Rasa muses. Today, just happened to prove that old saying was still apt.

"Awe that's sweet. You are all going to die together. Don't worry. You'll all get to see your mother soon." Danzo says as he orders his guards to start shooting.

"You and your lapdogs are going to be the only ones who die here today." Temari snaps at him and fires off a shot, shooting a guard in the heart.

Rasa would have been proud of Temari for her fearlessness and good aim, if that hadn't triggered the shootout's escalation. He groans as he drops to the floor, doing a roll. It was the only way to prevent getting shot at the moment.

How had it come to this? How had he ended up in a crime lord's house in the middle of a shootout, with his children standing only a few feet away from him? Oh and Gaara's lover. He supposed the fact they were here evened the odds a little.

Still he knew that Danzo was likely right. They were too outnumbered. The odds of them surviving this were slim to none.

Elsewhere, the Uchihas and Suigetsu were driving towards Danzo's mansion. Suigetsu and Sasuke were in their squad car together. Sassy was driving because the white haired man didn't trust himself at the moment to do so.

"How can you stay so calm about this? We are going to try to arrest a major crime lord and you look so normal." He demands of his lover.

"I'm calm because I have to be. If we don't keep our heads, we are going to lose them. Besides, I have you to watch my back. I know how much you love my ass, so I know that you'll cover it." Sasuke mutters as they continue driving.

On the outside, he was perfectly composed. The inside was another story though. Sasuke wasn't going to let his lover become aware of this fact. It was better if Suigetsu thought that he was calm. If the white haired man knew he was freaking out, it wouldn't end well.

"You bet that I'll protect that sexy ass yours. It really is a great ass. I just wish Sai would stop fucking staring at it. Pisses me the fuck off." He grumbles.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Well he supposed that was a good sign. Suigetsu was being a possessive pervert land. That was normal for his lover. Maybe they would make it out of this in one piece, after all.

He had always known that that though. Sasuke had known Suigetsu was a pervert since their first kiss. He snorts in amusement as he remembers that day.

 _They had been practicing for their mission. It was an undercover mission to a gay club. At the time, Sasuke had just been beginning to struggle with his sexuality. Suigetsu's smartass comments weren't helping._

 _Suigetsu had suggested that they should kiss. Practicing would be good. They had to look convincing after all._

 _"Like…on the cheek?" Sasuke had asked hopefully._

 _"Uchiha, don't be such a chick." His partner said._

 _"That was incredibly sexist." Came his reply and he saw that Suigetsu rolled his eyes at him._

 _That's when Suigetsu kissed him. Sasuke had moaned into it. God, he remembered thinking how good it felt._

 _Naturally, Suigetsu had to ruin it by proclaiming he was gay. Sasuke had still been in denial. He had cussed Suigetsu out for that._

What a way to begin a relationship, he thinks to himself in amusement. Still despite the unconventional beginning, he couldn't regret it. He loved Suigetsu. Yes, the white haired man was a crazy pervert, but Suigetsu was HIS crazy pervert.

"I love you. Whatever happens, I want you to know that before we try to get this crime boss." Sasuke says as he caresses his lover's cheek while driving.

"I love you too, Sassy. Don't worry. The man is ancient. He's practically as old as the pyramids. How hard can it be?" The violet eyed cop inquires cheerfully.

That's when they got there and heard the gunshots. Sasuke mutters something about Suigetsu jinxing them and darts out of the car. He makes sure his gun was ready to fire and heads inside.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Deidara, and Itachi weren't far behind. Once they were inside the building, the scene that greeted them was total chaos. Danzo was surrounded by at least two dozen standing guards. Gunshots were ringing everywhere.

"Well this is a party! Yeah?!" Deidara says and blinks as he looks around the room.

The scent of blood was heavy in the air. That's when he noticed the formerly pure white carpet was stained red with blood. There were several bodies laying on the ground. Deidara didn't know if they were alive or dead.

"Oh for fucksake, there are more of you?" Danzo hisses in annoyance.

"Looks like it." Rasa says with a smirk as he fires off a shot towards the old man.

Danzo managed to dodge. It was clear though that he had been shot in the arm. He was clutching it. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be his shooting arm. The old man was still able to fire off his gun and his bodyguards were protecting him. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Son, I do wish you had gone into a safer profession." Mikoto calls out.

"Yeah, I kinda do now as well." Sasuke mutters as he begins firing at the bodyguards.

Suigetsu was fighting back to back with Sasuke. At the very least, they could prevent each other from getting shot in the back this way. Though it did limit their maneuverability.

"That's not a very fair fight, yeah?! Outnumbering them like that." Deidara says as he slams his fist into one of the guards faces.

Itachi shakes his head at his lover's trash talking. Honestly, they had work to do. Now was not the time to be trading barbs. Still he was impressed by his husband's vicious left hook. It was quite effective in a fight.

"Stay away from my father, you fucking creep!" Kankuro hisses at Danzo and fires off a warning shot.

"Short have aimed for the head. That would have been a kill shot. That was your mistake. Oh well, I guess it's time for you to be reunited with your mother. Won't that be nice?" Danzo snarls at Kankuro, lunging at him.

That wasn't his smartest move though. Rasa tackles him from behind and the two men were now grappling with each other.

"FUCK!" Sasuke hisses out when one of the guard's bullets slams into his side.

"SASSY!" Suigetsu calls out in a panic.

"It's alright. It's not lethal. Hurts like Hell though." Sasuke says, clutching his side, as he struggled to stay up and continue fighting.

That's when Suigetsu lost it. He lunged at the one that shot his Sassy, slamming the much larger man into the ground. Soon he began raining punches down on the other man's face.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke calls out, but it was too late.

A bullet slammed into his lover's shoulder, causing him to howl out in pain. Sasuke rushes over to his side. He tries to shield him from further bullets.

"Picking on children is rather despicable." Fugaku growls as he slams his foot against the stomach of one of the guards and hisses in pain when yet another knifed him in the back.

"Get away from my husband!" Mikoto roars at the stabber, shooting the knife out of his hand.

The guard quickly pulls out his gun and fires. His shot hit the brunette in the leg. She falls to the ground and Fugaku darts over to her side, trying to help his wife.

"This is bad." Itachi mutters as he kicks a guard and glances around the room.

They had started to make a dent. There were still about ten guards left though and almost everyone on their side had been injured. They would be very lucky if they made it out of this alive.


	22. Chapter 22

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Well this is the second "battle chapter." I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Chapter Notation:** Fight scene is a bit shorter than I would like, but I hope that it's dramatic enough for everyone's liking. Also we have a new character in this chapter. ;) Hopefully, you guys think that the new plot twist is cute and not lame.

Chapter 22

Sasuke clutches his bleeding side. Damn it was worse than he thought. When he retracted his hand only for a moment, it was covered in blood. The wound wasn't fatal by itself. But if he fainted from blood loss, it might as well have been.

"Stay with me, Sassy. We are going to get out of here." Suigetsu promised him.

Sasuke nods. He felt dizzy and his vision was a bit blurry. He knew that was from blood loss.

His lover was clutching his shoulder. This wasn't right. They should be at home now, snuggled up on the couch after making love. He shouldn't be watching blood pour from Suigetsu shoulder while their family and friends fought for their lives.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" Rasa hisses at Danzo as the two men continue grappling.

Rasa had a powerful weapon. A father's rage was not to be underestimated. Still Danzo fought dirty. He was kicking, punching, and even biting.

"I'm going to fucking kill you. I should have done it years ago. You and your damn brats." The crime lord snarls.

Gaara could only watch in horror. He wanted to help his father. If he took the shot though, he was just as likely to hit Rasa as Danzo.

Mangetsu didn't share Gaara's hesitation. Instead of going for kill shot, he races over and joins the fray. This way, if he accidentally hit Rasa, it likely wouldn't be fatal.

He wasn't going to watch as his boyfriend's father got killed or seriously injured while fighting with the crime lord. His eyes narrow as he slams his fist forward. He was relieved when he heard Danzo's howl of pain and not Rasa's.

"You son of a bitch!" The elderly man hisses at him.

"My mother was actually a very lovely woman. Pity yours had the misfortune of spawning you." Mangetsu growls.

Mikoto tries to get up. It was no use though. She couldn't rise to her feet, no matter how hard she tries. Fugaku was left to shield his wife as blood slide down his back from his knife injury.

Thankfully, Mikoto could still fire off her gun. So the woman wasn't completely defenseless. The same was not true for the guard that had the misfortune of facing Itachi Uchiha when he saw the state of his parents.

The eldest Uchiha son looked like a demon as he slammed his fist into the other man's face. There was a sickening crack. It was apparent that Itachi had literally smashed his face in.

"That's what you get when you work for someone like him." Itachi hisses as he glares at Danzo hatefully.

This was really all his fault. The fact that most of his family and loved ones were seriously injured. Hell even Sai was partially Danzo's fault. The freak worked for the elderly crime lord. As far as Itachi was concerned, the sooner Danzo was dead…the better off they would all be.

Deidara frowns. He hated seeing this side of his lover. Itachi had always been so gentle. It was one thing to beat up some pervert in a bar for harassing his brother. It was another to come at someone with the intent to kill.

"Go to Hell! Yeah!" Deidara seethes as he aims his gun at Danzo's head.

There was only one problem. Suigetsu and Rasa were making a clear shot impossible. If he fired, there was a greater than not chance that he would hit the wrong person. Damn it!

Sasuke slams his foot into the nuts of one of his attackers. This was bad. The floor was now drenched in blood. He knew that some of that blood was his, Suigetsu's, and from people on their side.

"We have to end this!" Sasuke snarls.

"If you have any ideas, I'm all ears." Suigetsu says as he looks around.

His shoulder stung like a bitch. But he knew he was lucky. Sassy was bleeding and fast. Sasuke needed medical attention immediately. His lover was right when he said they needed to end it. Suigetsu just didn't now how they were going to do that.

Fugaku looks down at his injured wife. She was still firing off her gun as fast as she could. He knew that she couldn't stand. She was a sitting duck. He grabs the hand of a man who had been intent on attacking her and throws him.

He smirks when he heard the loud THUD that followed. Well that was one down. But if they didn't end this quickly, someone was going to die. Someone that they cared about. He couldn't let that happen.

"FUGAKU! DUCK!" Mikoto calls out and her husband does as she bids him.

He nearly avoids getting a body thrown into him. The scent of death was heavy in the air. The Uchiha Patriarch instinctively knew that someone had just tried to chuck a corpse at him. Now that was just disrespectful.

"These people are animals." He thunders out in rage.

Mikoto couldn't disagree with that. Nearly all the windows of the beautiful mansion had been shot open. Bullets and bodies littered the floor. In addition to this, she could no longer tell what the original color of the floor was supposed to be. It was too caked with blood.

"AHHHHH!" Someone screams as they are shot straight in the heart and fall over dead.

She was relieved to see it wasn't one of their own. The Sabaku Siblings were teaming up. The three of them were fighting back to back. It was the best that they could do to protect each other.

"Rasa, Mangetsu…MOVE!" Sasuke calls out.

Sasuke bit his lip. He desperately hoped the two men would listen. Thankfully, they moved. He knew that he didn't have much of an opening.

He'd given them the warning, but Danzo would also hear it. Still Danzo was an old man and on the bottom of the dog pile. It should be just enough time. He aims his gun towards the chandelier.

More specifically he aims it at the leather straps holding it up. BANG! BANG! BANG! The shoots rang out as he took them. Soon the chandelier came crashing down. The glass went everywhere on impact, as it slammed onto the old man's body.

"Quick thinking, Sassy." Suigetsu mutters.

"Thank you." Rasa says and picks up the badly bleeding crime lord by the scruff of his neck.

"This is for threatening my family. That was your biggest mistake." Rasa says as he takes the shoot, firing a bullet straight into Danzo's heart.

The old man's eyes widen and he sputters. For a horrifying minute, he gasps and struggles to breath. Danzo choked on his own blood and Rasa lets go of him, his body falling lifelessly to the floor.

"If you want to live, I suggest you get the fuck out of our sights." Suigetsu hisses at the guards.

The handful of remaining guards didn't need to be told twice. Their boss was dead. There was nothing worth fighting for anymore. They weren't going to get paid.

Sasuke feels his legs wobble underneath him. The blood loss was catching up to him. He loses consciousness and begins to fall.

Suigetsu catches him and carries his Sassy to the nearest car and drives him to the hospital. He couldn't lose him. Not after all that! Damn it! He slams his foot onto the pedal and the car skids off.

"We need to get to the hospital." Fugaku says as he scoops up his wife and carries her to their car.

Thankfully, her leg had been shot. But Mikoto's life wasn't in danger like his youngest son's was. That didn't stop the Uchiha Patriarch from taking off after Suigetsu's car, as fast as the truck they were in would go. Mikoto grimaces in pain and watches the car ahead of them anxiously.

"He'll be alright, Mikoto. The boy can take a hit." He tries to assure his wife.

Mikoto simply nods. She wasn't so sure. She places her hand on top of her husband's and tries not to let her fear show. If she panicked, Fugaku would likely join her.

It didn't take long for the Sabaku family and Mangetsu to follow after the fist two couples. The Sabaku's had gotten off family lightly compared to most of the others, but they still had their own injuries that needed tended to and they were worried about their friends. So they took off towards the hospital as well.

"It looks like we are going to be late, if we don't hurry. Yeah?" Deidara asks and Itach nods, as they take off towards the hospital.

When Suigetsu arrives with Sasuke, Sasuke was immediately taken into surgery and the other cop was taken to be tended to. He wanted to be with Sassy, but he knew that the doctors would only be distracted by his presence.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asks the doctor who was patching him up.

"It's amazing that he didn't already die from blood loss. Your friend is a fighter, I have to give him that much." The doctor replies.

"Yeah, that's my Sassy." Suigetsu mutters and sighs as he glances at the clock anxiously.

He looks at the clock and wonders if Sassy would live to see it strike the same time the next day. The violet eyed man bites his lower lip. He had to. He'd pull through somehow.

A few days later, everyone had been treated. Sasuke had been stabilized and was recovering in the hospital. Suigetsu finally felt it was safe enough to leave for an hour or two.

"Deidara, I need your help with something." He says.

"Yeah? Okay! What do you need my help with?" The blonde asks him curiously.

"A little bit of shopping." The cop informs him and Deidara grins from ear to ear, shopping was his specialty. (Well other than making Itachi scream in carnal bliss, but it was totally his G Rated specialty!)

Deidara nods. He tells Suigetsu he'd be right back. He was going to let Itachi know he'd be gone for awhile.

"Suigetsu wants to go shopping with me. We'll be back soon." The blonde informs Itachi.

The elder Uchiha brother was visiting Sasuke. Itachi tilts his head to the side in an adorably confused fashion. The younger Uchiha mimics him. Both men were thinking the same thing. Why would Suigetsu want to go shopping with Deidara?

"Alright. Have fun. Just try not to blow up the city." Itachi teases them.

"You joke, but they might actually do it." Sasuke says, also joking but with a completely serious expression on his face.

"Take it easy, Sassy." Suigetsu says, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend.

Sasuke happily returns the kiss and runs his fingers through those snowy white locks. It was really frustrating. Kissing was basically as far as they could go. While dating Suigetsu, the Uchiha had gotten used to a very active sex life. To suddenly go cold turkey, was NOT fun.

"I kinda have to take it easy. Itachi is babysitting me. I can't wait to get out of this fucking hospital." Sasuke grumbles.

"I know, Sassy. I know. Be a good boy though." He says with a smirk and heads off with Deidara, after the blonde steals his own goodbye kiss.

"They are so up to something." Sasuke mutters.

"Yes, they definitely are. Both of them look entirely too pleased with themselves. I wonder what sort of mischief they are getting into without us to watch them." Itachi agrees.

Sasuke sighs. God only knows what Suigetsu was plotting. He lays his head back down on the pillow and decides he'd deal with it later. He hits his morphine drip button. Getting shot, really, really sucked.

"So what did you want to buy?" Deidara asks happily once they were downtown.

"I wanted to get something special for Sassy. I mean the poor guy has been cooped up for awhile. I know it's driving him nuts." The white haired man explains.

Deidara nods in agreement. He could only imagine how stir crazy the younger Uchiha was going. Itachi went bonkers if he had nothing to do for even a few hours. He assumed that Sasuke was the same way.

"Well he's already got handcuffs, so doubt it's fuzzy handcuffs. But those are fun, yeah?" The older man asks.

"Yes, handcuffs are lots of fun. But I was thinking something a little shinier and smaller." Suigetsu says with a smirk.

Deidara's eyes widen. No way. Was the cop planning on proposing to his brother-in-law?!

"You want to go shopping for a wedding ring?" Itachi's husband asks in shock.

"Yeah. I figured that since you are such a diva, you'd know more about that sort of thing than I would. I want to get him something nice. But honestly, one rock is the same as another to me." He admits.

"You came to the right person! Yeah! Let's go get him a nice ring and then you two can live happily ever after!" Deidara says and drags Suigetsu off.

A few hours later, Suigetsu returns to the hospital. He was carrying a large basket filled with champagne, chocolates strawberries, and the whole nine yards. Sasuke saw the basket, but not the ring.

"Getting shot sucks, but I have to admit I do like the pampering that comes along with it." Sasuke muses.

"I thought you might. Um Sasuke what is that you got there in your arms?" Suigetsu asks, noticing the white bundle.

"A baby. Her name is Amaya. The nurses asked if I wouldn't mind cuddling her. She's an orphan. Mother died during childbirth. They have no clue who the father is. They say the contact will help to soothe her and stimulate her development" Sasuke explains.

Suigetsu blinks. Well that was very sad. Though he was a little concerned, that bundle seemed awfully small, even for a baby.

"Isn't she well…really small? I'm not an expert on babies, but she seems tiny." Suigetsu says.

"She was born early. Amaya is a premie. Born at 24 weeks. Definitely a fighter though. She reminds me of you actually." Sasuke says with a smile.

The white haired man raises an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how a newborn, baby girl reminded Sasuke of him. He goes and takes a look at the kid. Oh that was why. She had violet eyes like him.

"A little yeah. Guess she likes you. She's smiling and stuff." Suigetsu observes.

"I talked to the nurses. They said they'll put in a good word for me at the adoption agency, if we want to pursue it. Can we keep her?" Sasuke asks.

Suigetsu blinks. What the fuck?! It was one thing for Sasuke to be cuddling up to some baby who had been dealt some pretty bad cards. But he wanted to adopt her?!

"Sasuke, she's a baby. She's not a puppy." Suigetsu says.

"I know. But she doesn't have anyone else and she's really well behaved." Sasuke continues.

Suigetsu rubs the back of his head. Well if Sasuke was apparently willing to be a father with him, that meant he'd probably say yes to the proposal. Though he hadn't really been planning on kids.

The violet eyed cop liked kids. He just never really thought about having any of his own. Sasuke was giving him puppy eyes. Shit. Those were lethal.

"Sasuke, she's adorable and this paternal side of you is strangely hot and all, but you know that adoption isn't just something that happens automatically. There is all kind of paperwork and they have to interview us. There are background checks. It can take months, even years." He warns him.

"I know. But they said they'd put in a good word for us. Plus have you met my mother? God help the adoption agency if they decide to put up a fight." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Suigetsu had to concede that his lover had a point there. Mikoto was not a woman to be trifled with. Uh oh. Had Sasuke already run this crazy as fuck idea by his mother? Women were nuts about grandchildren.

"Did you…tell Mikoto about this yet?" He asks nervously.

"Nah. I'm not that cruel. I wanted to talk it over with you first. I mean if you don't want to do it, I understand. We haven't really been with each other that long and a kid is a big responsibility…" Sasuke says.

"Well she is a really cute kid. If I say no, you'll pretend to be okay with it, but you won't actually be okay with it. You'll start to get all broody and then I won't get to have much playtime with you. Then I'll get twitchy because I'm not playing with you and we'll start fighting. And of course you are looking at me with those gorgeous sad eyes of yours, so I'd feel like a dick if I said no…" Suigetsu says with a sigh.

Sasuke nods. All of that was probably true. He'd like to think that he would just accept it. If Suigetsu said no, he should respect that decision and he would try to. But as he looked down at Amaya's adorable little face, he knew that he'd probably end up being passive-aggressive.

"I'm not going to lie. That sounds accurate…" Sasuke admits.

"Well you know that whole adoption thing would be a lot easier if we were married. I was going to ask you anyway, but now I guess you kinda have to say yes." Suigetsu says smugly as he shows Sasuke the ring.

Sasuke blinks. It was stunning. A large square shaped ruby was in the center surrounded by round diamonds on each side. The gems were sitting on a silver band. Suigetsu was proposing.

"Suigetsu, three things." Sasuke begins.

"Yeah, Sassy?" His lover asks.

"First, yes. I'll marry you because I love your crazy ass. Second, you are so lazy. I can't believe you used Amaya to weasel your way into an easier proposal. Three, I'd fuck your brains out right now, but my side is still healing and I kinda have a baby in my hands. So rain check on three?" He asks.

Suigetsu laughs. It as very Sassy. He smiles and kisses his lover. The white haired man nods rather enthusiastically at that last part.

"Sounds good to me. You know if one of us was a chick, she could pass for our biological kid. With those eyes and that dark hair of hers." He muses.

Sasuke nods in agreement. Suigetsu smiles and slips the ring onto Sasuke's finger. He kisses his forehead and tells Sasuke to get some sleep.

"Get some sleep. I'll take her back to the maternity ward for now." Suigetsu says, scooping up the infant into his arms.

"You really have to teach my secret. You've only known him a couple hours and already have Sassy whipped. It took me a month to even get him to kiss me." Suigetsu whispers to the baby as he takes her to the maternity word.

She coos at him and he sets her down. Kid was really fucking adorable. He could see why Sasuke got attached so easily. Still he had important shit to do. He smirks and heads back to his home.

Yeah it might have been a little childish, but he couldn't resist. He calls the prison and asks to speak with Sai. The phone is given to him.

"Hey, skinny bitch. Guess what?" Suigetsu asks merrily.

"Dumb mutt, what do you want?" Sai hisses at him in annoyance.

"I just proposed to Sasuke. He said yes. Thought you might want to know. We'd invite you to the wedding, but you know you are a prisoner and all. Sorry about that." He continues.

Sai twitches. God, he hated this mutt. What the fuck did Sasuke see in this man? He knew that Sasuke apparently enjoyed the sex, but seriously?! Suigetsu was a fucking moron.

"Well hopefully, he comes to his senses and realizes what a mistake he's making. Can't believe he forgave you for talking him into making a sex tape." He muses.

"He loves me. He hates you. Just remember that. Have a good night." Suigetsu says smugly and hangs up.

Ah that felt good. It felt good to finally get some payback for all the shit that Sai had put them through. After everything that he put Sasuke though, he fucking deserved to have some salt rubbed into the wound.

Yeah, he acknowledges that he was a little sadistic. But oh well. They say that you only live once. Suigetsu decides he might as well enjoy it. Taunting Sai was very enjoyable!

"Sassy probably wouldn't approve." He mutters to himself.

Sasuke was the more practical of the two of them. Suigetsu was the fun one. They balanced each other out that way. It was a Yin and Yang thing.

He smiles down at his ring. They were going to be together forever. Hell, apparently they were going to have a daughter as well. He just hoped that Sasuke didn't try to start an orphanage or something.

"I'm good with a couple kids, but not a couple hundred." He mutters.

Who knew that Sasuke was such a big softie for kids? Well he supposed that he had a lot to learn about his fiancé. But Suigetsu knew the most important thing. He loved Sassy with all of his heart.

He might not be very good at expressing that verbally, but that didn't make his feelings any less real. So yeah, he enjoys jumping his lover every chance he got. Sasuke was sexy as fuck and well it was a very fun way to show how much he adored the other cop.

"Guess that I should get some sleep." He mutters as he goes and takes a quick shower before bed.

God, he hoped that Sasuke healed fast. He missed him. Suigetsu really hated showering alone now. Sasuke was fun to tease in the shower and it usually lead to some really great sex.

His home felt lonely without his lover. Suigetsu knew that Sasuke would be back soon though. If Mikoto had anything about it, he'd be back with a very cute, tiny baby.

"Shit! I'm going to have to baby proof this place." He mutters.

Great. He didn't really know much about kids. Maybe he should buy a baby book or something. He really wished Sasuke had given him more notice about this.

It didn't matter though. He had seen the way the Uchiha looked at the infant. There was nothing on this Earth that was going to stop him from indulging in his paternal instincts it seems.

"God help us all, if he's anywhere near as protective as his mother." Suigetsu muses with a chuckle.

Mikoto was a very sweet woman, until you messed with her kids. Then apparently she WOULD shoot your ass. It was kinda scary actually. He decides it would be in his best interest to stay on Sassy's good side. The dumbest thing that you could ever do was to mess with an Uchiha's kid.


	23. Chapter 23

Curiosity

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. This will be the final chapter and it is set 20 years after the last one. I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Future Story Ideas:** I am considering doing a Mikoto x Fugaku story at some point. I also request for a Naruto pirate story, but haven't decided on what the main pair would be. Let me know if any of these ideas interest you.

 **Chapter Notation** : I know that I probably have some international readers. So in case you aren't sure, Jack-O'-Laterns are pumpkins that have faces carved into them and a lit candle inside them. If you are curious you can look them up. ^.^

Chapter 23

"Suigetsu, I am TRYING to cook. Amaya is coming over for dinner tonight and I want to have this ready before she arrives. I can't do that if you keep trying to jump me." Sasuke says.

Privately he marveled at the fact that Suigetsu's sexual desire for him hadn't decreased even slightly. Not even after twenty years of marriage. The white haired man would pounce at every opportunity. Sasuke normally enjoyed this greatly, but not when he was cooking and might get the shit burned out of him because Suigetsu was feeling frisky.

"I can't help it. That hot ass of yours is taunting me." Suigetsu says with a smirk as he goes in for the kill.

He knew his Sassy. Sassy might feign protests, but he'd always give in. The other cop just needed to be coaxed in precisely the right way and Suigetsu knew what that was.

He places a trail of soft kisses along Sasuke's neck. The white haired man slides his hands underneath Sasuke's shift. He glides one hand over his abs and the other across the top of his chest, particularly over the nipples.

"I h-ate you so much, right now." Sasuke pants out and arches back against his lover.

"This says you don't." Suigetsu says cockily as he rubs Sasuke's clothed, half hard cock.

Sasuke groans. Fuck. Damn it. He couldn't really deny that. The evidence of him very much liking Suigetsu's seduction attempts was very _hard_ to ignore.

"After she leaves we can continue this. Come on, she'll be here any minute and we both know you can't do quickies." Sasuke reminds him.

Suigetsu sighs. Well yeah, that was true. But who could blame him? Sasuke's fine ass deserved to be savored.

"Alright. Alright. I'll behave." The white haired man says with a grumble.

"I've heard that before." Sasuke says with a smirk as he remembered their wedding.

 _They had gotten married on Halloween. Suigetsu had thought it would just be the coolest thing ever. The mischievous cop had wanted them to wear costumes. Sasuke had put his foot down there though._

 _"Well one could never accuse your future husband of being boring." Fugaku noted as he walked Sasuke down the aisle._

 _Sasuke hadn't been that thrilled to be the "bride," but it made sense. Suigetsu's parents were dead. So he Fugaku got to escort Sasuke down the aisle by default._

 _"That's definitely true." Sasuke replied with a smile as he looked around the police station._

 _It now looked like the inside of a gothic castle. The carpet underneath Sasuke's feet was blood red in color. There were fake cobweb webs everywhere that looked positively ethereal when the colored smoke machine's mist breezed around them._

 _Displays were set up to make the background look like castle walls They would be easily removed afterwards. There were even skeletons hung up on the walls. Their wedding was illuminated by the lights inside the Jack -o' -lanterns. Hauntingly beautiful music played as Sasuke walked down the aisle._

 _"Only you, Suigetsu." He said with a smile when he finally reached his soon to be husband, at the alter._

 _"Hey, it's going to be really memorable." Suigetsu told him._

 _"Can't argue with that." Sasuke whispered._

 _Sasuke had dawned a pure white suit with a red tie. Suigetsu thought that his lover looked good in white, apparently. He had wanted leather pants, but Sasuke had scolded him for that suggestion. Somehow Sasuke had managed to talk Suigesu into wearing a normal black suit and a dark purple tie._

 _Suigetsu had promptly told him that he was only wearing a suit for his wedding and funeral. That was it. Sasuke had agreed to that condition._

 _"It's so beautiful!" Mikoto said in the audience and sniffled._

 _"It's…bizarre." Fugaku corrected her and his wife shot him a dirty look for that assessment._

 _Deidara was sitting in Itachi's lap. He looked around excitedly. The blonde wondered why they hadn't thought of a wedding on Halloween and raised that point with Itachi._

 _"You would have had us wear costumes and get married by Dracula. That's why." Itachi told him._

 _"You say that like it's a bad thing. That would have been awesome! Yeah!" His husband protested and Itachi just shook his head at his lover's antics._

 _Gaara smiled and held Mangetsu's hand as they stood. Mangetsu was Suigetsu's bestman. The red head was Sasuke's._

 _Their engagement rings shimmered under the candlelight. The two of them were going to on New Year's Day. They viewed this as romantic and a symbol that they were starting a new year and life together. (Suigetsu viewed it as a symbol they just wanted an excuse to get really drunk at their wedding, but Sasuke digressed.)_

 _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sauske Uchiha and Suigetsu Hozuki. If there is anyone who has any reason why they do not believe this union should proceed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher says._

 _"Speak now and get shoved into a coffin, he means." Suigetsu said merrily and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his lover._

 _"Right…well I suppose there are no objections then. Sasuke, do you take Suigetsu to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To forsake all others? To love, honor, and cherish for the rest of your days? In sickness and in health? For richer and for poorer? Until death do you part?" The preacher asked._

 _"Might want to amend that death thing. What if he becomes a vampire or a zombie? We should make sure that they are really committed." Kisame said and Fugaku shot the blue skinned man a dirty look that silenced him instantly._

 _"How the fuck did you do that?!" Itachi demanded of his father._

 _"Don't swear at your brother's wedding. Honestly, Itachi. I raise you better than that. Don't think for one moment that you are too old to be bent over my knee and receive a spanking." Fugaku growled at him and Itachi wisely shut up._

 _"I do and if for some reason I come back as a zombie or vampire, I'll still take him as my husband." Sasuke said._

 _"Wonderful. Suigetsu, do you take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To forsake all others? To love, honor, and cherish for the rest of your days? In sickness and in health? For richer and for poorer? Until death do you part?" The preacher continued._

" _I do. Oh and it doesn't matter what species he is, I'd still love my Sassy anyway." He said happily._

 _"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and…husband. You may kiss the bride. I mean you may kiss the groom. Damn it. Well you know what I mean!" The middle aged man muttered._

 _Sasuke shook his head. The preacher was clearly used to hosting more traditional weddings. It didn't matter though. He was married to Suigetsu now. That's what mattered most._

 _Suigetsu didn't waste any time. He kissed Sasuke. What a kiss it was. It was such a passionate kiss, that Sasuke was pretty sure his father was traumatized. Sasuke felt himself moan into it and then Suigetsu grabbed his ass. For a moment, he forgot they weren't the only ones in the room._

 _"Careful Sasuke, if he keeps that up…he might suck something besides your face. I think he might actually be a vampire." Naruto chimed in._

 _Sasuke promptly flipped his childhood friend off. He broke the kiss and walked over with Suigetsu to cut the massive cake which was shaped like a police squad car._

 _"That really is some cake." Fugaku whispered to his wife, who nodded._

 _"Yes, it is. I think it's romantic though. They did meet at work." She whispered back and smiled._

 _The two of them threw a bouquet afterwards. Naruto caught Sasuke's and Kisame caught Suigetsu's. Everyone blinked at Kisame._

 _"It's not like I was trying to catch the damn flowers!" He protested._

 _"Dance with me?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu and the white haired man smirked, leading him to the dance floor._

 _"Thought you'd never answer. Want to really traumatize your dad some more?" He whispered hotly into Sasuke's ear._

 _Sasuke shook his head at Suigetsu's naughty streak as he danced against him. The violet eyed man's hands wandered a lot. Fugaku chokes on his red wine that was designed to look like blood in keeping with the holiday theme._

 _"Could you at least wait to molest my son on the Honeymoon? There is a baby present!" He grumbled._

 _"Alright. Sorry, yeah that was bad. I'll behave." Suigetsu said with a laugh and they headed over to include Amaya in their dancing._

 _Amaya was dressed up like a little princess. She really was Sasuke's princess by this point. Suigetsu thought that Sassy's daddy streak was cute. She was still really tiny though. Maybe that was why Sasuke was so protective of her._

 _The infant coos and giggles as she's spun around by Suigetsu. She liked it when he spun her around real fast! She snuggled into his hold, much to the crowd's delight._

 _"Well we did get a grandchild out of it." Fugaku mused._

 _"Exactly. I told you that they could still have kids." Mikoto informed him and led her husband to the dance floor._

 _The couples all danced the night away. Sasuke noted that the floor was now covered with candy. The flower girl had tossed candy instead of flowers because it was Halloween. He noted with some amusement that Deidara was trying to scoop up the candy._

 _"Our families are really weird." Sasuke whispered to Suigetsu._

 _"Yeah., but awesome. Your parents said they'll watch Amaya while we go on our Honeymoon." His husband told him._

 _"Good." Sasuke said with a smirk because he was definitely looking forward to their Honeymoon in Venice._

 _Suigetsu was Suigetsu though. He didn't behave. He slipped the sex tape into Fugaku's pocket while he was looking. Suffice to say when the couple returned from their Honeymoon, both Uchiha men were fully traumatized. That was more of his son than Fugaku had ever wanted to see and Sasuke didn't stop blushing for weeks._

"Oh come on. That was funny and you know it. You're laughing about it now." Suigetsu protests.

"It wasn't funny back then. But yeah, I'm laughing about it now because it's twenty years later." Sasuke says as he goes and answers the doorbell.

Amaya was standing there. She had always stayed petite. The girl was barely an inch or two above 5 foot. Her hair was still midnight black and now spilled over her shoulders in silky straight strands. The young woman's violet eyes were stunning and she was wearing her training uniform. There was just one thing that was troubling about her appearance. She had a black eye.

"Amaya! What the fuck happened?!" Sasuke asks as he wraps his arms around his daughter protectively.

"It's not a big deal, dad. We were just doing self-defense training at the Academy. Don't worry, I got her as good as she got me." The younger Uchiha tries to reassure him.

Sasuke and Suigetsu's daughter had decided to follow in her fathers' footsteps. She was enrolled at the Police Academy. So that explained the self-defense classes.

"That looks painful. You wanna put a steak over it?" Suigetsu asks as he sees his daughter's injury.

"Yeah. That might help. Thanks." She says with a smile.

"Well I guess it's good that the training is intense. You'll need to be ready for an opponent who won't hold back, when you go out in the field." Sasuke mutters.

He was still far less than thrilled by his daughter having a black eye. Still she didn't seem upset. Rationally, he knew he had been through the same training and it had served him well. It might save her life someday.

"Well dinner isn't quite finished yet. You wanna help me? Suigetsu, your ass is staying out of the kitchen. I'm not going to have you distract me or burn it down." Sasuke asks his daughter as he orders his lover to stay out of the kitchen.

"Sure!" She replies and follows Sasuke into the kitchen.

"Alright, I got to make a call anyway." Suigetsu says with a shrug and heads to their bedroom.

He dials the prison's number. Suigetsu smirks when the prison puts Sai on the line. The white haired man couldn't help but taunt the other man. Was it petty and childish? Absolutely. Was he going to stop doing it? Fuck no. This shit was fun!

"Hey, skinny bitch. Just thought I'd see how you were doing. Have you heard of this invention called a cheeseburger yet?" Suigetsu says pleasantly.

"You really are such a dumb mutt. What do you think Sasuke would say if he knew that you kept harassing me?" Sai seethes.

"He'd probably say payback was a bitch. That's what you get for stalking MY Sassy, freak. Yup, we are still married. Sex life is still fucking fantastic. Daughter is doing great. She's going to be a cop too. Maybe I should let her use your nuts as target practice. Though it would be hard to hit something that small." The "Getsu Brother" continues taunting him, delighting in his sadistic little game.

"Fuck you." The prisoner hisses.

"Nah. Trust me, I have way better offers. So you have a good day. You might want to take a cold shower though. Blue balls can be really painful, no matter how small they are." Suigetsu says and hangs up.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sasuke could tell something was on his daughter's mind. Something besides the black eye on his face. He sighs and decides just to ask.

"Amaya, what's wrong? You're being awfully quiet." Sasuke muses.

His daughter took after both of them to varying degrees. She loved swimming and could have a really filthy mouth when she was trash talking. That she had obviously inherited from Suigetsu. From Sasuke she had inherited her studious nature and her shooting style. While she wasn't a babbler, she was far from meek and quiet.

"How did you know that you were…you know?" She asks.

"You are going to have to be more specific than that. How did I know that I was what?" Her father asks as he slices some tomatoes.

"That you liked men. You aren't like papa. He always knew he was gay. But you didn't. Papa says that you were in the closet until your 20's." She says bluntly.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Well alright. She had also inherited Suigetsu's bluntness. She rarely beat around the bush.

"I didn't really. I dated women. It never worked out. I just thought I hadn't found the right one. I guess, I sorta knew subconsciously. I was curious about your papa. I'd never met anyone like him. You know how he has absolutely no filter. Your grandpa raised me in a pretty traditional household. So I kinda thought he was fascinating. I didn't realize it was a sexual attraction until the mission." Sasuke informs her.

Amaya goes quiet and nods. Damn it. Maybe she really was a lesbian. That was basically identical to what she felt for Madoka.

"I see." She says and helps her father cut up the tomatoes.

Madoka was another woman at the Academy. She was in the same class as Amaya. The feisty red head was like her papa in a way. She had absolutely no filter and boy was she strong. The men in their year were actually a little scared to fight her.

Amaya had never been scared though. She might be small, but she was fast. She had no problem training with Madoka.

She had two gay fathers. So Amaya knew all about homosexuality. The young woman hadn't been as sheltered as Sasuke.

Still Amaya hadn't thought she was a lesbian. She'd never really been interested in men or women. She had seriously been flirting with the idea that she might be asexual, until earlier today.

 _"Damn this is getting good." Amaya heard one of the men in their Academy Class observe as she faced off against Madoka._

 _"My money is on Amaya. She's little, but she's feisty." Another said._

 _"No way, Madoka fights dirty. She's totally got this." A third officer in training stated._

 _Amaya tried to ignore their comments. They were nothing new. She knew she had to focus on her opponent. Madoka wasn't the type of person that you could space out on during a fight and expect to walk away, without limping._

 _"Come on Princess, is that all you got?" She demanded._

 _"Stop calling me that!" Amaya had thundered at her and charged at her opponent._

 _Soon the two of them were on the ground. They grappled with each other. Each desperately tried to pin the other down, much to the delight of their mostly male classmates. Finally, Madoka managed it…after giving Amaya a black eye and receiving more than a few injuries herself._

 _"Sorry, princess. I didn't mean to get that rough with you." Madoka whispered and leaned down, kissing the bruised eye._

 _"Madoka, what the fuck?!" Amaya hissed._

 _"Damn. You are still in the closet, huh? I kinda thought that you were out but just…more subtle about it." She muttered._

 _"I'm not a lesbian!" She protested._

 _"You could have fooled me with the way your body was arching against mine just now, princess. It's okay though. When you are ready to stop living in denial, come find me." She said and got off her, walking off._

"Who is she?" Sasuke asks.

"What do you mean?" His daughter replies and looks down at her feet blushing.

"Somehow I doubt you would be asking how I knew if I was gay, if there wasn't a woman involved. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Sasuke tells her.

Suigetsu walks back in the kitchen. He blinks when he saw their daughter blushing. Oh yeah, he had definitely missed something. Something really important by the looks of it.

"What's nothing to be ashamed of?" He asks.

"Amaya apparently has a crush on some woman." Sasuke says.

"Ohhh. Well that's cool. Amaya, you know it doesn't make a difference to us. I mean we're gay. So it's not a big deal. But yeah, who is she?" Suigetsu asks.

Amaya sighs. Damn it. She so wasn't getting out of this one. She tells them everything.

"You should go find her then. It always starts out as curiosity. That's how it was for me anyway. We can have dinner another time." Sasuke assures her.

"I love you guys." She mumbles and hugs her fathers before bounding off.

"We love you too." Sasuke and Suigetsu yell out as their daughter makes her departure.

Suigetsu blinks. He shrugs. Well now that Amaya wasn't here, he could totally ravish his hot husband. He pushes Sasuke against the wall.

"So I never really asked. You went from being "straight" to showing off that gorgeous ass of yours for me pretty quick, what flipped you?" Suigetsu whispers hotly into Sasuke's ear and nibbles on it.

 **Warning Lime Flavored Scene**

"Curiosity. Like I told Amaya, I was curious about you. You were so different from everyone that I grew up with. I guess I subconsciously knew that I wanted you and HOLY FUCK! SU-IGETSU!" Sasuke pants out when he felt his lover tug off his pants and begin stroking his half hard cock.

"And then what?" He asks with a smirk as he pumps his lover to full arousal.

"You kissed me and it felt really good. I'd never responded like that to anyone before." Sasuke groans and thrusts into his hand.

Suigetsu smiles. It was nice to hear Sassy talk like that. It was even nicer to feel him throb against his hand. Sasuke still wanted him, just as much as Suigetsu wanted him…even after twenty years of marriage.

"That's really romantic. I think you've earned your blowjob." Suigetsu says.

"Thank God." Sasuke pants and groans when he felt Suigetsu's mouth wrap around his cock.

Shit! That hadn't changed either. Suigetsu still deserved his Gold Medal. It took all his self-control not to fuck his lover's throat raw.

The white haired cop smirks and sucks harder. He loved how easy it was to make his normally very composed husband fucking lose it. There really was nothing hotter than Sassy when he was about to cum.

He holds onto Sasuke's hips tightly. The other cop was clearly enjoying getting sucked off. As much as Suigetsu loved Sasuke, he really didn't want to get choked to death by his impressive erection. It didn't take long for Sasuke to cum hard with a roar.

"Shit. You are really worked up today, huh baby?" Suigetsu says, releasing Sasuke from his mouth and standing up to kiss him.

Sasuke kisses back. Well the bastard had teased him without mercy earlier. Naturally, he was going to respond.

 **End of Lime Flavored Scene**

That's when Sasuke's phone went off. He curses and goes to answer it. It was his mother. Now that was just awkward. It felt dirty to talk Mikoto right after receiving some pretty fucking speculator oral sex.

"He-y mom." Sasuke pants.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you alright? You sound a little winded." She asks in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had to run down the stairs to answer the phone. So what's up?" The younger Uchiha asks, trying slow his breathing.

"Your father wants to know if you are still planning to come to our place for Christmas. It's only an hour's drive. Oh and see if Amaya will come along as well. Gaara, Mangetsu, Itachi, and Deidara are all coming." She says cheerfully.

Suigetsu could hear the entire conversation. He snickers at the word coming. Sasuke gives his lover a dirty look and gives him a slight swat for being such a pervert.

"Yeah. We can make it. I'll talk to Amaya about it. Can't wait to see you. I gotta go now. I love you. Bye." Sasuke says.

"Good bye, baby. Have fun with the handcuffs." She says with a sly smile.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

Mikoto laughs. Honestly, Sasuke was so adorable sometimes. He really thought he could fool her with the stairs thing?

"Sasuke Uchiha, I know what a man sounds like after getting "attended" to. You don't seriously think that I believe that running down the stairs excuse, do you?" She asks.

"I don't want to know. I don't want to know. Um yeah. We'll have lots of fun. Cya." Sasuke hangs up, feeling a little traumatized.

"Well she does have a point about the handcuffs. Handcuffs are fun." Suigetsu says as he drags his Sassy off and the two lovers make excellent use of those handcuffs. (After all, Sasuke's mother really did know best.)


End file.
